Family
by superfreakerz
Summary: After a drunken night due to a Fairy Tail party, Lucy finds herself pregnant but doesn't know who the father is. Memories flash through her and she remembers that Natsu is the father, but it's too late. He had left on a training mission for two years. Lucy leaves the guild and comes back years later just as she promised, but with a five year old with pink hair named Nashi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everyone! :D Just a little announcement, my AU Nalu story New Beginnings is now completed if you wanna check that out after reading this chapter. :) I've been wanting to write my own Nashi story for a while and so here it is! :D Alright, this takes place after the Tartaros arc and before the Alvarez arc! Some things will be different from the actual storyline considering this is a fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! Please read/follow/fav/review as always. :)

Chapter 1

Exactly one week had passed since the battle with Tartaros. All of the members were in the guild hall either lazily lounging around, dancing in crazy motions, or chatting eagerly with friends. No matter what they were doing, there was one thing they all had in common: they were flat out drunk. Well, besides Asuka, of course. But even little Wendy and Romeo were in a drunken stupor. Not one member was tipsy. No, they were all completely wasted. Including Fairy Tail's infamous celestial mage and fire dragon slayer.

Lucy was slouched over the bar completely intoxicated as her favorite bartender- who was equally intoxicated- gave her yet another drink. Usually the blonde had control over these sorts of things. Alcohol and cigars neve interested her. But the past week was one of the toughest times in her life. After all, her oldest friend was gone and out of her life, only leaving behind a broken key. The worst part of it all was that nobody knew.

But she wasn't the only one that lost somebody precious to her. No, everyone lost something. Everyone lost their sense of security, always carrying fear in the back of their minds. But some were even more unlucky, just like her. Gray had just lost his father, the one that he had just found after years of believing that he was dead. If that wasn't bad enough, he mistakenly delivered the heavy blow leading up to his death. Natsu's case was just as bad. He had finally found his own father after years of searching and when Igneel finally showed up, he was quickly killed right in front of him in a gruesome manner. Not to mention Wendy and Gajeel also lost their dragons as well. Everyone lost something in that war, leaving them horribly scarred.

And that was why all of them were now wasted along with the rest of guild. Their worries, sadness, and endless pains were temporarily forgotten and they were given a moment of happiness. They were sure to receive the consequences of such heavy drinking the next day, but at the moment the fear of a hangover was lost from everyone's mind.

There was a sudden crash, causing Lucy to whip her heavy head around to find Natsu and Gajeel brawling intensely and knocking over tables and chairs. Surprisingly, Gray was a mellow drunk and he managed to stay out of the fight. But the rest of the male mages in the guild weren't as mellow and all eagerly joined the battle. Luckily, it was quickly put to an end when one of the boys destroyed Erza's cake. And if one thought the redhead was scary before, it was a whole other story when she was actually drunk considering she was the angriest drunk Lucy had ever met in her entire life, including her own father. Anyways, the fight was quickly put to an end.

Lucy resumed her conversation with Mira, which was for some reason about olives. Who knows, they were drunk. Anyways, as the blonde happily rambled about the difference between green olives and black olives, she suddenly felt a heavy weight being pushed on her back. Turning her head, the girl could see tufts of pink hair as Natsu's head was on her shoulder. He was leaning the front of his body on her back, causing her to in turn lean onto the counter. If she were sober, she would have yelled. But she definitely was not sober at the time, so all she did was laugh.

"What's wrong with you, Natsu?" Lucy asked, her words slurred.

The pink-haired boy wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "Erza hurt me. Go beat her up for me."

Though Lucy was wasted, she wasn't wasted enough to pick a fight with the redheaded demon. Thus, she responded with a shake of her head.

Natsu frowned. "Then let's go back to your place!"

This Lucy could agree with. "Okay!"

The two were walking towards the door as Mira shouted after them, "Don't forget to use protection!"

Under any normal circumstances, the couple would yell at the silver-haired mage who had a fascination of pairing certain guild members together. But these circumstances were far from normal as they were completely intoxicated. Thus, the two just laughed and shouted back, "Okay!"

The two took a while to get back to Lucy's apartment. Everything seemed to catch their eyes during the walk, making it take much longer than necessary. But they were finally there. They were back in Lucy's apartment, on her bed, under the covers. Their giggles filled the room and they talked for what seemed like hours until finally they fell asleep.

The next morning, Lucy groggily opened her eyes and let out a loud groan. Natsu was nowhere around and she figured she probably kicked him out the prior night. Her head was pounding and her stomach was threatening to puke everything she consumed the prior night. Yet that wasn't the only thing that was in pain. Her upper thighs and "lady region" seemed to ache, but the blonde shrugged it off, assuming that perhaps her period was starting soon and that it was a symptom. After all, every girl had it different and she had read that some girls' private parts hurt during their periods. And that assumption was why Lucy failed to find anything strange about her clothes laying on the floor.

Going into her bathroom, Lucy did end up hurling what felt like all of her intestines. This made her vow to never take another sip of the devil's liquid ever again. Brushing her teeth to get rid of the foul aftertaste, the blonde went back to bed to go back to sleep once more. Her body was still aching and despite already throwing up, she still felt nauseous. So, she let her eyes flutter closed for a peaceful slumber, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since that wretched morning of Lucy's hangover and the blonde found herself cheerfully skipping towards the guild. She hadn't seen Natsu since the night of the party and assumed he was still coping with his heavy loss, just as she should have been doing. Yet, she preferred to cope by being surrounded by her friends and ignoring her problems, so that was exactly what she did. Strutting into the guild hall, she plopped happily onto her signature bar stool in front of Mira with a bright smile plastered to her face. Levy immediately came up and sat beside the blonde, Gajeel following and taking the seat next to the bluenette. Lucy turned her head to greet them but paused as she saw Gajeel staring at her with significantly widened eyes.

"Is something the matter, Gajeel?" she questioned with a raised brow.

The metal dragon slayer gulped and slowly shook his head. It was painfully clear he was lying but he insisted, "I-It's nothing."

Lucy continued to stare at the boy for a few moments but shrugged it off when she realized that he wasn't going to speak any more on the matter. Thus, she turned her attention to her fellow bookworm.

"Good morning, Levy-chan!" she said with a bright smile.

"Morning, Lu-chan!" the petite mage greeted in return. "Are you still feeling sick?"

Lucy frowned and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's weird. It's not going away even though I've felt like this for a whole week now. I've been taking medicine but I just keep throwing up!"

The blue-haired girl frowned and placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Well, I hope you feel better, Lu-chan!"

"Are you sick, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked as she approached the group, carrying Carla in her arms. She overheard the conversation and being the healing expert in the group, she wanted to help her friend.

The blonde nodded but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I've been throwing up for a while. I didn't want to bother you with this and I'm sure it's just a bug! It'll go away soon!"

It was then that Wendy's eyes widened. The young mage then shared a glance with Gajeel and turned her attention back on Lucy.

"I-I hope you feel better soon then," Wendy said, her eyes still wide and a concerned expression plastered to her face. With that said, she turned around and left the group, quickly walking away.

Lucy stared at Wendy's retreating figure in confusion, then gazed at Gajeel, who was keeping his own gaze glued to the counter. Shrugging it off, she chalked it up to a dragon slayer thing and continued about her day.

* * *

Another week had passed and Lucy found herself in her bathroom feeling her knees about to give up on her. She gripped her sink tightly to keep from falling, though it felt as if the world around her was crumbling anyways. Tears escaped her eyes and dripped down her cheeks and the girl found herself unable to contain the sobs escaping her mouth. She placed her hand over her stomach and dreaded the idea of the future. All of this was because of a small stick that was now thrown in the trash, buried under used tissues. All of this dread because of a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. She was pregnant.

And she had no idea who the father was.

In her mind, she was still a virgin. Lucy couldn't remember having sex with anyone, no matter how hard she tried. The girl hoped it was a fluke with the pregnancy test, but after trying twice more and receiving the same answer both times, it was clear. She really was pregnant. But how did she get pregnant if she didn't have sex?

And just like that, she recalled the morning after the fateful party. Her clothes were thrown around the room and she had woken up in only her underwear. That had to be the night, there was no doubt in her mind about it. Now all she had to do was remember who was there with her.

Racking her brain for memories of the hazy and distant night, Lucy's head began to hurt. She could remember partying with everyone and having a good time. She remembered talking to Gray but knew it couldn't be him because he left with Juvia before she left. Then the blonde remembered leaving the guild with Natsu and going back to her apartment.

Lucy tried to tell herself that there was no way she slept with Natsu. There was no way in hell that he was the father of the unborn child in her stomach. After all, they had slept in the same bed together countless times and not once had they ever done anything remotely like that. The girl furiously shook her head. It couldn't be.

But it was. As if on cue, memories of the fateful night played in her head.

 _The two were giggling under the covers of Lucy's bed as she traced her finger over Natsu's abs. They couldn't stop giggling as they tickled each other with their soft touches. Staring into each other's eyes with drunken blurred vision, Natsu clumsily got on top of her, the two giggling once again. He slowly brought his lips down towards hers, their warm breaths fanning each other's faces. And finally, his lips crashed upon hers in a drunken kiss._

 _And just like that, things went downhill from there. Clothes were being thrown off each other and once again, they couldn't stop giggling unless they were kissing._

 _"Oh, Mira told us to use protection!" Natsu said with an intoxicated smile. "Do you have protection?"_

 _"I have my whip! We're good! That's all the protection we need!" Lucy replied, kissing the boy once again._

 _And just like that, the biggest mistake Lucy had ever made before in her entire life was made._

Or so she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy forced herself to get out of bed. Her eyes were incredibly puffy and it was clear that she cried herself to sleep. But before that, the girl stayed up wondering whether or not she should tell Natsu. She knew it would be selfish not to. After all, he had the right to know he was going to be a father. But at the same time, she still felt it would be selfish to tell him as well considering she would be stripping him of a life he wanted and forcing him to deal with a child he didn't want. Lucy needed help. And she knew just who to ask.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy worriedly asked after she was pulled into the corner by the distraught blonde.

"L-Levy-chan, I need to tell you something," Lucy replied, tears quickly spilling from her eyes once again. "I-I screwed up. I made a huge mistake!"

The petite mage hugged the blonde to comfort her as Lucy cried onto her shoulder.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. Just tell me what happened."

And so, after looking around to make sure they were at a far enough distance from everyone else, Lucy did just that. She told Levy absolutely everything. The blonde was a sobbing mess by the end of her story. Levy only stared at her with wide eyes, her jaw hanging on its hinges.

"Oh, Lu-chan," she finally choked out. "You have to tell him. There's no way you can't tell him."

"I-I can't!" Lucy shouted, covering her face with her eyes. "He doesn't want a kid and he doesn't love me! I don't want my kid growing up seeing its parents separated! I would rather raise it by myself!"

"So you're keeping it?"

"I-I am…"

Levy sighed and stared at her friend with utmost worry. "Lu-chan, how do you really feel about Natsu?"

Lucy brought her hands away from her face and met her friend's gaze. "I don't know and that just makes it even worse! I can't let my child grow up knowing that I don't love their father and that we are separated! And I definitely can't let my child know that their father doesn't even want them!"

"But you aren't giving Natsu a chance!" Levy shouted, rising from her seat. Luckily everyone else in the guild was far away so as to not hear them. "Lu-chan, I know that this is incredibly hard for you and in the end, _you_ are the mother and it's your choice. But you are saying all of these things about Natsu without giving him a chance. He deserves to know he's going to be a father."

There was a long moment of tense silence until finally Lucy nodded her head glumly.

"Y-You're right. He deserves to know."

Levy nodded and tightly hugged the blonde. "Go tell him now!"

And with that, Lucy was rushing out the door towards Natsu's cottage.

Arriving at the quaint home, Lucy knocked and waited patiently. She figured he was home since he wasn't at the guild and he hadn't been to her apartment in almost a month. Mira even told her that Natsu hadn't gone on any missions lately. And that was when Lucy realized that she hadn't seen Natsu or Happy in four weeks. It saddened her, but she shrugged it away as she knew she had something more serious to be upset about. Knocking again, the blonde was surprised to be met with more silence. Opening the door- which was unsurprisingly unlocked- Lucy stepped inside and gaped at the sight.

The house was shockingly clean for once. There were no dirty dishes, fish bones, or clothes lying around. Everything was nice and tidy but also quiet. _Too_ quiet. Venturing the small home, Lucy quickly discovered that it was empty. Then her eyes landed on an envelope laying on Natsu's desk. What shocked her was that it was addressed to her. Opening the letter and quickly reading it over, Lucy gasped and cried for the umpteenth time that day and dropped the paper to the floor. She covered her mouth in an attempt to contain her sobs but it was futile. Her sorrow-filled cries echoed throughout the cottage. The letter replayed in her head over and over again, driving her insane.

" _Hey, Luce! Happy and I are going training! We'll be back in two years! See you then!"_

They were gone. And she was alone. Subconsciously placing her palm over her stomach, the girl shook her head. She wasn't alone. And from that day forward, she never would be. She now had somebody to look after. Somebody to raise and take care of. Somebody to love. It saddened her that she couldn't do that in Magnolia.

 **AN:** What do you guys think? :D Leave a review and let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So happy you guys are liking this story so far and that I can actually read the reviews for it. :')

Chapter 2

"So Natsu wasn't there?" Levy asked incredulously.

Lucy shook her head, her hand resting over her stomach. It quickly became a habit of hers though she only found out she was pregnant the prior day. The two girls were sitting in a far corner of the guild, away from everyone else. The blonde knew what she had to do, but knew that it was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done before in her life. She had to leave Magnolia. At least for a while after her child was born. Long enough for her child to become accustomed to not having a father.

"He wasn't there," Lucy repeated. She was glad that she wasn't crying anymore but still felt empty.

"W-Well I'm sure we can find him! He couldn't have gotten too far! And it's Natsu! He had to have left a trail-"

"It's fine, Levy-chan. I know what I'm going to do," Lucy interrupted. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I'm leaving Magnolia."

Levy's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. Her stomach felt as if she was jumping off a bridge. "W-What do you mean you're leaving? Like for a vacation?"

"I need to leave for the child, Levy-chan. Please be understanding of this."

The petite mage fought back tears. She had to accept her best friend's choice no matter what. She was a mother now and had to make the decision for her child. "F-For how long?"

"At least until the child is five."

"That's almost six years from now! Surely it doesn't have to be that long-"

"Levy."

The script mage gasped as she noticed Lucy dropped their special nickname. She was serious. Shaking her head, Levy reminded herself to be supportive.

"Alright. J-Just make sure to tell the kid how amazing their Aunt Levy is," she attempted to joke, wiping away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

"I will!" Lucy promised. The two girls shared a tight embrace. Neither wanted it to end, knowing that when it did things would change and they wouldn't see each other for years. Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away. "I have to go tell Master. But I have a note for you. I was wondering if you could give it to Natsu when he returns. And also… Please promise me you won't tell _anyone_ that I'm pregnant and having a child. And especially don't tell Natsu. Please, Levy-chan. I'm trusting you."

Levy reluctantly nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

With that, Lucy sadly smiled one last time at her friend before stalking up the stairs towards Makarov's office. Knocking politely on the door, she turned the handle when she heard her master's voice urging her to enter.

"Hello, Lucy!" he greeted with a warm smile. "What can I do for you today?"

The blonde smiled sadly at the short man in front of her, tears collecting in her eyes once again.

"I'm leaving the guild," she finally said.

Makarov stared at her in confusion. "May I ask why?"

"…I-I'm pregnant. And this is the best choice for the child. After all, we were just attacked and greatly injured. I can't risk my child's life like that! I just can't!"

"But that isn't all, is it?"

Lucy averted her eyes and nodded. "I want my child to grow up a bit to come to terms with being fatherless. He doesn't know…"

"I'm guessing the father is Natsu?" Lucy whipped her head upwards to meet Makarov's knowing gaze. "So it is true. I see… Well then, Lucy, I have no choice but to support your decision as a mother. That child is lucky to have you as a mother. We will miss you all greatly."

As tears streamed down her face, the blonde choked out one last thing. "Please don't tell anyone about the pregnancy, especially Natsu. I will be back one day, they can know then. For now, lie and tell them I am going on a job, please. I-I will miss you all as well and I can only come back on these terms."

"Consider it a deal. Now, my child, I'm assuming it's time for you to say goodbye?"

Lucy sadly nodded and the two headed down the stairs where everyone was at. Levy made eye contact with Lucy and was still crying, being comforted by Gajeel, who had no idea why she was crying in the first place. But it was soon going to be discovered.

"Listen up, everyone," Makarov announced, gaining everyone's attention. "Our member Lucy will sadly be leaving the guild for a while."

There was a moment of silence, and then all hell broke loose. Everyone was screaming, confused, and hurt. At first they assumed it was a joke, but after seeing Lucy crying it was clear it was the truth.

"What the hell do you mean she's leaving!?" Gray shouted, having already lost all of his clothes.

"Master, I demand an explanation for this!" Erza added. "Lucy, tell us this isn't true! Tell us!"

The blonde met the redhead's gaze and shook her head. "I'm sorry, guys. It pains me to do this to you, especially you two… But I _have_ to do this. I can't tell you why, but I need you to trust me."

"How can we trust you when you're talking about leaving the guild!?" Gray shouted, crying along with the rest of his guild members. "I've already lost enough, Lucy! I can't lose you too!"

"Please think of how this hurts me too!" Lucy yelled back. "I promise I will come back in about six years! But please, _please_ let me go for now!" At this the girl burst into a fit of sobs, falling to her knees and burying her head in her hands. "I have to do this!"

Everyone stared at her through blurred vision. Everyone wanted to protest, but seeing Lucy like this made it hard. It was clear that there was something she needed to do alone, and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Listen up, brats," Makarov's voice boomed throughout the guild hall. He too was in tears. "Lucy is temporarily leaving the guild and that is final! There will be no following her and no trying to persuade her! She has an important job to do, one that is the most important job in the world! You will all understand it one day when you're in her shoes. For now, say your goodbyes and let her go!"

Mira was the first to speak. She walked over towards Lucy, who was still on the floor, and held a hand out to her. Lucy accepted it and was pulled into a tight embrace by the take-over mage. It was unsurprising. The two girls did had a great bond seeing as how Mira was Lucy's first friend at the guild besides Natsu and Happy. Not to mention the many conversations they've had when Lucy was at the counter. Hell, she even had a signature stool just to talk to her.

"Lucy," Mira began, her voice shaky, "I don't know why you're doing this, but if the master says that it's an important job, I'm going to put my trust in you. You're a dear friend to me and I expect you to keep your promise of coming back!"

"I-I promise I will!" Lucy shouted, hugging the girl even tighter. "And thank you for always listening to me and for being a great friend."

"L-Lucy," Erza's voice rang out. Her hand was slapped over her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears. "P-Please come back soon. A-And be safe. I-If you don't come back in six years like you promised, I will come hunting for you."

The blonde choked out a weak laugh and brought the redhead into a tight embrace, ignoring the feel of the rough armor.

"Please watch over everyone for me, Erza! And you have my permission to find me and drag me back if I don't come back in six years!" Lucy then turned to face Gray, but was surprised to be immediately drawn into a hug, tighter than the previous two. The boy was shaking against her body as he silently sobbed.

"I don't know why you're doing this, Lucy," he managed to say, "but damn it I'm going to miss you. I don't care how damn important this mission is, I want you to stay with us! You belong here and Fairy Tail isn't the same without you! Not to mention… What are you going to do about Natsu?"

Lucy pulled away from the hug and locked her gaze onto the floor. "H-He's going to be training for a couple of years apparently. I don't have time to look for him and it's better he's not here. There's no way he would let me go…"

"I don't want to let you go either."

"But you're smarter and a better listener. You know that I have to do this. Natsu wouldn't care. He would tie me to a pillar and make me stay here." At this the two weakly laughed and hugged once more. "I'm so sorry to leave you during these tough times, especially with what happened with your dad… But I'll be fine and I'll come back one day. Take care of Natsu and Happy for me… They're idiots but I love them…" Looking at Levy, she sadly smiled once more. "Goodbye, everyone. I love you all. I will see you in six years."

With that said, Lucy walked out the grand doors of the guild, ignoring the cries of her friends. No, her _family._ Her heart sank with every step but she knew it had to be done. This was for her child. She needed to give her child the best life she could, and for now it was just too dangerous at Fairy Tail, along with the whole father issue. Thus, with only a suitcase of her favorite clothes and essentials, the girl said goodbye to her apartment and went to the train station. From there, she boarded the train with no specific destination in mind. All she knew was that it had to be far and secluded. And with the thought of her child's wellbeing, her journey began.

* * *

Levy cried endlessly as Gajeel hugged her tightly, running his fingers through her hair. He left Pantherlily at the guild but brought Wendy along, needing to discuss something important. He wasn't good at comforting people, but was beyond relieved when the petite mage stopped shaking so much and eventually her sobs turned into quiet whimpers. When her crying finally stopped, Gajeel knew it was time to get to business.

"This is because Lucy is pregnant, right?" he asked.

Levy whipped her head to face him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "H-How did you know?"

"Dragon slayers can sense it," he answered plainly.

"D-Does Lucy-san want this to be kept a secret?" Wendy asked, her voice muffled as she had her head buried in her hands. She had yet to stop crying.

"Yes!" Levy answered. "It's _extremely_ important that you don't tell _anyone_ about this! Not even Lily or Charle!"

The two dragon slayers nodded in understanding. The trio sat in a dreaded silence until Gajeel spoke once again. "It's because _he's_ the father, am I right?"

Levy sighed and nodded. "Can't tell anyone about _that_ either. A-All we can do is wait for Natsu and Lu-chan to come home."

The two bluenettes hugged and continued to cry while Gajeel clenched his fists in his lap.

" _Where the hell are you, Natsu?"_ he wondered.

* * *

Lucy stepped off the train in the town of Regis and took in her surroundings. There were large fields of grass. It was a small town, secluded from the big cities, just like she wanted. Just like she _needed._ Walking into town, the blonde began to search for a new place. Not having much money, she settled for a small studio apartment. The rent was cheaper than her old apartment but it was also smaller in size. Not having a bedroom was a new experience for her, but she shrugged it off. She didn't plan on making friends anyways. All she needed was her child to be safe and happy.

Placing her blanket on the floor- she didn't have a bed yet- Lucy laid on it and then threw another blanket over herself. It was chillier in Regis than it was in Magnolia but it didn't bother her too much. The girl then pulled out some of the few things she packed besides clothes. In her hands were three picture frames; one with the whole guild, another with her team, and one with just her, Natsu, and Happy. They had so many fun times together, and now it was gone. She could only hope to make new memories that were just as great with her child. Placing her hand on her stomach, she spoke aloud.

"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl," she said with a small smile gracing her lips. "I hope you're a girl, but I would be happy either way. I thought I didn't want you at first, that you were a mistake. But I am happy and full of love for you already. I know that once you're here you'll be worth all of the pain I'm feeling now. I can't wait to meet you."

Taking one last glance at the three pictures, Lucy's eyes began to flutter closed.

" _I'll see you all in six years."_

 **AN:** Lucy is no longer in Magnolia! :D

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING ALL OF MY STORIES IT MEANS SO MUCH OMG.

 **Black Hearts24:** OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love when people compliment my writing lol. And hey, you were the one that wanted me to post the summary of this story in The Flaming Key! :D Well here it is! :D

 **CelestialDragon14:** That was one of the things I decided to keep from the canon story! Except in this one he leaves for two whole years! And thanks for the review! :)

 **Author Autumn:** Wow thank you very much for supporting both stories! :')

 **Guest:** YES I love Nashi I hope she is a character in the end of Fairy Tail haha!

 **Guest:** OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means so much to me that you read all my stories! :')

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much for checking this story out too. :)

 **Lunahartz:** You should be scared haha! Nashi stories are always dramatic! But thanks for checking out the new story sis!

 **Murlily:** I know, poor Lucy. :( But she will never be alone, she has Nashi! :D

 **Brynn chan:** What's the Reid's corner? And thank you so much. :)

 **Guest:** Thank you lovely person. :)

 **Picklechicken:** And more chapters you shall receive! :D Thank you!

 **Tripmisses:** I know, poor Lucy! But it must be done! Thanks for the review. :)

 **MirrorFlame:** Thank you haha! :D And hey, at least they remembered they needed protection, though they definitely were too drunk to remember what kind haha! :D

 **LovingmyOTP's:** Oh things won't clear up for a while haha! But thanks for the review! :D

 **Alexa60765:** Thank you for checking this story out too! :D

 **Guest:** Haha I can't wait for you all to see their reactions too! :D

 **MavisPerez:** THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You have so much trust in my stories it's great. :')

 **AnnaYasashii:** Thanks for checking this story out too! :D Hope you like this one just as much!

 **Nicholee33:** Only Levy knows about her pregnancy so far, the others will have to find out later. ;) Thanks for the review! :)

 **FireShifter:** Yep, just like the manga! Except this time even longer. :( Poor Lucy. At least she has Nashi! :D

 **Zexalloverforever39:** Thanks for checking this story out and leaving a review! :D

 **Mhilano:** Thank you so much! :D

 **G:** Thank you for the review! :)

 **Guest:** Endless Nalu stories because they are the best! Yay! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Nashi is so cute haha! And hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did!

Chapter 3

 _Six years later._

"Mama, wake up!"

Lucy groggily opened her eyes and groaned. Checking the alarm clock that stood on her nightstand, the blonde found that it was only five o'clock in the morning. But that shouldn't have surprised her. After all, her five year old daughter was never one for sleeping in.

"Nashi, go to sleep. Or at least let mommy sleep," Lucy said, shoving her face into her pillow.

"No, Mama! Get up!"

Little hands grabbed her arm and forced Lucy to roll over. Lucy opened her eyes once again and stared into her daughter's equally brown eyes. That was the only trait Nashi got from her mother. The rest was from her father, including her personality. Her pastel pink locks of hair grew close to her shoulders and her bangs fell sloppily over her forehead. Some parts of her hair were spiked up naturally, no matter how much gel Lucy tried to use gel to comb it down. Nashi's hair was just naturally messy looking, just like her father's. But she was still the most adorable child in her mother's eyes.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Nashi and cuddled against the child, who was trying to squirm out of her mother's grasp.

"Give me three more hours of sleep," Lucy said, her hold not loosening.

"No! You said I am going to meet my daddy today!" Nashi replied.

Lucy frowned. "No, I said I am giving you the _chance_ to meet your father. Listen sweetie, I know that you have every right to meet your father, but at the same time talking about it hurts me. Which is why when we move to Magnolia, I'm not going to give you any hints on who your daddy is. Use your cute little detective strategies to figure it out on your own!"

"But what if I never figure it out?" Nashi asked, tears collecting in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I can almost guarantee you'll know who he is when we you see him!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

Nashi smiled and wiped away the crystalline tears from her eyes. Whenever she brought up her father, her mother would tense up and frown. She even caught her crying once after she asked why he wasn't with them. Not wanting to see her mother in pain, the small child decided not to ask about him anymore. After all, she had enough love from her mother, she didn't need her father. But soon after Nashi decided she was fine without her father, Lucy declared they were moving to Magnolia, where her father lived. And just like that, Nashi was determined to find out who her father was and get him to love her and she was going to do that without her mother's help.

Nashi knew that her dad didn't know about her. At first it bothered the child. How could somebody not know that they have a child? But then she felt relieved that he didn't know because it meant that he didn't abandon her. Now finding her dad was like a fun game, one that she was determined to win.

Once Lucy finished packing all of the essentials into two suitcases- one for her and one for Nashi- she held her daughter's hand and lead the way to the train station. It had been many years since she had been there considering she hadn't left Regis since she arrived. Now the two were on their way to Magnolia, back to Fairy Tail.

Lucy's heart sank at the thought of things changing. What if they didn't even remember her? What if they were completely fine with her being gone the entire time? Most of all, how would Natsu react? She never did say goodbye. She hadn't even written a letter. To her defense however, she didn't know where the boy was so that wasn't a possibility to begin with. But she kept the secret of their child from him, and with Nashi's looks, there was no way that he wasn't going to figure it out. But the blonde had already decided that if either Natsu or Nashi figured it out and asked her, she would be truthful. No matter what the consequences were.

It was a seven hour train ride and the two's bodies ached, but it was finally over. They were in Magnolia. As Lucy held her daughter's small hand, she led the way onto the streets of Magnolia. She dragged along her suitcase while Nashi rolled her own mini suitcase and carried her favorite blue cat plush. The blonde's heart dropped with every step, but she willed her body to continue. Though it had been six years, the route was locked in her head. She could never forget where the guild was. There were too many memories shared there that it was impossible.

It was raining heavily that day, making the mother feel relieved that she and her child wore jackets and had their hoods on. Magnolia was just as she remembered. Sure, some stores were replaced with others, but it was still a bustling town full of people. Lucy only hoped the guild was just how she left it. And she prayed everyone was still there.

Finally, Lucy stopped in her tracks just outside the grand doors of the guild. Relief flooded her body as she could year yelling from outside. Just as how she remembered. Part of the blonde wanted to turn around and take Nashi with her, forget this whole idea ever happened. But she knew she had to be strong for Nashi. She deserved to know who her father was. And Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't want to see everyone. Thus, when her daughter squeezed her hand comfortingly, the blonde got all of the resolve she needed and stepped inside.

Once they entered the guild hall- their hoods still on as they forgot to take them off- Lucy gaped at the sight. The guild gained many more members since she had left, making it a bit crowded. And the brawl in the center of the guild hall didn't help. But the blonde still felt tears pricking her eyes. She was back. Her family was here. And just like she had those many years back when she first joined the guild, Lucy went to the counter, dragging Nashi along with her and making sure she didn't join the fight. Nashi was just like her father, after all.

Sitting on her signature stool, Lucy pulled Nashi into her lap and waited eagerly. Her body shook with anticipation, waiting for a certain waitress to appear. And sure enough, she did. Mira came behind the bar and smiled at the blonde, but there was no recognition in her features. Lucy frowned and fought the urge to cry, but then remembered that she was wearing a hood so Mira probably couldn't see her. Thus, the girl brought her shaking hand to her hood and took it off.

Mira's back was turned to her at the moment. She spoke as she was turning to face her. "So what can I get you-"

The take-over mage gasped and dropped the tray she was holding in her hands, shattering the plates and glasses and bringing the fighting to a halt. She didn't speak and she didn't move, her entire body paralyzed, making Lucy fidget in her seat. And just like that, the silver-haired girl ran over to her friend, not noticing the child in her lap, and bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Lucy, you're back!" Mira cried out with joy. She was crying waterfalls at this point.

"I-I'm home," the blonde replied, her own tears streaming happily down her face.

"Wait, did you say Lu-chan is back!?" an all too familiar voice rang from behind her.

Lucy knew just who it was, so she stood up and placed Nashi back on the stool- nobody had yet to notice her. Then the blonde turned around and faced her dear friend, Levy. The script mage hadn't grown since last time, but that wasn't surprising. What was surprising was the child latched onto her hand.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy finally shouted, running towards the other girl and bringing her in for a tight hug. "W-Who is this!?" The child she saw before hid behind Levy's back. It was a young girl, looking just a few years younger than Nashi. She had black tufts of hair and dark eyes and her entire cartilages were pierced despite the fact that she appeared to be around the age of two.

Levy looked down at the young girl and picked her up. "There's so much to tell you, Lu-chan! But this is Gale, my daughter! Speaking of which… where are they!? Where is your kid?"

And just like that, the guild erupt.

"KID!?"

Lucy laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head nervously. She turned around and faced Nashi, who still had her hood on but her bright eyes shone visibly. The blonde picked up her child and pulled off her hood, anxious to see everyone's reaction. After all, it was so obvious. Nashi had _pink_ hair after all.

"Everyone, this is Nashi," Lucy said, kissing the small girl's cheek affectionately. "This is my daughter."

The whole guild swarmed around the two and bombarded them with questions. Lucy was in shock that some people actually asked who the father was. Was it not obvious? SHE HAD PINK HAIR. But then again, it's not like she wanted them to know anyways, so she let the relief take over her body. Though, not everyone was dumb enough to not realize who Nashi's father was. Cana, Levy, and Mira smiled knowing grins at the girl while Gajeel and Wendy also made it clear they knew who the father was. Which prompted the girl to speak again.

"Guys, it's great to see you all again but I need to say something!" Lucy said, taking a few steps away from everyone. "This is Nashi, and I want her to grow up here with you all, but there are some rules for that to work… If you figured out who the father is, you don't speak of it to anyone else, please… See, Nashi and I have this agreement. She's allowed to look for her father but she can't get any help from others. She needs to do it on her own."

"C'mon, Lucy," Cana said, taking a swig from her flask. "You know that isn't fair and you shouldn't keep a girl from her father longer than necessary. Have you not learned anything from that whole experience on Tenrou Island?"

The blonde sighed and shook her head. "I know, but it pains me to speak of it, not to mention that it's complicated… I just can't… So if Nashi wants to figure it out, she has to do it on her own. I hope you all can respect my wishes as her mother."

"And that is exactly what we shall do," a familiar voice boomed from the top of the staircase. Lucy turned to find Makarov staring at her with a warm smile. "Nobody is to tell about the father if they figure it out or else will receive the ultimate punishment. Welcome home, Lucy."

The girl quickly dashed up the stairs and tackled the short man into a bone-crushing hug. Tears streamed freely from both of their eyes- though some figured Makarov was crying because Lucy was suffocating him. Just then, the doors of the guild burst open. Lucy turned and her heart stopped at the sight in front of her. Erza, Gray, Juvia, and a small child were entering the guild, unaware of her presence.

"Who's this?" Gray asked, patting the top of Nashi's head.

Nashi in turn glared at the boy and bit his hand, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from him. He ran around the guild, trying to shake the small girl off of him, but it was futile.

"Nashi, stop it!" Lucy shouted, running down the steps.

Nashi did as she was told and unclenched her jaw from Gray.

"But Mama!" she whined in protest. "This pervert was touching me and you said to defend myself against perverts!"

"Oi!" Gray shouted in complaint.

"Not this pervert, sweetie. This pervert is my friend," Lucy said, now turning to face the trio of old friends. "It's good to see you guys."

Gray, Erza, and Juvia gasped as they watched Lucy approach them. Their mouths were dry and they couldn't move. The blonde giggled as she watched tears come to their eyes and blinked back her own. Then she pulled the three of them into a group hug. Now they weren't stuck in their spot and they brought their arms around her.

"Lucy! You're back!" Gray shouted happily.

"I-It's great to see you," Erza added, wiping away her tears with a shaking hand. "I thought I was going to have to hunt you down soon."

"Juvia is glad to see Lucy again!" Juvia chimed in. "Especially now that Juvia has won Gray-sama and Lucy cannot have him!"

The blonde sweat dropped and awkwardly chuckled. "You never had to worry about that from the beginning. Besides, all my love is going towards this little one here." Lucy brought Nashi into her arms and carried her so that she could be face to face with her old friends. "Guys, meet Nashi!"

"W-Wait, earlier she called you Mama…" Erza said, quickly putting the pieces together. "Is this perhaps…"

"Yes, she is my daughter."

"Wait a second…" Gray said as he further examined the small child, his eyes lingering on her pink locks of hair. "Is she-"

"Yes she is _his_ daughter. No they do not know and it's going to stay like that. Only she can figure it out with no help from anyone."

The corners of Gray's mouth tugged downwards and his brows furrowed. He clearly wasn't comfortable with keeping this secret away from Natsu, but he needed to respect Lucy's decision. After all, he was a parent as well.

"Oh!" he said, suddenly remembering. "Lucy, Nashi, meet Yuki! He is our son!"

Lucy crouched on her knees and smiled at the young boy. He looked about the same age as Nashi. Yuki had dark hair and dark eyes, just as his father. He was basically a mini version of Gray. Apparently Juvia's features didn't make it into her child.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki!" Lucy greeted with a bright smile. "How old are you?"

"Four," the child muttered, averting his eyes to the floor. He was shy, just like Juvia used to be.

"Ha, I'm older than you!" Nashi shouted, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"So!?" Yuki shot back.

"So I'm instantly cooler than you!"

And just like that, a mini brawl erupted between the two kids. It was like a mini Natsu and Gray fighting each other. While most mothers would worry about their children fighting, Lucy only sighed and turned her attention to her old team members.

"Why don't we catch up?" she proposed.

"Of course!" Erza agreed.

And with that, the three of them began to talk about old times and what happened since Lucy left the guild. To the blonde's surprise, Jellal and Meredy had joined the guild and their crimes were erased thanks to their help in countless situations. Gray and Juvia apparently got together soon after she left and also had an unexpected child. Levy and Gajeel were a bit slower, but eventually they too admitted their feelings and actually had a _planned_ child.

Lucy was overjoyed talking to her old friends. She wanted to ask where Natsu was, but decided against it just in case she heard an answer she didn't like. But fate had other plans for her. The grand doors to the guild shot open and she immediately heard the familiar, maniac-like laughter from behind her. Tears pricked her eyes and she was glued to her seat, unable to move. He was here. _Natsu_ was here.

"Oi, who's fighting without me!?" his voice rang out as he approached Nashi and Yuki.

" _Oh god, here it is. He's going to know just by looking at her hair,"_ Lucy thought. She began hyperventilating and covered her mouth with her hand. " _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I need to take Nashi and leave."_

Forcing her body to move, Lucy turned to find Natsu crouching beside the two children. He and Nashi were staring into each other's eyes in wonder. Lucy looked over her old partner. His hair had grown a bit longer but other than that he was the same person he was before, much to her relief.

"You smell familiar…" he said, continuing to stare at Nashi.

"Pervert!" Nashi cried out, delivering a Nashi Kick into the boy's stomach. "There are so many perverts here! Mama, help me!" The pink-headed child ran towards her mother for help.

"Oi, who are you calling a pervert!? You sound just like-" In that moment, he made eye contact with Lucy, who was crying and carrying the child that had kicked him. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for answers to endless questions.

"I-It's good to see you again, Natsu," Lucy said with a small smile, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Lucy..."

 **AN:** That's it for today, hope you enjoyed the reunions between everyone. :') I personally LOVE Lucy's friendship with everyone. Especially Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, and Happy. Graylu is my BROTP. Who is yours? :)

 **Sarara1.8:** Well, you got a tiny bit of Natsu's reaction haha! :D

 **Guest:** And thank you so much haha! :D

 **LovingmyOTP's:** I know it's so sad! But hey at least she's back! :D

 **FireShifter:** Yes I feel like in the real Fairy Tail they never would've let Lucy go lmao. But it had to be done for the story! :) And I love having the dragon slayers, particularly Gajeel, know about her pregnancy. I don't know why it's just interesting haha! :D

 **Alexa60765:** Wow, I was expecting everyone to not want a time skip and I was worried because I wrote it with a time skip but it looks like that's what everyone wanted! :D I'm glad because I didn't want to write it with the whole six years of Lucy being gone haha! Thanks for the review! :)

 **Lunahartz:** Don't get caught haha! And thank you! :D

 **Hsdust:** Thank you so much! That means so much to me. :')

 **PurpleandPink2005:** You will receive more more more more more! :D

 **Guest:** Thank you I enjoy constructive criticism! It helps me make better stories in the future! You make valid points but let me try to explain! Though it is about the father figure, it isn't just that. I mean, they just had a battle with Tartaros and her oldest friend just died. That scared Lucy a lot and she felt raising her child there wouldn't be a good idea! But when Nashi is a bit older and able to use magic, she has a shot of defending herself even if Fairy Tail gets in trouble again! Also, it gives Nashi time to get used to not having a dad because instead of always questioning _who_ her dad is, she would be questioning _where_ her dad is. Answering where he is is much simpler and Nashi wouldn't look at every guy in the guild thinking "is he my dad?" Lastly, I left this up for inference, but now I know that I should've specifically wrote it haha. Lucy is NOT wanting revenge at all. But she is scared. She doesn't think Natsu wants a kid and can't handle the thought of him turning them down. She's scared and is running away from her fears basically, not running away to get revenge! I hope this helps at all and thank you for your honest thoughts! :)

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Why hello! :D Thanks for both the reviews!

 **Guest:** Hmm, that's a little harsh haha! :D Lucy is just doing what she thinks is best for her kid! :)

 **MavisPerez:** I couldn't have Lucy leave without telling anyone! I think that especially after Natsu did that with her she wouldn't ever do that to others because she knows how much it sucks haha! :) And I am excited to write Nashi but a bit anxious too! It's a little hard writing a main character that isn't canon haha! I'm not used to it!

 **Author Autumn:** Haha yes there was a time skip! I did not want to write for the whole time Lucy was gone haha I wanted to skip to the reactions already! :D And haha I'm glad you were excited! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So I'm thinking about making specific days of the week my update days. College has me swamped and I think I need to slow updates down just a bit because I'm very busy. So instead of updating every other day, I'm thinking of updating twice a week. If I did, what days would you guys prefer? :)

Chapter 4

Natsu stood still, paralyzed as his jaw hung open. In front of him was none other than his old best friend, the one that had disappeared years ago. The one that he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to. The one that he had spent a whole year searching for and was unable to find. It was Lucy.

"L-Lucy, what are you…" he began. His body shook and his mouth was dry. This was just too much of a shock to him.

"I-I'm home," Lucy replied, taking small steps towards him, still carrying the small child that kicked him in her arms.

Natsu couldn't fight back the tears that pricked his eyes and let them stream freely down his face. His best friend was back and she was safe. While pleasant as that was, the boy was now more confused than he had ever been. He recalled the day he returned to Fairy Tail.

 _Natsu and Happy strode giddily through the streets of Magnolia. Things were just how they left them two years ago. Their first stop was their small cottage. To their surprise, it was actually clean, besides the cobwebs. Everything was in its proper place and there was no sign of a break in- unlike the time they came back from Tenrou Island. Things were normal, and the two were beyond eager to find the third member of their three musketeers._

 _Happy flew Natsu through Magnolia with ease. He was a much faster flyer than he was two years ago and his endurance was much better. They made it to Lucy's apartment in the nick of time, barging through the window just as they always did… Only to find that there was a random couple eating dinner in a completely refurnished apartment._

 _"D-Did we get the wrong apartment?" Happy asked, quickly flying away from the home they just invaded, ignoring the shouts of the couple._

 _"No, I am positive that was Lucy's apartment!" Natsu replied. "Maybe she moved into Fairy Hills? Let's go check out the guild!" And that's exactly what they did. The two strode into the guild and did their normal shouts of greeting. "WE'RE BACK!"_

 _"NATSU! HAPPY!" everyone else shouted, circling the two and hugging them tightly. It had been years since they saw the destructive duo._

 _The two laughed, ecstatic to see their friends again. There were many times during their trip in which they wanted to go home and see them all again, but they stayed strong and finished their training just like they planned. They needed to get stronger to protect their loved ones. Speaking of loved ones…_

 _"Hey, where's Lucy?" Natsu questioned. He sniffed the air and to his surprise he couldn't catch her vanilla scent at all. Even when the blonde was gone for a whole week, her specific scent lingered. Now it was completely gone._

 _The whole guild went quiet and their gazes were downcast. Everyone fidgeted with their clothing or their hair, something that could distract them from the hard truth they inevitably had to share. Finally, footsteps were heard from the stairs and everyone turned to find Makarov walking towards them. The old man smiled at the two that had returned, but then his smile morphed into a frown._

 _"I am glad to see you brats back home," he said. "I am sorry to tell you that Lucy isn't here."_

 _"W-What do you mean she isn't here?" Happy asked. He stopped flying and stood on the floor, but his body began to shake with all of the negative possibilities that flooded his mind. "I-Is Lucy…"_

 _"She is not dead," Makarov interrupted. "But she's not here either. She left the guild two years ago, right after you two left."_

 _"Why would she do that!?"_

 _"That is her own business. But for now, consider her reason to be a mission that only she is capable of."_

 _Natsu was silent throughout Happy and Makarov's conversation. Lucy was gone? She left the guild? How could that be true? Lucy loved the guild more than anything! She considered them family! She was at Fairy Tail every day and entrusted them with all of her problems. Hell, she even had her own, signature stool!_

 _"I'm going to find her," Natsu said, walking towards the door. A cold hand clamped onto his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks._

 _"You aren't going to be able to find her," Gray said, retracting his hand and putting it back in his pocket. "You need to respect her decision and let her go. She promised she would be back in six years, meaning that she'll be back about four years from now."_

 _Natsu was so blinded with rage he failed to notice Juvia carrying a baby boy. "I need to go talk some sense into her and drag her back!" the dragon slayer shouted fiercely. "How dare she just leave like that? This is her home! We are her family! Families don't just abandon each other like that! I've had enough of that crap from Igneel! I'm going to find her!"_

 _And with that, the pink-haired mage was on a journey to find his best friend. He and Happy searched every day for about half a year until even the blue exceed gave up. Natsu continued searching though. This lasted the last half of the year until Levy finally talked some sense into him._

 _"Natsu, I need to give you something," she said, forcing him to sit down in the farthest corner of the guild._

 _"Can you do it later? I'm going to go look for Lucy," Natsu replied, about to walk out of the door before Levy's small hand clasped around his wrist and forced him to sit again._

 _"Shut up and listen, Natsu!" the petite girl demanded. She then pulled out a sealed envelope from her purse and handed it to him. "I've been trying to give this to you for the past year, but I've been hesitant. But seeing you search for Lu-chan made me realize that I have to give you this, no matter how much it may hurt. This is from Lu-chan, and she told me to give it to you when you came back. Don't worry, I didn't read it."_

 _Natsu took the envelope into his own hands and quickly tore it open and retrieved the letter. It was a little torn over time but was still readable._

 _It read, "Hello, Natsu. I am sure you're wondering where I am, but I can't tell you. What I can tell you is that I miss you dearly and I will return one day. I know it's selfish of me to ask, but please wait for me. I will bring someone back with me, and you need to meet them. I can't tell you why, but it is important. The reason I am leaving is because I have to watch over this person. I need you to move on and continue growing stronger because you and I are going to have to protect this person with our lives. I hope you forgive me._

 _With love,_

 _Lucy"_

 _Natsu cried as he read the letter over and over again. Just who the hell was this person and why were they so important they had to take away his best friend? Why were they more important than him? He shoved the letter into his coat pocket and left the guild. But he didn't search for Lucy this time. No, he was much too angry for that. He was angry that she left him without a goodbye, but the letter kept replaying in his head._

 _"Continue growing stronger because you and I are going to have to protect this person with our lives."_

 _Sure, he was mad. He was undeniably angry. But if this person was that important that Lucy abandoned her family, friends, and even him, he would have to trust and listen to her. So he trained every day and eventually he found himself moving on. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her, but he no longer cried hearing her name. And that was just the progress he needed._

Natsu's anger returned at the blonde in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips tugged into a frown.

"Where were you?" he seethed, never lowering his gaze.

Lucy flinched at the tone but didn't look away. She needed to deal with this. "I went to Regis. It's a small town about seven hours from Magnolia."

"Why the hell did you leave, Lucy?" he asked, his voice growing louder with each word. "Do you know how long I looked for you? How the hell could you just leave without saying goodbye?"

Something within the blonde snapped as she released Nashi and swiftly brought her hand across the dragon slayer's face in a harsh slap. The sound echoed throughout the guild hall, the rest of the members staying painfully quiet.

"Don't yell at me for something that you did too, idiot!" Lucy yelled, tears gathering in her eyes again. "How do you think I felt when I found that damned note in your house after you left for two whole years!?"

"At least I left a note! You just left!"

"I would've written to you if I knew where you were! But you didn't tell me!"

Natsu ruffled his hair angrily but calmed down a bit. She was right, after all. But that didn't make his anger disappear completely.

"Fine, you got me there," he huffed.

Lucy's brows drooped as she sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to fight with Natsu. She wanted to get back to what they were. Best friends. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I could've written to you after you came back to Fairy Tail. I have no excuses for that. I'm sorry for slapping you."

A small grin appeared on Natsu's face as he shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Your slaps definitely got a lot stronger though! You been training?"

Lucy giggled and nodded her head. "Yep!"

"That's good, Luce. I've been training too. Now where the hell is this person that you left to watch over?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she recalled the letter she entrusted to Levy to deliver to Natsu. Turning her attention back to her daughter- who seemed sad and a bit fearful- she gave her a small smile in order to comfort her. Picking up Nashi, the blonde faced her old partner once again.

"Natsu, this is Nashi. My daughter."

And just like that, all of Natsu's anger was replaced with confusion. He stared into the small girl's eyes, and sure enough they were the same as Lucy's. They were just as big, just as bright, and just as brown. And that explained why she smelled just like Lucy. But that was the only thing Nashi seemed to inherit from her mother. Her pink locks reminded him of his own and she had more of a fanged grin rather than Lucy's innocent and pure smile.

"D-Daughter?" he questioned. "W-When did that happen?"

Lucy giggled and ruffled Nashi's hair. "Well, I got pregnant six years ago but she's five at the moment. Her birthday is in a couple months."

"W-Who's the dad?"

Lucy visibly tensed at the question, along with a few members of the guild. Cana and Mira wore heavy smirks; Gray, Erza, and Levy were face-palming; and Gajeel and Wendy seemed to look in any other direction than at them.

"W-Well, that's why we're here," Lucy said. "Nashi wants to know who her father is and we've made a little game out of it…"

"A game?" Natsu questioned with a toothy grin. "That's an interesting way of deciding things, but I'm all fired up! I wanna play too!"

"Yay! We can all play!" Nashi squealed.

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly cried out. "Let me introduce you to everyone, Nashi! I can't believe I forgot all about that! Okay, that lady over there is your Aunt Mira! She makes great food, so go to her in the morning if I'm too lazy to make food! The girl next to her is your Aunt Cana! You aren't allowed to be with her alone, alright? She might give you some alcohol saying it's chocolate milk."

Lucy ignored Cana's protests and continued. "This girl here is your Aunt Erza! If any of the boys are giving you a hard time, come to her and she'll take care of it!" The blonde then whispered into her daughter's ear, "But don't get on her bad side."

"Tell me more!" Nashi shouted, running into her mother's arms.

"Okay! The one you bit earlier- by the way, don't do that again, that was very bad of you- that is your Uncle Gray! He's one of Mama's closest friends, you can always turn to him if you have a problem! And that lady there is his wife and your Aunt Juvia!" As Happy plopped onto Nashi's head, the three of them laughed. "That's your Uncle Happy. He's kind of annoying, but you get used to him!"

"Hey, that's not nice, Lucy!" Happy whined in protest.

"And this…" Lucy began, pointing at Natsu. "This is Natsu…"

"Uncle Natsu?" Nashi questioned, staring into her mother's eyes.

"N-No, just Natsu… He is my best friend and you can trust him with absolute anything, alright? If you ever have a problem or you're in trouble and I'm not there to help, promise me you'll go to him."

"O-Okay," Nashi said, confused by her mother's change of tone. She then turned her attention back to Natsu. "Natsu! Wanna play the game with me?" She squirmed out of her mother's hold and jumped into the unsuspecting arms of the fellow pink-haired comrade.

Natsu laughed and placed the small child over his shoulders, just like he used to with Asuka. "Sure! Whoever finds out who your dad is first wins!"

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side helping me!"

"I am! But at the same time we can make another game out of it! Loser has to give the winner a piggy-back ride!"

"That's no fair! You're bigger than me!"

Natsu shook his head disappointingly at Nashi. "I never would've expected Lucy's kid to be such a wimp!"

The pink-haired child tugged Natsu's hair, eliciting a yelp from the boy. "I'm not a wimp! I accept your challenge! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he angled his head to stare at Nashi in awe. Shaking his head, he faced forward once again. "I'm all fired up too!"

 **AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And look! No cliffhanger! :D

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** Chapter 2: Hahaha it must be done, especially in this story! :D Hearts will be shattered! Chapter 3: Hey my quick updates make up for the cliffhangers! :D

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** AT LEAST THERE WASN'T A CLIFFHANGER FOR THIS CHAPTER! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** He will... eventually... :D

 **MirrorFlame:** Chapter 2: You will be in your feels a lot throughout this story haha! Chapter 3: HAHA THANK YOU! LITTLE NASHI IS ADORABLE.

 **Werewingwolfxx:** She has his fanged grin, his feisty personality, and more to be discovered later! :D

 **Cinder Fall 39:** Nashi is so feisty I freaking love it! I think that's how she would be if she was a real character! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** I used to ship graylu a bit too haha! But Nalu has always had my heart more than anything haha! And yeah I think the two are better off as close sibling type friends! MY BROTP I LOVE THEM.

 **Guest:** Oh oops I think I misspoke when I replied to you last! I completely agree that Lucy's actions are selfish haha! I wasn't trying to excuse them, I was just trying to explain them! Yes there were many other ways she could've handled the situation but she was too scared! Point of my last reply was that it wasn't for revenge haha. She's just scared! And never be afraid of offending me or anything like that! I enjoy constructive criticism and take it to heart. :)

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much as always! :)

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Nope he has no clue who Nashi is haha! :D

 **Alexa60765:** HE WAS MAD! :D But little Nashi made him forget all about his anger. :')

 **MavisPerez:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. :') AND YES NASHI IS A FEISTY LITTLE THING IT'S AMAZING. And omg yesss Lucy works well with freaking everybody! She's just perfect haha.

 **No1Star:** Hahaha yes I just loved that part. I imagine Nashi as a mini female Natsu and Yuki as a mini Gray haha! I think that they are hilarious!

 **Axltz:** Well they had a rocky start but then it got good in the end! :D Especially between Natsu and Nashi. :')

 **Sarara1.8:** Haha glad you like it! :D And I know Lucy's friendship with everyone in the guild gives me such feels. :')

 **Mysticrainee:** Hahaha rocky start with Gray and Natsu for little Nashi huh? :D And yes I think that she would have Natsu's fiery spirit but Lucy's cautious side towards pervs! And I really hope Mashima writes her into the manga haha! And you'll find out about her magic later! :D

 **Life Death rabidlovingfangirl:** Hahaha such an entertaining greeting for the two! :D

 **Sam:** No cliffhanger this time! :D

 **CrazyWildAlex:** AT LEAST IT'S HAPPY NOW! :D

 **G:** Glad you like the story so far! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** For those of you wondering, it's going to be a while before Natsu figures out he's the dad haha! AND IDK IF ANY OF YOU READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER BUT I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GO READ IT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I FREAKING DIED READING IT. LIKE THE NALU IS INTENSE IN THAT CHAPTER. GO READ IT. NOW.

Chapter 5

After catching up with all of her friends at the guild, Lucy decided it was time to leave for the night, especially after Nashi started another fight with Yuki. The blonde groaned when Natsu cheered her on, telling the child where to punch. He really was her dad. Which only made all of this so much harder. He clearly didn't know Nashi was his daughter and it was also clear he didn't remember the fateful night they shared six years ago. The girl feared his reaction for when he found out, but for now the secret was safe.

Luckily, neither Natsu nor Nashi were putting the pieces together. They didn't realize the strangeness of having the same pink hair, the same toothy grins, and the same feisty personality. Hell, they even shared the same catchphrase! While Lucy was relieved that they weren't smart enough to figure it out, she also worried about their brains' ability to function considering how obvious it was. She was sure everyone else in the guild put two and two together. Well, besides Happy. Hell, Asuka probably knew who Nashi's father was!

"Mama, I don't want to go yet!" Nashi pouted, crossing her arms. Okay, so she got Lucy's infamous pout.

" _Why couldn't she get my blonde hair too so that things would be so much easier to hide?"_ Lucy wondered. Picking up her daughter, she gave a warm smile. "Sorry, Nashi! But we have to go now! You need sleep!"

"That reminds me," Levy began, carrying her own child, "where are you two staying? You don't have your apartment anymore, you do realize that right? I would invite you to stay with us but there just isn't enough room."

Lucy nearly dropped Nashi as her eyes bugged out and she face-palmed. How could she possibly forget they didn't have a place to live?

"I-I don't know," Lucy answered truthfully. "I'll get a hotel for tonight and Nashi and I can look for apartments tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Natsu proposed, slinging an arm over his old friend's shoulders.

Lucy quickly shook his arm off of her so as to not let Nashi get any ideas. Her cheeks were dusted pink. "No thank you, Natsu. I can't do that."

"Why not?" he asked in return. "I'm sure Happy doesn't mind!"

"Aye!" the exceed added. "As long as you don't eat my fish!"

"See?" Natsu said, turning his grin back towards Lucy. "Don't waste your money on some fancy hotel! Stay with us!"

"I can't, Natsu," Lucy replied, averting her eyes.

"Why not? We used to have sleepovers all the time! We even slept in the same bed!"

The blonde slapped her hand over her friend's mouth but it was too late.

"You and Mama had sleepovers?" Nashi questioned, switching her gaze between her mother and Natsu. "Why?"

Lucy awkwardly chuckled and answered, "See, Natsu and I were best friends and Natsu here doesn't understand boundaries! He would always climb through my window at night and sleep next to me when I was sleeping! W-We didn't do anything though!" The blonde- along with Levy- face palmed. Could she get any more obvious? "A-Anyways, then I would wake up and kick him out!"

Nashi squirmed out of her mother's hold and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother. "Why didn't you just lock the window then?" Lucy's cheeks were set ablaze and she opened her mouth only to close it again. Nashi continued, "If you didn't want him coming in, you would've locked the window… Mama, were you in love with Natsu?"

The entire guild went silent as Lucy stared at her child with wide eyes. All of these years she told herself that she didn't love Natsu. That the night they shared was only because they were both wasted. But now her five year old daughter had her questioning all of that. Did she love Natsu back then? Lucy knew that she loved him, but was unsure if she loved him in that sense. She knew that she loved Gray and the rest of the males in the guild as brothers. Yet, she never loved Natsu in that way… She loved him as her dearest friend. Perhaps it had grown to more than that and she never realized it.

Lucy was in her own world as she thought about it. She recalled the way her heart would flutter seeing his sleeping face in the morning. She recalled the happiness she felt when the sakura tree drifted down the canal when she was sick. She recalled the comfort he supplied in her hardest times. He made her laugh, he made her feel cared for, and he was always by her side when she needed him. Well, besides that one time six years ago, but she let it slide. Most of all, he gave her the sense of freedom that she longed for her entire life. He took her boring life of when she was trapped in her father's cage and turned it into a fun and adventure-packed life. It was then that it dawned on her. She loved Natsu. Not anymore, of course, but six years ago- though she didn't know it then- she was in love with her best friend.

Lucy made it a rule to never lie to her daughter. Sure, she would keep the truth to herself sometimes- especially father related truths- but she had never once uttered a lie. Slowly turning her gaze to look at Natsu, she found that he was looking at her already. He seemed both expectant and curious, his cheeks lightly flushed. She turned back to her daughter and sighed. She told herself this was going to be a onetime thing.

"No, I wasn't in love with him," Lucy said, her heart breaking as she had just lied to her own daughter. She could've sworn she heard a sharp intake of breath coming from behind her. "C-Can we just drop it already?"

Little Nashi stared at her mother, her eyes still narrowed. Then she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Tell me why you didn't lock the window!"

"Because I wanted him to come!" Lucy admitted. "B-But that doesn't mean I loved him! Look Nashi, Natsu and I were just really close friends and it got lonely sometimes being by myself. So I was relieved when Natsu _and Happy_ came over. Now, can we go to a hotel now?"

Nashi stared into her mother's eyes for a few moments, searching her eyes for any clues of a lie. She then took another long look at Natsu. Shaking her head, the child smiled at her mother and hugged her. Lucy picked her up and carried her happily.

"Yeah, let's go!" she exclaimed, glad to see her mother smiling at her again.

Lucy sighed in relief and was about to leave before she felt a warm hand clasp on her shoulder. She turned to see Natsu frowning at her.

"Don't go to a hotel," he pleaded, giving her those damn puppy eyes that crushed her resolve. "I want to catch up with you! And I still think of you as my best friend-"

"And I think the same of you!" Lucy interrupted, making sure he wasn't offended.

Natsu smiled and continued, "So let's have another sleepover so that you don't waste your money on a hotel!"

"Are you sure, Natsu? Is there even enough room for us? I don't want to let my daughter into your home if it's messy!"

"Don't worry!" the pink-haired boy said with a grin, ruffling the blonde's golden locks. "Happy and I learned how to clean while you were away! And we also have a bed now so you and Nashi can sleep there while Happy and I take the hammock."

Lucy raised a brow and questioned, "What made you go buy a bed?"

Natsu hid his face in his scarf as he felt his cheeks gain warmth again. "Well, after you left I realized how comfortable your bed was so I went and got one."

Lucy laughed and nodded her head. "Fine, we'll stay with you. Just until we find our own place!"

"Yay!" Natsu, Nashi, and Happy exclaimed in unison.

With that said, the group of four were headed out the grand doors of the guild and out onto the streets of Magnolia. It was still chilly, making Lucy relieved that she dressed her daughter for the weather. Natsu lived farther away from the guild than she did, but luckily the walk went by quickly and they finally approached the small cottage she missed.

Natsu led the way inside, and sure enough it wasn't as dirty as Lucy remembered it to be. Natsu really did grow up a bit, impressing the girl as she inspected the place.

" _Maybe it won't be so bad if he finds out Nashi is his daughter,"_ she thought to herself with a small smile. Memories flooded her mind as she recalled the rare days she actually came over to his place. She remembered the first day she set foot in the cottage. It was a pigsty and she ended up cleaning it much to her chagrin, but the day was locked in her memories forever as she found momentos of their times together.

Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped on its hinges as she saw that all of the momentos were still there. They were organized in a neater fashion, but they were still there after all of those years. The blonde wiped away her tears before anyone realized she was crying and turned to face Natsu.

"So, where are we sleeping?" she asked.

"In my room on the bed!" the boy answered.

Nashi wiggled until Lucy finally let her down on the floor. The small child then waded towards Natsu and stopped in front of him, raising her head so she could look at him. Natsu stared back at her quizzically until Nashi snaked her arms around his legs in a hug.

"Goodnight, Natsu!" the child exclaimed before turning around and taking her miniature suitcase into their designated room.

Lucy was stunned at the sight and wondered what made Nashi warm up so fast to Natsu. She brushed it off though and smiled at her best friend.

"She likes you," she said.

Natsu's eyes were still wide from the contact, but then he widely grinned and chuckled. "I guess she does!"

"Let me get Nashi tucked into bed and then we can catch up!"

Lucy strode into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Nashi was in the process of dumping the entire contents of her suitcase onto the floor. The blonde sighed and picked up her daughter's stuff before picking out a pair of pajamas for her. Folding them neatly, she placed them back into her suitcase. Why couldn't Nashi at least inherit her cleanliness?

"Mama, can you tell me a story before bed?" Nashi asked once she was in her pajamas and tucked into bed.

Lucy smiled at her daughter and nodded. "What story would you like to hear tonight?"

"The one you told me about daddy."

Lucy's eyes widened, but it was understandable. She had only told Nashi one story in which she specifically stated her father was in. The rest she said was Natsu, but left out the father part. Sighing, she nodded her head once again.

"Not too long after I met your father," Lucy began with a small smile gracing her lips, "we got inseparable. We always went on missions together and we always had a lot of fun together. Well one day, I met this other man in I think a bookstore- or maybe it was a library, I'm not sure. Anyways, he was handsome, kind, and he wanted to become an author like me. We scheduled a date together later that night and I was so excited thinking that he was the one."

"But he wasn't!" Nashi exclaimed giddily. She had heard this story countless of times before. It was her favorite story, the only one she had of her father.

"You're right," Lucy replied, ruffling her daughter's pink locks of hair. "He wasn't the one. When I went back to the guild, your father walked up to me and I remember him being so excited. He gave me a fanged grin- just like the one that you have- and he told me that he picked a mission for us. I told him that I couldn't go because I had a date and he was so sad, you should've seen it! His shoulders slouched and he dragged his feet, I thought he was going to start crying!"

Nashi giggled, prompting her mother to continue. "Well, as I was walking there, I remembered your father's face and I felt so guilty! Your father is a happy person, I admire that about him the most. So, seeing him sad made me sad too. Just like seeing you sad makes me sad. So, I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the train station! I made it just in time before the train left and I could see that he was still upset. So, I walked up to him and just like that he smiled his bright smile and I knew then that no matter what that other guy had to offer, it wouldn't even be able to compare to what your father was able to give me. He gave me freedom, happiness, security, and most importantly you. Now go to sleep sweetie! I love you."

"I love you too, Mama," Nashi replied.

Lucy leaned towards her daughter and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then she turned and exited the room, closing the door on the way out. Natsu and Happy were waiting on the couch for her, so she quickly strode towards them, eager to catch up. The two instantly perked up once they saw her approaching.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out, flying into her chest. He had missed the blonde so much over the years, despite how much they teased each other. "Tell me more about Nashi! Who is the father!?"

The blonde mother sighed and took a seat next to Natsu. "I'm not telling you," she replied. "If I tell you you'll just go tell him and Nashi!"

"So I know him?"

"Argh, just shut up, stupid cat!"

The exceed snickered and flew onto Natsu's head instead.

"So Luce," the dragon slayer began, "since you can't tell us who the dad is, why don't you tell us how this all happened?"

"I-I can't."

Natsu frowned and playfully nudged the girl. "Party pooper… Is this why you left the guild?"

Lucy averted her gaze but nodded. "It was just too dangerous back then and I didn't want her getting hurt."

"I would've protected Nashi!" Natsu protested.

"Natsu, you weren't there," Lucy reminded him. "And I know everyone would have tried protecting her, but I couldn't deal with another situation like Tartaros again… And I just couldn't deal with being around her father yet, so I left…"

"So this guy is in the guild?"

The celestial mage nodded once again. She had fought countless of bad guys throughout her life, but none of them were as scary as the conversation she was having at the moment. The thought of Natsu finding out her secret scared her to the bone.

"I needed time to train her," the blonde spoke. "I've been training her with celestial spirit magic, but I think she inherits her father's magic too… Which is strange because people are supposed to learn magic."

Natsu grinned brightly. "Really? What kind of magic is it?"

"C-Can't say. I'm not entirely sure about it anyways. But I'm starting to think that she's more cut out for his type of magic anyways. Which sucks because I really wanted to continue the Heartfilia tradition!"

"So do it!" Natsu said, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Teach her both! She can use her other magic but know celestial magic at the same time! It could come in handy and it would be cool for her to know both!"

"You're right. I just wish that I could train her with the other type of magic but I can't. I'm not experienced in it… And I'm afraid…"

Natsu stared at the girl, puzzled by her sudden frown. He could literally smell fear lingering from her body. He could even see her body slightly shaking.

"What are you afraid of?" he finally asked in a hushed tone.

Lucy covered her face with her hands, hiding her tears. "I'm afraid she's too much like her father! Don't get me wrong, I admire her father and there are so many of his amazing traits in her, but she is too headstrong like he is! She doesn't think about her actions, she just does things without thinking them through! I've caught her so many times trying to teach herself magic and she's collapsed so many times because she's exerted herself! Her body can't handle that much strain and I'm afraid that without help she's going to overwork her body and… and… and I am afraid she's going to die, Natsu!"

Lucy gasped as she felt herself being pulled into Natsu's arms. He laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her close. The girl leaned into his body and snuggled even closer, indulging herself in the security she felt being by his side again.

"I'm not going to let any of that happen, Lucy," Natsu finally said, breaking the silence. "You told me to get stronger because I needed to protect the person you brought back with you. That person was Nashi. I am going to protect the both of you with my life. I promise."

Lucy wiped away the tears in her eyes as she looked up towards Natsu. She could see fierce determination gleaming in his onyx orbs and she relished in it. He was so set on protecting the daughter he didn't know was his. For a second, she contemplated telling him, for she began to trust him with Nashi. But she brushed it off, knowing that if she was going to tell him, the time wasn't right. Not yet. So, she let her eyes droop closed. She was reminded of the simpler times six years ago and realized just how much she missed Natsu. He was back. Her best friend was back and she wasn't going to walk away from him ever again.

 **AN:** I really like this chapter haha. I hope you guys do too. :') Who do you think will find out first, Nashi or Natsu? ;)

 **Katiekat2001:** Your constant reviews make me happy. :')

 **Author Autumn:** OF COURSE HE'S DENSE! IT'S NATSU! :D (And I wouldn't have much of a story if he wasn't lol.)

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** Hahaha Natsu will figure it out eventually! :D Hopefully...

 **Anime-is-my-addiction1:** Poor, dense little Natsu. His brain really has been fried up since he couldn't figure it out. :'(

 **MirrorFlame:** Nashi is just like Natsu it's amazing! :'D I REALLY WANT A CANON NASHI FOR REAL.

 **Alexa60765:** Looks like being dense idiots runs in the family. Poor Nashi. :')

 **Sarara1.8:** Natsu will find out eventually, be patient with him! :'D

 **LovingmyOTP's:** A lot of you are saying Saturday's! And I know haha Natsu is an idiot!

 **Guest:** Ooh I see what you're saying. You're disappointed about everyone else's reactions towards Lucy! Yeah, I get that completely! I def should've put more in there, especially with Cana I think she would've had a lot to say. I definitely can't fix that now, but hopefully the later chapters will have enough consequences for her! And thank you for voicing all of this kindly! I know that in a lot of people's Nashi stories, some people get downright rude about it! I'm glad that you're super nice about it. :')

 **Lunahartz:** Oh gosh I can't do the whole he's been with Lisanna thing haha! I just don't think that would happen and would take my story back a whole bunch haha! And I hope things are going well for you! :D

 **Guest:** Haha thank you so much! :') AND NO THE GUILD KNOWS WHO THE FATHER IS HAHA! The only ones that don't know are Happy, Natsu, and Nashi! :D And I live for Graylu and Erlu! They're amazing.

 **Rose Tiger:** Hopefully he figures it out soon huh? :D Thanks for another review! :)

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** It'll be a while before then haha! Gotta torture them before I can let him know, then torture them some more! :D

 **FireShifter:** Too bad he had too much to drink to remember haha! Thanks for the review! :D

 **Kmikaberidze26:** Thank you so much I'm glad you're liking the story! :D And ooh if I have mistakes you gotta tell me about it so I can fix them! I don't want mistake-filled work! D:

 **BloodRedRubies:** I know how much more obvious could it get? *sigh* Oh well they'll figure it out eventually! :D

 **Hime of Hearts:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

 **PurpleandPink2005:** Glad you're enjoying the story! :D

 **Intenseanimeshipper:** Haha thank you for the sweet review! :)

 **Guest:** Haha thank you! :D And yes he is an idiot sometimes, that just adds to his awesomeness! :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Thank you haha! I needed to put a little flashback to show how Natsu felt about her feeling! There will be more flashbacks later on in the story haha! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Nashi and Yuki are great friends lol I love them. And yay already 100 reviews! :'D There'll be a sneak peek for the next chapter at the end. :D

Chapter 6

"Mama, can I train?" Nashi asked, desperation tainting her voice.

Lucy raised a brow at her daughter. It was around ten o'clock in the morning as everyone was at the guild. She was catching up with Mira, sipping on a glass of orange juice while Natsu and Happy sat beside her when her daughter came bouncing up to her and tugging on her sleeve.

"Why do you want to train now?" the blonde questioned in return.

Nashi frowned and crossed her arms in a cute pout. "Yuki beat me in a fight and I want to get revenge."

Lucy sighed and face palmed. "Nashi, Yuki is your guild mate. You aren't supposed to want to get revenge on him. You're supposed to be _friends_ with Yuki and play nicely together!"

"As if! I would never be friends with that stripper!"

"Oi, your kid is bullying mine!" Gray chimed in, feigning a mad voice. The small smirk on his face betrayed his tone of voice though.

"You know," Natsu added with a bright smile, "these two kids are a lot like us, Gray!"

All of the other adults present cleared their throats, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"I-Is that so? I hadn't noticed," Lucy fibbed. She then turned her attention back towards her daughter so as to avoid the previous conversation. "I guess you and I can train. But you aren't allowed to use this on Yuki!"

"Yuki is stronger than Nashi!" Juvia exclaimed. "Yuki can use strong ice-make magic!"

"That's great, Juvia," Lucy replied, followed by a heavy sigh. "But I don't want our kids fighting. Besides, Nashi is strong too. I'm sure she could beat Yuki if she really tried."

"Oh yeah?" Gray questioned, his smirk returning to his face. His eyes shone with amusement. "Let's see your daughter's strength then!"

The blonde returned the smirk, her pride in her daughter growing by the second. Taking her keys out of her little box, she tossed them to her daughter. Nashi caught them with ease and an eager smile.

"Who should I summon?" the pink-haired child giddily asked. She always did love to summon spirits.

Her mother shrugged. "Summon the usual. I'm sure they would be happy to see everyone again!"

Nashi nodded and took out her favorite key. Holding it out in front of her the same way Lucy used to, she chanted the necessary words.

"Open, gate of the lion!" she shouted. "Leo!"

In a bright flash of light, Loke appeared with a cool smile on his face. The guild erupted with applause and surrounded their other friend that they hadn't seen in six years. After all, he was a loyal guild member as well.

"Uncle Loke!" Nashi cried out, running into the man's arms.

Loke caught her with ease and spun her around. "It's good to see you again, Princess!"

"I thought I was the princess," Lucy joked, hugging her dear friend.

The lion spirit smirked and replied, "You're my queen."

"Uncle Loke!" Nashi shouted, forcing the spirit to turn his attention back on her. "We're training again!"

"That's good! It's been over a week since you last trained! C'mon, Nashi! You know what to do next!"

"Right!" Nashi took another key out of her mother's box.

"Wait a second," Natsu said, placing his hand over the child's. "There's no way your body can handle summoning two spirits at once."

Lucy placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. When his gaze met her, she gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"Go ahead, sweetie," she said, motioning for her daughter to continue.

Nashi nodded her head and shouted, "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

In another flash of light, the familiar maid spirit appeared, holding what appeared to be a torture device in her hands.

"Is it time for my punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked, looking straight at Lucy.

Nashi laughed and ran into her arms. "Aunt Virgo, it's time to train!"

The spirit sighed. "Alright, your mother shall punish me later."

"How the hell can your five year old daughter do a simultaneous summoning!?" Gray asked incredulously. "It took you forever to learn how to do that! Not to mention the fact that it took you even longer to do it easily!"

Lucy giggled and patted her daughter's head. "She's my little prodigy. It just comes naturally to her I guess. But don't be fooled, most of her magic is drained just doing that. This is the extent of her training for now. Once she can summon two spirits at once a bit more easily I'll teach her how to use their moves."

Gray sighed and looked down at his own child. "Sorry, buddy. Looks like you're gonna have to train a bit more to be on Nashi's level."

Lucy giggled once more before facing Nashi. "Alright, Nashi. Go meditate with your Uncle Loke and Aunt Virgo. Remember, you can only keep them out for fifteen minutes, then you have to send them back."

"Aye!" Nashi replied. Apparently she picked up Happy's catchphrase overnight.

Natsu remained gaping in awe at the small child in front of him, who was now meditating on the floor. So much admiration welled up inside of him and he felt a sense of pride. He figured it was because she was his best friend's daughter. The dragon slayer then faced his friend.

"So Luce," he began, draping an arm over her shoulder, "Nashi is as strong as you now! How does that make you feel?" He cackled until he was punched in the face by the now irritated blonde.

"I've gotten stronger too, idiot," she mumbled.

"I would love to know the progress of your training," Erza chimed in. By now the entire guild was surrounding her, curious as to her abilities.

Lucy fidgeted under the attention but was confident in her strength. Before she always felt weak, like a burden. But soon after she found out that she was pregnant, she decided to follow Natsu's footsteps and train. Thus, she trained every day with all of her spirits. She created new combinations, new techniques, increased her stamina, and was now far stronger than she was before. All of this so that she could protect her daughter.

The celestial mage sighed and spoke once again. "Well, I can now summon three spirits without losing all of my magical power. Don't get me wrong, it drains a hefty amount anyways, but I can still stand and fight with my spirits. I've learned new moves and combinations and I've gotten even better with my whip. Loke has been helping me with physical attacks and I've learned a lot of spells over the years. Oh, and I can use Star Dress for hours."

"Star Dress?" Erza questioned.

"Oh, it allows me to use a spirit's abilities as my own! It helps me fight alongside them even more!"

Natsu stared at Lucy in awe. His sense of pride doubled after hearing her new strength and was excited to work with her again if she was ready. He always knew she was strong, even when she herself didn't believe it. He knew that when it came to battles, sure, Erza and Gray and even himself would beat her. But it wasn't just about magical power and physical strength. Lucy had all of those but more importantly, she had the heart of a strong warrior. She never gave up and would win for her friends- and now family with the addition of Nashi- no matter how difficult the foe. She was strong, and he admired her for that.

As the guild bombarded Lucy with questions, she laughed heartily and felt at home. She hadn't felt this comfortable since before she left Magnolia. That was when the faint smell of something burning caught her attention and she whipped her head towards Nashi, who was still sitting on the floor meditating with complete concentration. The blonde gasped as she saw that underneath where her daughter sat on the wooden floor were burn marks.

"Nashi, stop!" Lucy screeched, running towards her daughter. She didn't want the guild to go up in flames.

The pink-haired kid opened her eyes with wonder and found her mother running towards her. She could smell smoke but couldn't find the source. Her mother picked her up and Nashi could feel the blonde flinch at the contact. Lucy's face contorted in pain. That was when Nashi looked down and found that the spot she was previously sitting in was burned and smoking.

"Mama, did I do that?" Nashi questioned with wide and fearful eyes. Her small body began to shake.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Lucy replied, wincing at the searing pain in her hands. Her daughter was hot and it burned her skin touching her, but she knew she had to pick her up off the wooden floor so that the guild didn't catch on fire.

Tears welled up in Nashi's eyes as she stared at her mother's pained expression. She was always an intelligent child and knew that she was hurting her mom. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down and almost shouted in joy seeing that it actually worked and that her mother's pained expression morphed into one of relief. Nashi didn't understand what was going on with her body but was glad she stopped hurting her mom.

"Good job, Nashi," Lucy congratulated in a tired voice, rubbing her daughter's head comfortingly. "That is what you need to do in situations like these, alright? You need to be able to calm yourself down. Promise me you'll do that if you find yourself in this situation again, okay? Your body can't handle it if you lose control."

Tears fell from Nashi's eyes. "Mama, I don't understand. What do you mean lose control? How did I burn the floor? I don't want to hurt you, Mama! And I don't want to hurt myself either! I'm scared!"

"It's okay to be scared," Makarov chimed in, standing beside the two. "Lucy, you know what she needs, correct?"

The blonde nodded her head, biting her bottom lip anxiously. "Yes, she needs to train her other magic."

Makarov nodded in response and replied, "I will set everything up and watch over the training. But for now… Natsu!"

"Huh?" the dragon slayer responded. He was in a complete daze just like the rest of his guild members as they watched Nashi. He saw the scorched floor and was immediately reminded of himself before he learned to control his own powers.

"You will train Nashi," Makarov announced.

"Why me?" Natsu questioned, turning to face Lucy. She averted her gaze and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, confusing the boy.

Makarov cleared his throat and answered, "Nashi is a mage with two types of magic. The first being her celestial magic inherited from Lucy. The second being… fire magic. She is a fire mage."

"Fire mage?" Natsu asked with wonder. So Nashi's father was a fire mage like him? Something about Lucy having a special relationship with another fire mage irked him.

"Indeed. I would ask Macao to train her but he is too old and Romeo on the other hand is too young. You and Nashi share a stronger bond anyways. You were the one Lucy entrusted her daughter's safety to and so it is only you who can train her."

Natsu's confused expression vanished and was replaced with fierce determination. He faced Lucy, who had tears brimming her eyes, and nodded reassuringly at her.

"Alright," he said, "I will train Nashi. You can count on me, Lucy."

"Thank you, Natsu…" Lucy whispered, pulling Nashi in tighter.

"Training will begin tomorrow," Makarov announced, heading back towards his office.

Nashi was still scared and confused. She was a fire mage? She used fire magic? Despite how awesome that was to her, it also ironically chilled her to the bone. This newfound magic caused her to almost set fire to her new home and she even hurt her own mother. She didn't want this power if it brought pain to the one person she loved.

Lucy noticed her daughter's distraught expression as she took in her shaking in her arms. She was about to say something but was interrupted when Natsu walked up to them and ruffled Nashi's hair.

"Don't worry, Nashi!" he said with a wide grin. "I'm going to train you now! I'm the son of the Flame Dragon King, Igneel! I'm gonna help you learn how to control your powers and use them to protect your loved ones, okay?"

Nashi nodded her head and sniffled. What she did next surprised the entire guild. The child brought her arms off of her mother's neck and stretched them out towards Natsu, signaling that she wanted him to carry her. Natsu happily obliged and took her into his arms and swung her around carefully. Soon enough, the pink-haired child began to resort to her bubbly self once again, filling the guild hall with her giggles.

"Natsu!" she cried out after her fit of giggles. "Let's play our game now!"

The dragon slayer grinned eagerly at her and nodded his head. "Yeah! Let's find out who your dad is!"

Lucy watched the scene in front of her, her heart clenching at the sight. It was a beautiful daddy-daughter moment yet neither of them knew. She wanted to tell them. She wanted to scream it to the world. But she couldn't. Her fears kept her from doing so. So she stayed silent, watching with the secret she had been hiding for years locked inside of her. The only thing that brought her out of her thoughts was a soft touch on her lower leg. Looking down, she found Happy's paw on her leg as the blue exceed kept his gaze on Natsu and Nashi. His usual smile was gone and instead was replaced with a look more serious. Lucy was about to question it when Happy spoke.

"I think I know who the father is," he said.

 **AN:** Looks like Happy finally figured out who the dad is! :D What will happen next? :D As promised here's a sneak peek! :D

 _Nashi slowly opened her eyes and narrowly looked at the ground below her. There were scorching black marks on the stone and smoke coming out, but luckily there was no way of it lighting on fire unlike the guild hall. While the child knew that she needed to meditate, she couldn't help but hold a hand in front of her and focus on it. Squinting her brown eyes and focusing on it, she willed her magical power into her hands and urged for something amazing to happen. She began to feel lightheaded but continued to concentrate. Finally, the girl felt her hand being engulfed in heat and her eyes widened at the sight of her hand on fire. The child yelped and flailed her hand around, distracting everyone._

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Thank you so much! I wanted to show that Lucy and Natsu still trust each other even after the time apart. :')

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** Because if I did that there would be no story! ;D And you know I like torturing the characters a bit! :D

 **XxCocoBeaniexX:** Thank you so much! :D And we are getting there! Now all that's left is Nashi and Natsu! :D

 **Katiekat2001:** Your reviews are always so sweet. :')

 **Rose Tiger:** Oh! You're the first to continue sympathizing with Lucy haha! :D Thanks for the review. :)

 **Author Autumn:** Oh we'll see what happens! ;D And thanks for another review! :D

 **MirrorFlame:** I FEEL LIKE MASHIMA IS A TEASE THOUGH HAHA. I mean that would be amazing but I just can't believe it until I see it!

 **Alexa60765:** HAHA THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM I LOVE IT!

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEWEST CHAPTER. And yes there is a lot going on with Gruvia right now! I really want to see more with Natsu/Gray/Lucy but I feel like they aren't going to show that for a while and are going to start focusing on Erza. Which is interesting but I just really wanna see the fight and Lucy/Natsu and just ugh haha.

 **PurpleandPink2005:** Haha thank you so much! :D And yes I do update pretty quickly lol.

 **Anime-is-my-addiction1:** Haha nope sorry to shatter that dream! :D That would've made the story way too short! :D Thanks for the review. :)

 **Guest:** I wasn't a fan of Nashi stories at first either because they always start out with Natsu kicking Lucy out of the team and that would never happen haha. They always make Natsu incredibly mean and that's just not who he is! I just didn't want to do the whole Lisanna is a bitch cliché! (Though sometimes I do enjoy reading those stories as well tbh.)

 **BloodRedRubies:** I KNOOOW I NEED MORE OF THE MANGA NOW. I _never_ buy manga ever but I know for sure when that copy comes out I am buying it because holy shit it was amazing. And yes Nashi is a lot like Natsu but I tried squeezing a bit of Lucy in there! For instance, her fear and kindness in some cases lol!

 **Enchantedbeauty1:** Nope he was a good dragon haha! No eavesdropping!

 **Mhilano:** Ahhh thank you! :D I actually really like this story too! So far it's my second favorite story of my own, I liked New Beginnings more haha. And yeah this is definitely the most mature story of mine with adult themes so it's new for me!

 **Nalulove:** Thanks for the reviews! Hope you catch up soon! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** You guys should read the newest chapter. There was no Nalu but important stuff went down. So check it out! :D

Chapter 7

"So you're telling me that you and Natsu both got drunk at the party six years ago and you got pregnant?"

"Yep."

"And then when you went to tell Natsu, we were already gone training?"

"Yep."

"So then you left for six years for Nashi to get used to not having a dad and to keep her safer?"

"Also yep."

"And now you aren't going to tell Natsu?"

Lucy released a heavy sigh, letting her head fall to her hands. The whole situation was complicated, she knew that. She knew that both Natsu and Nashi had the right to know their relationship. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to say it. But now Happy, Natsu's partner and best friend, knew her secret.

"I can't tell him," Lucy finally said. She was sitting on her bed while the blue exceed paced around the room in thought. Luckily the other two members of their home were still at the guild. "And I need you to promise me you won't tell him either."

Happy stared incredulously at the blonde and shook his head. "You can't promise me to do that, Lucy! Natsu is my best friend and I never lie to him!"

The girl winced at his words but persisted, "It isn't a _lie,_ you're just not saying anything at all about it! Happy, I don't want him to know _ever._ But I know that isn't fair, so I'm giving them both a chance to figure it out on their own!"

"Why don't you just tell them? It'll make everything so much simpler!"

"Because I don't want Natsu to hate me!" Lucy shouted, tears filling her eyes. She really had to get a hold of her tears because this was just ridiculous. Every day she would cry and it was growing tiresome. "Look, you don't know what it is like. Natsu doesn't want a relationship or anything like that. He never showed any interest in love. How am I supposed to tell him that we had _sex_ and that he's a father? He never asked for this life, Happy! He already missed out on almost six years of her life and we've been just fine, he shouldn't be forced to be her father for the rest!"

"You're being selfish, Lucy!" Happy retorted, his paws forming little fists.

"I don't want my child to feel unloved, and if that makes me selfish then so be it!"

"Natsu loves Nashi-"

"He loves her as _my_ daughter, not as his! It's different, Happy! It's like the way I love Yuki. It's different than how I love Nashi. I don't want Natsu to find out that Nashi is his daughter and have him reject her. That would break her heart! And I don't want to force him into a life he never asked for. So promise me Happy that you'll keep this a secret."

The blue feline locked his gaze to the floor in thought. If he agreed, he would be withholding important knowledge from Natsu, his partner and best friend. If he didn't, he would hurt Lucy and would be disrespecting her choice as a mother.

"Fine," Happy muttered. "I won't tell him. But you need to promise me that if they figure it out you won't lie!"

Lucy sadly smiled at her friend and nodded. "I promise. Thank you, Happy. It means a lot to me."

The cat nodded in response when an important question popped into his head. "What are you going to do when they do find out?"

The blonde averted her gaze and fumbled with the blanket. "I haven't decided yet… If things don't go well, I'll probably move again. I'll take Nashi with me and we'll forget it ever happened."

"Nashi won't forget meeting her dad. You won't forget it either."

"I'll have to try."

The two locked gazes, both knowing that the conversation felt unresolved, but they had no idea what else to say. If they continued, they would probably get into another argument, one that could have drastic consequences. So, they kept their mouths shut, trying their best to ignore the tension in the air. They were finally saved from the intense situation when the front door barged open, followed by laughs and familiar voices.

"Mama it's time to train!" Nashi exclaimed, running into the room. The child's eager expression faltered when she saw her mother's frown. Even she could tell that something just happened between her and the exceed. "Mama?"

Lucy glued a smile to her face and turned her attention to her daughter. "Alright, Nashi! Let's go train!"

Nashi switched her glance between her mother and Happy. She could tell that Lucy was feigning cheeriness, but knew that her mother wouldn't tell her no matter how much she asked. Thus, the girl smiled as well. "Natsu is going to start training me! Gramps is going to watch! I want you to watch too!"

"Of course I'll watch!"

And with that, the two girls- along with Happy, who begrudgingly followed behind- trotted outside of the cottage. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Makarov stood waiting outside. The group of now seven headed towards a stone clearing. Lucy was about to question the location, but then figured it was because they were using fire magic. It wouldn't be wise to train in a grassy field.

"Are you ready, Nashi?" Natsu questioned. His face showcased a wide, toothy grin and his hands were balled into tight fists at his sides.

"Be careful you two," Lucy scolded. "Natsu, I will kill you if you hurt my daughter."

"I'll watch," Gray added with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu said with a groan. "I'll be nice. We're going to be training the way Igneel trained me when I was a kid!"

"Igneel?" Nashi questioned with an arched brow. "Who's Igneel?"

The pink-haired boy grinned even wider and answered, "He's my dad! He was a dragon! I told you about him earlier!"

"A dragon? That's awesome!" the child squealed. Her chocolate brown eyes were practically bulging from their sockets from excitement. Her mother told her all about the humongous creatures and how they were almost all extinct now, saddening her as she always loved the thought of dragons.

"Yep! And you get to train dragon-style! Well not really, you aren't a dragon slayer, but you know what I mean. I'm all fired up!"

"Me too!"

"So let's meditate!"

Nashi's eager smile immediately vanished and was replaced with a look of incredulity.

"Meditate?" she whined, plopping to sit down. She crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, one that she had perfected from arguing with her mother over the years. She could see Natsu squirming from his spot and knew that if she kept it up, he would give in to her demands just like everyone else did. "I don't wanna meditate! I want to train! All I ever do is meditate!"

Natsu's sweat dropped and he averted his gaze. Nashi's pout was much too like her mother's. Years ago Lucy would pout just like that and he would give in to whatever she wanted, and now her child was following in her footsteps. Much to his chagrin, it was having the same affects.

"From what I could tell back in the guild, you need to learn how to control it," he said. "I saw you burned the floor without meaning to and I've been there before. It all starts with control, then you can train for battle. And the way to gain control is by meditating!"

"Natsu is right," Erza chimed in. "If you don't learn control, you can hurt those close to you."

"Which Natsu has done a few times," Gray added.

Nashi recalled the pained expression she caused her mother to wear. Looking at her mom, she knew they were right. She didn't want to hurt her ever again. "Fine, I'll meditate."

"We all will," Lucy said, rubbing her child's back comfortingly. "Meditating is the foundation for magic. It'll help us too."

With that, everyone sat on the cool stone and closed their eyes. Makarov was the one exception from this as he kept his eyes on Nashi's little body to make sure nothing drastic happened. Lucy could feel a nice breeze run through her golden locks of hair and brush against her skin. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and soon enough, she could feel her magical power whirring inside of her.

Natsu on the other hand couldn't concentrate as much as his peers. The boy constantly found himself peeping one eye open to check on the small child between him and Lucy. He found that there was smoke coming from where her body collided with the stone. It was clear that she could no longer use any magic whatsoever without slightly losing control. It was a good thing they were training now. Who knows what would happen if Nashi lost control while she slept or something, which admittedly he had done before.

Nashi slowly opened her eyes and narrowly looked at the ground below her. There were scorching black marks on the stone and smoke coming out, but luckily there was no way of it lighting on fire unlike the guild hall. While the child knew that she needed to meditate, she couldn't help but hold a hand in front of her and focus on it. Squinting her brown eyes and focusing on it, she willed her magical power into her hands and urged for something amazing to happen. She began to feel lightheaded but continued to concentrate. Finally, the girl felt her hand being engulfed in heat and her eyes widened at the sight of her hand on fire. The child yelped and flailed her hand around, distracting everyone.

"Mama, I'm on fire!" she shrieked.

Lucy worriedly jumped to her daughter's side, about to carry her to the nearby stream when there was a sudden slurping sound. Looking up, the blonde found Natsu easily eating the small flame. Once it was gone, he wiped his mouth and burped.

"That's weird…" he began, staring directly into Nashi's chocolate brown eyes. "Your fire tastes a lot like mine but… sweeter."

Nashi whipped her head back and forth between Natsu and her hand, her mind not completely registering what just happened. Did he just eat the fire off her hand? Was that fire her magic? Again, did he just _eat_ the fire off of her hand?

"D-Did Natsu just…" the child began, unable to finish her sentence.

The pinkette gave a face-splitting grin and nodded. "Yep! I'm a dragon slayer! We can eat whatever attributes of magic we use! Gajeel eats metal and Wendy eats air! I eat fire! I can't eat my own though, only taste it a bit. Which reminds me, why does your fire taste so much like mine?"

Lucy and the other knowing members of the group stayed completely silent. The blonde quickly recovered though by clearing her throat.

"It doesn't matter anyways," she said. She then turned her attention to her daughter with a stern look. "Nashi, we told you that you will only be meditating."

The child averted her gaze from her mother's reprimanding eyes and replied, "I-I know, Mama. But I was just curious-"

"It doesn't matter! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? You don't understand how foolish you're being! Do you know what could happen to you if you push your body too much?"

Nashi shook her head slowly.

"You could die, Nashi! Did you hear me? You could die! I can't have that happening, so you need to start listening or else I am taking you away from Magnolia and having a professional remove all magic power from you, do you understand me?" Of course, that last part was a fib as she didn't even think that was possible, but if she had to resort to fear tactics, so be it. She had this conversation for too many times with Nashi and it was getting old. The kid was really going to kill herself if she wasn't careful and if Lucy had to get mean about it, she would.

"But Mama-"

" _Do you understand me?"_ Lucy questioned once more. Her voice was dangerously low and she was steaming with rage at this point.

Nashi blinked back the tears that were gathering in her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes, Mama…" she whispered.

"Good. Now meditate, damn it."

With that, everyone collapsed back onto the floor and immediately resumed their meditation. They learned just how scary a mother could be at that moment and hoped Nashi would smarten up soon. They also hoped training sessions would go by smoother next time.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy…" Happy began as he awkwardly slid onto the couch beside the blonde. "How are you feeling?"

The said blonde groaned and let her head collapse onto the headrest of the couch. "Exhausted."

It was an hour since their first training session to control Nashi's new magic. Natsu insisted taking Nashi for a walk, seeing as how she and Lucy seemed to need some time apart. It was true. Lucy's patience with her child was dwindling and Nashi seemed upset that she made her mad. They both needed some distance, even if it was for a short time.

"Because of Nashi?"

"Because of everything. I love Nashi, I do. But damn it she is so stubborn, just like her father! I hope you and Charle have kids soon so that you understand the struggle. But even then, your kids- or I guess kittens- won't be so damn stubborn and brash because you'll have Charle as the mother. God damn it why couldn't her dad be poised and elegant?"

"Because then he wouldn't be Natsu!" Happy answered with a snicker. "By the way, do you love Natsu?"

Lucy groaned once again and shot daggers with her eyes at the exceed. "No I don't love him like _that._ Not anymore."

"But you did?"

The blonde averted her gaze in an attempt to hide her blushing cheeks from the cat. "Of course I did."

"Why don't you now?"

"Ugh, Happy! Can you just drop it?"

The exceed shook his head and crossed his arms in response. "I'm keeping a secret of yours from my best friend, the least you could do is answer me!"

"Argh fine, you stupid cat!" Lucy screeched. She definitely needed to find her and Nashi a new place soon. "Look, I haven't seen you guys in six years. There's no way I would've kept loving him throughout that entire time without talking to him once or seeing him. I just moved on."

"But now that you two are talking and seeing each other every day, what if you start loving him again?" Happy asked with a hopeful smile. It quickly vanished however with what Lucy said next.

"Then I would leave Magnolia again. That would make everything too confusing for Nashi."

The blue feline wanted to argue with the blonde but knew that it would be fruitless. She was just as stubborn as Natsu after all, though she would refuse it. Instead, he shook his head and sighed.

"Your life is just too complicated," he said.

"Tell me about it."

 **AN:** With the Nalu stories I've read (and I've only read a couple tbh) Lucy never gets angry with Nashi. If the yelling scene bothered you, just know that Lucy isn't a perfect mother, of course she's going to yell at her kid- especially when she isn't listening and getting herself into dangerous situations. In a perfect world, Lucy would never have to yell at Nashi, but that's unrealistic soooo. :)

 **Nalulove:** Thanks again for reviewing all of my stories and by chapter too! That's a serious amount of support and it means a bunch to me. I'm glad you caught up to this story and hope you catch up/finish the others soon! :)

 **Annie:** Hello again! :D Glad you're using a name now so that it's easier to distinguish! :) And hahaha thank you so much! :D He is very oblivious I love it! And how could I not agree about Graylu and Erlu? They're perfect! :D

 **Anime-is-my-addiction1:** Haha and the other half of your dream will come true eventually! :D It's sad that a cat found out before the humans haha!

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you again! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** I can see why you would think that but no he does not know yet! He is getting the pieces though, that's for sure with the whole similar magic thing! :D But at least Happy knows! :D

 **LovingmyOTP's:** Haha I'm going to start updating only twice a week once I finish my other stories. I made it the whole time updating every other day and I want to at least finish that story before I change schedules since I'm so close to the end. :)

 **Hime of Hearts:** And I love you. :') Thank you for the super nice review! :D

 **CrazyWildAlex:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Mystic Daige - Labyrinth King:** Thanks! :D

 **MirrorFlame:** YESSS! There are countless Nalu situations and omg I don't remember that OVA where she admits her feelings wtf I have to watch it.

 **Guest:** Oh I know she's OP but I figured that if she was the daughter of Lucy AND Natsu, she would be a crazy bad ass prodigy lmao. And I know that it isn't inherited (this pops up in a later chapter) but I REALLY wanted Nashi to have Natsu's powers too haha! I just couldn't help it! And you were right about Happy! :D He supported Lucy's decision in the end but made sure to let her know how he felt about it!

 **Lunahartz:** I don't remember any profanity! :D

 **F. :** Thank you! :D And he gets hints along the way, but he'll get it eventually! ;D

 **Murlily:** Yep, the cat did haha! :D Not the father or the daughter, but the freaking cat hahaha!

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** I knew it wasn't going to have Natsu and Gray but I definitely wasn't expecting THAT. :'(

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** HAHAHA SORRY IT'S GONNA TAKE A WHILE!

 **BloodRedRubies:** Yep Happy officially knows! And how could I forget Lucy Fire when it was one of the greatest scenes. :') I didn't think of that haha!

 **Iamtlani13:** Hello! :D Thanks for checking this story out too! :D

 **Alexa60765:** HE DOES KNOW HOW EXCITING. ALL THAT'S LEFT IS NATSU AND NASHI

 **G:** Haha thank you so much glad you enjoy! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Haha how are all of you today? :) Here's a little question for the day: What is your favorite anime? (Besides Fairy Tail haha!) I need more anime to watch lol. :) Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I've had three midterms this week and my favorite video game came out lmao had to play. Hope you all enjoy! :D

Chapter 8

"Natsu, Natsu! It's time to train!" Nashi exclaimed as she sprinted through the guild hall and jumped onto the unsuspecting, fellow pinkette's back.

Two weeks had passed since their first training session. Nashi had made so much progress, she no longer burned things when she meditated. While that was the whole purpose of training, she and Natsu continued, much to her relief. The child got better at controlling her magic and by meditating, she was able to use more magical power. Instead of summoning two spirits for only ten minutes, she could now keep them out for closer to half an hour. Part of her wanted to see if she could summon three spirits at once with her newfound strength, but decided against it seeing as how her mother would scold her into oblivion.

"Alright, Nashi! I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared. He brought his arms underneath Nashi's legs, which were wrapped around his torso, ensuring she wouldn't fall off. "Luce, I'm taking Nashi again!"

"Alright, have fun! Be safe!" Lucy shouted back.

Nashi wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and smiled. She was quickly becoming accustomed to life at Fairy Tail. Every morning the group of four would go to the guild. Her mother would talk with her female friends, Natsu would either start eating or start a fight, and Happy would fly towards Charle and attempt to win her heart. Nashi on the other hand would play with the two other children of Fairy Tail: Yuki and Gale.

Though the child would never admit it, she greatly enjoyed Yuki's company. Picking fights with him was entertaining and fighting him was even better- well, when she won at least. The boy would always beat her at simple hand-to-hand combat but Nashi would greatly beat him in regards to their magical power. The two were no doubt rivals, but deep down Nashi knew that they were friends.

Gale was just as special. Nashi and Gale easily got along, unlike her and Yuki. It was like their mothers' friendship was passed into their genes. Though the other child was only a mere age of two years old, Nashi knew that they would forever be great friends. The pink-haired child often liked to watch over her and make her feel included. Gale always cheered for her during fights, motivating her to win.

"So, Nashi," Natsu began, bringing the kid out of her thoughts. "We haven't started our game yet! How about we start today?"

Nashi's smile grew as she replied, "You mean the one to find my daddy? Yes please!"

The two quickly arrived at their usual stone clearing. Makarov and the others no longer attended their training sessions. Lucy occasionally tagged along but for the most part stayed with the others at the guild. All of them wanted to give them daddy-daughter time that they themselves didn't know about.

"Natsu, can I try something new today?" Nashi questioned as soon as the man let her go. She turned to him and gave him her signature pout.

"No, Nashi!" Natsu answered, though it was clear by the way he averted his eyes he would give in.

"But Natsuuu, I wanna become strong and awesome like you!"

"…"

"Because you are the coolest person I know!"

"…"

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

"…"

"You're my hero!"

"ARGH FINE!" Natsu exclaimed. "But don't tell your mom. She would kill both of us."

"Yay! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu smiled at the little girl as she danced around, celebrating that she wouldn't be stuck meditating for another two hours that day. He knew something was different about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. For example, whenever she said his signature catchphrase, it would send something akin to… _pride_ throughout his body. And whenever she was sad, he wanted to murder whoever caused it. And whenever the two ate the spiciest foods available, he felt a connection he didn't understand. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of himself when he was a child?

"Natsu, hurry up!" Nashi demanded, tugging on his pants gently to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Alright, I'm sorry! Got a little distracted! Okay, here's what we are going to do today. Do you remember our first training session?" Seeing Nashi nod her head, he continued. "Well, you used your magic to make a small fire around your hand. Last time you freaked out, huh?"

"It's not my fault! My hand was on fire!"

The dragon slayer chuckled and tussled the girl's hair affectionately. "I know, kiddo. But that is your magic. You need to get used to it. It's not going to hurt you at all. It should just be warm."

"But what if it does?"

Natsu could see the fear evident in her brown eyes. She really did have Lucy's eyes. Crouching in front of the girl, he placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "I won't let that happen to you, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Pinky promise?" Nashi asked, holding her small pinky towards him.

Natsu chuckled and hooked his larger pinker around hers. "I pinky promise it. I will keep you safe forever, Nashi. You and your mother."

The two smiled at each other, enjoying their calm surroundings. Both felt completely comfortable around each other and were just as inseparable as Natsu and Lucy were. Perhaps they were even worse seeing as how Nashi always clung onto him and he always kept her under his watchful eyes. They were undeniably close, both inwardly wondering why they felt so familiar towards each other.

* * *

Lucy crouched behind a large rock, her hand covering her mouth to soften her sobs. It wasn't that she was sad. No, it was the complete opposite. Soon after Natsu and Nashi left, she began to feel lonely. Thus, she left the guild as well and walked the trail towards the stone clearing she knew they were at. Upon arriving, she heard Nashi begging to do something new that day. While she wanted to walk up and scold Nashi, she decided to hide and listen to what Natsu would do.

Lucy listened as Nashi continued to pout and beg, surprised that Natsu made it that long without giving in. Sure enough, however, he lost all of his resolve at the word "hero." The blonde was about to charge in there and yell at both of them, but immediately stopped once she heard them talking again.

"I won't let that happen to you, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you," she heard Natsu say.

"Pinky promise?" Nashi asked, holding her small pinky towards him.

Natsu chuckled and hooked his larger pinker around hers. "I pinky promise it. I will keep you safe forever, Nashi. You and your mother."

Lucy's heart swooned at his words. She was glad that her best friend was still the caring and incredibly sweet man that he was six years ago. Though talking was a bit harder sometimes, nothing had truly changed between them. Their friendship was just as strong- no, it was even stronger now. With Nashi in their lives, both had a strong need to protect her, and it brought them closer than before. He was the father of her child, they would always remain close.

Instead of reprimanding the two, Lucy quietly stood up and traveled back to the guild hall. She trusted Natsu. He promised to keep Nashi safe, and she believed him. He would give Nashi strength, just as he had done for her countless times. She trusted him as Nashi's father.

* * *

Nashi started out by meditating once again. By doing this, the child was able to feel her magical power all throughout her body. It was a strange sensation, one that she wasn't sure she would ever get used to. With a scrunch of her face, the pink-haired girl focused all of her energy on her right hand. Feeling the magical power surge throughout her body and travel to the spot she was focused on drained her quite a bit, but she refused to give up. Finally, a soothing heat enveloped her hand.

Opening her eyes, she found a small flame flicking around her hand. It was bright in color, brighter than Natsu's flames as his were a darker orange. Hers were more of a light orange with golden wisps mixed in. At first she wanted to flail her arm around, just as she did the first time they trained. Suppressing the urge, she forced herself to stay calm and maintain focus. After a couple of minutes, the flame got smaller and smaller until eventually it disappeared altogether, along with the magical power that was stored in her hand. The child felt lightheaded, but also proud of herself.

"You did it, Nashi!" Natsu exclaimed, picking the small girl up and into his arms. "I knew you could do it!"

"I did it, Natsu…" Nashi mirrored his words. Her fatigue was quickly catching up to her. Her big, brown eyes began to droop closed, but not before she murmured one last thing. "Daddy…"

Natsu's eyes bulged out of his sockets at the single word. His heart thumped rapidly under his chest and was so light with joy, but it was soon replaced with sadness. As soon as he knew Nashi was asleep- he could tell because he felt drool collecting on his shoulder where her head laid- he softly rubbed the back of her head.

"You're a weirdo, just like your mom. Sadly, I'm not your dad."

* * *

"Oh wow, she's asleep!" Lucy exclaimed once she saw Natsu enter their home with Nashi on his back. "She's not one for naps, so it's just weird seeing her asleep like this!"

Natsu chuckled and replied, "She's had a long day of training. C-Can I tuck her in?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the question, but she quickly smiled at him gently and nodded her head. "That would be nice, Natsu."

The dragon slayer walked into the bedroom and placed his hand behind Nashi's head. Slowly bending over, he carefully placed her unconscious body on the bed and brought the covers over her. Staring at the child's peaceful face, he remembered what he thought earlier and shook his head, followed by a sigh.

" _I can't think stuff like that. That's not right. She's not my kid, she's Lucy's. And I'm going to help Nashi find her real dad."_

With one last heavy sigh, he turned around and made his way back to the living room where Lucy was waiting for him- Happy was still at the guild flirting with Charle. The blonde smiled at him, which he returned with his toothy grin, yet the glumness in his heart remained. He needed to distract himself.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop us today," he said, smirking at the blonde beside him.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned with an arched brow.

Natsu's smirk grew wider as he answered, "I know you were there, Lucy. I know you wanted to stop us when we were training."

Brown eyes widened as Lucy flushed. "H-How did you know?"

"I'm a dragon slayer, did you forget that? I haven't just been sitting here the whole time you were gone! I trained for hours every day! I knew you were coming since you were on Strawberry Street!"

"Strawberry Street!? But that's far from the training zone!"

"I keep focus on three scents: Happy's, Nashi's, and yours. I always know where you are."

"Creep."

"Oi!"

The two shared a laugh until Natsu grabbed the blonde's wrist and brought her closer to him. At first she was unresponsive, but soon after she snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his torso. This was a nightly routine for them; they would put Nashi to bed and cuddle on the couch. Both believed it was simply because they were best friends, but the small child watching them from the cracked open door of the bedroom knew otherwise.

 **AN:** You see some of Natsu's thoughts! :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Don't worry about it! I know how it feels. :) And thank you so much! :D

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** Oh yeah Nalu is gonna be extremely slow this story. Slowest it's ever been for any of my stories haha! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** Of course she's going to make things harder, it's a Nashi story! When are they not complicated? :D

 **Anime-is-my-addiction1:** Oh yeah, Nashi is definitely double trouble haha! She cares like Lucy but is feisty like Natsu haha! :D

 **.3:** Hi! I think you misunderstood something! It's not a "if he doesn't love me he doesn't love my child" thing! It's more of a "he never talked about kids and relationships so there's no way he could love her the way a father does!" See, the way she thinks Natsu loves Nashi is the way she loves Yuki. Yes she loves Yuki, but it's different than how she loves Nashi, you know? Of course she's wrong but she doesn't know that haha! It's hard to explain lol. And I'm aware Lucy is highly selfish and makes poor decisions, I'm not condoning them. It's just what she does in the story haha! I'm sorry but she's just gonna be like that in this story! And I can guarantee you he'll be mad haha! :D

 **Alexa60765:** Yes I do know how you love drama, which makes this story PERFECT for you haha! :D And so far I do not have Nashi eating fire but hey maybe towards the end of the story I'll throw it in for a little humor haha! :D

 **Guest:** Hello again! :D Don't worry about reviewing twice, I love reviews! They motivate me to write more. :') And yes I wanted Nashi to use Celestial Spirit magic because it's like a Heartfilia tradition! So Lucy has been teaching Nashi! :) And I agree! Happy giving it to her straight is a good thing, but she's too stubborn and in denial to listen! And yes about the childhood issue thing! Because her own father didn't love her at times- yes he says he did but he sure as hell didn't show it- Lucy is paranoid that Natsu won't love Nashi and she doesn't want Nashi to deal with that at all! Of course, she's being paranoid. Thanks for another review! :)

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** OH YOU READ IT!? Omg I was so sad. I was not expecting that at all. I was expecting like random fights leading up to a big fight between Erza and Eileen but that sure didn't happen. :'(

 **Mystic Daige - Labyrinth King:** Will do! Thanks for another review! :D

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much! Hope it wasn't too much of a wait! :D

 **Nalulove:** Glad you're all caught up on this story now and I'm also glad you like it! :D

 **CrazyWildAlex:** SORRY BUT SHE'S TOO SCARED. THINGS WILL UNFOLD SOON THOUGH I PROMISE.

 **BloodRedRubies:** I agree! I don't think Natsu could ever hate Lucy! But our little blonde doesn't know that haha! And I don't know if he can even taste his own fire but I kinda needed it for that part of the story lol so I added it! :D

 **LovingmyOTP's:** It is unrealistic for a parent not to get mad! Even somebody as patient and kind as Lucy! Glad you understood that! :D

 **Iamtlani13:** I AM SO GLAD YOU READ ALL MY NALU STORIES! :D If I had to choose which one of my stories is my fav I would choose New Beginnings. Everyone seems to love The Flaming Key the most but it's actually my least favorite lmao!

 **Zexalloverforever39:** She should! I mean, they were separated for six years after all! Thanks for the review! :)

 **Annie:** Haha yep Happy knows and all that's left are the two pinkettes! :D And about how long this story will last... I'm not sure yet lol. I think maybe 20 chapters max!

 **Hypernova5.0:** They'll figure it out soon! :D Thanks for the review! :D

 **Sarara1.8:** Thank you for understanding! And thanks for the review too! :D

 **Lunahartz:** Oh did I? Oops sometimes I can't control it! :) And thanks sis! :D

 **MirrorFlame:** I remember them all getting drunk but I don't remember her practically telling the other girls her feelings! I seriously gotta go rewatch that!

 **Guest:** Thank you! Yes, while Lucy's decisions are poor, they're understandable to a fault! I mean, she was abandoned by him, of course she's gonna have some trouble trusting him again! But mainly she's just scared like you said! And thank you haha! I just love a little Nashi running around like her dad. :')


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** :)

Chapter 9

Nashi sat at the counter in her mother's signature stool absentmindedly mixing her straw in her strawberry milk. The child turned around to find her mother and Natsu sitting at one of the many tables together, close enough that their arms rubbed up against each other. She released a heavy sigh and turned her attention back to her straw, twirling it between her fingers.

"What's got you so down, kiddo?" Gray asked as he took a seat beside the girl. "Did Yuki say something to you? If so, tell me and I'll beat some sense into him."

Nashi offered a feigned smile in regards to his joke but frowned once again. "Uncle Gray, do you love Auntie Juvia?"

The dark-haired man arched a brow and stared at the child quizzically, wondering why she was asking something as random as that. With a nod, he answered, "I do. After all, we did have little Yuki together."

"Does that mean my mom loves my dad since she had me with him?"

Gray quickly shut his mouth, realizing his mistake. Urging himself not to peek a glance at Lucy and Natsu, he asked, "Is that why you're upset?"

Nashi nodded her head and sipped at her strawberry milk.

Gray sighed and laid his chin on his hand. "I do think your mother loves your father. I always believed that. And I always believed that your dad loves your mom too."

The child's eyes widened as she turned to face her uncle. "Do you know who my father is?"

Realizing he made another mistake, Gray cringed and removed his coat out of habit. "I do, but I can't tell you. Sorry, kiddo."

"It's okay. But you think my mommy loves him?"

"I do. Why?"

Nashi turned in her stool to stare at her mother. She watched as she talked to Natsu, the one person that Nashi was growing accustomed to the most in Fairy Tail. She watched as he draped an arm over her mother's shoulders as they laughed about something Lisanna said. Gray watched the child, quickly realizing that she was putting the pieces together. After all, Lucy was intelligent, there was no way her kid wouldn't be, even if Natsu wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Uncle Gray," Nashi began, "I think I know who my daddy is."

The man sighed but couldn't help the small smile that crept to his lips. After all, he wanted to tell Natsu about Nashi the moment he laid eyes on her pink locks. "You do, huh? How?"

"Because you said that my mommy loves my daddy. I can tell that Mama loves him." The small girl recalled the time she found out her mother's feelings.

 _It was their first day back to Fairy Tail, after her mother realized that they didn't have a place to stay. Natsu and Happy offered to let them stay at their place, but Lucy refused. Nashi then found out that they used to have sleepovers and questioned her mother if she loved Natsu. She studied her mother's face and searched her eyes for any clues of a lie. Then she found it. It wasn't in her eyes, nor on her face. It was inside of her. When her mother persisted that she didn't love Natsu back then, her heart sped and she heard it. Nashi heard her mother's heart fluctuate and it was clear. She wondered why she was able to hear it but shrugged it off, focusing on the fact that her mother just lied to her. While she wanted to be mad, the child couldn't help but notice the desperation and sadness in her mother's eyes. Thus, with one last look towards Natsu, she shook her head and smiled at her mom. If it hurt thinking about the past, then she wouldn't pester her about it._

But since then, Nashi watched intently on the two's interaction. She noticed that they cuddled together on the couch every night before her mother came into bed with her. She noticed how comfortable around each other they were. She noticed how much they cared for each other. She noticed the smiles, the bodily contact, everything. Her mother loved Natsu.

"He's my daddy, isn't he?" Nashi questioned, tears gathering quickly in her large brown orbs.

Gray studied the child, worried for her once he saw that she was crying. Not knowing what to do, he finally succumbed to his instincts and nodded. "He is."

Tears streamed down the child's cheeks as she replied, "I'm so glad."

"Then why are you crying?" Gray questioned softly. He had a soft spot for the child, just as he did for her mother. Seeing her cry hurt him.

"Because I can't hurt Mama. I can't let her know that I know."

"Nashi, your mother wouldn't-"

"Yes she would. She would be upset. Mama always cries when I talk about my daddy. Something happened between them, I know it. I've lived with Mama my whole life. I lived without my daddy for years, I don't need him to know. I can just live with him without him knowing, that's good enough for me. As long as Mama is happy, then I'm happy."

"That's very kind of you, Nashi," Erza said, surprising the two at the counter as she stood beside the child.

"A-Auntie Erza?"

"It's very kind of a child like yourself to put your mother's feelings above your own," the redhead continued, ignoring the shocked look on both Nashi and Gray's faces. "But it is also cowardly."

"I'm not a coward!" Nashi shouted, glaring at the woman. "I just don't want to hurt Mama!"

Erza gave a small smile as she stared at Lucy and Natsu across the guild hall. "It's true, your mother will be pained at first. But I'm sure it also pains her to hold such a huge secret from both of you. After all, isn't that why she brought you here in the first place? To let you look for your father? She already accepted the possibility of pain so that you could meet your dad."

"I don't care! I won't hurt Mama!"

"It is your choice, I am not going to force you to do anything. But I want you to know this, your mother will be saddened if she finds out that you forced yourself from a happy life with your dad to keep her happy. She's your mother and just wants the best for you."

"I want the best for Mama too," Nashi said, rubbing her tears away. "That's why I'm going to forget all about our game."

Erza and Gray sighed. Looks like little Nashi was one for making things more complicated as well. But in the end, it was her choice and they would abide by it.

"Cheer up, Nashi," Gray said, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You know what makes Yuki feel better when he's upset?"

"What?" Nashi questioned, sniffling.

"Going on a job! Now that your mom's back, I'm sure everyone would be glad to get our old team back together! What about it, Erza? You in?"

"What about Juvia?" she questioned. "I'm sure Jellal would be fine with me leaving their team, but would Juvia be fine with you leaving hers?"

"Juvia knew that our team wasn't gone for good, just postponed until Lucy came back. Besides, I'm sure she would like to work with Cana again since they were partners before," Gray answered. He then turned his attention back towards Nashi and asked, "Wanna go on a job with the strongest team of Fairy Tail?"

Nashi grinned brightly and nodded her head furiously, making others worried her head would fly off. "I'm all fired up!"

"Fired up for what?" Natsu asked as he suddenly appeared by the child.

Nashi froze and glued her gaze to the floor. She found herself unable to speak now knowing that Natsu was her own father.

"We are all going on a job," Erza answered, much to the child's relief. "Team Natsu will be reforming."

"It is?" Lucy questioned. "That's great!"

"Am I on Team Natsu?" Nashi giddily asked with hope in her eyes.

Lucy shook her head and answered, "Sorry, sweetie. You aren't old enough yet."

The child frowned before feeling a warm hand clasp over her shoulder. Looking up, she gasped as she found her father smiling at her with a toothy grin, one that looked just like hers and she wondered how she didn't figure it out the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Don't worry, Nashi!" he said, ruffling her hair. "When you're old enough, you'll be able to join us! Or make your own team if you want!"

"A team of Nashi, Yuki, and Gale sounds interesting," Erza mused. She then went to the job board to choose a mission.

Nashi giggled and nodded her head. It did sound interesting. She wasn't sure what kind of magic Gale used, but knew that a team of the three of them would be unstoppable. Once Erza returned with a flyer and got it approved by Mira, everyone split up to pack.

* * *

"What kind of mission are we going on?" Natsu asked once everyone was packed and ready to go. He, Nashi, and Happy stood in the living room while Lucy prepared sandwiches for the journey.

"We're protecting an ancient artifact from thieves on its way to Crocus," Lucy answered, making her way back to the others with packed lunches and a suitcase full of changes of clothes for her and her daughter.

"That's so lame!" Natsu cried, crossing his arms and huffing a small breath of fire.

"Deal with it. Nashi is going with us and Erza doesn't want to risk getting her hurt."

"I've been training Nashi! She's strong!"

Lucy sighed and replied, "I know she is. But other jobs would just be too dangerous. Can we go now?"

"Aye!" Happy and Nashi exclaimed in unison.

The group of six met up outside of the guild hall, Erza dragging along a whole wagon of unnecessary supplies. Lucy laughed seeing as how her friend hadn't changed. Her stomach was swirling with happiness and anticipation. She felt like she was back in the old happy days before she left. Having the team back together revived some sort of happiness Lucy didn't know she lost.

"You ready?" Gray asked, nudging the blonde's arm. "It's just like old times!"

"It is," Lucy agreed with a giggle. "Except with Nashi tagging along. Are you sure Juvia and Yuki are okay with you coming along?"

"Yes I'm sure. If anything, Jellal is the one that's going to be most upset about it."

"Jellal?"

Erza nodded and said, "Jellal and Meredy went on a mission together and teamed up with the old Oracion Seis to bring down a dark guild out in the country of Alvarez. He should be coming back anytime soon."

"And he's not going to be too happy that his fiancé isn't there to greet him," Gray added.

Lucy smiled seeing her redheaded friend flush from head to toe. She recalled the day she and Erza went out for dessert to catch up.

 _"Jellal is in the guild!?" she squealed after Erza informed her._

 _"Yes," the requip mage repeated. "He and Meredy have been exonerated from their crimes because of all they've done to help. So have Oracion Seis, but they insisted on continuing as Crime Sorciere. A-Also… J-Jellal and I are e-engaged."_

 _There was a moment of silence, followed by another. Until finally, Lucy exploded._

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"QUIET, LUCY!" Erza shouted, even louder the blonde as she punched her upside the head. "I-It's no big deal-"_

 _"It's a very big deal!" Lucy argued, slamming her hands on the table. "Erza, you are getting married! I'm so happy for you! When did he propose!? Tell me everything!"_

 _The other girl continued to blush and answered, "W-Well, he took me to the place we had our first kiss and told me he l-loved me and then he p-proposed."_

 _Lucy smiled at her redheaded friend. "I'm so glad you're finally getting a chance at love."_

 _Erza smiled and nodded. "What about you? When are you going to pursue your chance at love?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You and Natsu. After all, you two do have a child together. I think that makes it a perfect time to confess."_

 _Lucy sighed and said, "I don't love him, Erza. Not like that. Not anymore. It's been six years, I moved on."_

 _Erza studied her blonde friend. Knowing just how stubborn she was, she decided to drop it and began eating her strawberry shortcake. "If you say so."_

Lucy shook her head after recalling that conversation and peeked towards Natsu. He gave his signature fanged grin, causing the blonde's heart to stutter. That was when she realized it. All the laughs, all the smiles, body contact, conversations, all the things she used to love Natsu for never changed. They were right there in front of her. He never changed, and as much as she wanted to deny it, neither did she. Her feelings never changed. She never moved on. She was in love with Natsu Dragneel and had been for the past six years. There was only one question left.

What was she going to do now?

 **AN:** Two big realizations in this chapter! :D I'm not sure if reviews are working or not but I don't think they are so I'm sorry if I missed any of you guys! Anyways, I just posted another Nalu story and would love if you guys could check it out and leave me some feedback. :')

 **Rose Tiger:** At least Nashi figured it out! All that's left is Natsu! :D

 **Iamtlani13:** Really!? :D I'm glad this one is your fav! :D And oh man all the good nalu stories that I've read are really popular so you've probably already read them haha! My favorite is Texting Fire!

 **Brynn chan:** Hello there! :D And oh god I hope you get better soon! :( Thank you so much for your kind words. :')

 **Mhilano:** I'm glad you liked it! I liked that last chapter too. :')

 **Alexa60765:** There will be drama to come soon! ;D

 **Daige:** Oh you shortened your name huh? :D And thank you so much! LMAO love that hashtag! #CheckingDailyforFamily HAHA I LOVE IT THANKS

 **Lunahartz:** Everyone is recommending Noragami I really wanna watch it! But sadly they don't have all of it on Netflix or Hulu! D:

 **Werewingwolfxx:** No problem I answer all my reviews! :D Thank you for reviewing. :)

 **MirrorFlame:** I MUST GO WATCH IT AGAIN. I GOTTA FIND IT ON YOUTUBE THOUGH BECAUSE NETFLIX AND HULU DON'T HAVE THE OVAS FOR SOME REASON.

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! :D And haha I'm trying really hard to give them some development! Glad it's going well so far! :D

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! And yes, Natsu is a dingus and will take a while but at least little Nashi figured it out all on her own! :'D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** EVERYONE IS RECOMMENDING NORAGAMI I SERIOUSLY NEED TO WATCH IT!

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much I'm glad you liked this chapter too! :D

 **Nalulove:** She is learning to trust him again! :D And it's very important! I mean, she was abandoned right after losing Aquarius so yes it'll take some time to fully gain her trust. But it looks like Natsu is getting there. :')

 **CrazyWildAlex:** Thank you so much! :D And I actually used to PM everyone with responses to reviews and a lot of people didn't like that lol. And it makes it a lot easier to reply this way! :)

 **Hime of Hearts:** THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU AMAZING REVIEWER! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Finally reviews are working again. :') I'm glad you all liked the last chapter it had some big stuff! :D Btw thanks for all the anime recommendations! My boyfriend actually made me start watching Shakugan no Shana I think is what it's called. So far I'm still 20 episodes in and not loving it but ehh oh well. Hope you guys like this chapter! :D

BTW, new updating days. Monday and Thursday! :D

Chapter 10

Lucy stepped off the train that stopped just in the center of Hargeon, carrying little Nashi in her arms and ignoring the puddle of a dragon slayer that was kissing the solid ground below. The blonde was glad her daughter hadn't developed motion sickness and hoped that her genetics or something would keep her from doing so. Even Wendy developed the cursed sickness over the years, it was bound to effect Nashi sooner or later considering she was a dragon slayer as well.

"Let's meet up with our clients," Erza suggested, leading the way out of the station.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

Warmth spread throughout Nashi's body as she admired her unknowing father. Though the two first got off on a somewhat bad start, all was forgotten and replaced with utmost respect. Her father was awesome! He breathed fire, his dad was a dragon, he was strong, and he was kind. Everything Nashi wanted in a father, including things she didn't expect but were still cool regardless.

"The clients should be meeting us here at the station," Lucy informed them.

"Is that them?" Gray questioned, pointing towards a trio of what appeared to be archeologists huddling protectively over a small crate. "Wait a second, aren't those the guys that helped during the whole Zentopia incident?"

"Oh yeah!" Happy cried. "It's the 'actually' people! Weren't they friends with your dad, Lucy?"

The blonde nostalgically smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they were. Let's go meet up with them now!" With that, the group hurried to the trio of familiar helpers and greeted them with eager smiles. "Hello again!"

"Oh, it's Lucy!" Jean-Luc greeted, removing his hat and bowing. "Glad to see you're doing well, actually. Who is this little one, actually?"

Nashi gave a toothy grin and answered, "My name is Nashi!"

"She's my daughter," the blonde explained.

"Daughter?" the three questioned in unison. They then faced Natsu. "Oh, so you must be the f-"

"FAMILY FRIEND!" Lucy screeched. "H-He's the uhh, family friend…"

Nashi eyed her mother and sighed. Her mother truly wasn't ready.

"I see," Jean-Luc replied, eyeing the two. "Well, I'm glad to see you all doing well, actually. How about we discuss the mission, actually?"

"They still over-use the word 'actually' huh?" Happy muttered, earning a harsh nudge from the requip mage.

Jean-Luc ignored the exceed's remark and explained, "It's a simple mission. All you have to do is deliver this to the Crocus Museum. There may be some thieves that try to steal it and that's why we hired you all. We can't protect it on our own."

"We'll take care of it," Lucy replied. "Isn't that right, Nashi?"

"Aye!" the small pinkette answered with an eager grin. "Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

The train ride was surprisingly easy. Well, save for Natsu's annoying motion sickness. Other than that, it was smooth sailing. There were no surprise attacks, much to the group's surprise and they quickly found themselves in Crocus.

Nashi frowned and crossed her arms. She was really hoping for a fight so she could watch her parents fight against evil people. Luckily, her hopes would be answered.

As the group walked through the regal streets of Crocus, the artifacts on Erza's wagon, there was a sudden explosion in front of them. Smoke filled the air, causing them all to cough. Lucy covered her daughter's mouth so as to lessen the intake of smoke. When the dastardly smoke cleared, three figures stood in front of them. One was a male with long, pastel green hair and light brown eyes. Next to him stood another male with spiked maroon hair and black eyes. Lastly, there was a female with hot pink hair, adorned in the finest of jewels.

"Look what we have here," the woman said. "Looks like we have some Fairy Tail meat to entertain us."

"This should be easy," the maroon-haired man replied. "Hara, why don't you take them out?"

The other man stepped forward, a wicked grin spread across his face. "My pleasure." He then pulled out a magic gun and aimed it directly at Lucy, who didn't even flinch at the sight. With a loud bang, a magic bullet flew in the air at the speed of light, only to be disintegrated by a breath of fire.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said, smiling at her savior. "But I could've easily dodged it. Magic bullets are nothing for me now."

"I know, I just wanted to have a little warm up," the pinkette replied with a wide grin. He then cracked his knuckles, ready for the fight that was about to ensue. "So you guys wanna pick a fight with Fairy Tail, huh? I guess we have no choice now but to pummel you jerks. Let's go!"

Lucy placed Nashi on the ground, giving the child a reassuring smile. "You just watch Mama, alright?"

Nashi hesitantly nodded. "Be careful, Mama!"

The blonde nodded and returned her attention back to the enemies. Natsu was already engaging with the gunman while Erza was dealing with the maroon-haired man, leaving Gray to fight the girl. It was blatantly clear that the enemy wasn't even enough to make them break a sweat. Clearly they had been doing training of their own over the years as well.

"Erza, can I swap with you?" Lucy called out. "I want Nashi to see me fight!"

The redhead smiled, dodging a swipe of the man's sword and answered, "Of course. I will watch over Nashi."

The two girls gave a quick high-five, leaving Lucy to deal with the attacker now. The blonde's hand instinctively went to her pouch of keys, but she shook her head.

"You aren't even worthy of my spirits," she said. "My whip will do just fine!"

The man growled as he lunged at the girl, sword in hand. With all of his might, he brought his sword down, heading straight for her head. At the last moment, Lucy jumped out of the way. The sword clashed with the ground, creating an annoying scraping sound and a crack in the cement. With a mere flick of her wrist, Lucy wrapped her whip around the handle of the man's sword and yanked hard. With a yelp, he fell to the ground. The blonde smirked and retracted her whip, only to fling it back towards him and wrap it around both of his wrists. Planting her feet into the ground and mustering all of her strength into her arms, the girl began to twirl in circles, swinging the man with her whip and gaining speed by the second. When she knew that her enemy was down for the count, Lucy unraveled her whip from his wrists, sending him flying feet away onto the street.

Lucy giggled and gave a thumbs up to her daughter, who was clapping and cheering loudly for her. The blonde then turned her attention back to the other fights. Gray was already done battling the woman, leaving only Natsu. She could tell that he was just playing with the gunman as he effortlessly dodged all of his attacks, cackling in the process.

"Hurry up, Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "We have to deliver this and get back to Magnolia! I have to tuck Nashi into bed at nine!"

"What's a few more minutes gonna do? She'll be fine!" Natsu replied.

"No, Natsu! End it now already!"

The dragon slayer huffed a small breath of fire in a pout, one that Lucy was swooning over because it was so cute. With great reluctance, the boy took in a deep breath, gathering his magical power in the pit of his stomach. He then released it with a roar, his fire engulfing the enemy whole. Of course it didn't kill him, that wasn't Natsu's style. It was only enough to leave the man scorching and his clothes torn.

"Fine, let's go now," the pinkette grumbled.

Lucy giggled and followed as he led the way to the museum while Erza tied up the bandits and threw them onto her wagon to hand them over to the authrites.

"Did you see us fighting, Nashi?" she asked.

The child excitedly nodded and answered, "Yep! You were all so cool! Uncle Gray beat that lady quickly with a hammer made of ice! And you didn't even have to use your spirits!"

"Oi, what about me!?" Natsu questioned, lifting the girl and seating her on his shoulders.

Nashi laughed and answered, "You were cool too! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Oh no," Lucy muttered. "If he does that we'll never be able to move out because I'll be too scared of you burning down our new place."

"Well then let's never move out!" Nashi proposed with an immensely bright smile. "We can stay with Natsu and Happy forever!"

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison.

"N-No," Lucy said, shaking her head. "We have to move out eventually. We're just staying with them until we find our own place."

"How is house hunting going anyways?" Gray questioned.

The girl's cheeks flushed as she answered, "I-I guess I haven't actually been looking…"

"Yay! Mama wants to stay with Natsu too!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Of course she does!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy sighed and was going to argue but knew she couldn't. It was true. She had been having so much fun staying with Natsu that she hadn't even started looking for a new place. And now that the girl was aware of her feelings towards the dragon slayer, it was even harder bearing the thought of moving out. The once dirty, hazard of a cottage was now a home to her, especially since the two original owners of the small home kept it clean since they were there. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Natsu.

With another heavy sigh, Lucy led the way towards the museum, unaware of the person lurking behind a nearby building, watching her every step.

* * *

"I'm back, Emperor."

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Brandish."

"Thank you, Emperor Zeref," the said woman replied with a bow.

"Please, Zeref is fine," the black-haired man stated with a warm smile. "Now, tell me about your time in Fiore."

The woman nodded and replied, "I found the ones you spoke of. They were on a mission delivering something to the Crocus Museum. They engaged in a small battle with thieves but easily won. Natsu Dragneel is strong, just as you said. He is much stronger with the blonde woman around."

"Oh is he? I suppose that would make sense."

Brandi frowned and hesitantly asked, "I-Is she Lucy Heartfilia?"

Zeref noticed the woman's muscles tense and nodded. "Yes, she is. She is Natsu's most important friend, perhaps even more based on the interactions I've seen between the two over the years. It is good to see she is by his side once again. Anyways, I am aware of your goal of avenging your mother but I'm afraid it must wait. Don't worry, when the war is ready you can kill Lucy Heartfilia. But for now, you must let her live. She gives Natsu strength and I need him to keep growing stronger."

The girl nodded reluctantly. "I will not kill Lucy Heartfilia then. Anyways, I have more important news regarding Natsu Dragneel."

Zeref arched a brow and asked, "What is it?"

"There was a small girl with the group. She referred to Lucy as her mother."

"What does this have to do with-"

"Forgive my interruption, but she has pink hair."

Zeref's eyes widened as tears crept to his eyes. "Y-You think that she is Natsu's daughter?"

Brandi nodded. "Yes, but after watching them today it became clear that he doesn't know."

"This is interesting. I apologize, Brandi. I know you just got back to Alvarez, but sadly I have to send you back to Fiore. I have a new mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to bring me this child. I must meet her."

Brandi nodded and bowed before quickly leaving the grand room, leaving Zeref alone. The man smiled as tears dripped down his face.

 _"So it seems you had a daughter, huh Natsu?"_ he thought. _"It's a shame you don't know about her. I hope you find out before the war starts, because sadly she will be killed then, along with Lucy Heartfilia. My heart aches at the thought of the woman you love and your child being killed, but it is fate. Anyways, it's time to meet my niece."_

 **AN:** Like I said the very first chapter, things aren't going to go the same way as the manga haha! So now Zeref is in the story and he wants to meet Nashi! :D So the job itself wasn't really important, just the end haha!

 **Katiekat2005:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Anime-is-my-addiction1:** Hahaha I know right? Poor Natsu! I'm sure deep down he knows!

 **Hime of Hearts:** Thank you so much. :') I really love writing Nashi so far! I want her to be a mix of Natsu and Lucy and also have her own quirks :')

 **Daige:** She gets her intelligence and stubbornness from Lucy haha! :D #CheckingDailyforFamily

 **Alexa60765:** The drama is now commencing! :D

 **Fluffyshygirl11:** THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVELY PERSON!

 **Guest:** I completely agree! But at the same time I feel as though it isn't their business to tell Natsu you know? I think it is either Lucy or Nashi's! But yes they should've been more like Happy!

 **Mysticrainee:** Don't worry, Natsu finds out soon enough! :D And Nashi is so smart it's great. :')

 **Lunahartz:** She is so smart like her mom! :D And sadly YouTube has let me down. :'(

 **Grizzly98:** Thank you so much! :D And nope, she was a good girl! Probably only because she was scared considering it was her first job. :)

 **Castona29:** All that's left is Natsu now! :D Thanks for the review! :)

 **Soul Eater Maka:** I KNOW HOW AWESOME WE'RE GETTING CLOSE.

 **Nalulove:** We'll just have to see if Lucy does something stupid! :D

 **TheGirlWhoLearned:** I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT!

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Thank you so much! :)

 **Annie:** Sorry about that! D: See, what FF does sometimes is stop telling me who reviews and what they say. It'll show me people reviewed and that's it haha! AND I KNOW YAY NASHI!

 **Riley:** Thank you so much that means a lot to me. :')

 **Iamtlani13:** I'm reading one called The Astrologist and it's really good haha! Just another recommendation for you! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** They really are complicated and now the cursed uncle is in the story haha! :D

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** THANK YOU SO MUCH WONDERFUL PERSON!

 **Rose Tiger:** He'll find out soon, I promise! Stay strong haha!

 **MirrorFlame:** Sounds right to me haha! :D And aww I looked on YouTube but can't find it there either!

 **Sarara1.8:** And more you shall receive! :D Thank you again! :)

 **PurpleandPink2005:** OHOHOHOHOH NOW ZEREF!

 **Sophie613:** I will, thank you. :')

 **Fire:** Thank you so much! :') And I can guarantee it's soon! :D Well, soonish! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I like this chapter I hope you guys do too! :)

Chapter 11

Lucy hummed peacefully as she whipped up breakfast for her makeshift family. It was something that she enjoyed doing, especially since the time Natsu tried making breakfast and it was absolutely revolting. And if she left it up to Happy, they would only be eating raw fish. Thus, the girl was happy making breakfast. Soon enough, the smell of pancakes and bacon drifted through the small cottage, catching the attention of two very strong noses. In the blink of an eye, Natsu and Nashi were seated at the table, waiting patiently for breakfast. This breakfast was special though.

Lucy giggled as she watched both Natsu and Nashi color in the meantime. Unsurprisingly, he colored a dragon, one that of course resembled Igneel. Nashi awed over the sloppy drawing and showed off her own masterpiece, which was a picture of her and Lucy's spirits. Natsu cackled seeing Loke's cat ears. Finally, the food was ready and she placed the special plate in front of her daughter, bringing her in for a tight hug.

"My birthday pancakes!" Nashi exclaimed at the sight of a hot cake slathered in whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles.

"Yep! I added extra whipped cream for you!" Lucy replied, placing a sweet kiss on the child's chubby cheek. "You're six years old now! You're growing up so fast! You're my big girl now!"

Nashi giggled and replied, "Thank you, Mama!"

Lucy smiled at her daughter though her insides were churning in turmoil. A week ago, she had just discovered her feelings towards a certain dragon slayer. At first she knew what she had to do. She had to leave Magnolia again.

 _Lucy stumbled into the cottage, her anxiety at its peak. This was going to be her second time leaving her family, though this one was nothing like her last. She couldn't say goodbye this time, knowing that Natsu wouldn't let her go if he knew. Not to mention that she was sure the rest of the guild would refuse to let her go knowing about Nashi. No, she couldn't say goodbye. She had to leave._

 _It was the late hours of the night, Nashi already tucked into bed. Happy was at Wendy's and Charle's while Natsu was snoring away in the living room. She knew she had to be quiet about it or else Natsu or Nashi would see her packing. That would only lead to a bunch of questions she would be unable to answer. The blonde retrieved her suitcase, which had been untouched during her stay at Natsu's, and shoved her clothes into it, not minding about if it was neat or not. Then she got Nashi's to pack her clothes as well. But when she opened it, she found four pictures laying at the bottom._

 _They were the three pictures that Lucy brought with her when she first left Magnolia, along with one Gray took of her, Natsu, Nashi, and Happy. Their small family. Tears crept into the girl's brown eyes as she studied each of them. She was so happy each time the pictures were taken. But more noticeable was Nashi's bright grin._

 _That's when she realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't just pack up her things and take Nashi with her. Nashi became a member of the guild and fell in love with all of its members, she had no right to tear her away from their new life which she had grown to love. She thought she would be doing it for her daughter, taking her away. That it was to keep her from being confused about her mom and dad's relationship. But that wasn't true. She was just scared of her own feelings. It would be more confusing to randomly take Nashi away without so much as an explanation._

 _The blonde studied the last picture more, tracing her finger over Natsu and Nashi. The child was on her unknowing father's shoulders, tugging at his hair. Both had huge, happy grins._

 _Lucy sighed as she wiped away her tears and retrieved a small box she hid under the bed. It was time._

Natsu smiled at the two, a warmth spreading quickly throughout his body at the sight. Everything felt so right. They were all like a happy family. And now it was Nashi's birthday, one that he had been preparing for since he found out about it after their job a week ago.

"Happy birthday, Nashi!" Natsu shouted, leaping over the table and hugging the two girls.

"Aye! Happy birthday!" Happy repeated, landing on the birthday girl's head.

"Thanks!" Nashi replied.

"Do you wanna go to the guild today?" Lucy questioned as everyone sat in their seats again. "Everyone told me they got you presents!

"Yay!"

"You better eat fast so that we can go!" Natsu exclaimed.

And with that, the two ravenously ate their food, unnoticing the bits of food they were spewing in the process. Lucy fought the urge to scold them considering it was Nashi's birthday. After everyone finished eating and getting ready, it was finally time to go to the guild.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the guild chorused at the sight of the birthday girl entering the building.

Nashi giggled and replied, "Thanks, everyone!"

Gale wobbled over to the other girl and grabbed her wrist, leading her to where Yuki was seated at what was dubbed the kids table.

"Happy birthday, pink freak," Yuki teased with a smirk.

"You're just jealous because I'm older than you!" Nashi retorted, causing the adults to laugh.

"Whatever! Just open this already!" the young boy demanded, holding out a small box that was wrapped neatly, probably Juvia's doing. "You better like it!"

Nashi eyed the box suspiciously but accepted the gift anyways. Opening it, the girl gasped at the sight of a custom-made snow globe, crafted with the utmost care. Inside the glass ball were miniature figurines of Nashi, Yuki, and Gale playing in the snow.

"Yuki designed it himself," Juvia told the little girl with a smile.

"Thanks, Yuki!" Nashi exclaimed, giving the unsuspecting boy a hug.

"W-Whatever," the boy muttered. "Just don't break it."

And with that, people were lining up to give Nashi their presents. Lucy groaned, saying that they were supposed to give presents after the cake and ice cream but it was futile. They all loved Nashi so much they wanted to spoil her, probably even more so considering they missed her first five birthdays. So the blonde let it slide and watched as everyone delivered their gifts.

Nashi was enlightened by all of the presents. From the Strauss siblings she got three new outfits, which she was told to try on by an excited Mira. Then she got a bunch of books from the Redfox family. Erza got the cake and also gave her a whip that was perfect for her size. Apparently the redhead figured Nashi would grow accustomed to the weapon, just as her mother did. Happy gave her a fish which he seemed reluctant to give up. The birthday girl giggled and returned it to the exceed, bursting with laughter as Happy eagerly took it and ate it in a matter of seconds. Lastly, there was Natsu.

Nashi watched with utmost anticipation as the dragon slayer approached her with a face-splitting grin. Though he didn't know it yet, this would be his first birthday gift to his daughter. Natsu then held out a box, to which the child accepted gratefully. The girl noticed how light it was but shrugged it off. Whatever was in this box was going to be her favorite gift ever, one that she would cherish for the rest of her life. Tearing away the wrapping paper, Nashi threw off the lid of the box and found a piece of paper in it. Picking it up, she read the words carefully.

"A job flier?" Nashi questioned, confused at his choice of gifts.

"Yep!" Natsu answered. "I wanted this to be our first job together with just us! Well, and your mom and Happy! And look at the reward! I figured you could keep it all and buy whatever you want with it!"

Nashi's lip quivered as tears welled up in her eyes. The gift was so thoughtful and touching. The money wasn't even the best part- though it was a nice touch- but the fact that he wanted to go on a mission with their little family caused a great warmth to course through her veins. He didn't even know he was her father but played the part so well.

Turning her head, Nashi found her mother also crying at the sight. She watched as the blonde rubbed away her tears, unknowing that she was being watched by her daughter. Returning her attention back to her father, she grinned at him.

"Thanks, Natsu! I love it!" the girl exclaimed, jumping onto him in a tight hug.

Natsu chuckled and replied, "Don't mention it. Now let's have some cake!"

Erza eagerly nodded as she dashed into the kitchen and retrieved the cake she bought for the party. It was a huge white cake with three tiers covered in whipped cream. Strawberries bordered the rims of each tier. The top tier had a typical birthday message written with melted chocolate.

"Nashi will get the first piece," the redhead announced. "And I of course will get the second."

"Not even her mom gets the second piece?" Gray teased, though he quickly shut his mouth after receiving a deadly glare from the requip mage.

"Juvia keeps telling you not to tease Erza," Juvia chided.

When Nashi received her piece of cake, she forced herself to patiently wait until everyone at the guild got a slice, which took forever seeing as how there were so many members of their big family. Finally, it was time to eat. Munching happily into the cake, the young girl swooned at the taste. It wasn't too sweet and the strawberries added a nice flavor.

"I'm glad you like it, Nashi!" Erza exclaimed, also enjoying the taste of the dessert while tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you Auntie Erza!" Nashi replied, hugging the redhead affectionately. "It's delicious!"

"Don't eat too much," her mother warned her. "You could get a stomach ache if you do."

Nashi was about to reply when something was suddenly glopped onto her head. Reaching to feel it, the child frowned at the feeling of whipped cream. Shaking her head, the cake fell from her head. The girl glanced across the guild hall with hard eyes. Finally, her gaze landed on Yuki, whose hand was covered in whipped cream. He was smirking at her, clearly taunting her.

Lucy sighed knowing just where this was headed. Natsu on the other hand patted Nashi's back.

"Go get him!" he encouraged, cackling as Nashi dashed away and after the culprit. "You got it, Nashi! Lay it on him!"

"Don't be too harsh!" Juvia begged.

"Don't run, Yuki! Face Nashi bravely!" Gray scolded. "Here, take this cake!"

The boy ran to his father and retrieved the half-eaten cake and launched it at the girl still chasing him. It landed straight onto the girl's stomach, frosting covering her pink dress. Lucy groaned seeing as how it was a nice dress. Now she was fired up too.

"Nashi, come here!" she shouted. "Take my cake and kick his ass!"

The pinkette grinned and ran to her mother. After getting the cake, she ran after the boy once more and slammed it onto his cheek, cackling at the sound of disgust that escaped his mouth.

And with that, a food fight erupted in the guild, only to be stopped by Erza, who was steaming seeing the waste of her precious cake.

"Erza is right, that's enough," Makarov announced. "It's time for me to give Nashi my present! Mira, get the stamp!"

Mira grinned and followed the master's order. Nashi's eyes bulged from their sockets. She was actually going to get her stamp, making her an official mage of Fairy Tail!

"Where do you want it and what color?" Mira asked with a gentle smile.

Nashi glanced around the room until her eyes landed on her father. Then she looked at her mother. "I want it on my right arm and in yellow! Like my Mama's hair!"

Lucy smiled, tears creeping to her eyes as she watched her daughter become an honorary mage. She recalled the day she got the stamp as well. It was a sacred day, something she would never forget and knew Nashi would feel the same.

"Congrats, Nashi!" Lucy squealed, hugging her daughter after she got the stamp. "Aww, your birthday dress is all ruined! Thanks a lot, Gray!"

"Oi, I didn't do anything!" the ice mage retorted.

"You gave Yuki the cake! Anyways, I can't just let you wear that all day. I'm going to go back to the cottage and fetch you a new outfit."

"Want me to come with you?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy shook her head in response and answered, "Nah, I got it. Can you just keep an eye on Nashi for me while I'm gone?"

The dragon slayer eagerly nodded. "I'll watch her!"

"Thanks! I'll be right back!"

With that, Lucy left the guild on her way towards the cottage. It was a fifteen minute walk, but she was glad she finally made it.

 _"I usually give my presents to Nashi alone, but maybe I should give it to her at the guild. We're all a family after all!"_ she thought as she opened the door. The blonde hastily walked into the bedroom and picked out a dress and retrieved her gift- which was hidden under the bed.

Her stomach churned once again as she held the small box in her hand. All because of what it held inside.

 _Lucy sighed as she wiped away her tears and retrieved a small box she hid under the bed. It was time._

 _Opening the box, the blonde smiled at the present she wrapped for Nashi. It was a silver key, Plue's to be exact. Though Lucy always let Nashi use her spirits, they were still hers by contract. But she now trusted Nashi with one of her favorite spirits, the one that kept her company during the pregnancy and helped her smile when she was lonely. Plue wasn't strong or fast or athletic at all, but he was caring beyond words. Even Nashi loved the little dog. Inside the box was also a belt to keep her stuff such as keys or other weapons, similar to Lucy's. Nashi always wanted one of her own._

 _Lucy's stomach dropped to the floor as she picked up the photo of their family from Nashi's suitcase. Carefully retrieving a piece of paper and a pen, the blonde returned and placed the picture in the box with the other gifts. Then, with a shaky hand, she wrote on the piece of paper the words she could never say aloud._

 _"He is your father."_

 _She then placed the note in the box and shoved it back under the bed, her body itching to retrieve it and undo her previous actions. But she forced herself to lay in bed. It was time she grew up and this was how she was going to do it._

Ignoring her nerves, the blonde shook her head and mustered up some courage. It had to be done. Nashi had the right to know and what she did next was up to her. Turning around, she was about to rush back to the guild when a sudden voice rang out.

"It's good to see you, Lucy Heartfilia."

 **AN:** IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN. Because I got enough reviews, I will post a sneak peek of the next chapter like I used to with my other stories! :D Here it is:

 _Suddenly, a new presence arrived as water thrashed in the small cottage, separating the two girls in the nick of time and pulling Lucy away. The blonde looked up and gasped at the sight of an old friend, one that she had lost years ago. One that she had never expected to see again._

Well that's it for the sneak peek! :D Thank you guys for all of the reviews it seriously makes my day. :')

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much! And I just saw your last review on The Flaming Key! My favorite of my own stories is New Beginnings. :) I just think it was cute and simple. :')

 **Lunahartz:** I live in Washington, what about you? :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Thank you for another kind review. :')

 **Iamtlani13:** I don't mind at all! I am an open book! :D I am 19 years old and I am a sophomore at college. :)

 **Mysticrainee:** Yeah Yuki's had four years to watch his dad haha! And you'll just have to see with Zeref. ;)

 **Katiesmo:** HAHAHA AWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you're all caught up! :D

 **Fluffyshygirl11:** Haha poor Nashi is being targeted by the strongest dark mage. :')

 **Wacko12:** Will do! Thanks for the review! :D

 **CelestialDragon14:** Ehh I have mixed feelings about it haha! I think that it's a bit random and confusing tbh! I love Shana though she's my favorite character. I am not a big fan of Yuji honestly lol. I'm still on season 1!

 **Guest:** Oh yeah that makes perfect sense! The only ones that truly showed they had problems with it were Happy and Cana! Gray showed it a bit but not too much.

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Wow you're the only one that doesn't blame Lucy haha! Others sympathize but still see fault haha! And you'll find out soon about his reaction! :D

 **PurpleandPink2005:** THANK YOU FOR ANOTHER KIND REVIEW! :)

 **Annie:** OOH wait no I remember reading that I just forgot to mention it lmao my bad! Oh man I truly am no help when it comes to this kinda stuff my teachers weren't cool like that haha! All I can think about is this one video I saw where a whole class collaborated and played dead haha! I think that would be hilarious!

 **Hime of Hearts:** Thank you so much! :')

 **Xtreaer:** Haha looks like everyone had that reaction about Zeref! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** Haha Zeref's motives are still unknown! ;D And I know Natsu is a cute little dingus. :')

 **ArtemisRavenTerraFan:** Thank you so much! :D I can guarantee it's soon! Well, depending on your definition of soon! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** Looks like he is going for her! :D

 **Grizzly98:** Hmm a part of me doesn't wanna answer because I don't wanna ruin the surprises but then another part of me thinks I should because I know that I hate reading a story and falling in love with it just to have it end sadly. :') So, I will answer to calm everyone's nerves... IT IS GOING TO END HAPPILY! :D I don't do sad endings it's not my thing haha it makes me too sad! :D

 **Yukino Scarlet:** Haha I get lazy logging in to review other people's stories too! And thank you so much! :D

 **Nalulove:** I know huh? Things are getting close to being revealed! Especially now that Lucy finally has the resolve to tell her daughter the truth! :D Looks like Zeref is ruining it though. :')

 **Soul Eater Maka:** LMAO I SAW THAT. I was like oh they must've reviewed the wrong story because I sure don't remember writing Zeref in this story haha! :D

 **SakuraMoon2016:** Thank you so much I'm glad you're all caught up! :D And I loved that show! I recently finished it actually! :D

 **Alexa60765:** HAHAHA THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know you love the drama and stuff! :D

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** I personally love Brandish lmao. She's such a cinnamon roll. I know and now Makarov and Erza. :'(

 **Kmikaberidze26:** Wow thank you so much. :') And I can guarantee more Lucy mini panic attacks lmao!

 **MirrorFlame:** OOH I will definitely check it out to see. Have you read the stone age chapter? I haven't read that but I really want to haha!

 **Brynn chan:** HELLO AGAIN! :D Hahaha thank you so much! Makes me happy you checked out this story too. :')


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** :) (BTW if you guys haven't read the Alvarez arc then this chapter is somewhat a spoiler for you so read at your own risk!)

Chapter 12

Lucy's hand quickly gripped her whip as she spun around to face the unfamiliar intruder. Standing in front of her was a woman that appeared to be around her age with pastel green hair similar in color to Freed's. Her bangs were chopped straightly over her eyebrows and her hair was a neat bob style. She wore a polka-dot bikini and a cape with a star-like pattern. Lucy could practically feel magical power oozing from the other girl and knew that her whip wasn't going to be enough this time.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned in a menacing tone. She was on her toes, alert for a sneak attack.

"My name is Brandish Myu," the green-haired woman answered uninterestedly. Then a dark gleam shone in her eyes. "Do you recall that last name?"

Lucy's eyes widened a fraction but she shook her head. "Do I know you?"

Brandish's face scrunched up in anger. "Not me. My mother. I assumed you would at least know the last name."

"I don't know your mother. Now what do you want?"

Just then, Lucy's legs began to wobble as the small cottage shrunk in size, the walls coming in closer.

"You don't even know that name?" Brandish asked, her magical power spiking. "Well then, let me explain, Lucy Heartfilia-"

"Shut it!" the blonde shouted as she launched her whip towards the intruder only for it to be effortlessly dodged. "I don't know who you are but I have a party to get to!" She was about to pull out her keys when all of the sudden she was shrunk to a mere size of four inches. Craning her head to meet the culprit's face, she shouted, "What are you doing?"

"You will listen to me," Brandish said, bending down to pick the small blonde up. She tightened her hold on the girl, able to break her bones if she wanted. "Let me explain. Your mother was none other than Layla Heartfilia, correct?"

"How do you know my mother?"

"Because mine worked for her," Brandish answered, her fist clenching. Ignoring Lucy's pained shouts, she went on, "My mother's name was Grammi. She was a loyal servant of your mother's. Your mother had mine killed."

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth parted as she argued, "N-No. My mother would never do that! She wasn't a killer!"

"How naïve of you," Brandish replied as she tossed Lucy and returned her to her normal size. "Your mother killed mine to get back Aquarius' key to give it to you!" With a sudden leap, the green-haired girl tackled Lucy, knocking over a flower pot in the process, water spilling from it. She straddled Lucy and held her arms to her side, bringing a dagger to the other girl's neck. "The Emperor told me not to kill you yet, but I'm sure he would understand if it was for self-defense. I'm sorry, I truly hold no grudges towards you specifically, but I must do this to avenge my mother! Now your daughter will go through the same suffering that I did and it's all because your mother killed mine for a silly key!"

Brandi then thrashed the dagger towards the blonde, ready to draw hefty amounts of blood. Suddenly, a new presence arrived as water thrashed in the small cottage, separating the two girls in the nick of time and pulling Lucy away. The blonde looked up and gasped at the sight of an old friend, one that she had lost years ago. One that she had never expected to see again.

"Aquarius…" she breathed out, tears streaming from her face as she hugged the mermaid-spirit tightly.

"Good seeing you again, Lucy," Aquarius replied in an unusually gentle manner. "I heard my key being discussed and I decided to check it out. Good seeing you again, Brandi. It's been a while."

"Hello, Master," the green-haired girl greeted after getting over her initial shock.

"W-What is going on?" Lucy questioned, though she was promptly ignored.

"Tsch, looks like you've grown into a brat! As you know, I am your master and Lucy is mine, meaning that she is your master too," Aquarius said to Brandish.

"I'm sorry, but I can't agree with that… Her mother killed my mine, I have to avenge her," Brandi replied, her fists clenching.

Aquarius sighed and informed the greenette, "But Lucy isn't Layla, is she? Besides, Layla didn't kill Grammi. Zoldeo did."

"Z-Zoldeo?" Brandi questioned. Shaking her head, she replied, "No! That's not true! Layla did!"

"Listen, brat! It's true that Layla needed my key again for an important mission, but she couldn't contact Grammi. So, she used her own life force as a substitution and that is what led her to become sick and eventually die. Both of your mothers talked and Grammi apologized countless of times. They wished you could both be friends but you two _brats_ are too stubborn! Anyways, when Grammi was walking home, she was attacked by another one of Layla's servants, Zoldeo."

"The one that had Capricorn's key," Lucy deduced.

"That is correct," Aquarius said. "Zoldeo killed Grammi believing that it was her fault Layla was dying."

Tears poured from Brandi's eyes as she listened intently to the story. It was heartbreaking listening to the story of her mother's death, but now she knew she was wrong all these years. Layla didn't kill her mother. Which meant that she was about to murder an innocent girl. Turning her head to look at Lucy, Brandi found that she too was crying. Suddenly, she found herself wrapped in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Lucy said, rubbing the other girl's head comfortingly. "It's not too late for us to be friends though, just like our mothers!"

Brandi was about to agree but shut her mouth and shook her head. "It is too late."

"What do you mean-"

"Lucy, can I tell you something in private real quick?" Aquarius asked. Lucy nodded and followed the mermaid spirit outside of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I wanted to tell you that this was a onetime thing the Celestial Spirit King granted. I can't do this anymore and my time here is running out but I wanted to tell you one last thing before I go. My key is going to be reborn soon and will be somewhere in the world. I know that it's a lot to put on you right now, but I would be honored if you found my key again."

Lucy smiled at her beloved spirit, tears filling her eyes and replied, "I will find your key, Aquarius! I promise! You have to meet my daughter! I tell her about you all the time."

Tears swelled in the spirit's eyes as she questioned, "Daughter? You really have grown up, Lucy. You're still a stubborn brat though."

"I know, I know!"

Light began to envelop Aquarius as she said, "This is it for now. I'll be waiting patiently for you to find me."

"Goodbye, Aquarius," the blonde replied, smiling one last time for her dear friend.

This was it. She had a mission now. Along with raising Nashi, she was going to find Aquarius no matter how long it took. Sure she would have to travel a lot, but it was worth it. This was the happiest she had ever felt. She had no idea she would be filled with utmost dread in a manner of seconds.

"Lucy," Brandi called out, bringing the girl out of her thoughts as she walked up to the blonde. "There is a reason why you and I will never be friends. For one, my ties are with the country of Alvarez. They raised me since I was a child and I love my home."

The blonde arched a brow and questioned, "What does that have to do with us?"

The other girl averted her gaze and answered, "I shouldn't tell you this, but I will anyways. There will be a war three years from now. We are attacking the nation of Fiore. I would advise you to run away from here now while you can but even then we wouldn't be friends for another reason."

"Surely we could be friends no matter-"

"There is another reason why I came to you besides avenging my mother," Brandi interrupted. "The Emperor wanted us to bring somebody to him. I came here with a partner. He is getting them as we speak. I was the distraction."

"...Who was he supposed to get?"

"Your daughter."

* * *

Natsu cackled as he watched Yuki and Nashi fight. The moment Lucy left the guild, the two children wrestled. Of course, the dragon slayer was rooting for Nashi.

"Get him, Nashi!" he shouted. His cackles were then interrupted as he caught a scent full of malice. His eyes widened as he leapt toward the two children, shouting, "GET DOWN!" He made it just in time and tackled the two kids to the ground, shielding them as an explosion caused the ceiling to collapse around them. Looking up, he found a man standing above the rubble.

"Such a shame, I was hoping that explosion would kill most of you to make things easier. Oh well," the mysterious man said. He was clad in a black suit and had a receding hairline. On his forehead was a skull tattoo.

"Who are you!?" Natsu questioned as he rose to his feet.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel," the man said. "I am Jacob Lessio."

"What do you want?" Gray questioned, readying his stance to attack.

Jacob lifted his arm and pointed beyond Natsu and answered, "I am here for the child."

Gray followed his fingers and anger coursed through him as he saw Yuki, standing in front of Nashi as an act of protection, and immediately misunderstood the situation. "What the hell do you want my son for!?"

Jacob stared at the ice mage and shook his head. "Not your son. The girl."

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked to face Nashi, who was shaking uncontrollably with tears falling from her eyes. Why did they want her? She was only a child! How did they even know about her? Fire swelled in the dragon slayer's body as he found his eyes narrowing. Anger ran through his veins as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Why do you want Nashi?" he asked.

"Because the Emperor would like to meet her," Jacob uninterestedly answered. In a flash, a flaming fist was inches away from his face, only to be dodged easily. "I do not wish to fight any of you. I just need the child."

Natsu growled and asked, "Who the hell is the Emperor!?"

"I have no need of answering that. Just give me the girl or else."

"Or else what?"

Jacob glanced around the guild until his eyes landed on Juvia, who was standing beside Gray. With a mere clap of his hands, the water-mage disappeared. "I will get rid of your friends one by one."

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, looking everywhere for his wife.

"Mama!" Yuki yelled, tears flowing freely.

"Give her back!" Natsu shouted, lunging for Jacob once again. To his chagrin, the man dodged.

Mira lunged forward, ready to attack, but with another clap of his hands, she was gone as well.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried.

"Stop it!" Natsu shouted.

"Not until I have the girl," Jacob replied. He was about to clap his hands once more when he was suddenly kicked from behind.

"As if I am going to let you have my daughter!" Lucy sneered, readying herself for another battle. Once Brandi told her of their intentions, she dashed towards the guild hall, her heart rate increasing with each step. She didn't know what happened to Brandi after, but hoped that she wasn't planning on going back to Alvarez.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, glad to see the blonde, who had a few bruises scattered among her body, which were definitely not there before she left the guild. She was in strange clothes with her hair in two buns. One of her pant legs ran short while the other went past her ankle and she was clad in a bikini top. Strange clothing as they may be, Natsu could feel strength emanating from them as if giving his best friend power.

Lucy, already in her Taurus form, nodded to him and stood over the man. Raising her foot high in the air, she brought it down swiftly towards the man's face. Jacob dodged once again, but then turned invisible. There was a clapping noise as both Lisanna and Elfman disappeared.

"I will take away three next time," Jacob said, though nobody could see him.

"It doesn't matter if I can't see you, I can still smell you!" Natsu shouted, lunging in the direction the scent. He was then kicked back to the opposite wall, creating a crater.

Jacob sighed and clapped his hands, and with that almost everyone else in the guild was gone to who knows where, leaving only a handful of members. Everyone tried fighting the man but ended up being knocked back with ease. Even Gray was succumbing to his wounds, which were already bad enough from a hefty part of the ceiling landing on him when he protected Juvia. Everyone was growing tired and their magic power was running low. Soon enough, all were knocked down for the count besides Natsu and Lucy and all they could do was watch, hoping their friends would win.

"Stop it…" Nashi muttered, covering her teary eyes with her hands. Her body had yet to stop shaking and the sight of her family and friends being beaten because of her only made it worse. She pried her hands off her eyes when she heard her mother's pained cry and found the blonde on the ground. "Please, stop it…"

But the two wouldn't stop. They would fight for her to the end. Yet no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't land a single hit on the man. They continued to get knocked back over and over again.

"Stop it!" Nashi cried out as she watched her mother fly into a table.

Natsu was fighting with all of his might yet none of his hits were landing. He kept his nose focused on the intruding scent of their invader but it didn't help him land any attacks. Hearing a whimper come from the little girl behind him, Natsu was momentarily distracted, giving Jacob the chance to attack, which he did not pass up. Natsu yelped as a sharp pain erupted in his thigh where a dagger now resided. He sprawled on the ground, unable to move anymore as Jacob showed himself once again.

Lucy's brown eyes widened as she stared at Natsu's defeated figure. She was already having a hard enough time fighting with him and now she had to fight this stranger alone. No matter how strong he was though, she wouldn't give up for the guild's, Natsu's, and Nashi's sake. She would fight until her last dying breath if she had to. At least Jacob made it easy by reappearing now that Natsu was down for the count.

With a steady breath, Lucy reached for a different key and changed into her Leo form, a long and elegant back dress with her hair tied into a neat bun. It was a hard dress to fight in but at least gave her a good amount of power, melee power to be exact. Lunging towards the lanky man, the blonde threw multiple punches and kicks, all being easily dodged, until luckily one kick made contact with Jacob's gut, causing him to scowl and jump away.

"You are proving to be a problem," he said, turning invisible once again.

This didn't stop Lucy though. Mustering her magical power, a bright light enveloped her body, allowing her to see an outline of her enemy's body. Catching him off guard, she delivered a swift punch into the man's jaw, sending him flying backwards into tables and chairs. The girl smirked to herself, hope sprouting in her body as she had the chance to win. Though the hope quickly vanished as she found herself pinned to the floor suddenly by an all-too angry looking Jacob. She thrashed under his hold but her efforts were fruitless.

"I'll be confiscating these," Jacob announced as he got up and took Lucy's keys, including Loke's, and sent them into another dimension, causing the undoing of her Leo form. He stood above her, carrying a sharp knife that glinted under the light.

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed out. "Run…"

"I won't run!" the blonde shouted back between pants. "Remember what I told you years ago? It's more fun when we're together! And I _will_ protect Nashi!"

Lucy forced herself to her feet, her legs wobbling beneath her. She tiredly brought her arm up, slowly raising it. Her body was weak at this point, but she wouldn't give up. Her hand brushed against Jacob's face in what was supposed to be a slap. She continued to try hitting him, urging her hand to go harder, but she was out of power and energy. Jacob sighed and kicked the blonde in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Lucy coughed and tried to regain her breath. When she did, she found Jacob standing over her again with his knife.

"Stop it, please!" Nashi cried.

Jacob only ignored the child and told Lucy, "I have orders not to kill you, but if you continue to fight me I will have no choice."

Lucy glared at the man and spit in his face. She smirked at the look of disgust that spread across his features. "Then I guess you'll just have to kill me because I will never hand my daughter over to you."

Jacob's eyes narrowed at the blonde as he raised his arm over his head, the knife glinting under the light. "So be it."

"Stop!" Nashi shouted again, rushing towards her mother.

Jacob ignored her and slashed his arm down, the knife going towards the blonde's throat.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

Flames swirled throughout the guild hall and enveloped Jacob, burning his skin. Sadly, it wasn't enough to kill him, only enough to damage his skin and burn his clothes. The remaining guild members were stunned and looked to Natsu for answers, only to find that he was just as surprised. As the flames died down, they saw Nashi standing with her feet planted in the ground, fire engulfing her fists. Then, her chocolate brown eyes drooped closed as she collapsed to the floor for she overexerted herself.

"Damned brat," Jacob hissed, marching to the unconscious child. "Though I guess I should hurry up." He then picked Nashi up and threw her over his shoulder. "I shall be going now. So long. Oh, I supposed you can have your friends back now that I have the girl." With another clap of his hands, the missing guild members and Lucy's keys returned unconscious. He then strode to the exit.

"Wait, no!" Lucy screeched, willing her body to move. She got up to her feet, only to have a knife thrown into her left shoulder blade, causing her to yelp and fall to the floor in pain. She could no longer move. "Don't take Nashi, please! Don't you dare! NASHI!"

But it was too late. He was gone and so was Nashi.

The blonde wept as her daughter vanished from her sight. Her cries filled the guild hall as other members tried to pick themselves up and ready for battle. Though it was futile. They had no idea who his "Emperor" was and had no idea of finding her and their legs were still wobbly and unstable, causing them to fall over once again.

Natsu eventually picked himself up, his legs shaking beneath him and threatening to give out, but he couldn't stop. No, there was something too important to keep him from stopping. Limping towards the crying girl, he stood above her. Tears pricked his eyes as he stared into her brown orbs. With a deep breath, he asked the one question Lucy had been dreading.

"She's my daughter, isn't she?"

 **AN:** DUN DUN DUUUUN! THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, OF COURSE I HAD TO END IT WITH A CLIFFY! And like I said the first chapter, not everything in here goes with the manga as you could see from this chapter haha! :D Hope you all liked it. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Good guesses but it was Brandi! :D I personally love Brandi haha! :)

 **Werewingwolfxx:** That is very true! Fairy Tail does find themselves in danger a lot haha! Thanks for another review. :)

 **Hime of Hearts:** It was Brandi! :D And haha thank you so much! :D

 **Annie:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! And haha that sounds fun! Did you and your friend ever figure out the prank? :) And AHH I loved the chapters it was sad but still amazing!

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Lol nope not Zeref! Brandi! :D

 **Kmikaberidze26:** Haha well looks like you didn't have to wait too long because NATSU FINALLY KNOWS! :D Thank you so much! :D

 **NashiFanGirl:** Yep Nashi knows! And now Natsu knows too! How exciting! :D And her old friend was Aquarius. :')

 **Nalulove:** Good guess it was Brandi! :D

 **Guest:** Thank you! :D I wanted to add some lightness with Nashi's birthday before the storm haha! And yep you were right it was Brandi! :D

 **Grizzly98:** He does now! :D Haha thanks for being patient! :D

 **CelestialDragon14:** Yes good guess! You were one of the few to guess Aquarius! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** Because disaster is coming. :') Haha thanks for another review. :)

 **Daige:** Hello again! :D Thank you for another review! :D #CheckingDailyforFamily #MaybeDeathforNashiandLucy? #MaybeNatsu? #Whoknows

 **Alexa60765:** Hahahaha I know I just had to add in some angst! And this chapter was just full of it lol!

 **NeonPearl:** YUSHI! I LOVE IT! And my shipper heart already likes the two. :')

 **Guest:** Yes he is, but at least the dense little nugget figured it out now! :D

 **BexzLee:** Thank you so much I'm glad you like it! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** I FOUND YOU ON TUMBLR! YOUR ART IS AMAZING. And you got everything right yay! :D

 **Iamtlanmawii13:** I don't know how long it's going to be in all honestly haha! I'm just going with it for now. :) And okay how old are you? :D

 **Yukino Scarlet:** You were right it was Brandish! :D And she did make it there safe for the most part but then got rekt at the guild. :')

 **ArtemisRavenTerraFan:** Haha I'm glad you like this story thank you so much! :D And I guess you'll just have to see next chapter. ;D

 **Lunahartz:** Ahh Texas! Another reader also lives in Texas and told me about the place! And thank you! :D

 **MaddielovsNalu17:** WAHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're so sweet. :')

 **Brynn chan:** Yes you were right! :D And no not so much badass yet from Natsu, but eventually! :D

 **Iamtlani13:** I did have an exam today and I definitely failed it haha! I got a D on my other Psy. midterm and I'm sure I failed this one lmao. My other two midterms were fine though! Good luck to you!

 **MirrorFlame:** Yeah! It's a pretty dirty one lmao! I needa find it so I can read it haha!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I started watching Noragami (which a lot of you recommended) and I love it! But I'm on episode 9 and the website I use isn't working for that episode for some reason and I don't wanna just skip the episode. :'(

Chapter 13

"She's my daughter, isn't she?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared up at Natsu. She was still laying on the floor in a puddle of her own tears after their battle with Jacob, the man that took her daughter. The blonde could see confusion and pain spread across her best friend's face. And it was all because of the truth she had been hiding from him for over six years.

Lucy gulped, tears still streaming down her face, though now much harder. Finally, she nodded her head.

"Yes, Nashi is your daughter," she croaked.

Natsu's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. He took a step back and stared incredulously at the girl. How could this be? He may have been dense at times but he knew what it took to make a baby and he sure as hell didn't remember doing any of that with Lucy.

But it had to be true. It all was clicking in his mind now as the pieces put themselves together. The pink hair, the toothy grin, the personality, the love for all things spicy, and the magic. Her magic was what gave it away. Not the fire magic in general, but the fact that she used fire dragon slayer magic against Jacob. That was what made Natsu realize that Nashi was his daughter.

The daughter that he had missed almost the first six years of her life for.

"Lucy, how the hell could you not tell me!?" Natsu shouted, gripping onto a table for support. "How could you not tell me she was mine!?"

"Because, Natsu!" Lucy retorted. "You were gone, remember? That was when I got pregnant! I was going to tell you but you weren't there!"

The dragon slayer narrowed his eyes and argued, "And what about the month that you've been here? Why the hell couldn't you tell me during that time!?"

"B-Because I just couldn't…"

"Tell me why!"

"No!"

"Tell me now, Lucy!"

"Because I knew you didn't want her!" the girl sobbed. "I knew you would only break her heart if you knew and so I didn't tell her! But she kept questioning me about her father so I agreed to make a game out of it! I promised I would come back and so I did and I hoped she would never find out it was you! I want the best for my daughter and if that means I have to lie to you then so be it!"

"What makes you think I wouldn't want her!?" Natsu asked, tears falling from his eyes. "You don't have the right to decide that for me, Lucy!"

"But I did have the right to decide if she met you or not because you weren't there for me when I was pregnant!"

"Still! You made me miss out on my daughter's life! She grew up without a father because of you!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared into Natsu's eyes. She knew he was right, but hearing him say those words so viciously broke her heart. Suddenly, she found herself being lifted and found a giant hand underneath her.

"Now, now," Makarov said gently as he carried the blonde to the infirmary. "Is this really the time to be fighting with one another when your daughter was just taken? You two will discuss this later. For now, you must rest and heal so that we can find Nashi and bring her back. Come along, Natsu."

The dragon slayer cursed under his breath but followed anyways. Makarov settled Lucy into one of the hospital beds while Natsu laid in the one beside her as they were going to be sharing the room. He avoided Lucy's gaze and stared at the ceiling in thought.

"You two rest. I will be back later to inform you of what we will do," Makarov announced as he exited the room, closing the door on the way out.

The two laid in silence, neither even looking at each other. Instead, they decided to sleep and let their eyes droop closed.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes lazily fluttered open as Nashi finally gained consciousness. The child lifted her head, which was hard to do considering it felt as if it weighed the same as a whale. Her body felt empty and dull, almost as if she were hungry. And she knew exactly why. It was because she overexerted her magical power once again. But why?

And just like that, all of the memories recollected in her mind, reminding her of what just happened. She was taken.

" _Where am I?"_

Glancing around, Nashi found that she was in a room, a huge room at that. It was dark as the curtains were shut, covering the wall of windows. The interior was dark as well with black painted wooden furniture and grey wallpaper. She found herself on the biggest bed she had ever laid eyes on. At least her captors were keeping her comfortable. She almost didn't want to get up but she had to.

Nashi swung her small legs over the bed and forced herself to stand, her legs wobbling beneath her. The girl waded toward the only white thing in the room: the door. Her hand wrapped around the golden knob, turning it slightly before it stopped moving. It was locked. She needed a new plan. Spotting another door in the room, hope sprouted in the child as she ran over to it and to her surprise, it was unlocked and swung open upon her demand. Sadly it only led to a bathroom.

"Let me out of here!" Nashi shouted at the top of her lungs. "I don't know who you jerks are but let me out now!"

"Oh so you're awake now?" a sudden voice rang out.

The pinkette whipped her head around the room, trying to find the source of the sudden voice, but it was to no avail. Suddenly, in the center of the room, the space began to warp and a new figure stood, one that she had never seen before. It wasn't the man that attacked her parents and kidnapped her. No, this man was much stronger. Magic oozed from his body and made the child feel as though she were drowning in the feeling of thick darkness.

"W-Who are you?" Nashi questioned. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and tears pricked her eyes but she refused to hide and cower away.

The man turned to face her and to Nashi's surprise, he was crying and actually _smiling_ at her. He had black eyes and equally black hair, some of it flicking up messily. In his eyes Nashi could see both happiness and sadness, a weird combination, especially coming from one of her captors. Adding to his dark aura, he wore a black cape that began to swish side to side as he approached her.

"It's nice to meet you," said the man as he crouched in front of her.

Nashi stood frozen, paralyzed in fear of the man in front of her. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Zeref," the strange man said with a smile. "I've been very excited to meet you."

The child glared at the male and questioned, "Why? I don't know you! Take me back to my mom right now!"

"And not your dad?"

"I don't have one!"

"You mean Natsu isn't your dad?"

Nashi's jaw hung on its hinges and her mouth dried. "H-How did you-"

"You look just like him," Zeref interrupted, studying her features admirably. "And your mother. You are like the perfect mix of the two. You have his pink hair and his goofy grin I'm guessing."

"How do you know my daddy?"

Zeref smiled at the child fondly and answered, "Because I am your uncle. You can call me Uncle Zeref. Now, is it true that Natsu doesn't know about you?"

Nashi stared at the man incredulously and ignored his question in order to shout, "There's no way you're my daddy's brother! My daddy is a nice guy! You're not!"

A frown etched itself onto Zeref's face as he replied, "But I am Natsu's brother. He doesn't know it yet, but it's the truth. Now, how about you answer my question."

Glowering at the male, Nashi answered, "No, he doesn't know I'm his daughter."

"Oh wow. That must be hard… uhh… I'm sorry, what is your name?"

The child's shoulders relaxed a bit. Though she knew she was kidnapped, she sensed no malicious intent from the man who claimed to be her uncle. In fact… It felt more as if he was longing to truly know her. She felt loneliness coming from him and she actually felt sorry for him.

"My name is Nashi," she finally said after a sigh.

Zeref smiled brightly at her and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Nashi! How old are you?"

"I'm five- no, six now. How old are you?"

A chuckle escaped the man's throat and he replied, "That's a tough question to answer. How about we skip that one?"

Nashi narrowed her eyes suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I wanted to meet you while I still could."

"What do you mean by that?"

Zeref's eyebrows furrowed as he opened his mouth only to close it once again. "Let's just say some things are going to happen in a few years."

"Are you dying?"

A sad smile graced the man's lips as he answered, "Hopefully."

Nashi frowned, feeling even sorrier for the man than she did before. "Are you really Natsu's brother?"

"I am. Can I ask why he doesn't know you're his daughter?"

Tears pricked the child's eyes as she played with the hem of her dress, which was stained with frosting and dirt. She never did get the chance to change after the food fight.

"Mama doesn't want him to know," she finally answered. "It hurts her thinking about it so I don't ask anymore."

"Does she know that you're aware Natsu is your father?" Zeref questioned.

"No… I don't wanna hurt Mama anymore. W-When can I go home?"

Zeref smiled at the child and lied, "Tomorrow. For now you must spend the day with me."

"Doing what?"

"Anything you want! I never expected to become an uncle, I hadn't planned anything at all. I don't know much about children and what it is that you do."

"…We like to play games."

"Games?"

"Yeah, games," Nashi repeated. "Do you have any?"

Zeref frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not."

"Hmm… Well then let's play a game that doesn't require anything!" the child happily suggested. Naïve as it may be, she had forgotten all about her fear and was feeling much more comfortable around the man, though he was admittedly strange. "Let's play twenty questions! One of us has to think of something and the other person has to figure out what it is by asking yes or no questions! They can only ask twenty though and if they don't figure it out they lose!"

A bright smile spread across Zeref's face as he sat on the bed. "Shall I think of something first?"

"Sure!"

And with that, they played games, truly feeling like a family, something that Zeref didn't have the chance of feeling for years.

* * *

Lucy's brown eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. Confusion filled her as she tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her gut. Lifting her shirt, the blonde found a purple bruise covering her skin. Then it hit her.

" _That's right, there was a fight,"_ she thought. _"And Natsu found out that he was Nashi's father…"_

"Nashi!" the girl suddenly cried out, remembering that her daughter was taken. Tears pooled her eyes and quickly rolled down her cheeks. Burying her head in her hands, she sobbed loud enough to fill the guild with her cries. "Nashi! My baby! She's gone! I couldn't protect my own daughter!"

"You tried your best though and that's what counts," a sudden voice soothed her. Turning her head, Lucy saw Natsu staring back at her with misty eyes. "We're going to get Nashi back no matter what."

Lucy shook her head furiously and asked, "How do you expect to do that? We have no idea where she is, Natsu! My little Nashi-"

" _Our_ Nashi," Natsu interrupted. "I didn't forget."

"…Well I wish you did."

"Too bad. She's my daughter too, Lucy. And we're going to get her back together. I promised to take care of both of you and that's what I plan on doing until the day I die."

Lucy smiled through her tears and nodded. "Thank you, Natsu. A-Are you still mad?"

"Of course I am," Natsu answered, followed by a weak chuckle. "How could I not be? I had a daughter this whole time and I missed out on her life. Yeah, I'm mad at you for not telling me, but I understand it. Like you said, I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant with her, it was your say. I just wish I never went on that damned training mission."

Lucy stared back at the ceiling and replied, "I don't. It made you strong enough to protect her."

A wry laugh escaped the boy's lips as he said, "Apparently not strong enough since she was taken."

"I thought we weren't blaming ourselves for that?"

"Only you. You shouldn't blame yourself."

The blonde sighed, her eyes still glued to the ceiling. The two fell into an awkward silence, one they weren't used to being in with each other. It stayed like this until Natsu spoke again.

"Hey Lucy," he began, clearly not knowing how to continue. "…When did we…"

"Have sex?" the girl finished for him. Releasing a heavy sigh, she turned her head to face the boy. "It was over six years ago right before you left. Remember the huge party Fairy Tail threw after our battle with Tartaros?"

"Yeah… But I don't remember having… _you know."_

Lucy chuckled at the boy's innocence. "Well, we were beyond wasted, just like everyone else, and we ended up going to my place… Next thing I knew I was waking up in bed naked and with a terrible hangover. You weren't there when I woke up."

"Oh yeah. I remember waking up that morning. I was hungover too and my head was killing me and I didn't want to deal with you yelling at me so I left… I didn't know that we…"

"I know, I know. Look, we had sex. Just be glad you don't remember because it's actually really embarrassing to think about."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy's face flushed as she recalled the fateful night. "W-Well, I remember you asking if we had protection and I said something along the lines of my whip being enough."

And just like that, Natsu burst into a fit of cackles. "Really, Luce? Your whip? Even _I_ know what protection means!"

The blonde stuck her tongue out at the boy and retorted, "Hey! You said it would be enough! I was drunk, you jerk!"

Natsu continued to laugh, ignoring the pain he felt in his ribs each time he did. Tears escaped his eyes from laughing too much. "Sheesh Luce. Good to know that if we ever have sex again your whip will keep you from getting pregnant."

Lucy's face erupted with warmth and color as she shot up in her hospital bed. "W-What!? What do you mean if we have sex again!?"

The pinkette shrugged, his cheeks dusted pink, and answered, "I don't see why not. We did it once before we could do it again."

"N-Natsu! That's something people do when they l-love each other…"

The boy stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Onyx bore into brown, neither relenting. Lucy could swear she saw something in his eyes, but she didn't know what. It looked as if he was… _hurt._ Not physically, because of course he already was, but emotionally.

"I see," Natsu finally said, breaking their eye contact as he stared at the ceiling. "Well, I was just teasing you anyways. Whatever happened between us, we need to work together and save Nashi. First we need to find out who took her."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door barging open. Whipping her head to face the intruder, she saw none other than Jellal, followed by Erza, Gray, and Makarov. The blunette was aging nicely just like the rest of them, his blue locks messy as always. The blonde was about to greet him happily when he spoke up, bringing words that filled her with absolute dread.

"I know who ordered to take your daughter," Jellal announced. "It was Zeref."

 **AN:** There will be more Natsu anger later, but for now just gotta focus on Nashi! Sorry if there are errors, no time to check! You guys got enough reviews for a sneak peak, yay! :D Here it is:

 _The taller mage squirmed and answered, "I apologize, but I am confused. I was just wondering why you had Brandish and I go through the trouble of retrieving that child... Was it truly so you could spend a day playing around with her? My apologies, I just don't see how that is beneficial."_

 _The other man sighed and shook his head. "Of course that is not the only reason. While yes, I wanted to meet my niece, there is a much more prominent reason."_

Well, that's it! :D Looks like you'll find out Zeref's motives next chapter! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** SHE'LL COME BACK... MAYBE... HOPEFULLY

 **Lunahartz:** Thanks sis! :D How's school going? :)

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Annie:** I know isn't it exciting he finally knows!? And awww that sounds so funny haha! And now that I know you're sacrificing your homework time I definitely gotta keep writing! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** For the angst! :D

 **Alexa60765:** THANK YOU I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT AHHH!

 **NashiFanGirl:** Your username is great for this story lol. And gotta know that I love cliffhangers. :')

 **Soul Eater Maka:** HAHAHA THANK YOU I TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT

 **Sarara1.8:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Sam1114:** Yes he does haha! :D How exciting! :D

 **ArtemisRavenTerraFan:** HAHA AREN'T WE ALL GLAD HE FINALLY KNOWS!? :D

 **Guest:** Well, got a bit of anger! For now just have to focus on Nashi! :D

 **Nalulove:** Haha for he angst, young one. :)

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Mhmm! Though of course a lil yelling has to happen! :D

 **Murlily:** Of course! Thanks for the review. :)

 **Grizzly98:** Zeref is being a nice little cinnamon roll for now. :') And Natsu was angry! :D Thanks for the review! :D

 **Hime of Hearts:** I thought her nickname was Brandi! Lmao oops my bad! And thank you so much. :')

 **Twolanterns:** Ahh at least you found it! :D And thank you so much. :')

 **BloodRedRubies:** I actually liked Erza Gray and Natsu the most in 507 haha! And I love Lucy and Brandi. :') And your art is amazing! My sister is good too but she can only draw like on paper! She can't do it digitally which sucks because I wanted her to draw cover images for my stories lmao.

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** AWW DON'T FEEL BAD! And I know, Natsu is done being a dingus! :D

 **Xtreaer:** Ahh I'm glad you liked it thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Katiekat2001:** I know it's gonna be hard though going against Zeref! :D Thanks for another review! :D

 **Daige:** #CheckingDailyforFamily #GoodLuckNashiLol

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** Ahh flashbacks of what? :D

 **Iamtlani13:** Oh that sounds fun! And I'm not sure yet! I haven't decided yet but maybe I'll be a teacher or a translator! I want to learn a bunch of different languages!

 **Yukino Scarlet:** Haha hopefully they all make it back alive, but who knows? ;D

 **Dark Mystique:** HAHAHA I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS.

 **Rere97maui:** Hope you didn't have to wait too long, thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Guest:** Will do! Thanks! :D

 **G:** I know, poor Natsu. But it had to be done because I enjoy torturing characters. :')


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Just a filler chapter pretty much, sorry about that. The main reason for it is because I hate writing fighting scenes which are sure to come because I am terrible at them lmao.

Chapter 14

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door barging open. Whipping her head to face the intruder, she saw none other than Jellal, followed by Erza, Gray, and Makarov. The blunette was aging nicely just like the rest of them, his blue locks messy as always. The blonde was about to greet him happily when he spoke up, bringing words that filled her with absolute dread.

"I know who ordered to take your daughter," Jellal announced. "It was Zeref."

Lucy's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat, but not in the good kind of way like whenever Natsu did something to make her flustered. This was a terrible one, her throat constricting, causing her to have trouble breathing. The girl could've sworn her heart had stopped beating.

Meanwhile, Natsu became absolutely livid, more so than before when he found out Lucy had lied to him. He didn't know why Zeref was obsessed with him or even much about the strange man, but he knew that he was the darkest mage. He created all of the demons- including the one that killed Gray's parents- and it was thanks to him that Igneel died. And now he had his daughter.

Natsu didn't know what Zeref wanted from him, but he had definitely made a grave mistake by taking Nashi. Dragon slayers are very protective of their mates and offspring after all.

"Zeref, huh?" the pinkette grinded out. "What does he want with Nashi?"

"I don't know," Jellal answered. "I was undercover in the country of Alvarez with Meredy and Crime Sorciere when we sensed somebody with similar magical power to both you and Lucy. We followed it and found some man and a woman carrying a little girl to the Emperor's Castle, which we found out is none other than Zeref's."

"You saw Nashi and didn't get her back!?" Natsu shouted, about ready to lunge at the blunette.

"Natsu!" Erza barked. "Jellal has been gone for over a month, he didn't know who Nashi was! There would be no reason for them to get her!"

"It's not just that," Jellal added. "I'm afraid we would have been no match for them… We would've been killed right away."

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned. "There were only two of them! I'm sure you could've handled them!"

"Like he said, they were just outside the castle," Makarov reminded them. "Other enemies would've surely surrounded them."

Jellal nodded and added, "We did some research and found that there are twelve mages with unbelievable magical power. They're called the Spriggan 12. Instead of wasting our lives for nothing, we decided to rush back here and report our findings. When we got back the guild was a mess and everyone was crying over someone named Nashi. It didn't take long to figure out that Nashi was the little girl we saw."

Natsu nodded in understanding. Sure he was upset that Nashi was taken, but he couldn't blame them for not wasting their lives. If anything, it was a good thing they came back here. Now they knew where Nashi was. Turning his head, the boy looked at Lucy and found that she was in a complete daze. Tears continuously streamed down her face and her eyes were widened.

"Lucy," Natsu called out soothingly, "we'll find her, I promise."

But Lucy ignored him. Instead, she brought her shaky hands to her head and gripped her golden locks of hair which were not matted with dry blood. The girl began to rock back and forth, completely lost in the amount of negative possibilities and worries for her daughter.

"Nashi…" she said, tugging her hair in hopes that this was all a bad dream she could wake from. "Zeref… Zeref has Nashi… Zeref… He's the one that made all of the demons… He's the reason why so many people died… Gray's parents, his mentor, Igneel, Aquarius… It's all because of him… And now he has Nashi…"

"Lucy, don't think like that!" Natsu tried again, but alas he was ignored.

"Nashi is going to die…"

Everyone in the room froze at the mother's words, pitying her greatly. None of them knew what it would be like for none of them had their children kidnapped. And now Lucy had her daughter taken by the most powerful mage in existence.

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed out, his own tears cascading his onyx eyes. He forced himself out of bed, cringing at the pain that surged his body once he did, and walked to Lucy's bedside. "I know that I haven't spent as much time with Nashi as you did, so I obviously don't feel the same as you but… But damn it she's my daughter too!"

This brought the blonde out of her daze as she slowly turned her head to face Natsu.

Natsu then went on, "Nashi is my daughter too and I love her! Always have and I always will! I don't care if I've only known her for a month, but from now on I'm going to be the best damn dad there is! And to do that, we need to get her back! So stop thinking like that! You're her mother, the one that raised her by yourself! You're the one that Nashi looks up to and loves the most in the world! _You_ have to save her! Giving up and sayin' she's gonna die isn't going to do anything! We're Fairy Tail mages, we don't give up, _especially_ when our kid's life is on the line!"

Lucy stared at the crying boy with wide, teary eyes. Nodding her head, she wiped away her tears and took deep breaths. He was right. Nashi's life was on the line. There was no time to cry or think about the bad possibilities. In fact, there were none. They were going to save Nashi no matter what. She didn't know what would happen after, but saving their daughter came first.

"You're right," the blonde announced. "I-I can't think like that."

"Damn right I am!" Natsu replied, smiling through his tears.

Lucy nodded again. "Let's go save our daughter."

* * *

Zeref smiled at his niece while the two played a simple game of I Spy. There wasn't much to look at in the dark room, making it even harder since most of the furniture was the same color. Either way, he had to admit that he was having a genuinely good time with the child. It reminded him of his days with Natsu, before he was cursed.

There was a knock at the door, which was then slowly opened to reveal Jacob. His body hadn't healed completely yet from his mission but it was clear he would be fine.

"Emperor, may I speak to you in private?" the lanky man asked, his expression hesitant and nervous.

Zeref nodded and strode to the door when a small hand tugged on his cape.

"Don't leave me alone," Nashi pouted with a look so similar to Natsu's whenever he had to leave him.

Zeref smiled sweetly at his niece and patted her head. "Don't worry, I will only be gone for a minute. Just wait in here for me." With that, he left out the sound proof grand doors, leaving Nashi inside and locking them just for good measure. "What is it you would like to speak about, Jacob?"

The taller mage squirmed and answered, "I apologize, but I am confused. I was just wondering why you had Brandish and I go through the trouble of retrieving that child… Was it truly so that you could spend a day playing around with her? My apologies, I just don't see how that is beneficial."

The other man sighed and shook his head. "Of course that is not the only reason. While yes, I wanted to meet my niece, there is a much more prominent reason."

"Which is…?"

"Think about it," Zeref began with a smile, "her father is the most powerful demon, E.N.D. Her mother is who I believe the strongest celestial mage today, her ancestor being Anna Heartfilia, who was by far the greatest stellar mage. Now, combining the two we get Nashi. Though she is small and weak now, it is clear that given a few years' time, she will grow into an incredibly strong mage. It is probable, though not certain, that she has some demon powers as well, along with Natsu's dragon slaying abilities, like you said. Not to mention her prodigy-like skills when it comes to celestial spirit magic. She will grow strong, stronger than you."

"But she is only a child!"

"A child with already extraordinary magic. Which is why I truly had her brought here, to test that. I want to know if she will be good enough to fight by Natsu's side and help him with his mission."

"His mission of defeating you?"

"Correct."

"And what if she isn't?"

"Then she will be killed during the war with the rest of the humans of Fiore."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Fairy Tail guildhall, Lucy and Natsu were seated, surrounded by their adoptive family. A fire burned in each and every single one of them, angry that one of their own had been taken. They didn't care if Zeref was powerful, they were going to bring Nashi back no matter what.

"One of my grandchildren has been taken from us," Makarov announced in a low, menacing tone of voice he reserved for enemies. "This cannot and will not stand with me and it shall not stand with you. We are going to bring Nashi back!"

The guild erupted with cheers and applause, so loud that the floor vibrated.

"Nashi is far," Makarov continued, "off in the country of Alvarez. It certainly won't be an easy victory, but this is a battle we _must_ win! There is no time to train! We must hurry!"

There was a bright glow in the guild hall as a figure began to take shape. When the light dimmed, it was none other than the creator of the guild, Mavis Vermillion, in her ruffled white dress and long, blonde hair.

"You're right," she said in her sweet tone. "But we must be sure to strategize correctly. Rushing straight into the battlefield would be disastrous. I know it is a lot to ask of the parents, but please be patient."

A growl resonated in Natsu's throat. Be patient? There was no time to be patient! His daughter was taken by _Zeref!_ They needed to go now! A soft hand grabbed his own and intertwined itself with his. He didn't have to look to know it was. He also didn't have to look to know she was crying. He knew because he could feel her shaking.

"She's right," Lucy announced. "Rushing in isn't going to save Nashi. We need a plan."

Mavis nodded and continued, "Exactly. I must apologize to all of you for something."

The guild raised their brows as they stared at their first master with puzzled expressions.

Sighing, the petite girl went on, "I have withheld information from all of you. The truth is, I knew about this war Lucy spoke of for years." Startled gasps and questions rang throughout the building. "According to my calculations, it should not have started for another few years as Zeref is not done fortifying his army. Thus, I am led to believe that Nashi does not have to do with the war."

"Well why would he take her then? Why Nashi?" Lucy questioned.

"It's because of me," Natsu answered, his face contorted in pure anger. "I don't know why, but this Zeref guy has been obsessed with me for a while. He spoke to me at Tenrou and during our battle with Tartaros as if he knew me or something. I'm guessing he found out Nashi was my daughter and took her to lure me there."

"That doesn't make sense though," Erza chimed in. "After your battle with Mard Geer, Zeref randomly showed back to get E.N.D. This means that he can appear anywhere he wants. If he wanted to see you, he could've easily done so with his magic."

"That is correct," Mavis replied, eyeing Natsu. "Which means there is another reason Nashi was taken."

"I don't care why she was taken," Lucy said, her bottom lip quivering as she tightened her hold on Natsu's hand. Her body was shaking to the point it hurt. "I don't care why he took my daughter… All I care is that we get her back!"

"But it is important to know," Mavis reminded the other blonde.

"You can't convince a parent when they are worried for their child's safety," Makarov replied with a sigh. "I agree with Lucy. For now, we should think more about how we are going to rescue Nashi rather than Zeref's motives."

"There's someone I know who can help us get to Alvarez much faster," Jellal announced. "Angel from Crime Sorciere can get us there in less than a day."

"What about the Spriggan 12?" Jet questioned worriedly while Droy anxiously munched on food. "Do we fight them?"

"No!" Mavis shouted. "There will be no fighting unless necessary!"

"How can you tell us not to fight!?" Natsu asked, balling his other hand into a tight fist. "They took our daughter!"

"Listen to me, we aren't ready for a full out war! As I said, I believe Nashi isn't the declaration or anything like that! We simply get her back and maintain from casualties!"

"No way!"

"Natsu," Lucy began, rubbing soothing circles into his warm hand, "she's right. Our focus is saving Nashi, not getting revenge. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"…Fine," the pinkette grumbled.

"There are guards surrounding the castle, but it's clear they aren't too strong. Yet it would be wise not to cause a scene…"

"We'll need a distraction," Mavis said. "Some of us will have to distract the weaker guards while others infiltrate the castle."

"I'm going in the castle!" Lucy shouted determinedly. "I'm bringing my-" Looking at Natsu, she corrected herself. " _Our_ daughter back!"

"I'm going too!" Natsu exclaimed, fire burning in his eyes.

"Can't let my niece stay in that guy's place too long," Gray added.

"Me too!" Yuki chimed in, Gale nodding beside him. "I'm going to save Nashi!"

"No, children stay here," Mavis said, much to the children's dismay. "We don't know how dangerous it will be. Your mission will be to make this place suitable for Nashi's return. After all, it is still her birthday, correct? Team Natsu, Wendy, the Strauss siblings, Juvia and Cana, Team Laxus, Gajeel and Levy, Makarov, and I will infiltrate the castle and find Nashi. The rest will be handling the smaller guards. In regards to the Spriggan 12… Avoid battle as much as possible, but if it comes down to it, do _not_ fight alone. Lastly, we must all make it back alive!"

The guild cheered, rising from their seats and rushing out the door, following Jellal to find Angel. None of them knew what was in store for them. They knew nothing of their enemies, nothing of the country of Alvarez, and nothing about the castle. Yet they were going to do whatever it took to rescue Nashi. They could only ignore the pestering thought nagging them in the back of their minds. The thought that not everyone was going to make it back alive.

 **AN:** Hope you guys liked that chapter! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** They fight for their child, that's what! :D

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Haha yep, especially more so if they don't even use it in the first place! :D

 **Thegirlytomboy:** Hmm... Was this considered a cliffhanger? It's not as bad as my other ones! :D

 **BexzLee:** Thank you! :) I prefer updating fast because I know how frustrating it can be falling in love with a story and then having to wait months lol.

 **DragonSlayerDiana:** I know, Zeref is just a cinnamon roll! I think he would make such an amazing uncle. :')

 **Akano Tsuki:** Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it! :D

 **ArtemisRavenTerraFan:** AHH thank you so much! And I love big hero six. :') And yes, Uncle Zeref is cute for now. :')

 **Annie:** AHH THANK YOU! Haha I had to add a bit of humor into the angst! And I know Jellal is finally here! :D And agh I hope it works out! ;D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Thank you haha. :)

 **NashiFanGirl:** Looks like Zeref is going to test Nashi's powers! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Hahaha thank you! :D And at least this cliffy isn't too bad! :D

 **Hime of Hearts:** Ahh that sounds like an awesome Nashi story I haven't read that one! And I guess we'll just have to find out. ;D

 **Grizzly98:** Well, her big Fairy Tail family is going to bail her out, that's how! :D

 **Lunahartz:** AGH THAT'S GREAT GOOD JOB SIS!

 **Iamtlani13:** They will... eventually. :D And wow I've never even heard that language before! I wanna learn Tagalog because I'm Filipina but it's really hard haha! And sure you can call me Jules! :D

 **Nalulove:** Gotta love Jellal! ;D

 **Anime-is-my-addiction1:** Hahaha I know, he finally knows it's great! :D But now they gotta save Nashi!

 **Alexa60765:** Thank you so much as always. :')

 **Sarara1.8:** Hahaha they do :') But life is complicated for them. :')

 **Guest:** Ahh a long review, sorry if I miss addressing some stuff! In regards to why Zeref told Nashi, you'll see why later. ;) And I think she was just really emotional then and after things calmed down a bit, she realized that he needed to go on that trip to get strong for Nashi. I think she's finally forgiving him for leaving, all that's left to work on is her trust!

 **BloodRedRubies:** Me too! Like in that picture of him and Natsu when they were kids, Natsu looked so happy and you can tell Zeref is caring, he just doesn't have the ability to without the curse acting up you know? Hahaha I know I was so surprised when I found out! He worked it out REALLY WELL.

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** THANK YOU SO MUCH I WILL CONTINUE I PROMISE! :D

 **Deboo:** You will get more Natsu anger later so look forward to it! :D

 **Guest 2:** AHH THANK YOU! Glad you caught up! :D

 **Katiesmo:** Thank you for both reviews! :D I love when people review for chapters they miss. :')


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Ahh was expecting to get to the fighting this chapter but my fingers just kept typing random stuff so here we are! :)

Chapter 15

Getting to the country of Alvarez was much easier than they thought. Angel had taken them there with ease through the water. It was an easy journey, only taking a mere three hours to get there, letting everyone regain whatever magical power was lost and giving them a bit more time to heal their wounds.

Lucy stayed by herself during the trip, her worry growing by the second for the safety of her daughter. Nashi was Lucy's ray of light, even on her darkest days. Raising her alone was far from easy, but it had given her countless of memories she would cherish forever.

 _"Kya! Nashi, you look adorable!" Lucy squealed at the sight of her now dressed daughter._

 _The child was dressed in a pretty pink dress, the same shade as her hair. Her hair was tied in two short pigtails while she held onto the straps of her backpack. Yet despite her mother's enthusiasm and her admittedly cute outfit, Nashi was sporting a heavy frown while tears gathered in her brown orbs._

 _"I don't wanna go," she pouted, hugging her mom._

 _Lucy sighed and smoothed her daughter's hair. "It's your first day at pre-school! You'll get to meet a bunch of kids and make new friends! Doesn't that sound exciting?"_

 _Nashi shook her head and answered, "No! I don't want you to leave me!"_

 _"I'll see you again in a few hours, I promise! I'm just going on a simple job. When I was your age, all I wanted was friends to play with. Sure, Aquarius would give in and play with me eventually- after yelling at me- but it wasn't the same. You need to make some friends, Nashi."_

 _Lucy sighed seeing her daughter stubbornly shake her head._

 _"I'm not going!" Nashi shouted, crossing her arms defiantly._

 _Lucy frowned, not wanting to resort to this. "If I tell you a story about your father will you go?" Seeing Nashi nod with wide eyes, the blonde smiled and for the first time told her daughter a story about her father. Over the years, Nashi would ask to hear the story again and again almost every night. It was something Lucy told Nashi whenever she was upset or nervous and it would immediately cheer her up._

"But now she doesn't need the story because she has the real thing," Lucy mused unknowingly aloud.

"Are you perhaps talking about Nashi?" a sudden voice rang out from behind the blonde.

Turning around, Lucy was more than surprised to find that it was Jellal of all people. Not wanting to ask for some privacy after all the blunette had done for her recently, Lucy figured the least she could do was answer his simple question with a nod.

"I'm just worried about her," the blonde confided.

Jellal nodded and replied, "That is understandable, but you should know that Natsu and the others won't let anything happen to her again. And I'm sure you won't either."

"I know."

Hesitantly, the blunette went on, "I haven't heard the details from Erza yet, but it's clear Natsu was unaware this whole time that Nashi was his daughter. May I ask why?"

Lucy sighed, too tired to refuse. She had been doing enough of that lately. "I was scared. It's as simple as that."

"I don't know too much about you, but from the stories Erza has told me about you, you don't seem like the type of person to let fear control you. After all, I heard you ran away from home and didn't look back. Why were you so scared of your best friend?"

Lucy weakly chuckled and vaguely answered, "That's why. Natsu was my _best friend._ And I was his. That's all he ever saw me as, how was I supposed to tell him, 'Hey, this kid right here, she's your daughter. I know you don't remember us sleeping together, but it's true.' It was too scary to think about so I kept it a secret."

Jellal frowned and replied, "As you are aware, my life is full of regrets. I am very familiar with them and the troubles they impose on life. Would you call what you did a regret? Or would you have done the same thing again given the chance? I'm sorry, I don't mean to impose. You don't have to answer. It just looked like you could use someone to talk to."

The blonde smiled weakly at the blunette and shook her head. "There's no use keeping it bottled inside anymore anyways. I suppose I could use someone to talk to before we get there... In regards to your question… I'm not sure."

Lucy stared at the blue sky and elaborated, "I know that it was a bad decision. I really do. I do regret leaving and if I was given a redo, then I would have stayed in Magnolia. Yet I don't think I would have told Natsu when he came back."

"Why not?"

"Because look at me. Even after all this time, I feel _broken._ Yes, I've forgiven Natsu for leaving and I'm glad that he did because it helped him get stronger for Nashi, but my forgiveness doesn't necessarily mean I trust him now. And it definitely doesn't change how he felt about me back then. We weren't given the chance to sit down and talk about it _before_ Nashi was born like we should have. I-I'm afraid I would've been too scared then too."

Jellal opened his mouth, only to close it again. Shaking his head, he forced himself to ask, "You love him, don't you?"

Lucy chuckled and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Jellal softly smiled in return and answered, "It is for someone who is also in love. From one Fairy Tail mage to another, let me tell you this. Fear can be a good thing. It means we are human and forces us to look for a safe solution. But sometimes playing it safe is the worst you could do. Sometimes, the safe solution isn't a solution to the problem at all, only a postponement. Sometimes, we have to close our eyes to the fear. The fear of death, the fear of loneliness, and the fear of _rejection_ aside for the greater rewards."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is instead of being scared about Natsu's feelings, why don't you focus on what else they could be? You believe that Natsu doesn't love you and so you played it safe by keeping Nashi a secret. Instead, you could ignore your fear of rejection and ask him directly. You love him, isn't that enough reason to find out yourself if he truly feels how you believe he does?"

"I-It's not that simple," Lucy argued.

"But it is," Jellal insisted. "I would never tell you what to do, but I suggest that you forget your fears, Lucy. I think you would be very surprised what you would find out if you did."

With that said, the two were left in an uncomfortable silence. Lucy wanted to say more, but knew she couldn't say anything that Jellal couldn't counter against. The man was smart and to the blonde's chagrin, he knew what he was talking about. He was right. She needed to face her fears.

Bringing the girl out of her thoughts was Makarov's shout.

"We're here!"

* * *

Nashi smiled at her newfound uncle. Much different than how she was when she first arrived at the bleak castle, the child was much happier and more relaxed so long as Zeref was with her. Though he ordered her to be kidnapped and whatnot, she trusted him. After all, he was her father's brother, how bad could he be?

The day the two were having was great. Sure Nashi would've preferred to spend her birthday with everyone else, but this was fun too. They played many games, Zeref took her on a tour throughout the castle, and ate exotic foods, foods that the child had never seen before that melted in her mouth. Her favorite part of the day however was when Zeref sat her down and told her stories about her father. Apparently Natsu had always been rowdy and mischievous.

"Uncle Zeref," Nashi hesitantly began, "why doesn't my daddy remember you?"

The corners of the man's lips tugged downwards into a frown as he answered, "It's the same as to why he doesn't know you're his daughter, because we never told him."

Nashi frowned as well and countered, "But you have a bunch of stories with him from when you were kids, shouldn't he remember you?"

"Well, the truth is there was a bad… _accident_ and Natsu ended up losing all of his memories. When he came to, he had forgotten all about me."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I wasn't ready, just as you aren't ready to tell him you're his daughter."

The child crossed her arms and pouted. "I am ready! I'm doing this for Mama!"

Zeref smiled at Nashi and replied, "I don't believe that is entirely true." Before Nashi could protest, he continued, "Of course that may be part of the reason, it isn't all of it. You're scared that he will reject you and turn you away. You fear he won't love you or want to bear the burden of raising you."

Nashi's mouth hung open like a fish out of water. He was right. She had been telling herself that it was for her mother's sake- and part of it truly was- but deep down she knew that she was afraid of Natsu not wanting her. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it. And that's why she kept it hidden, using her mother's feelings as an excuse.

"Well, I think you should tell him," Nashi finally said, ignoring her downcast feelings.

"I will, given the right moment," Zeref replied with a gentle smile. "I've been having a lot of fun with you, Nashi, but I would like to try something."

Raising a brow, the child questioned, "What?"

"I want to test your magical powers."

An eager smile graced the pinkette's lips as she nodded and exclaimed, "Okay! I've been training with Mama's spirits and Natsu!"

"That's great," Zeref smiled at the child. "Let's go to the training grounds. I would love to see what you can do."

The mage held a hand out to the girl, who in turn accepted it. Nashi frowned as she didn't think she would ever get used to holding her uncle's hand. It was colder than Natsu's, though not as cold as Gray's. She knew there was something… _off_ about it. It was like it was heavier despite Zeref being clearly more on the toned side rather than bulky. Shrugging it off, the pinkette smiled as she arrived at the training grounds.

It was a huge room with a wide assortment of props. There were dummies to practice magic on, punching bags to train physical power, and a wall covered in various weapons. Nashi could feel magic emanating from the walls and the floor, probably a protective spell of some sort to keep the place from being destroyed.

Turning to face her uncle, Nashi grinned eagerly at him.

"What now?" she asked, practically bouncing on her feet at the thought of showing off her magic.

Zeref put a finger to his chin in thought and answered, "How about you show me your celestial abilities first? You must be talented if you are related to Anna Heartfilia."

"Anna Heartfilia?"

"Oh, my apologies. Anna Heartfilia is your ancestor."

Nashi arched a brow and questioned, "How did you know that?"

Zeref only smiled and answered, "She was a great friend of mine."

"But isn't she my ancestor?"

"Yes."

"So how did you know her?"

Zeref frowned and dodged the question. "Why don't you show me your magic now?"

Nashi's eyes lingered on her uncle suspiciously before shrugging it off. "I can't show you that." The child nearly gasped as she saw something akin to anger flash in Zeref's eyes. "M-My Mama has her keys. I can't summon anyone."

The older mage sighed in disappointment and replied, "That is alright. Just show me what my brother has been teaching you. Feel free to use the dummies."

Nashi nodded and waddled closer to the dummies that were infused with magic to keep them from being completely destroyed. Inhaling a deep breath, the child released it in a breath of ferocious fire, the flames engulfing the row of dummies. Unbalanced, she swayed side to side feeling a hefty amount of her magical power drained.

Turning her head slightly with an eager smile, the child looked for her uncle's reaction. She nearly gasped seeing his eyes cold and calculating, watching her every move. The kind smile that was always on his face was wiped clear like before and instead his lips were set in a grim line. There was something wrong, Nashi could feel it.

"Is that all?" Zeref inquired, his voice cold.

"N-No," Nashi answered, the fear that she had when she first arrived at the bleary castle now returning with Zeref's new attitude. She was terribly confused. Zeref had been nothing but kind to her and yet now he was like a completely different person. She was scared.

Not wanting to disappoint her uncle, Nashi turned her attention back onto the charred dummies and focused on her powers. It would take most of her magic to do this attack again that day and she hadn't completely mastered it yet, but she had a feeling disappointing Zeref wasn't an option.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" she shouted as she forced herself to attack. Again, most of her magic was drained and her legs were wobbly. Unlike before, the child couldn't force herself to continue. The girl fell to her knees, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Zeref studied Nashi's tired body. Of course he could see that she was a strong child, a prodigy among other children. He already learned that she could summon two spirits and that she had been progressing well in her training with Natsu.

But it wasn't enough.

" _Even with three years of nonstop training she won't be enough to fight alongside Natsu,"_ he thought. " _As expected, she has given no signs of having demon abilities and her other magical abilities are not enough. Maybe if given ten years it would be possible, but not with three. And I cannot afford to extend the time period before the war because of that pesky Acnologia."_

Sighing, Zeref frowned and walked over to his niece. He smiled at the child and smoothed her pink locks of hair.

"That was great, Nashi," he told the child. His cold heart warmed at the sight of Nashi grinning at him. It was identical to Natsu's cheeky grin.

"Thank you, Uncle Zeref!" Nashi exclaimed, beyond glad and relieved that the kind uncle before had returned.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence, waiting for Nashi to regain some magical power and energy. Even if Nashi didn't pass his test, Zeref was happy to be able to spend a day with her, even though he knew all that was left for her was a hopefully painless death in the upcoming war.

Suddenly, the door to the training grounds was barged open as Jacob entered with wide eyes.

"There's an invasion," he informed Zeref. "It appears to be Fairy Tail."

Nashi smiled and repeated, "Fairy Tail? That means Mama and the others are here!" Turning to see her uncle's reaction, she was surprised to find he had wide eyes which then narrowed dangerously.

"You're right," he said. "I'm surprised I didn't sense them before, I must have been too preoccupied. It looks like _she's_ here as well."

"What are your orders, Emperor?" Jacob questioned. "Invel is out of the country keeping an eye on Acnologia's activity and Eileen is gone as well with her soldiers."

"Most of the Spriggan 12 are on long missions I sent them on to prepare for the war," Zeref replied. "The only ones here are August, Brandish, Dimaria, Ajeel, Bloodman, and you, leaving only half. They truly have the upper hand. We cannot lose any of the Spriggan 12! Do not engage in meaningless battles!"

"Battles?" Nashi questioned with wide eyes. "A-Are you fighting Mama and the others?"

Zeref turned to face Nashi, temporarily forgetting she was even there. "I would hope not, but knowing how rowdy Fairy Tail is I may not have a choice. Jacob, go report to the others! I cannot have any of them losing in battle now! Knowing Mavis, she is probably thinking the same thing. I know what they came here for and if we do this right, we can get away scratch-free."

The lanky man nodded and dashed off to report to his comrades, leaving both Nashi and Zeref, the former shaking in fear.

Raising a pale hand and reaching towards the pinkette, Zeref frowned.

"W-What are you doing, Uncle Zeref?" Nashi questioned, backing away slowly.

The older mage sighed and frowned, tears forming in his dark eyes. "I didn't want to do this so soon, I believed we would have more time. I enjoyed the time I spent with you, Nashi. It was truly the happiest day of my life in years. Goodbye, Nashi. I'll miss you."

Before Nashi had the chance to scream, Zeref's heavy hand had already grabbed and subdued her, tearing her consciousness away.

 **AN:** Well, there's that! :D Both Lucy and Nashi got some advice from people they wouldn't have expected! I think Jellal would make a great therapist or something because he's made mistakes and came back from them and he's just smart and stuff so that's why I chose him haha! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. :')

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much as always! :D

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Oooh good question. Sadly, I am not creative really. But I am thinking having the dragon coil around the key and have it's head at the top! :D What about you? :)

 **Anime-is-my-addiction1:** Haha because he's too busy creating an army while listening to sad music! :D

 **Grizzly98:** Why of course I am! :D My replies have to be positive since this story is so angst-filled! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** Soon, I promise! Well, depends on what you consider soon actually... but no more than ten chapters haha! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Thank you so much! :)

 **NashiFanGirl:** I know, Zeref can be a butt! Especially in this chapter! D: And thank you! :D

 **Annie:** Ahh good job on the A! :D AND IKR JUST IMAGINING A NICE UNCLE ZEREF WITH A FIESTY NASHI IS TOO CUTE IF ONLY THE CURSE WASN'T THERE. AND YESSS GRAYLU BROTP FOREVER. And good luck on that prank haha! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** Lmao don't even get me started on the newest chapter. IT WAS SO FREAKING WEIRD. I felt so uncomfortable reading it lmao. It was like watching porn, and it's cool if you're into that but I'm not lmao. Like it was funny a lil bit but taken a little too far? It was cool finding out Lucy was a virgin though haha. BUT JELLAL ISN'T. Anyways, yeah that chapter was too weird for me.

 **Guest:** I know, to have your kid taken by the darkest mage must suck. But I just love torturing the characters so. :') And Lucy sees her mistake in leaving Magnolia now! About overpowering Nashi, I thought about it and yeah you're right. Which is why I made it so she's not strong enough! This is why constructive criticism is good. :') And thank you I'll keep trying my best! :D

 **Akano Tsuki:** Don't worry about grammar and stuff. :) And haha he sure is! Now they're there for Nashi! :D Thanks for the review. :)

 **Alexa60765:** Ahh you're like the only person exciting for the fighting! Most just want Nashi back already (myself included haha). I just get so worried writing fighting scenes because they're the hardest thing for me tbh! But I'll try my hardest for you. :')

 **Zexalloverforever39:** Yes it is! But she didn't pass haha! And he really would be. :') Idk Soul Evans but I'll take your word for it haha! :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Hahaha I guess you'll just have to find out. ;D

 **Nalulove:** HAHAHA I KNOW. I'll cut her some slack eventually. :) Maybe...

 **Hime of Hearts:** Ahh sorry but no demon abilities haha! Zeref was testing it but it didn't go through! And I know I just want Nashi to be real and in the manga already haha!

 **Ninom:** Ahh I hope you're able to log into your account soon! And AHHH good luck on your midterms! Thankfully I'm already done with midterms. :') Have a great day! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** For those of you interested, I write these chapters a while before I post them so if you have requests for me to put in, sometimes I just can't add it because it doesn't fit with the storyline I already have written! Sorry about that! I can usually add moments between certain people or just funny skits but major plotlines I can't just add, sorry. :( Hope you guys are enjoying anyways! :D

Chapter 16

Lucy and the infiltrating team waited anxiously for the distraction members to fully gain the weak guards' attention. Once they did and started engaging in battle, the blonde and the others ran past them and entered the bleak castle.

" _Please be safe, everyone,"_ the girl thought as she ran as fast as she could through the halls.

"Lucy, wait!" somebody shouted behind her. It was Erza. "We need a plan!"

The celestial mage reluctantly stopped in her tracks and took in her surroundings. There were many hallways, each looking like identical, bland mirrors of each other. The décor was dark and boring, though luckily it helped her calm her nerves and allowed her to take a deep breath. It wasn't a good idea to rush in antsy.

"We need to split up," Mavis announced, her face scrunched up in calculating thought. "Our mission is to find Nashi and our best shot of doing that quickly is to separate. Besides, if the enemy were to ambush us in a large group, we would be finished."

"She's right," Lucy agreed.

Mavis nodded and said, "Gray and Juvia will go together. Erza, you and Jellal will be paired up while the Strauss siblings go together. Makarov and I will go separately, I have some things I would like to discuss with Zeref. Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily are together, of course. Lastly, Natsu, Lucy and Happy will team up. Understood?"

"Ugh, why couldn't Wendy come too?" Gajeel questioned.

"She's needed to help outside the castle. She needs to heal the others," Jellal answered.

"A-And what about us?" Levy asked.

"We just have to make sure we don't get hurt," Erza answered. Everyone fidgeted anxiously, knowing what she meant. They were on their own. They could die.

"I'm ready," Lucy announced, fierce determination glinting in her eyes. "I'm ready to get my daughter back."

"Me too!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm all fired up!"

"Remember," Mavis began, "do _not_ engage in battle unless necessary! Our only mission is to retrieve Nashi!"

"This is it," Gray stated.

Juvia nodded and added, "Please be safe, everyone!"

"Of course! All of us are going back to Fairy Tail together!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone smiled and nodded and with anxious but determined hearts, they ran, off to find Nashi and bring her home.

Meanwhile in a large dining hall deep within the castle, the remaining Spriggan 12 were gathered while Jacob told them of Zeref's instructions.

"Don't engage?" Dimaria questioned, enraged by the thought. "How can we not engage when they're infiltrating our castle!?"

"It's because there are only half of us still here," August stated. "It makes sense."

"That is true," Bloodman replied, "but our skill is not comparable to theirs."

"It wouldn't be smart to overestimate them," Brandish chimed in. "Even if you don't like the Emperor's orders, they are still orders to be followed. Now let's go."

And with that, the group of six were off to find their enemies.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Juvia ran through a hallway together until they finally approached a split, signaling their time to separate.

"Good luck!" Happy shouted.

"You too," Juvia replied.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something when a sudden presence loomed behind them, their magical power heavy and thick. Whoever it was behind them was strong, but there was no way they were strong enough to take on all of them at once. All four human mages quickly spun on their heels and reeled attacks to their enemy, only to find them warped away while their bodies shrunk.

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at herself.

"Wait a second," she began, "I know this magic. Brandi!"

And sure enough, the familiar woman strode towards them, towering over them with her normal height. She was still adorned in her bikini and cape.

"Hello, Lucy," Brandish greeted with her signature disinterested look.

"What are you doing here!?" the blonde demanded. "I thought that you were done with this after what happened!"

"You know her?" Happy questioned, only to be ignored.

Brandish shrugged and replied, "I never said that. I told you my loyalty lies with Alvarez. However, my personal grudge against you is now gone, the truth is you are my nation's enemy and you infiltrated our castle."

"Because you kidnapped my daughter!"

The green-haired woman nodded and replied, "That is true, and I did not want to do that. It is also true that I am conflicted with my feelings…" Brandish then bent over and picked up Lucy, Natsu, and Happy with ease. "Which is why I'm going to take you three until I figure my feelings out."

"Don't think I'll let you take them!" Gray shouted, readying his magic.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled, halting the ice-mage. "Alright, you can take us." Brandish raised a brow, prompting the blonde to continue, "You said you wanted to figure your feelings out, right? So go ahead and take us and realize that we aren't your enemy. But let Gray and Juvia go."

"I was intending to," the other woman replied. "Besides, somebody else will probably take care of them." With a mere snap of her fingers, the other two mages returned to their correct sizes.

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Gray questioned, his hands still in the position to create deadly ice.

"I'm positive," the blonde answered. "You two go find Nashi, alright?"

Juvia nodded and began to run, dragging the reluctant Gray with her. She knew it was hard for him to leave the others behind and it was hard for her too of course, but Lucy was right. They weren't in any danger yet and Nashi still needed to be found. She would've ordered the same thing if she were in that position with Yuki's life in danger. Besides, those three made an excellent team.

"So, you two are friends?" Natsu dumbly asked once Gray and Juvia were out of sight and they were being carried away towards a large, empty room.

"Our mothers were friends," Brandish corrected. Once she entered the room, she closed the door behind them and locked it. With another snap of her fingers, the three were back to their original sizes. Pointing to a different door on the opposite side of the room she said, "There, now run."

The three's eyes widened as they stared at the green-haired girl.

"Run?" Happy repeated.

"You have no chance of winning this war, not with Emperor and August here. Your comrades are no match for them. I'm allowing you three and you three only to run. Return to your country- no, find a new home somewhere else and live happily in safety."

"Brandi," Lucy began, "what are you-"

"Go! Our mothers were friends and I don't want to hurt you! I am making up for attacking you."

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but Natsu had beaten her to it.

With darkened eyes, the boy replied, "We won't run."

Brandish's eyes widened as she questioned, "Why not? You have no chance at victory!"

"It doesn't matter how strong all of you are, who's here, or even how weak we become. You can keep attacking but we'll always get back up. We're Fairy Tail mages and you've taken one of our own! You took my _daughter._ There's no way in hell we're running! Not when everyone is fighting and risking our lives for Nashi! We're bringing her back and we're going back to Fairy Tail together!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy smiled, admiring the pinkette next to her, who had voiced exactly what she was thinking. Returning her attention back to the stunned green-haired mage, the blonde added, "I don't want to fight you either, Brandi. I want to be your friend, just like our mothers were. But if I have to fight you to bring back my daughter, then so be it!"

"Do not start a battle with me, Lucy," Brandish said with a deep frown etched on her lips. "You know that I am stronger than you. If it wasn't for Aquarius interfering last time you would be dead right now."

"Are you going to back down then?" the blonde asked with hardened eyes.

Brandish mirrored the look and answered, "I won't. Alvarez took me in after my mother died and raised me. I will not betray my nation."

"Then you leave me no choice."

With a swift hand, Lucy grabbed one of her golden keys and placed it atop of her chest. A bright light enveloped her quickly before vanishing, revealing Lucy in her Taurus form. Her chocolate brown eyes slanted in determination as she pulled out her whip, staring her enemy down.

"Natsu, go!" she shouted.

Natsu's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No way! I ain't leaving you here to fight her alone!"

The blonde whipped her head towards the pinkette, her eyes glinting with ferocity. "Natsu, go rescue our daughter! I can handle Brandi, I promise!"

"Lucy-"

"Now! _Please,_ save our daughter…"

Natsu gulped before nodding and darted towards the door on the opposite side of the room, Happy reluctantly following him. He didn't want to leave Lucy all alone, especially since he could _feel_ Brandish's advanced magical power. But he had no choice. Lucy was trusting him to bring back their daughter and that was exactly what he was going to do. He trusted Lucy's strength, always had. She was going to beat Brandish and he was going to save Nashi. He could only hope to throw in a few punches at Zeref in the process.

* * *

"Well, well. Look at what we got here!" a sudden voice boomed in front of Erza and Jellal, stopping them in their tracks.

A man rounded the corner and stopped in front of them with a sinister smile plastered to his face. He was a young man with dark skin and darker hair that was thick and spiked up similar to a troll. Keeping his bangs up was a strange headband with an eye in the center. He wore large earrings and strange clothes while his empire mark laid on his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Erza asked coldly.

The man's wicked grin grew in size as he arrogantly answered, "My name is Ajeel, but you lowly beings can think of me as the Desert King. And you, Miss?"

"Erza Scarlet, but you lowly being can think of me as the Titania."

Ajeel's head cocked to the side in amusement, clearly enjoying the redhead's feistiness. "And what about you?"

"I am Jellal Fernandez," the blunette answered. "Now, where is Nashi?"

"Oh you mean the twerp? Is that why you all are here?" The evil mage then bent forward, clutching his stomach as cackles erupted from him. "That really sucks for all of you!"

"What do you mean?"

Calming down and wiping a tear from his eye, Ajeel faced the two with a smirk and answered, "Because the brat's already dead. The Emperor killed her."

"You're lying!" Jellal shouted.

"I'm afraid not. And it's kinda your guys' fault! You see, once you invaded our castle, he had no choice but to kill the girl. Man, I enjoyed listening to her screams. They were so shrill and loud, I wish I could hear more! I would kill her over and over-"

An array of swords, each varying in size and shape, were launched towards the sinister mage, causing him to jump around and dodge, each of them missing him by a hair. Ajeel scoffed and glanced at Erza, her dark eyes gleaming with hatred and anger.

"I'll make you regret speaking of Nashi like that," she stated, requipping into her Purgatory armor.

"Erza, we're supposed to avoid battle," Jellal reminded the angered redhead.

"We're supposed to avoid _unnecessary battle._ This fiend disrespected Nashi, I cannot let him get away with that. Besides, I doubt he will just let us walk away and search for her."

"You're right!" Ajeel exclaimed. "Not like it would do you any good anyways since she's dead!"

"Your lies are not convincing in the slightest. Now, let's fight!"

Ajeel's eyes widened and his grin tripled in size. "My pleasure!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, the Strauss siblings traveled close together, the younger two following closely behind their older sister. Unlike Mira's typical sunshine-like nature, the girl was nothing but serious as she surveyed the halls. So far their travels were peaceful as they tried to find the slightest sense of Nashi's magical power.

"Can you sense her yet, Mira-nee?" Lisanna questioned quietly, still on the lookout for possible enemies.

"Not yet," Mira answered.

"This castle is too damn big," Elfman added. "How do you know we're going the right way?"

"I don't. But everyone else went the other ways so this was all that's left. Somebody will find her eventually."

"I-I didn't wanna ask this but…" Lisanna began hesitantly. "H-How do we know Nahsi isn't…"

Mira stopped in her tracks and turned to face her younger siblings, who both looked upset and worried.

"We just have to have faith," the oldest sibling answered. "Just have faith that Nashi is alive, alright? Do that and keep looking. We can't give up."

"I'm afraid faith isn't enough," a sudden voice called out.

The three whipped their heads around, trying to find the enemy.

"Wait, that voice is familiar," Mira stated. "It's him. The one that took Nashi."

"Correct," Jacob's voice rang out.

Suddenly, a yelp escaped Lisanna's lips as she clutched her side, blood oozing from a new wound.

"Lisanna!" Mira cried out. "Show yourself, coward!"

"Oof!" Elfman grunted as he was kicked into the wall, causing it to fall and surround him.

"I will show myself once I render these two useless," Jacob replied.

Mira could do nothing but stand and listen as Lisanna and Elfman cried out in pain while multiple attacks hit them. She had tried guarding them, but without being able to see her enemy, she couldn't counterattack him. Soon enough, both of her younger siblings were sprawled unconscious on the cold floor.

Anger fueled inside the take-over mage seeing her family bloodied and bruised but urged herself to stay calm enough to focus on her fight. Neither Lisanna nor Elfman were in critical condition so as long as she beat Jacob, things would be fine.

True to his word, Jacob reappeared standing over Elfman's body. He stared disinterestedly at Mira.

"I didn't want to engage in battle with you," he began, "I could've easily stayed hidden and obliged the Emperor's command of not engaging in battle. But you three were getting too close to the Emperor. Now, I wouldn't call stopping you an unnecessary fight, correct?"

"So we were close to Nashi?" Mira questioned.

Jacob shrugged and answered, "Close to her dead body, yes."

Mira's bright blue eyes studied the lanky man in front of her before shaking her head. "No, she's not dead. If she was, you would have no need of stopping us. If your Emperor is as strong as you say, he could've easily dealt with us, meaning you didn't need to fight us. You just wanted to stop us before we could find Nashi."

Jacob stayed silent for a few moments before clapping his hands. "You're correct. Though I suppose it doesn't matter now since you will be dead soon. How about you entertain me for a while? Surely you can do better than the prior day."

Mira's hands formed tight fists as she transformed. She stayed in her spot, waiting for Jacob to make the first move, and soon enough he did. In the blink of an eye he was looming behind her and slashing a dagger towards her right shoulder. The girl leapt out of the way and counterattacked by delivering a harsh punch into the man's jaw, sending him reeling back a bit.

Jacob straightened up and said, "Yes, you are definitely doing better now."

"And I'll only keep getting better," Mira replied.

* * *

"Oi, you sure we're going the right way, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he followed Levy down a narrow hallway.

"Of course not," Levy answered. "I've never been here before. Shouldn't you be using that strong nose of yours to find her?"

"I tried but I don't smell her at all."

"Should I fly ahead and search?" Lily asked.

"No, the first master was clear that we should stick together," Levy answered. "We should listen to her… I hope somebody finds Nashi soon. I can't even imagine if Gale was trapped here in this dark castle."

"She'd probably like it," Gajeel joked. "You've seen the stuff she picks out. Nothin' but black."

"I wish she liked orange like I do," Levy pouted. "I've been trying to get her to wear dresses but she refuses."

"Good! Those things are too frilly and crap for fighting! I say she wears- wait." Dropping his voice to a whisper, Gajeel continued, "I smell someone. They're a bit farther away."

"Should we ambush him?" Lily inquired, reaching for his sword.

"No!" Levy answered in a harsh whisper. "We should follow him and see if he leads us to Nashi!"

"That's a great plan," Lily replied. "But how are we supposed to follow him without getting caught?"

"I'll use my nose and ears to keep track of where exactly he is. I'll make sure we don't get too close," Gajeel answered.

And with that, the three were tiptoeing through the castle, following their enemy who had no clue.

 **AN:** I'm not a big fan of this chapter or the next tbh but stick with me. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Nope Nashi isn't dead... yet! :D Haha jk we'll see about Nashi. ;)

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** Screw Ajeel and Jacob too haha! Thanks for the review. :)

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Ahhh that sounds nice! We should design the keys. :')

 **Daige:** #IsNashiDead? #IsSheAlive? #WhoKnows?

 **Wacko12:** Ahhh sorry but Larcade will not be playing a part in this story. One reason is because his power gave me mixed feelings and I definitely don't wanna write it lmao. :')

 **Alexa60765:** I love angst and stuff but I am not a fan of reading fights tbh! I prefer the verbal fights with shouting and anger and jealousy. :')

 **Annie:** Ahh hope you did well on your test haha! And I've been too lazy to study too tbh. I have no motivation. :')

 **NashiFanGirl:** Don't worry, he's not starting the war now because half of his troops are gone! :)

 **Ninom:** Waaah thank you so much! :') So kind as always!

 **Guest:** I like to think that getting advice from somebody you aren't close to can be the best sometimes because there are no biases. :) And I know Zeref is really bipolar haha. And no I don't think you are trying to favor Natsu! I know that at times I can't help but be Lucy-biased because she is my favorite character, I try not to be but it's hard. :')

 **Soul Eater Maka:** HAHAHA YOU SHOULD BE!

 **Lunahartz:** Ahhh yay! :D Congrats sis! :D

 **Nalulove:** Totally! I just didn't want it to be Erza or Gray because they already talked to her and didn't get through to her you know? And I think that getting advice from somebody you aren't too familiar with can be good because there are no biases and you are getting what you _need_ to hear!

 **BloodRedRubies:** AAAH THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM NOT FAMILIAR WITH WRITING JELLAL I WAS WORRIED. AND I KNOW RIGHT IT WAS SO WEIRD. Like it was a little funny with Max and the broom theory but for the most part I was so weirded out. :') At least this chapter was... decent. :') Haha I love Fairy Tail but it's kinda a bit ridiculous sometimes with fan service and shit. And I was hoping it would be like a science thing in regards to Larcade but looks like it wasn't. :')

 **Hime of Hearts:** Haha I'll take that as a good thing! :D Thank you for another review. :)

 **Zexalloverforever39:** I know right Zeref is like a switch! Poor Nashi. :')

 **Guest:** HAHAHA I KNOW WHAT A CINAMMON ROLL BUT NOW AN EVIL CINAMMON ROLL.

 **IndianaCombs:** Thank you for reviewing both chapters. :') And I know, the Zeref and Nashi bonding was so cute imo. :')

 **MirrorFlame:** Don't worry about it! :) I KNOW ZEREF IS RUINING EVERYTHING!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** I'm sorry for this chapter in advance. :') I tried but battle scenes have never been nor ever will be my forte. :') Hope you enjoy anyways. :')

Chapter 17

Erza panted as she continued to dodge attack after attack. Ajeel's sand was anything but the soft sand one relaxes in at the beach. His sand was cold and hard, clumped together as great weapons. The girl's swords could cut through the sand with ease, but the fact that Ajeel could just clump it back together was creating a problem. Perhaps she shouldn't have ordered Jellal to sit out…

"Getting tired, girl?" Ajeel jeered with a wicked grin.

"I believe I told you, you shall refer to me as Titania, _boy,"_ Erza hissed back. Luckily she hadn't been injured, she was only running out of energy.

"Why don't you get pretty-boy over there to help you?" Ajeel asked. "Or is he even weaker than you? This is getting pretty boring…"

"Circle Sword!" Erza cried out, ignoring Ajeel's quips.

Swords flew towards the other mage but he only smiled at them. "As if something like that could hurt me-"

But Erza appeared in front of him in a flash. "Black Wing Moon Flash!"

Ajeel was barely able to avoid her strong attack as he smiled at the redhead. "I have to say, you're great warming up material!"

Erza stared at the boy darkly and replied, "Don't you dare underestimate Fairy Tail."

The girl swiped with her sword again, only to be dodged. Sand swept at her feet and began to circle her body, encasing her completely and rendering her useless. Her requips were not working and it was as if she was turning to sand.

"Your body's water is going to dry up," Ajeel informed her with a wicked grin. Turning to face Jellal, he continued, "Now that she's out of the picture, why don't you warm me up some more before I go kill the rest of you?"

Jellal faced the man with hard eyes and replied, "I would advise you not to underestimate Erza. You'll surely regret it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was having a hard time holding her own against Brandish, who wasn't even giving her all. The blonde knew their magical powers were on different levels but she was fighting for her family. She couldn't afford to lose.

Just as she was about to lunge towards the green-haired woman, the door swung open, revealing a strange man with spikey black hair and big eyes. He was adorned in a white collar shirt with a black overcoat with a checkered collar. Strange goggles lifted his hair out of his face.

"Marin, what do you want?" Brandish asked, staring at the newcomer disinterestedly.

"I was wondering if you needed help! You pass as always!" the odd man answered. "Did you need help taking care of this trash?"

Brandish glared at the man and with a snap of her fingers he was minimized. "Do not insult my strength. I do not need help from anyone."

Lucy used the distraction to her advantage and leapt towards the two. Usually she would be kind enough to wait for her enemies to finish talking, but with her family's lives at stake, she didn't have time to mess around. Seizing the opportunity to rid herself of an enemy, she stomped mercilessly on Marin's shrunken body, knocking him out cold. She then flung her whip towards Brandish, only to be dodged again.

" _This is going to be a tough battle."_

* * *

Erza blinked in the case of sand, suddenly feeling her magical energy spike. Her magic was working again! She didn't know how, but it didn't matter. Requipping into her Wind God armor, she blew the wind away and dashed towards Ajeel, striking him and sending him crashing into the wall, creating a crater.

Jellal smiled at his fiancé, knowing fully well that she didn't need his help and continued to watch the fight.

"I warned you," Jellal reminded Ajeel, amused with his shocked expression. "Erza can't be beaten."

Erza ignored Jellal's remark and lunged towards her enemy and slashed him twice, creating a cross-like wound on his chest, dripping with crimson blood. Requipping into her Sea Empress armor, she sliced him again, hardening his sand. Agitated, Ajeel created a harsh swarm of sand, knocking picture frames off of the halls of the castle and tearing into the wallpaper with ease. Yet despite its strenth, Erza dispersed the storm with her Wind God armor.

Though Erza's newfound luck was beginning to run out as Ajeel began to desperately throw multiple spears of sand towards her and pushing her back. There were so many flying at her in a variety of directions, she didn't notice that after dispersing all of them Ajeel had appeared in front of her until he grabbed her harshly by the neck and hoisted her into the air.

"Looks like this is it for you, girl," he sneered. "You shall bow and call me God!"

Erza struggled under his hold and replied, "Never! Nobody in Fairy Tail will ever bow to you or your comrades!" She then requipped into her Morning Star armor.

Ajeel released an ugly cackle and shouted, "That's not going to help you now, girl!" Creating an ax made of sand, he held it dangerously close to her neck. "So long!" He then pulled back and lunged the weapon forward, ready to behead the girl in his hand.

Suddenly, a bright ray of light shot between the two and sent Ajeel flying back. Jellal stood with his hand held out, smoke coming from it after his spell. His face was scrunched in undeniable anger at the thought of somebody trying and getting admittedly close to killing his fiancé.

This gave Erza a chance as she tiredly requipped into her Nakagami Starlight armor.

"Nakagami Starlight!" the redhead cried as she slashed through her opponent and dispersed all traces of sand.

With that, Ajeel was finally down for the count, leaving Erza falling backwards from exhaustion. Luckily Jellal caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You fought well," he said with a small smile.

Erza mirrored his expression and replied, "Thank you for stopping him. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for that. I suppose I am guilty of underestimating the Spriggan 12. If we weren't in pairs, I'm not sure we would be able to stop them."

Jellal shook his head and replied, "Of course we would. We're Fairy Tail."

* * *

Mira tried to land a hit on Jacob but the lanky man was surprisingly agile and kept dodging her attacks. Her Satan Soul wasn't doing much help and it was irritating the girl that Jacob was landing some hits of his own. Luckily he hadn't used his dagger yet, only his fists. Still, the bruises were starting to add up and the blood trickling from her mouth was getting annoying.

"Do you suppose you could just let us pass?" Mira asked in a sweet voice.

Jacob chuckled and answered, "I'm afraid not."

And with that said, the two were clashing again. It was just like the other day, Mira just could not hit him. He was too fast.

"You can't hit an assassin," Jacob said. "I am far too trained to be hit my some measly punches."

Mira ignored him as she continued to dodge whatever attacks she could. If Satan Soul wasn't working, she would have to try something else.

"I didn't want to use this but…" she trailed off as she transformed herself into Seilah, the demon she had defeated many years ago during their battle with Tartaros. "I order you to stop attacking!"

And Jacob did just that. He froze in his tracks and studied Mira, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief because her order had worked… Until he chuckled and kicked her straight in the gut.

"W-Why didn't it work?" Mira asked aloud as she stood up.

"How amusing you think that was supposed to work," Jacob replied.

The silver-haired girl was running out of options. Running would've been easy, even if Jacob was fast. With her demon wings, she could've flown out of there in no time and never looked back. But that wasn't a real option, not with her siblings and Nashi's life on the line.

Just as she was starting to lose hope, her bright blue eyes caught a similar pair staring pack at her. Knowing exactly what to do, Mira extended her wings and flew, not at her fastest speed to escape, but enough to lead Jacob to believe that's what she was trying to do.

Jacob sighed as he sent a dagger flying straight into Mira's right wing, causing her to crash into the floor. He walked over to the fallen mage with ease in his steps and stopped right above her.

"I really hoped you would have given me a challenge, but I suppose that this is for the best considering I need to get back to the Emperor's side. Any last words?" he asked, ripping the dagger from Mira's wing and holding it to her neck.

"Yes…" the girl breathed out in a hushed tone. "Never underestimate… family. Go, Lisanna! Elfman!"

Before Jacob even had the slightest ability to turn around, he found himself being slammed into the floor by Elfman's heavy beast arm while Lisanna threw herself onto him while in her large penguin form. Elfman held the lanky man pinned to the floor while Lisanna transformed into a cat and continuously clawed his face and body, effectively getting revenge for her own wounds. Eventually, Jacob's body laid on the floor unconscious.

"Good job you two," Mira said, catching her breath.

"Thanks," Lisanna replied, collapsing on the floor once again considering she was still wounded and bleeding heavily.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Elfman added. He too was lying down.

And the three siblings felt their eyes growing heavy until finally they closed and they were unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile farther in the castle, Lucy was being thrown back into the far wall. Not letting it faze her, the blonde quickly changed into her Scorpio form and charged Brandish, using a powerful sand attack and temporarily blinding the other mage. Yet she found that it wasn't enough as Brandish shrunk her and held her tight in her hand. Hastily changing into her Cancer form, the celestial mage twirled with her dual-wielded swords that did enough damage to the green-haired mage's hand, it didn't matter if she was shrunk or not.

Using a technique she had been practicing for years, Lucy changed into her Aquarius form while still in the air and used one of her greatest spells.

"Aqua Metria!" she cried as she activated the spell, shifting the ground below and causing the castle to vibrate dangerously.

Yet again it just wasn't enough as Brandish warped her spell and turned it to nothing.

"You can't beat me," she said with a serious and glum tone.

"I'll admit you're stronger than me," Lucy began with fierce eyes, "but that doesn't matter! The truth is, I don't even want to fight you, but I will in order to protect my family no matter what!"

Brandish stood in her spot, stunned by Lucy's determination. Even though she was worlds stronger and the blonde had no chance of winning, Lucy wasn't giving up, and that was strange to the green-haired mage. Was protecting the others that important? She thought of her mother and wondered if she would do that for her, fight even though she couldn't win.

" _Yes, she would,"_ Brandish thought.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Brandish closed her eyes and turned around, facing away from the now confused blonde.

"Go," she instructed. "Save your daughter. They're both in the training grounds. If you keep going straight out that door you'll eventually get there."

Lucy stared back at the other girl who was disobeying her orders and nodded. "Thank you."

Before the blonde could fully leave, Brandish said one last thing, "Be careful, Lucy. If you weren't strong enough to stop me, you won't be strong enough to stop the Emperor."

Lucy gulped but she kept running.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open as Nashi sat up from the floor and drowsily took in her surroundings. The girl was in a strange room with a bunch of equipment, a training room. Rubbing her eyes, the child forced herself to stand up when a heavy and dark presence appeared behind her.

"So you're awake now?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Slowly turning her head, Nashi found a strange man standing behind her with jet black hair and equally dark eyes. He was in all black beside some white cloth draping over his shoulder that Nashi couldn't name. His eyes were cold and calculating.

"W-Who are you?" Nashi asked as tears pricked her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being taken from her birthday party by some man with a skull tattoo on his forehead. Now she was in some training room with a strange man that had magical power that she felt could drown her.

"My name is Zeref," the man answered, his voice dark and threatening. He pulled out a lacrima and placed it on a nearby table. Then, in the blink of an eye, he grabbed Nashi and restrained her, holding a knife to her neck.

"Stop!" Nashi shouted, thrashing her body around. "Let me go!"

"Hello everyone," Zeref greeted while he faced the lacrima. "I hope you all are enjoying your time in my castle, but I'm afraid it's time for you all to exit."

All of the members of the infiltration team found lacrimas lighting up all over the castle, showing Zeref while he held a knife to Nashi's throat.

"I order all of you to leave, _except_ Natsu," Zeref announced. "If you aren't out of here in the next five minutes, I will kill the child. Again, only Natsu can stay as he is to pick up his daughter. Any of my soldiers will report to the infirmary, injured or not. Do _not_ interfere."

"W-Wait, he wasn't supposed to know!" Nashi shouted, tears welling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "How could you tell him!?"

"Hush, child. The timer begins now. I hope you all enjoyed your stay. Natsu, you can find us in the training room. I'll light a path here using lacrimas installed on the sides of the floor."

And with that, the picture of Zeref and Nashi disappeared, leaving only a timer to let them know how much time they had left.

Meanwhile, Natsu stood frozen in his spot while fire oozed uncontrollably from his body. Zeref had _his_ daughter and had the audacity to hold a knife to her neck. Then he made her _cry._

"Well, if he wants to see me so badly, I better go pay a visit," Natsu seethed while Happy flew worriedly above him. "Happy, you go find Lucy. Take her and the others away. I'm gonna deal with this asshole."

"But Natsu-"

"Happy! Go _now!"_

And after swallowing thickly, that's exactly what Happy did.

Natsu eyed the floor and saw a path of lit lacrimas leading him to where Nashi was being held. Without any hesitance, the raging father followed with clenched fists, ready to spill some blood.

 **AN:** Again, sorry lmao. For anyone confused about Erza's fight, in the manga ***SPOILER ALERT*** Erza is trapped with Ajeel's sand until Lucy defeats Marin back outside her apartment. Then Bisca distracts Ajeel with a blast from the Jupiter giving Erza a chance to strike. Since Bisca wasn't there, I used Jellal haha! And Mira's fight was just a made up mess. :')

 **Katiekat2001:** Ahh makes sense since she's a mixture of some of the two best characters of the show. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Hahaha noooo I would never kill Nashi... that suddenly! :D

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Not at all lol. :')

 **NashiFanGirl:** Well, it was a fight though I can't say it was good. :') And she used her Seilah form! :D And from the looks of it, yes Natsu is going to be the one to get Nashi back unless something else happens so we'll see! :D

 **Guest:** I _barely_ mentioned them in this story! I had Zeref say that the rest of the Spriggan 12 are off on missions. So yes Larcade does exist in this story but he won't be in it (because I wasn't a big fan of his powers lol.) :)

 **MirrorFlame:** ZEREF IS SO EVIL. BUT CUTE.

 **Alexa60765:** Thank you! :D And gosh I just love verbal fights among characters it's just so amazing. :') I wouldn't mind a Nalu fight after the war tbh.

 **Lunahartz:** Thank you as always sis. :')

 **Daige:** #IsNashiGoingToDie? #IsNatsuGoingToDie? #WhoIsGonnaDie?

 **Rose Tiger:** Thank you I promise to continue. :D

 **Moon Stone Tiger Lily:** Lmao and now Nashi knows that he knows! :D Thanks for reading. :)

 **BloodRedRubies:** I know I definitely need practice lmao. And Brandish is my favorite too she's such a cutie haha! And no I just couldn't write Larcade lmao. A lot of people were upset with the chapter because Kagura was the one fighting and getting a battle but I didn't mind that. What I do mind is that they wasted a chapter for Kagura to come and just lose and be like "Only his mom can beat him." :') Like why are you having Kagura fight him then. :') It just seemed like a waste for me! I think what I hate the most about this arc is how the Spriggan 12 just keep coming back it's kinda annoying. Like they keep getting beaten and coming back it's too repetitive for me.

 **Lucydragneelft13:** Oh you made a new account I love the username! :D And I hate midterms too. :') In my Psychology class we're having our third midterm on Monday. :'( I thought I was done but I guess not lol.

 **Annie:** Lmao yes lazy sisters forever! I actually wasn't a fan of it tbh! D: Like if you read my reply to BloodRedRubies I go into it haha. :)

 **Nalulove:** Believe me I do too but it takes time little one! :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** AHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH I WAS SO WORRIED HOPEFULLY YOU STILL FEEL THE SAME AFTER THIS CHAPTER LMAO.

 **Zexalloverforever39:** All for the angst. :') Thanks for the review! :D

 **Guest:** Ahhh thank you so much I'm glad you like it. :')

 **Loveagoodstorie:** Ahh you're too kind thank you so much. :')


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** I am so happy to say after this chapter we will be done with this arc. :')

Chapter 18

"What do you think we should do, Shrimp?" Gajeel inquired in a hushed tone. They were still trailing one of the Spriggan 12, hoping they would be led to Nashi. However, after Zeref ordered them to leave, they were unsure as to what to do.

"I think we should leave," Levy answered, anxiously biting her fingernails.

"What about Nashi?" Lily asked. "Are you sure we should just leave her with Zeref?"

"I don't like the sound of that," Gajeel added.

"Of course I don't either," Levy replied. "But she won't be alone. You heard him, he's asking for Natsu alone and he's ordered his soldiers not to interfere so I don't think Natsu is in any danger."

"That still leaves him against Zeref, the darkest mage known to man!" Gajeel countered. "We can't just leave him to fight the big boss all alone!"

"I have a feeling Zeref has no intention of harming Natsu," a sudden voice rang out. The trio turned to find Mavis and Makarov, who apparently reunited, walking towards them. "Remember, Zeref has some sort of attachment to Natsu."

"So we're supposed to believe that he's just going to hand over Nashi just like that?"

"We don't have a choice," Makarov answered. "If we were to disobey, Zeref would kill Nashi seeing as how there's no reason for him not to. As much as I hate leaving any of my children to battle, I'm afraid we must in order to save Nashi. We must trust Natsu."

* * *

Gray and Juvia ran through the castle, ignoring Zeref's message. As if they would leave their niece in the hands of a dark mage. Rounding a corner, they were surprised to find Jellal and Erza doing the same.

"Are you guys looking for Zeref too?" Gray asked, catching his breath. He could have sworn he ran through every inch of the castle.

"Yes," Jellal answered while Erza leaned on his body for support from her battle with Ajeel. "We must find a spot on the floor with lit up lacrimas to lead us to their location."

"We haven't seen any yet," Erza informed the other couple. "We were going to go down that hallway because we hadn't checked there."

"Juvia was going to suggest that hallway!" the blunette added. "Juvia suggests we go together!"

The other three nodded and with that the four were running down the hallway in hopes of rescuing Nashi. Or at least that was the plan. Instead of a lit up path, they found four unconscious bodies, three of them their comrades.

"Mira!" Erza exclaimed, limping towards the fellow S-class mage's body. Gently prodding the other girl, the redhead called out, "Wake up, Mira!"

Soon enough, beautiful blue eyes fluttered open as Mira questioned, "Erza? What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Nashi! Zeref has her held at knife-point and ordered us to leave or else he'll kill her! We're trying to find them before he has the chance to do so! Can you get up?"

Mira scrunched her face in determination and willed her body to move but it was futile. Her body was practically purple with how many bruises were covering her. She was lucky Jacob was toying with her and didn't use his dagger until the end.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Mira answered. "And Lisanna is injured so she won't be able to help either. And Elfman is unconscious. I'm afraid you guys will have to leave us here."

Gray scoffed and bent down towards Elfman's body. "As if we would just leave you all here." He wrapped an arm under one of Elfman's incredibly bulky arms and around his torso. "C'mon, let's get you all out of here."

"What about Nashi?" Juvia questioned.

"We'll just have to leave it to Natsu," Gray answered. "There's no way he'll let anything happen to Nashi, especially now that he knows she is his daughter. If anything, that Zeref bastard should be runnin' from that pyro. He's probably going to burn this whole castle down."

"And then have Nashi eat the flames," Mira joked as Erza picked her up.

"I'm not sure we should just leave him against Zeref," Jellal spoke but reluctantly helped lift Elfman from the other side as Juvia picked up Lisanna.

Gray smirked and replied, "Don't underestimate a father's love for his child."

* * *

A blurry mess of whites, greys, and blacks clouded Lucy's vision as she ran desperately through the Alvarez castle, tears cascading from her chocolate brown eyes. It had only been a minute since Zeref's chilling threat was showcased with lacrimas, his hand holding a knife dangerously close to Nashi's neck. He ordered everyone to leave the castle, but there was no way the blonde was going to listen to some creepy, demented freak that kidnapped her daughter.

Suddenly, something ran into Lucy's chest, knocking the girl back and causing her to land harshly on her rear. The blonde's hand instinctively darted to her keys, only to retract at the sight of a blue cat nestling her chest.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling through her tears. He was just what she needed! He would be able to fly her quickly through the castle and towards Zeref! "Thank Mavis you're here! Let's go stop Zeref!"

Happy glanced up and shook his head at the girl. He too was crying as he held onto Lucy.

"No," the exceed replied. "We can't."

"What do you mean we can't? C'mon, Happy! There's no time to be joking around! Zeref has my daughter and is going to kill her in five minutes! We have to save her!" the blonde shouted, rising to her feet.

"No!" Happy repeated. "We have to leave this to Natsu!"

"Natsu? I understand that he's Nashi's father, but I refuse to just leave it to him! Not when the enemy is _Zeref!"_

"Lucy! Zeref is going to kill Nashi if we aren't out of here in less than five minutes!"

"Which is why he have to go there now before he has the chance to!"

"No!" Happy repeated, shaking his head again. "Natsu told me to bring you and everyone else back and that's what I'm going to do! Y-You should've seen him, Lucy. H-He was oozing fire and his eyes were turned to slits. He's mad, Lucy. _Really_ mad. It won't be safe for any of us to fight alongside him!"

"I can't leave my child!" Lucy protested. "Natsu isn't the only mad one!"

"LUCY! All you're doing is endangering Nashi! Can you please just trust Natsu this one time!?"

The blonde froze and stared at Happy. He looked just as much of a mess as she did. His blue fur was frazzled and matted with tears. His small body quaked as he cried and his eyes were bloodshot.

" _He's just as worried about them as I am,"_ Lucy thought, reminding herself that Natsu was Happy's best friend and of course it wasn't easy for him to leave. Wiping away her tears and balling her hands into tight fists, Lucy reluctantly nodded.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go."

"R-Really?" Happy questioned.

"Yes. Let's leave this to Natsu. He'll save Nashi, I know he will."

* * *

Natsu fumed as he traveled through the castle, pursuing the illuminated lacrimas. He was able to breathe a sigh of relief noticing that everyone's scents- Lucy's included- had vanished from the castle. Now he could go all out without worrying about hurting his comrades.

Finally, Natsu found the end of the trail as a big metal door came into view. With no hesitation whatsoever, the boy kicked it down ferociously. His slit eyes scanned the room before falling on Zeref and Nashi. The other man was still holding Nashi with a knife held to the child's neck.

"Hello, Natsu," Zeref greeted with a smile as tears flowed from his dark eyes and landed on Nashi's head. "It's been so many years since I saw you last. You look well."

" _Shut up,"_ Natsu seethed as fire engulfed his fists. "Don't talk to me like you know me while holding my daughter hostage."

Nashi's breath hitched in her throat at Natsu's words. So he heard Zeref. He knew she was his daughter.

"Now now," Zeref replied. "There is no need to get so angry. I wasn't planning on hurting her anyways." The dark mage then retracted the knife and released his hold on Nashi, pushing her behind him. "I was so surprised to find out you had a daughter. I just had to meet her-"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, dashing towards the other man in the blink of an eye. He threw his fist towards Zeref at full speed, not holding back any of his magical power. He wanted to kill him.

Yet of course killing the darkest mage of Earthland wasn't going to be that easy. Zeref disappeared before any of Natsu's flames had the chance to lick him, and the man then reappeared behind the pinkette, kicking him harshly in the back. Grunting, Natsu picked himself back up and attacked again, refusing to be discouraged.

"Tell me why you took Nashi," Natsu demanded after another failed attack.

"Like I said," Zeref began, "I wanted to meet your daughter."

"Why!?" the boy shouted. "Why are you so obsessed with me!?"

Zeref frowned before shooting a black orb of magical power Natsu's way. The dragon slayer jumped just in time as the orb exploded, destroying all of the training equipment in its radius. Zeref continued to throw the attack over and over again until finally some of the inky blackness made contact with the end of Natsu's scaly scarf and traveled over it until all of it was dark.

"Tsch. This is just like what happened at Tenrou Island," Natsu scoffed, angry to see his beloved scarf damaged. "At least I know Wendy can fix it."

"Wendy? Ahh yes, I wonder how she is doing as well," Zeref mused.

The pinkette's eyes widened as he questioned, "You know Wendy?"

The other man smiled and answered, "I know all of you dragon slayers. You of course shall always be my favorite."

Natsu's brows furrowed in deep frustration as he lunged towards the dark mage once again. The boy continued to throw flaming punches and kicks, only to be narrowly dodged seemingly effortlessly.

Nashi cowered in her spot, unable to move as she watched her father and her strange abductor fight. Tears pooled her brown eyes, streaming down her cheeks at the sight of her dad being knocked back into a wall. And it was all because of her.

With all of her energy, Nashi forced her leg to move forward.

"I'll help, Natsu!" she cried out, gathering her energy to deliver a dragon slaying attack. Yet for some reason all of her magical power was gone. She couldn't even summon a simple flame to her hand. It felt as if she had just finished one of her training sessions. When did she end up using so much magical power?

"Stay back, Nashi!" Natsu instructed as he willed himself to stand. "He's too strong! I promise I'll get us out of here!"

The said child nodded and continued to cry as she watched her father fight a losing battle.

* * *

Meanwhile on the coast of Alvarez, the rest of the Fairy Tail members, along with Angel, were waiting anxiously and nowhere near patiently on the ship they arrived in. Many members of the distraction team were badly injured or simply unconscious due to overexerting themselves. Lucy watched as Wendy bounced between members and offered her healing powers.

The blonde allowed herself to smile as she watched the teen. When she first met Wendy, she was nothing more than a scared kid unable to fight or use her powers for more than a meager half hour. Yet now she was here, no longer a teen, as she had been using her powers- both offensive and healing- for over a couple hours. She had truly gotten stronger.

And though Lucy was happy to see Wendy had grown in size and power, it only reminded her that her own child was still being held captive in the bleak castle they just ran from. The girl's usually bright eyes were now bloodshot with tears and her face was blotchy. Her hands were clasped together so tightly it started to hurt and her ragged breathing had yet to steady.

"It'll be okay, Lucy," a calm voice sounded behind the girl. Lucy turned to find it was Makarov. "Nashi will be alright."

"H-How can you be so sure?" Lucy replied, mentally cursing herself for stuttering and her cracking voice.

"Because Natsu is there," the old man answered.

"And how are you so sure he'll be okay!? Look at us! So many of us are hurt and we went against the _pawns!_ I shouldn't have left Natsu there to fight Zeref alone!"

"Natsu has grown very strong over the years," Makarov replied with a smile. "I've watched him train for the many years you were gone and he unknowingly did it for Nashi. His strength before knowing he had a child was great, but just imagine how strong he can be knowing Nashi is his daughter to protect."

With a heavy sigh, Makarov continued, "Perhaps we should be more trusting of Natsu. Do you think you can do that, Lucy? Do you think you can trust Natsu?"

Lucy's head unwillingly turned to look at both Happy and Jellal, who were looking at her with expectant faces. Her tears had stilled and her choppy breaths turned into steady ones as she recalled her conversations with both of them. With a nod, she finally answered, "Yes. I can."

And that time it wasn't a lie.

* * *

Back in the castle, Natsu was miraculously doing much better against the Black Wizard. He was starting to land a barrage of attacks, though Zeref only smiled through them. Eventually, the dark-haired man counterattacked with a dark spell that pushed Natsu back with so much force, he ended up tumbling into the back wall, a new injury on his face. The pinkette growled as he brought his hand to his face and found blood oozing from his cheek.

" _That's definitely going to scar."_

Not letting it faze him, the boy rose to his feet and glared at the man in front of him. Closing his eyes, he gathered all of his magical power into his right arm and soon enough, a black tattoo of a dragon covered his bulging muscles.

"I'm going to kill you with this," Natsu announced, taking eager steps towards the dark mage. "I got this from Igneel. It's my Fire Dragon King Mode, the last of Igneel's powers."

Zeref's eyes widened significantly as he studied the marking on his younger brother's arm. So much power and heat was oozing from it that the floor started to melt.

" _Power from the dead,"_ Zeref mused. A smile graced his face as he thought, " _Perhaps that could destroy the immortal."_

And with that, Zeref stopped responding to Natsu's attacks, letting his all too powerful attacks make contact with his skin. So much fiery pain erupted over his body while his skin melted and fried, but instead of screaming in agony, the man smiled through his tears feeling his wish finally being granted.

Nashi watched in complete shock as her father suddenly got the upper hand. The child wasn't affected by the heat and could easily eat any flames that got too close. In the center of the ferocious fire, Nashi could barely make out Zeref's form and could see his face, surprised and confused to see him crying.

Natsu grabbed Zeref by the collar and held a flaming fist outstretched in order to punch the man. He knew he had already won but reminded of everything Zeref did to Nashi, he couldn't stop. He felt as though he were losing his mind as he let out a hearty roar. Igneel, Gray's parents, Ur, he was going to avenge them all.

"DIE, ZEREF!" Natsu shouted as he threw his fist towards the other man.

Nashi watched with wide eyes when an image popped into her head. It was of Zeref smiling at her with such kind eyes. It confused her greatly, not knowing what it meant. She hated Zeref for the pain he brought her father and for abducting her, and yet her body seemed to go against her brain.

"Stop!" she shouted, just before Natsu's fist made contact with Zeref's face.

Natsu did as he told and turned to look at his daughter. Nashi's hands were clasped together as tears cascaded down her face, creating a puddle surrounding her. And just like that, most of Natsu's anger began to disappear. Though, of course not all.

"I can't stop, Nashi," he told the child. "This guy has done a bunch of horrible things to a bunch of people. And now I can beat him!"

"No!" Nashi shouted, her body raking with sobs.

"Nashi-"

"Please…" the pink-headed child whispered. "I just want to go home and I don't want you to kill him. Please, Daddy…"

And with that, all of Natsu's anger disappeared as he stared at the child with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He never thought he would hear her call him that. Well, she did call him that after their training session, but that was when she was on the brink of sleep. Dropping Zeref's collar, he walked over to his weeping daughter and picked her up, letting her cry on his shoulder while he soothingly rubbed the back of her head.

"You're right," he said. "Getting you home is what's most important. Your mom is worried sick about you."

At the mention of her mother, Nashi's sobs only grew louder. "I wanna go home!" she repeated.

Natsu smiled and nodded. Turning, he faced Zeref with a hard expression. The man was heavily injured though he continued to smile. It would have been so easy to kill him then and there, especially since he had about a few minutes more of his Fire Dragon King Mode, but he was going to listen to his daughter.

"You said the war is going to be in three years, right?" Natsu asked with cold eyes. Zeref nodded, prompting him to continue. "I _will_ kill you then, Zeref." And with that, the dragon slayer walked to the door, not stopping when he heard Zeref speak.

"One of us will die, Natsu," he called out. "And in three years' time, I will tell you why I am, how you called it, 'obsessed with you.' Get stronger, Natsu. Get stronger in order to defeat me. It seems two of the Spriggan 12 were defeated, but that is of no matter. They could easily be replaced and even if that isn't possible, the 'Spriggan 10' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Nashi held tightly onto her father as he carried her out. Her eyes were focused on Zeref. She was surprised to find him smile at her, tears pooling his eyes, and wave goodbye. The same image from before popped into her head once again as the man's figure came out of view.

" _Who is that man?"_

* * *

Back on the ship, Lucy's hands fidgeted as she paced back and forth. The blonde had yet to stop crying as she was still worried about both her daughter and Natsu. Sure she said she would trust him, but that didn't mean she couldn't be worried, especially since it was quickly turning dark.

"Mama!" an all too familiar voice suddenly called out.

Lucy spun on her heel and saw Natsu carrying Nashi as they approached the ship. The blonde's legs instantly turned to jelly as she collapsed to the floor, covering her sobbing face with her hands. Her daughter was safe. She watched as Nashi squirmed in her father's hands, demanding to be put down. Once she was, the small pinkette dashed towards her.

Lucy held her arms wide open, allowing Nashi to run straight into them. She hugged her child tightly as she sobbed into her daughter's shoulders. Pulling back, the blonde surveyed Nashi's body to make sure she wasn't injured and to her relief, she wasn't.

"Nashi!" she sobbed again. "My baby is alright!"

Nashi was weeping as well as she nodded and replied, "It's all thanks to Natsu!"

With that, Lucy lifted her head from Nashi's shoulders and gazed at her best friend. Natsu smiled at her before turning around, seemingly not wanting to end the mother daughter reunion. Lucy sniffled as she got to her feet and ran straight into Natsu's back, hugging him for dear life from behind.

"Thank you, Natsu," she whispered into his coat. "Thank you for saving our daughter."

Natsu placed his hand over hers and replied, "Like I said, I'll always be there to protect you guys."

Nashi watched the two and fidgeted in her spot, remembering that Natsu knew who she was now. His daughter. The child frowned as negative possibilities played in her head. What if he didn't want her? What if he turned her away?

Suddenly, a gentle hand lightly shoved her towards her parents. Turning her head, Nashi saw it was Erza, who was smiling encouragingly at her along with Gray. Grinning and nodding her head, Nashi ran towards her parents and hugged their legs.

Natsu pulled away from his hug with Lucy as he glanced down at Nashi. Tears pooled his eyes as he kneeled down and brought the child tight against his chest as he hugged her tightly. He unashamedly wept onto her tiny shoulder.

"My daughter," he shakily breathed out. "You've been my daughter this whole time. I-I can't believe I never noticed."

Nashi hugged her father back as she cried as well. "I-It's okay, Natsu-"

"No more calling me that!" Natsu instructed as he pulled away from the hug to stare his daughter in the eye. "Call me father! Or actually don't, that sounds too formal. How about Daddy? Or maybe Papa since you call Lucy Mama. I don't care, you can choose! Just know that from now on, I'm going to be the best damn dad in the world."

Nashi's bottom lip quivered as she nodded. How could she have ever worried in the first place? Natsu loved her and acted as her father before he knew, of course he would love her after.

Lucy wiped happy tears from her eyes as she watched the two hugging once again. Yet as the ship departed and they were finally heading back to Magnolia, her stomach churned, not for the same reason as the motion-sick dragon slayers. No, she was instead anxious for what awaited her at home, though she didn't know what exactly that was other than a yelling session from Natsu.

What were they supposed to do after? Clearly they couldn't stay living in Natsu's cottage. Or at least she couldn't. It wouldn't be right to drag Nashi out of her father's house after they finally figured things out. As she watched the father daughter moment, one thought continued to play in her mind.

" _I don't belong here."_

 **AN:** Thanks you guys for sticking with me through the hardest part of this story to write. :') Please review and make my day. :')

 **Lunahartz:** Well, Natsu was killin' it but Nashi got her compassion from her mom and ended up stopping him. :')

 **Daige:** #LooksLikeEveryoneLives #YouAllGotLuckyThisTime #ThankYou!

 **NashiFanGirl:** Haha thank you so much I love how fearful you were! :D And luckily Gray and the others carried them out and everyone lived. :')

 **Natawie Steiger:** HAHA IT'S CUTE THO YOU GOTTA ADMIT. Hope you caught up! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** I have been told I am evil. :) And I'm glad you liked it! :D

 **Guest:** Oh yeah re-reading these chapters I saw how rushed they were lol. But to change it might have changed the future chapters I already wrote so I just went with it lmao. :') And he is a cliché! I feel like he was just pulled out of nowhere honestly haha. And Zeref erased her memories! :)

 **Rose Tiger:** He saved her. :')

 **Soul Eater Maka:** AHH I'M SO GLAD YOU SAID THAT THANK YOU SO MUCH.

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Thanks for another review. :')

 **Loveagoodstorie:** Waaah thank you so much you're so kind! :D I was beginning to feel it was the opposite because I lost some reviewers lmao. ^.^'

 **Alexa60765:** Haha thank you! :D And thank you for reading and reviewing all my stories since Better Together. :')

 **BloodRedRubies:** I just loved that chapter so much Lucy has gotten so strong. :') SCORPIO. HER SCORPIO ONE IS SO BADASS LOOKING I FREAKING LOVE IT. Gemini and Cancer are tied for second (which is cool because I'm a Cancer). :) And tbh... I don't know most of the Spriggan 12 because I forgot about them they're kinda irrelevant to me. I LOVE BRANDISH! And I like August too. Other than that I don't really care for any of them. :') I'm so ready for Natsu's Heart. I know it isn't Nalu related especially after seeing the spoilers but I'm still super excited to see his parents!

 **Annie:** Gotta love Jerza. :') I usually skip battle scenes too! Which is why I hate writing them lol. So thank you! :D And I do! I just finished watching Noragami and I LOVED IT. Totally recommend it.

 **Nalulove:** I know but at least it's all over now. :')

 **Twolanterns:** Aww really? :D Thank you so much that makes me feel a lot better. :')


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Hello everyone. I think I scared you all last chapter by saying we're done with that arc haha. I don't mean the story is ending! I meant that we're done with the Alvarez stuff haha! Sorry for the confusion but no the story is not ending yet. :')

Chapter 19

One week had passed since Fairy Tail's invasion of the Alvarez Castle and the rescue of Nashi. Since then, Lucy had been overly protective of Nashi, never letting the child out of her sight. It was starting to take a toll on her body as there were heavy bags under her eyes and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

Despite not having her feared talk with Natsu yet, Lucy couldn't help the negative thoughts that flooded her mind. During that week, the blonde watched the two interact. At first it was clear they were a bit nervous around each other, but soon enough the two went back to how they were before, the only difference being Nashi calling Natsu _Daddy_ now.

Lucy hadn't moved out of Natsu's cottage yet, still unsure as to what to do. She didn't want to make Nashi move away and yet she didn't want to stay either, not when things became so awkward. The two refused to look each other in the eye and took turns with Nashi, not wanting to be in the same room.

"Mama, let's go to the guild!" Nashi excitedly exclaimed as she brought her mother out of her thoughts. Nashi wasn't blind to the awkwardness between her parents but decided not to point it out, fearing it would only make things worse.

"Already?" Lucy grumbled, followed by a yawn. "It's only seven in the morning, I doubt people are going to be there."

"I know but I want us all to go there together! As a family!" the child perkily replied, noticing her mother's widened eyes at her statement. "We haven't gone there together since my birthday!"

"W-What does Natsu think about this?" the blonde warily questioned.

"He said it's up to you!"

Not wanting to disappoint her daughter, Lucy reluctantly got up and got ready. Once finished, she followed Nashi out to the living room where Natsu was waiting. She didn't even notice that she was chewing on her bottom lip out of anxiety until she tasted something metallic, being her own blood.

"G-Good morning, Natsu," Lucy greeted with a feigned smile.

Natsu mirrored the expression and replied, "Y-Yo, Lucy!"

Nashi glanced between the two and grabbed their hands, dragging them out of the house while Happy flew above them. Lucy tiredly sighed as she walked in silence, listening to Nashi and Natsu speak so easily. A week ago she would have been joining the conversation with ease, but now she couldn't open her mouth.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mira cheerfully greeted at the sight of the small family.

"Yo, Mira!" Natsu greeted in return.

Lucy frowned at tugged the end of her skirt. " _It's easy for him to greet Mira but not me. Though, I guess I can't blame him."_

"What would you like to eat for breakfast?" the take-over mage asked. Since their return from Alvarez, the girl insisted making them breakfast for free considering the troubling times they had.

"Hot wings!" the two pinkettes exclaimed in unison.

Mira giggled and nodded. "What about you, Lucy?"

"I'm not really hungry…" the blonde answered.

Natsu eyed Lucy before turning his attention back to Nashi and digging into his own food.

Eventually, the guild became lively as members pooled in the guild hall. Nashi played with Yuki and Gale while Natsu bickered with Gray. Lucy on the other hand slumped in her signature stool, her drowsiness not letting her talk to others.

As always, a fight erupted between Natsu and Gray and everyone else joined in for fun. Chairs were being thrown along with punches and kicks. Lucy groaned and buried her head in her arms, trying to find just a bit of peace. She hadn't gotten more than a few winks of sleep considering she spent most of the nights watching Nashi in her sleep, clutching her keys tightly.

When Lucy eventually lifted her head from the counter, she was outraged to find a chair flying dangerously close to Nashi- or at least it looked close to her. To the others, it was a few feet away. The overly paranoid girl quickly grabbed her whip and wrapped it around the incoming chair, throwing it in the opposite direction towards a wall, creating a loud slamming noise, which effectively stopped the brawl.

Lucy stalked over to where Nashi was and grabbed her small hand, walking her towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked as he stepped in front of her.

"Nashi and I are leaving," the blonde answered. "It's not safe here during your fights."

"You're overreacting," the pinkette replied, crossing his arms and staring at the girl with narrowed eyes.

Lucy mirrored the expression and shot back, "Well, as her mother that cared for her for years, I beg to differ."

Natsu scoffed and countered, "You can only say that because you kept her from me, remember? And please, you always baby her! Even before Zeref kidnapped her! You wouldn't let her try new things with her dragon slaying magic!"

"Because _new things_ in your book tend to be dangerous and I don't want my daughter to get hurt!"

Nashi glanced between the two and frowned, her hands forming tight fists. She knew it was awkward but she didn't think they would ever fight. The two never looked at each other the way they did before, the way she found out Natsu was her dad.

"As her dad, I say she stays!" Natsu shouted.

"As her mother, I say she goes!" Lucy retorted.

"I say both of you leave," a sudden voice called out. The two turned to find it was surprisingly Mira, staring at them with cold eyes. The take-over mage strolled over to Nashi and kneeled, rubbing the child's head affectionately. "Nashi came here to have a good time with her family, not to watch her parents bicker. Both of you leave and talk things through. Clearly you both have some things you need to discuss. I'll watch Nashi today."

"No, Mira. I can't just leave Nashi here!" Lucy protested, her anxiety peaking as she was reminded of what happened the last time she left Nashi at the guild.

"No. You two need to talk about where you stand and it wouldn't be good for Nashi to be there," Mira replied.

"She's right," Erza agreed. "No child wants to watch their parents having a shouting match."

Gray placed a reassuring hand on both parents' shoulders and added, "Go. Nashi can spend the night at our place, alright?"

Lucy gripped her keys and was about to protest more when she felt her wrist being grabbed and she was dragged towards the exit. She turned to find Natsu dragging her, a scowl plastered to his face. He didn't look as angry as the day he first found out about Nashi, but he was definitely angry.

When they finally returned to their small home, Natsu immediately let go of her wrist and locked the door. Turning around, he stared at Lucy with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms.

"Alright, Lucy," he began in a serious voice. "I haven't talked to you yet because I could tell you were still scared about Nashi, but the others are right. It's time to finally talk about this."

Lucy nodded warily and sat on the couch, her body being too tired to stand. "H-How are we doing this?"

"I'll talk, you listen," Natsu quickly answered, standing in front of her. "I know you raised her for six years and you did a good job and all, but it's time you learn she isn't just your daughter."

"I know she isn't-"

"You have to listen to what I say sometimes because I have just as much right to her as you do," the dragon slayer interrupted. "I'm not going to back down on this, she's _my_ kid too. I plan on spending every day making everything up to her."

Lucy reluctantly nodded, still not used to having to share the responsibility of Nashi. "I-Is that all?"

Natsu glared at her and answered, "Of course not. Tell me everything, Lucy. Just what happened six years ago? And don't you dare leave out anything."

The blonde nodded again. She knew she would have to deal with this eventually and there was no point in lying, so after taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Like I said before, we got too drunk at the party after our battle with Tartaros," she explained. "We went back to my place and one thing led to another and we had sex. I quickly found out I was pregnant and went to the guild to ask Levy for advice because it was clear you didn't remember anything and I didn't know what to do."

"Levy knew this whole time?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, and the guild was able to figure it out the moment they saw Nashi. Well, not Happy. It took him a while."

"And none of them told me!?" the dragon slayer shouted. His face was scrunched in undeniable anger.

Lucy flinched at his outburst and answered, "I told them not to."

"How could you-"

"It wasn't their business to tell," the blonde interrupted. "And what would them telling you do? You still would've missed out on the first five years of Nashi's life. Anyways, don't be mad at them. I take full responsibility."

"Continue," Natsu seethed, still not over the fact that everyone kept such an important secret hidden from him. Were they not family? Why did nobody trust him? Was he really that untrustworthy to be Nashi's father?

"Anyways, Levy told me I needed to tell you and even though I was scared, I knew she was right. I hadn't seen you or Happy in a month and I came here to tell you only to find a note saying you were going to be gone training. I didn't even know how long ago you left. All I knew was that I was pregnant and on my own."

"You could've stayed at the guild."

"You're right. I do regret leaving. I was just scared after everything that happened with Tartaros and I was even more scared of your reaction. And if I'm being honest with myself, I was scared of the guild's reaction too. I mean, how embarrassing is it to get knocked up by the boy they all teased you with only to tell them he was gone anyways."

"And why the hell did you have to stay there for six freaking years?" Natsu asked, his words laced with venom. "You knew I was coming back!"

Lucy glared at the boy and shot back, "What? You wanted me to wait for you? You can't honestly think that I would've waited patiently for you when you just left me out of nowhere. If you had the right to leave, then so did I. Besides, what would me being here have changed, Natsu?"

Natsu opened his mouth, only to close it again.

"Exactly," Lucy said. "Nothing. You still would've been gone during the pregnancy and the first year of Nashi's life and a bit more. You still would've missed her first steps, her first words, and her first everything else. What the hell would I have done when you came back? Been like 'Hey, Natsu! Good to see you! Nashi, meet Natsu, your dad! Oh yep, this is your kid!' Don't get me wrong, I regret leaving. I definitely could've used the guild's help raising Nashi but I sure as hell don't wanna hear you of all people lecture me about leaving."

"Fine!" Natsu shouted, flames enveloping his body at his sudden outburst. "And what about when you came back!? You had a whole month to tell me!"

"I-I told you, I was scared."

"Don't give me that crap! You know damn well that I have been nothing but loving to Nashi! Were you waiting for the right moment or something? If so, how about that time you listened in on our training session! Was _that_ not a good enough time!?"

"Yes, what happened since I came back was my fault," Lucy replied with a frown. "I was scared, but that doesn't excuse anything."

"No, it doesn't!" Natsu shouted. "God, Lucy! I can't understand your reasoning for this!"

In a whisper, the blonde replied, "Well, since it was so easy for you to leave me, I figured the same could be true for your daughter."

"It's always going to come back down to that, isn't it?" Natsu asked. "Me leaving."

"You asked for my reasoning and I answered. Look, you never showed any signs of wanting kids, especially not with _me._ Y-You didn't feel that way towards me and I was scared you wouldn't feel that way for Nashi. I was wrong, I know this now."

Natsu's shoulders sagged as his anger slowly started to dwindle. It wasn't that he was starting to forgive her, but he was starting to understand her. All he could wonder was how they ended up like this. They were best friends and now they couldn't even look each other in the eye. He wanted to get back to how they were before.

"I'm sorry for leaving," he finally said in a hushed tone as his eyes pricked with tears.

Lucy's own eyes stung with incoming tears as she replied, "And I'm sorry for keeping you from your daughter." At that, she began to weep and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I kept Nashi from her own father! I'm the worst mother ever!"

Natsu sighed and kneeled in front of his best friend. He gently pried her hands from her face and stared into her eyes. "We're both to blame, Lucy. So if you're the worst mother in the world, then I'm the worst father in the world."

"Poor Nashi," Lucy attempted to joke. The two weakly chuckled before the blonde threw herself onto Natsu in a tight hug, weeping all of her pent up tears and frustrations onto his shoulder.

Natsu placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back while he too cried, though his sobs were much calmer and quieter.

"We need to figure all of this out, for Nashi," Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and replied, "I know. I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't either. And hey, Lucy… You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. I know things are a lil weird now, but my promise still stands. I will protect both of you."

Lucy pulled away from the hug and stared into Natsu's eyes. They were so dark and serious, making the blonde feel as though she were drowning in them. The girl's eyes darted to his lips before traveling back to his eyes and she wondered if maybe they could love each other.

Jellal's advice rang in her mind before Lucy shook her head. One day she would ask his feelings and confess, but for now they needed to focus on their friendship and their daughter.

"You're right," Lucy suddenly said. "You have just as much say as I do regarding Nashi. And I want to make up for the years you missed."

Natsu stared at the girl, his eyes drawing towards her chewed lips. Even though they were slightly scabbed and chapped, they still captivated his attention. He could have sworn he saw desire in her eyes, the same desire that he felt. The same desire he had felt for years. But alas, the blonde shook her head, ridding him of such hope.

"How so?" he finally asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and answered, "I'm going to leave."

 **AN:** What is Lucy thinking? How will Natsu take it? Find out next time! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Haha a lot of people thought I was going to kill Nashi off. I could never kill little Nashi. :')

 **CoSmO333:** Because it's a father/daughter moment that wouldn't have happened if she didn't keep the truth from him so now she feels guilty. :')

 **Lunahartz:** Ahhh how did it go!? :D I always loved watching dance and I love dancing but I'm not good at it lmao.

 **Rose Tiger:** Oh I guess you'll have to see what she decides next time! :D

 **Annie:** Oh thank you if you do check it out! :D And omg I read it and I loved it so much! Seeing the Dragneel family gave me feels. :')

 **Guest:** Thank you! :D And I want the arc to end soon too but I don't think that's happening lol. I feel like with the many chapters in this arc we've made no progress at all since all the enemies keep coming back. :')

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Hmm a sequel for this story? I have thought about it but I'm not sure if I would be motivated to write it. I guess we'll have to see when we get there. :) We've still got some time. :)

 **Soul Eater Maka:** I was expecting that but I just really wanted to get back to the family feel of the story. :)

 **Sarara1.8:** Lol yes! Somebody (Natsu) does need to speak up! Then Lucy will stop being a dingus. :')

 **Alexa60765:** AHHH YOU'RE TO NICE THANK YOU SO MUCH! :'D

 **Loveagoodstorie:** LMAO WHEN I WROTE THAT I WAS THINKING OF MARIAH CAREY.

 **Lucydragneelft13:** No it's not ending yet we have time. :')

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** Ahh you're back! :D Don't worry about it. :') Thank you for the review! :D

 **Nalulove:** Oh me too lmao. :')

 **NashiFanGirl:** Thank you! :) And you'll have to find out next chapter! ;D

 **BloodRedRubies:** Omg haha yes Papa Dragneel definitely was a hottie lmao. And I like Leo's too! I think the Scorpio one made her look super tough though and ugh such a bad ass. :') And yes I love Brandish and her blossoming friendship with Evergreen is cute! And I liked August because he was willing to listen but Mest was annoying and ruined that sooo. :') I also like him because he didn't kill Jellal lmao.

 **:** Thank you so much new reviewer! :D I hope Mondays and Thursdays are fast enough. :)

 **SeleneJade:** Ahhh glad you like it! :D Thank you for the review. :)

 **Daige:** #NotYet #MaybeOneDay


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Sorry for updating so late into the day! I got caught up with stuff. :) QOTD: What is your favorite Fairy Tail ship that you know will never happen but still ship? I've been shipping Kagura and Yukino but I know that's not going to happen. :') But I'll be okay with that as long as Nalu becomes canon. Please review and enjoy this chapter! :D

Chapter 20

Natsu stood glumly in his living room, his pink locks curtaining his eyes. The mixture of lavender and vanilla scent that he was finally getting used to again was thankfully still soaked into his home, relieving him of some of his sadness. He strode through the small cottage and into his bedroom, which acted as Lucy and Nashi's bedroom for the last month and a half.

Natsu's frown deepened. The room was much barer than before, even more so since Lucy insisted on cleaning it before she left. Now even Nashi's stuff- which before was thrown around haphazardly- was now neatly tucked away into a corner of the room. All of Lucy's belongings were gone, leaving his heart and his cottage emptier than before.

Natsu hated Lucy's decision but knew just how stubborn the blonde could be. Besides, perhaps it was for the best anyways. This would give him time to catch up with Nashi and get to really know his own daughter.

" _How am I supposed to tell Nashi?"_ he wondered as he sat on his bed.

The dragon slayer glanced at the fluffed pillow and longingly reached for it, bringing it to his face and inhaling a deep breath. It still smelled like her. He wanted to tell her to stay, that things would go back to how they were on their own and that her decision was unnecessary, but he didn't know that for sure. So, he kept his mouth shut and watched as Lucy packed her things and left. The memory replayed over and over again, causing him to wonder if perhaps he should've spoken up.

" _I'm going to leave," Lucy said, staring into Natsu's dark orbs with determination._

 _Natsu's eyes widened as his jaw gaped wide open like a fish caught on a hook. His mouth dried quickly while his fists tightened, his nails digging deep into his palms. With those simple four words, the man felt as though his life was crumbling with how easily reminded he was of his life while Lucy was away. Those six years apart- though two of them were his fault- were too much to bear and he admittedly spent many nights crying to see his best friend again and wondering where she went._

 _There was no way he was going to go through that again._

 _"Leave?" Natsu repeated frantically. He grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and shouted desperately, "You can't leave, Lucy! Not again! I know that it isn't fair that I had to be away from Nashi but having you do the same won't fix anything! Sure it'll make it even, but I don't want that!"_

 _Lucy opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Natsu._

 _"I can't deal with you going again!" he shouted. "I won't let you leave! Your family is here and this is where you belong! You can't leave Nashi and you can't leave me! Not again! I'm not letting you leave Magnolia!"_

 _"Wait, what?" Lucy asked. "Leave Magnolia? I'm not leaving Magnolia, Natsu. I think we both learned that leaving Magnolia doesn't solve anything." The blonde chuckled and continued, "Besides, I would never leave my own daughter like that."_

 _With rosy cheeks, the girl averted her gaze and continued, "Or you for that matter. I learned after the first time. I promise you Natsu, I will never leave you like that again."_

 _"I promise too," the man assured, his heart reverting to its natural speed after calming down. He laid his forehead on Lucy's._

 _Lucy sighed in relief and replied, "I meant that I was leaving your home. I'm moving out to find my own place."_

 _"Why? You don't need to do that-"_

 _"I do," the blonde insisted. "My being here will only confuse Nashi. She'll get certain hopes up that I can't let happen. That was why I didn't want to move in with you in the first place." Sighing, she glanced around the cottage with a small smile and continued, "It's been really fun here but I need to find my own place."_

 _Natsu frowned and replied, "I don't know what hopes you're talking about, but it can't be that bad. Do you even have enough money to move out?"_

 _"Yep! Since I moved back here, everyone's been insisting they buy Nashi stuff, probably to make up for the years they missed. I was able to save a bunch and I've been working a lot for the years I was gone, I can afford it."_

 _"Lucy, you still don't have to-"_

 _"I do," the blonde said once again. "This is your chance to get to know Nashi the way I did. You missed out on years of her life because of me. You didn't get to experience the joys of raising her and I'll always be sorry for that. So now here's your chance." Lucy feigned a cheery smile and continued, "Besides, this will give me a chance to do all the stuff I wasn't able to before with Nashi! I could definitely use the break!"_

 _Natsu wanted to continue urging the blonde to stay but she had already retreated to her bedroom- or what was soon to be her former bedroom- and began packing. Thus, the pinkette wordlessly watched, growing sadder by the second._

"Maybe I should've tried stopping her more," Natsu said aloud to himself. He laid back on the bed, heaving a heavy sigh. "Or at least helped her find a place tonight. Don't see why she has to move out in the first place. Lucy is just too damn complicated. But at least she isn't leaving Magnolia like I thought."

Suddenly, the dragon slayer heard the front door being thrown open, followed by hearty laughs of both Nashi and Happy. He didn't even hear or smell them coming. Apparently he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Daaaddy! Maaama!" Nashi called out. "I know I was supposed to spend the night at Uncle Gray's but I didn't wanna be around Yuki anymore!"

Natsu chuckled to himself as he heard little thuds coming his way. Sure enough, Nashi came skipping into the room while Happy flew right behind her.

"What are you doing in here?" Happy asked with arched brows.

"Where's Mama?" Nashi asked, not noticing her mother. Using her sense of smell, the child deduced that she had left about an hour ago. "Is she grocery shopping?"

Natsu sighed and sat up on the bed. Lucy could've at least helped him explain why she wasn't there. He could only imagine her smirking face as she jibed, _"That's what it felt like every time Nashi asked about her dad!"_

"Daddy?" Nashi called out, waving her small hands in front of the man's face.

Natsu jerked back into reality and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Nashi repeated. Her mind immediately assumed the worst. Tears pricked her eyes as the child questioned, "W-What do you mean gone!? Where's Mama?" And with that, the girl was wailing in the small cottage, causing the other two present to cover their ears.

"I don't mean gone like she's missing!" Natsu shouted, trying to make amends. "I meant she's gone as in she moved out!"

Nashi sniffled and repeated, "Moved out? Why?"

The older dragon slayer shrugged and answered, "She thinks it's for the best."

"How is it for the best? Does that mean I don't live here anymore?"

"You still live here! Your mom wants you to stay with me for a while so we can get to know each other!" Natsu grinned. That was the only upside to this arrangement. He definitely wasn't expecting Nashi's frown to deepen while she cried again.

"I wanna live with Mama!" she wailed.

"Oi, what's wrong with living with me!?"

"Nothing, but I miss Mama! Mama knows how to take care of me!"

"And I'm gonna learn!" Natsu replied. His dark eyes shone with determination.

Nashi sniffled and took in her father's appearance. His eyes were puffy and red and his hair was tussled messily. It was clear he wasn't taking her mother moving out well either, but at least he was determined to take care of her. To raise her.

"Okay," Nashi replied, wiping dripping snot from her nose with the back of her sleeve. "I'll stay with you."

"Yosh!" Natsu exclaimed. "I promise you're gonna have fun! It'll be like nothing changed!"

"I guess," Nashi replied, still sad that her mother was no longer going to be living with them. Sure she was ecstatic to get to know her dad, but she lived with her mother her whole life. Her mother was her world and she loved her more than anyone. Not only that, but it felt as though their perfect family was now shattered.

The three sat in complete silence, not knowing what to do next. Natsu glanced towards Happy with pleading eyes.

Luckily the exceed understood as he exclaimed, "We should play a game!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, glad Happy understood his silent plea for help. "What games do we have, Happy?"

The cat's wide grin faltered as he answered, "We don't have any. We used to go to Lucy's apartment to play games…"

Natsu cringed as he heard Nashi sniffle. He had to think of something quick.

"Why don't we go buy one?" he suggested.

"That works!" Happy replied.

Nashi glanced between the two. It was obvious they were trying their hardest for her.

"That sounds fun!" she added. She giggled watching them sigh in relief.

And with that, the child found herself being lifted onto Natsu's shoulders while they dashed out of the cottage.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she plopped onto the much too hard mattress pushed against the wall by the window. The room she was in was much smaller than she would have liked and definitely overpriced, especially since she was paying nightly.

"It's a little… _cramped,"_ Levy stated warily as she took in the room.

Lucy groaned and replied, "Little? This place is barely big enough for the both of us."

After leaving Natsu's home, the blonde reluctantly traveled through Magnolia, looking for a place to live. Of course, finding a permanent home on such short notice wasn't going to be easy. And just as she should have expected, she couldn't find a place she could afford on her own that met her standards.

Traveling through the town, Lucy knocked on Levy's door and asked the petite mage for help on finding the best motel until she found a home. Luckily, the blue-haired woman didn't question her on why she was moving out and instead left Gale in Gajeel's care, ready to help her best friend.

"It's not too bad," Levy replied, plopping beside the blonde. "Well, as long as you're only staying here for a few days."

"Are you sure this is the best one?"

"It's the best given your budget and time crunch. Which brings me to ask… Why exactly are you so adamant on moving out of Natsu's place tonight?"

Lucy frowned and answered, "What happened to not questioning me?"

Levy shrugged. "I was only saving my questions until we found a place for you."

The blonde sighed and replied, "I just think that it would be for the best. I haven't told you this yet but… I'm in love with Natsu.

"Oh really?" the petite mage asked sarcastically.

Lucy didn't catch Levy's sarcasm and answered, "Yeah. I know it may be a big shock because I used to always deny it-"

"It's not a shock, Lu-chan. There's a reason everyone teased you two. It's because it's obvious you guys are in love with each other. You look at Natsu the way I look at Gajeel. What I don't understand is why you have to move out now."

"Because Natsu's and I's relationship is strained at the moment. I think both of us could use a break from each other."

"You two had a six year break, I think that's long enough."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her friend and replied, "A break after he found out about Nashi being his. I mean, things are weird between us now. He's still my best friend-"

"Best _male_ friend."

Giggling, the blonde continued, "Best male friend. But it's different now. Now that he knows about Nashi, we can barely look each other in the eye and we just fought and stuff. I think we could use the break. Besides, my living there wasn't a permanent thing anyways. It was only until I found a new home."

"But if you know you love him, doesn't that make you want to be around him even more?" Levy questioned.

"Of course I do. It killed me packing my stuff and leaving the first home I felt I had a real family in since my mother's death. But with our friendship rocky, I want to focus on getting back to that. And that means going back to how we were when we first became so close."

"You mean with your own apartment and Natsu invading all the time until you somehow became best friends?"

"Yep! While I'm away, we can work on ourselves and end up fixing our friendship. Natsu will have the chance to make his own memories with Nashi and we'll forget our troubles over time."

Levy frowned and replied, "That sounds nice and all, but you're forgetting the fact that you just left your daughter. Are you actually fine with not living with her anymore?"

Lucy mirrored the look and answered, "Of course not. But she deserves the time to catch up with her dad, without me there to impose."

The answer made sense to Levy. In fact, the whole decision did. If she were in Lucy's shoes, she would probably do the same for her daughter. Yet there was still something off. Something that had yet to be explained.

"Are you sure you aren't doing this because you don't want to deal with your feelings for Natsu?" Levy questioned with a sad smile.

The girl new Lucy. She knew just how stubborn she could be and how running from her problems was her go-to thing.

Lucy shook her head and smiled at her best friend. "Surprisingly, I'm not. I know how I feel and I'm not going to pretend I don't love him. Not anymore. Jellal and I had a conversation the other day and he made me realize just how much trouble I caused by ignoring my feelings."

"Then are you running away because you're scared of Natsu's feelings? If so-"

"I'm not," Lucy interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. That Natsu has been in love with me this whole time. I'll admit, I don't completely believe that and I probably never will unless Natsu tells me himself. But… Part of me has hope…"

Lucy met Levy's gaze in an intense stare as she stated, "I _will_ tell Natsu my feelings one day. Whether they're reciprocated or not, I will tell him at least to get it off my chest. But first things first, I have to fix my friendship with him and let him get a chance to raise Nashi. I promise this is all it's about."

Levy smiled and nodded. Her friend was learning and that was all she could ask for.

"Then you're doing the best you can as Nashi's mother," the blunette said.

The two girls smiled at each other, both feeling happy with the arrangement. That is, until Lucy's face morphed into one of horror.

"Shit," she whispered.

"What is it?" Levy questioned, panicked by her friend's sudden change.

"I didn't tell Nashi I was moving out! I was in such a rush to leave I didn't even tell her! I really am a terrible mother!"

Levy breathed a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't anything too drastic.

"I'm sure she'll understand," she said. "You can explain it to her tomorrow morning."

"I still feel horrible!" the blonde replied, plopping her face onto the mattress and groaning into the comforter. "I can just imagine what Natsu is thinking. He probably thought I did it on purpose to get back at him for all of the father questions Nashi asked!"

"There's no way he would think that!"

"I'm horrible."

Levy sighed and assured Lucy, "You aren't horrible."

"Oh please. You're probably the most perfect mother."

"I once fed Gale a spoon because I was curious to see if she was going to be an iron dragon slayer like Gajeel. I sat there and watched my two-year old daughter munch on a spoon."

"You what!?"

* * *

"Alright, kiddo. I think that's enough games for one night," Natsu stated, followed by a heavy yawn.

It was nearing four o'clock in the morning and they had been doing nothing but playing games over and over again. Happy was already passed out on the floor in a peaceful sleep. Natsu wished he was sleeping as well.

"It's only four," Nashi whined. "Let's play another game!"

"Another!? No way! Aren't you tired!?"

"Nope!" the child beamed. "So let's keep playing!"

Natsu crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nope. It's time for you to go to sleep!"

Nashi studied her father and stifled the urge to smirk. Breaking him would be easier than her mother no doubt. Thus, with a little quiver of her bottom lip, she sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"But I wanna keep playing," she whined. She could see Natsu squirming in his seat, easily falling for her fake tears. It was clear she was going to get away with anything living with her dad. "A-And I still miss Mama…"

"Agh, fine!" Natsu shouted. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess but there was no way he could turn down Nashi like that. "We'll play one more game and that's it!"

One game ended up turning into five. Natsu truly felt like he was going to collapse at any moment, yet Nashi still seemed so full of energy.

"Please, Nashi… Let's go to sleep," the male dragon slayer begged.

The child grinned and replied, "Nope! Let's keep playing!"

"I'm tired!"

"Well I'm not!"

"You're evil!"

"I'm your daughter, you can't call me evil!"

"Lucy used to always get me to do whatever she said! You get this evilness from Lucy, not me!"

Nashi giggled and replied, "I thought so too. Mama used to always tell me I got my energy from my dad. She said that he used to always make her stay up late. Can we just play _one_ more game?"

Natsu growled but reluctantly nodded. "Fine. One more."

And that one game again ended up turning into five.

 **AN:** Lmao you all thought I was gonna have Lucy leave again haha! SIKE! Anyways, some Natsu/Nashi moments and even some Lucy/Levy moments. :') Just imagine Lucy and Levy trading mom stories. :') If any of you have any Natsu/Nashi moments you would like added, let me know and I'll consider it, especially those that regularly review. :)

 **Sarara1.8:** NATSU SPOKE. And she's staying! :') Thanks for the enthusiastic review! :D

 **Lucydragneelft13:** Yep, there's more to come. :) Have to get some more Natsu/Nashi moments! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Hahaha there will be Nalu eventually. It's definitely a slow burn on this one. :)

 **Akano Tsuki:** Haha it really is complicated! But I have faith that they can overcome it. :') Unless I decide to kill them off! :D Jk, I would never do that. ;D

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** HAHA JOKES ON YOU LUCY HAS LEARNED! Haha I loved tricking all of you. :')

 **Lunahartz:** What kind of dance do you do, I'm curious! :) And haha I love them. :')

 **Twolanterns:** HAHA I KEPT YOU ALL SUFFERING IN SUSPENSE DURING THE WEEKEND.

 **Werewingwolfxx:** I actually like that his magic is destructive! I think it adds to his character. :)

 **Alexa60765:** Haha thank you so much! :D

 **Guest:** Don't worry about it! Every character can be problematic, even my favorite ones. :) I personally like making them problematic sometimes because a lot of times you don't see that. But it's human nature to be problematic haha! Thank you again. :)

 **Loveagoodstorie:** Haha looks like you were scared for nothing. :)

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** YOU'RE ALWAYS SO ENTHUSIASTIC I LOVE IT. AND ALL IS WELL WITH LIL LUCY.

 **Rose Tiger:** Haha yay she's not leaving Magnolia. :')

 **Nalulove:** Haha thank you! :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wanted to show that they need to work on their friendship. :')

 **Annie:** Nooo we still have some time before the ending. :) And yes slap some sense into them lmao!

 **Daige:** #IAlwaysRespond! #BecauseReviewersAreNice!

 **BloodRedRubies:** *neatly puts table back* ALL IS WELL SHE'S NOT LEAVING! :D

 **MirrorFlame:** Lmao that's what everyone believed but I like trolling with all of you. :')


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate! :D I enjoyed stuffing my face with amazing food. :')

Chapter 21

The following morning, Lucy groaned and rubbed her aching body. The mattress she slept on was lumpy and rigid, causing her to miss her bed at Natsu's house. The blonde popped her back and went to take a shower in hopes of relieving her body from at least some pain. And sure enough, it did as she came out feeling refreshed.

" _I really have to find my own place,"_ Lucy thought as she threw on some clothes. " _My back isn't gonna make it another night if I stay here. Maybe I should move into Fairy Hills. Then again, I don't think my wallet would be able to handle that."_

With a heavy sigh, the mage grabbed her purse and headed for the door, ready to go to the guild and see her daughter. The night had been a stressful one. Levy offered to spend the night with her, but seeing as how there really wasn't enough room, Lucy insisted that she didn't have to and that she should go home to her family. The blonde tossed and turned in bed, absolutely freezing. Usually Nashi would be cuddled up against her and acting as her own personal heater, but now that she was alone, there was nothing to keep her warm during the cold nights.

At least the motel was relatively close to the guild and it was only a ten minute walk at most. It was already past three o'clock since she woke up rather late- due to only getting a few winks of sleep and she was sluggish getting ready. With arms that felt like lead, Lucy pushed open the grand doors to the guild hall and gaped at the sight in front of her.

Gray and the rest of the male members of the guild- save for Jellal and Romeo- were piled on the floor with various injuries while the females were adorned in maid costumes. Even Erza was dressed in a frilly maid costume, though she didn't seem to mind it as much. What she _did_ seem to mind was giving Natsu, who was shoveling food down his throat at the counter along with Nashi, a back massage.

"W-What's going on here?" Lucy questioned, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"R-Run, Lucy," Gray groaned. "The idiot's gone mad!"

"Idiot? You mean Natsu?"

"Oi, Lucy!" the said man shouted with a mouth full of food. "Come over here!"

The blonde gave one last wary glance to Gray before walking towards Natsu and Nashi. Nashi paused her eating session in order to hop off of the stool and jump into her mother's unsuspecting arms.

"Mama, I missed you!" the child exclaimed, burying her head into the woman's golden locks.

"I missed you too, Nashi," Lucy replied, relieved to feel her daughter's warmth again. "But how was staying with Natsu for the first time?"

The girl beamed at her mother and answered, "It was fun! We stayed up late and played a bunch of games!"

Lucy was about to scold Natsu for letting Nashi stay up late but decided against it considering it was his first night with Nashi and he was the one raising her now. So, she simply smiled at Nashi and took her back to the counter to resume eating. Though the child had only taken one more bite of her food before running off to play with her friends.

"So what's going on here?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Oh nothing," the pinkette lied.

"Natsu is getting his revenge," Mira stated as she set a plate of warm pasta in front of the blonde.

"Revenge?" Lucy repeated. "For what?"

"For not telling him Nashi was his daughter."

Lucy glanced at the dragon slayer with a concerned expression and said, "But it was my fault, Natsu! I told them to keep it a secret!"

"Well they shouldn't have listened," the pinkette grumbled.

"Is that why all the guys are beaten up?"

"Yep. Made the guys my punching bags and the girls my servants. I was gonna make Erza a punching bag too but thought this would be more entertaining. And looks like I was right! Make sure to get my shoulders, Erza!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes and grinded out, "Yes, _Natsu-sama."_

"Natsu-sama!?" Lucy repeated. "You're making them call you that!?"

Natsu cackled and answered, "Yep! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"You're cruel!"

"You should've seen what he did to the Master," Mira stated. "He went out and destroyed a bunch of the town's property. Now Master is responsible for paying for all of the damages. He was devastated!"

"Good!" Natsu replied, laughing again.

Lucy sighed and asked, "Why can't you just yell at them like a normal person would?"

"Well, I figured that yelling at them in front of Nashi wouldn't be good and since I'm the one taking care of her now, I can't just leave her at home so I can yell at them. Besides, they _were_ listening to you in the first place."

"So why aren't you punishing me?"

Natsu stared back at her and shrugged. "I already yelled at you, what else can I do? Besides, I figured you suffered enough already. But hey, if you wanna be my servant or punching bag, I won't object!"

"No thanks, I'm good!" Lucy replied.

"Oi, you done yet?" Gray asked as he limped over to them. "I'm tired of letting you get some hits on me in front of my kid."

"Nah," Natsu answered. "I get the whole day!"

"No way! You've been beating on us for hours now, I think we made it clear we're sorry! Besides, we only did it because we like Lucy better."

A vein ticked in Natsu's forehead as he shot back, "Well I like Lucy more than you too, Ice Pick!"

"Good for you, Flame Brain! It would be disgusting if you liked me at all!"

"Good, because I don't! You aren't my friend at all!"

"You're just a flaming idiot I like to beat to a pulp!"

"Okay, _boys_ ," Lucy sighed. "Maybe save the arguing for later. It's way too early for this."

"Early?" Erza questioned. "It's past three thirty, how is that early?"

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night. The motel I'm staying in is a bit on the cheaper side and my bed feels like a bunch of rocks covered by a thin veil. I'm thinking about just moving into Fairy Hills but I don't think I can afford that, it's way too expensive."

"It is a bit pricey," Erza agreed. "But staying in that motel can't be good for you. There's a vacant apartment in Jellal and I's complex, perhaps you should take a look at it. Though, those rooms are spacious and also expensive, it is better to room with someone."

"Room with someone? I don't know anyone-"

"I'll room with you," a sudden voice said as everyone listened to the clicking of heels approaching them.

Lucy turned to find who it is and immediately gaped at their presence. "B-Brandi!?"

The green-haired mage stared at the blonde disinterestedly while she approached the counter. Everyone around them got into their battle stances and eyed the mage suspiciously. They all knew she helped with Nashi's abduction and that she was one of the Spriggan 12.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned with wide eyes. She signaled for everyone to back down. They did, though they still carefully watched the green-haired mage.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brandish replied. "I moved here."

"You what!?"

"I. Moved. Here. Is that hard to understand?"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "No, it's just that you were very adamant on not going against Alvarez."

Brandish sighed and replied, "That is true. But I already went against them when I let you go, did I not? I've been doing a lot of thinking during the past two weeks. I've been very conflicted until I realized that even though Alvarez took me in and sheltered me, I never experienced the love I felt in Fiore with my mother."

"So you left Alvarez and moved here?" Brandish wordlessly nodded. "And now what?"

The other mage's cheeks tinted a light pink as she averted her gaze. "I have strong magical abilities. I believe I can serve this guild well."

Lucy was taken aback by the answer but smiled. "I'm sure you can too. Let's go see the Master. He's apparently crying in his office."

The corner of Brandish's lips twitched upwards into a barely visible smile as she followed the blonde, now out of sight for the other guild members.

"Oi, is it okay for her to join?" Gray asked, remembering when Brandish threatened to kill the rest of the members.

Natsu shrugged and answered, "Don't see why not. Gajeel used to be a dick and now he's somewhat tolerable."

"Oi, shut up, Salamander!" the other dragon slayer shouted.

The pinkette only shrugged again and said, "Apparently those two are friends or something. Any friend of Lucy is a friend of mine."

The other members nodded and resumed what they were doing before. Minutes later, Lucy and Brandish came back downstairs, the latter sporting a green Fairy Tail emblem on her thigh, where her old emblem used to be.

"So would you like to move in with me?" Brandish asked Lucy. "I am in need of a place as well. Money is no issue for me seeing as how I was an official to Emperor Zeref. Or, I suppose I should just refer to him as Zeref now."

The blonde arched a brow and questioned, "If money isn't an issue, why don't you buy a nice house of your own? Why would you want to move in with me?"

The other woman averted her gaze shyly once again and answered, "Because you're all I know in Fiore. Besides, I don't need nice things. I simply need a new home."

Lucy smiled, reminded of her old self. The one that never wanted riches or other fancies that her father had to offer and instead wanted a loving home.

"Let's move in together, Brandi!" the blonde exclaimed, happily getting to her feet. "I'm sure we'll make great roomies! Let me just go tell my daughter I'm leaving now."

Brandish nodded while Lucy walked to where her daughter was wrestling with Yuki on the floor while Gale cheered. It was such a cute sight that made the blonde's heart melt, she wished she could take a picture.

"Can I steal my daughter for a second?" Lucy asked Yuki with a smile.

The boy blushed and nodded. Nashi slapped him on the arm before addressing her mother.

"What is it, Mama?" she asked.

"I'm going to be leaving the guild now," Lucy answered. "I'm sure Natsu told you that you're going to be living with him for a while."

Nashi frowned and nodded. "I wanna live with Mama too."

"I know, I know. But for now, this is for the best, okay? I'm going to be living with Brandi for now. Once we get situated, I'll bring you over, alright? We can read your favorite book, how does that sound?"

Nashi grinned and nodded again. "Bye, Mama!"

"Bye, Nashi," Lucy replied, hugging her daughter tightly with a wide smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?" the pinkette questioned, holding out her tiny pinky.

Lucy's smile broadened as she wrapped her finger around her daughter's and answered, "I pinky promise it. I'll see you tomorrow, Nashi! Wish me luck on getting that apartment! I love you!"

"Good luck! I love you too!"

Lucy jogged back to Brandish and smiled. "Ready to go?" Brandish only nodded and led the way towards the doors. The blonde was about to follow when she turned to find Natsu staring at her with an encouraging grin. The blonde mirrored the expression and did something that surprised the both of them. She wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer in a tight hug.

Natsu sat stiffly with widened eyes as he inhaled the pleasing aroma of Lucy's scent. He noticed Erza stop massaging him and back away to give them space but he didn't care. All he cared about was the blonde hugging him. Quickly recovering, the man placed a hand behind Lucy's head and brought her even closer. His heart was beating erratically in his chest.

Lucy pulled away and beamed at Natsu before turning around and rushing to catch up with Brandish. Natsu stayed glued to his seat moments after she had already left and unconsciously brought his hand to his heart, unaware of his comrades watching him with smug smiles.

"Your parents are weird," Yuki told Nashi, who was watched the two's interaction with hopeful eyes.

"They are," she agreed. "They need our help to get them together!"

"Help?" little Gale questioned. She was only two years old and still grasping for words but it was cute to see her try to speak.

Nashi nodded and answered, "Yeah, help. It's obvious they're in love!"

"Really?" Yuki questioned. "But they're always arguing."

"That's how they show their love!"

Gale raised a brow and pointed at the two other kids with a raised brow. "Love?"

The two children's faces morphed into disgust and shook their heads furiously.

"NO WAY!" the two shouted.

"We argue because he's annoying!" Nashi exclaimed, pointing at Yuki.

The boy shook his head and shot back, "We argue because _you're_ annoying."

"Whatever! Anyways, as Team Nashi-"

"Team Nashi?" Yuki asked, revolted at the name. "No way, it's Team Yuki!"

"Team Nashi!"

"No, Team Yuki!"

Gale arched a brow again and joined in, "Team Gale?"

The two stopped arguing and glanced at the smaller child. The two laughed and nodded.

"That sounds good to me," Yuki stated.

"Team Gale it is then!" Nashi exclaimed. "Anyways, as Team Gale, our first job is to get my parents together!"

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

Nashi smirked mischievously and answered, "I have an idea. But we should talk to an expert."

"Auntie Mira?"

"Auntie Mira."

 **AN:** Just a fun little chapter for today! Hope you all enjoyed! :D

 **12Rayne:** OOPS! I didn't see you reviewed last time! Thanks for the reviews! :D

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Lmao me too! Dads are weaklings when it comes to their kids. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Hmm I don't think it's going to be _that_ long! Like one of those 60 chapter stories! I think maybe 35! Who knows? :D And aww you should definitely write it! :D I would totally read and review. :)

 **Annie:** Haha I feel like Mashima! :D Haha thank you as always! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** Fixing their relationship comes first! :) But it looks like Nashi is working on it. ;)

 **AkanoTsuki:** Haha yep, now he gets a taste of his own medicine! :D

 **Twolanterns:** Haha I never even thought of Eve! I think him and Wendy could be cute but I ship Wendy and Chelia haha! :')

 **Lunahartz:** Those are some good ships haha! I really am starting to ship Yukino and Kagura though haha! Like I think that would be cute lmao.

 **Alexa60765:** Haha thank you! I could totally imagine her curiosity getting the best of her lol.

 **Guest:** To answer your question, no they did not see her haha! I doubt they would just let Nashi walk home alone haha! And I will definitely add a disciplinary scene for you! :D I decided to have the guild's punishment be more silly and playful in the end simply because I felt like this story was getting way too angsty and I wanted to move past all of the drama to make way for rehabilitation. I hope it wasn't too easy for you!

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** THANK YOU I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT AND AT LEAST YOU TRIED! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** Lmao yeah I thought it would be entertaining making you all think she was going to leave again. And I can totally see Graylu happening if Mashima is like Kubo. Not that I am bashing Kubo or anything, but his ending for Bleach was so unexpected so maybe Mashima's ending for Fairy Tail will be too! Like if Nalu didn't happen, I think he would go with Graylu. But Nalu must happen for the sake of the world. :')

 **KC Stone:** Okay thanks! :D

 **Deboo:** Hmm I'll see if I can fit that in but it'll probably be a bit different. ;)

 **Thegirlytomboy:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! And my favorite is definitely Lucy. :') I think she gets a lot of undeserved hate because she's "weak" but I don't agree with that at all! I mean, she's newer to actually using magic to fight and her magic is different than the others. She's done things that most celestial spirit mages can't do! She's awesome! :D And lmao I love Happy too. He's such a snarky little thing I love it.

 **Sarara1.8:** Oh yeah me too I have gotten emotional over fanfics all the time lmao! Thanks for the review! :D

 **MirrorFlame:** Oh yeah, I feel like that won't happen either. I feel as though none of the side characters aren't really going to end with anyone tbh! Like I feel like they won't show if Cana is put with somebody!

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Thank you for the review! :D

 **Loveagoodstorie:** Oh haha yeah I wanted to trick you all into thinking she was leaving Magnolia. :) Evil, I know. Thanks for the review! :D

 **Lucydragneetft13:** I will definitely add pouty Nashi and some NaYu moments! :D

 **Zexalloverforever39:** You should definitely suggest some then if you have some in mind! :D I'm still taking Natsu/Nashi moment requests. :) Thanks for the review! :D

 **NashiFanGirl:** Oh definitely! Just have to build up to it. :)

 **Soul Eater Maka:** HAHA GOTCHA! SIKE!

 **Nalulove:** Haha thank you I think Natsu would spoil Nashi to no end. :)

 **Hellurrr:** Haha oh yeah. Nashi definitely gets her manipulation skills from her mother! :D

 **Ninbereth:** AHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH MEANS A LOT. :')

 **MarSofTheGalaxies:** I actually think her moving out is her smartest decision! Natsu and Nashi definitely need time to catch up! Though, it would've been nice if she told Nashi in advance. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Short chapter for today! I'm gonna let you all know now that I will be on a short break from writing as I have a trip planned! I'm going to be visiting my sister for Christmas break! I will be gone from the 15th to the 24th so sometime before the 15th I won't have time to update because I will be packing and such. Well, that was just a heads up! Let's start the chapter now! :)

Chapter 22

After finding the apartment complex Erza suggested, Lucy and Brandish asked the manager in the leasing office if there were any spare rooms available. Just as their redheaded friend said, there were rooms available and the price split among two was not too hefty. It was definitely cheaper than living in Fairy Hills. The only downside was Lucy would have to share with Brandish.

Sharing with Brandish wasn't exactly a problem, however Lucy did worry about the other woman's living style. Was she like Natsu and didn't have a sense of boundaries? Was she a slob that left dishes scattered around and unwashed? Would she steal her clothes?

Lucy shook her head and smiled. " _There's no way Brandi is that bad of a roomie. And even if she is, I'm sure we can make it work. Not like I can afford otherwise."_

Thus, after signing the contracts and paying a security deposit and one month's sum of rent, the blonde grabbed her key and led the way towards their new home while Brandish followed seemingly disinterestedly behind- though Lucy could tell she was just as excited. They were going to be living on the second floor at the end of the hallway.

 _"Apparently Erza and Jellal live on the top floor,"_ Lucy mused.

Reaching the end of the hallway, the two mages stood outside the door of their new home. With excited fingers, the blonde inserted her key into the lock and twisted, opening the door. A gasp escaped her lips while her new roomie only nodded in approval. Though Lucy would always love her first apartment in Magnolia the most, her new one was admittedly nice.

Upon entrance, to the left was a pristine kitchen with newly furnished appliances. There was enough space for the two of them to walk around without bumping into each other and to cook with ease. The counters were made of a soothing dark oak to match the cupboards and shelves. To the right was the bathroom with a stand-up shower, a clean toilet, and pearly white sink. Lucy sighed seeing there was no tub to take her beloved baths in. In the front was the living room, which was a bit bigger than the kitchen. The wall was mostly windowed, giving the place natural light.

To the left of the kitchen was one bedroom while the other was on the opposite side to the right of the laundry room. Lucy giddily skipped to the room on the left and swung the door open. The room was smaller than her old one but it was probably due to the decent size of the living room. At least it came with a twin-sized bed. She would need to buy a dresser.

Overall, the place was almost perfect.

Only lacking the presence of Nashi and the others.

"It's a nice place," Brandish stated as she entered the room Lucy was in. "I take it you're claiming this one?"

"It doesn't matter to me," the blonde replied. The green-haired mage shrugged, meaning that the room they were in was indeed Lucy's. "How is the other room?"

"The same," Brandish answered. "Do you like our apartment?"

"I do! It's pretty big! And it's cheap! Are you ready to unpack?"

The other mage arched a brow and repeated, "Unpack? What is there to unpack?"

Lucy frowned and asked, "You didn't bring anything with you?"

"I brought a bag full of my money. I didn't have that much stuff in Alvarez and even if I did, bringing it and running away from the castle wouldn't be easy."

"That's true," Lucy replied with a nostalgic smile. "When I ran away from home, all I brought were my keys and a small pouch of money. It's like you weren't meant to live in Alvarez. Don't worry, you can buy things here now! Magnolia is your new home!"

Brandish stared at Lucy with wide eyes. Home. It was almost like a foreign concept to her. Even with all the time she spent in Alvarez, she didn't consider it her home, despite her loyalty to it. Now she was going to be living with the girl she tried to kill the other day. How strange.

"Do you have anything to unpack?" Brandish asked. "I can help you."

Lucy shook her head and answered, "All I have is a suitcase full of clothes and this place didn't come with a dresser or vanity so it'll have to wait. Why don't you and I go check out local thrift shops and try to find some cheap furniture!"

* * *

Three hours later, the two girls finally returned home with hands full of bags of groceries. The furniture they were able to find and agree on would have to be shipped and until then all they could do was stock up on food. Lucy was happy with the furniture they chose. At first it was difficult trying to get Brandish to actually pick something she liked rather than say she didn't care. The other mage pointed at a small green couch and it was clear to Lucy what she meant. So, the two ordered it to be shipped, along with a small kitchen table and four chairs.

Lucy hummed as she put her new baby-pink sheets on her bed. That was all she bought other than groceries. Her fingers grazed the poofy pink comforter. The color only reminded her of Nashi and Natsu- and Happy by association. As fun as it was shopping with Brandish, her heart still ached being away from them. Her family.

Just as Lucy let out a heavy sigh, there was a sudden thump coming from the living room. The girl knew it wasn't Brandish since she heard her door open as if to investigate immediately after the strange noise. Grabbing her keys, the blonde warily tiptoed into the living room, expecting to find a burglar or murderer or any other evil person.

To her surprise, Lucy found Natsu, Happy, and Nashi sitting happily in her empty living room with wide grins. The blonde didn't need to glance at the window to know that they came through there.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked exasperatedly. "I told you I'd see you tomorrow after I got situated."

Natsu shrugged and answered, "We got bored and Nashi was too impatient to wait until tomorrow."

Happy snickered and added, "Natsu was fidgeting from withdrawal too."

Lucy smiled seeing Natsu's cheeks flush before he shoved his face into his scarf, crossing his arms. Lightly tussling her daughter's hair, she made her way into her newly stocked kitchen and retrieved a bag of spicy chips, Nashi's favorite- which incidentally was a favorite of Natsu's as well.

Handing the bag to the two pinkettes, Lucy sat on the floor beside them and stated, "There's not much to do here. I don't have anything."

"We brought stuff!" Nashi exclaimed with a full mouth.

"Aye!" Happy added while he removed his knapsack and pulled out a deck of cards and a bouquet of red roses.

"Nashi insisted we get you flowers for a house warming gift," Natsu chimed in. "I chose these ones because they're red and pretty cool looking I guess."

"They're beautiful!" the blonde gushed. "I wish I had a vase to put them in, but for now they'll just have to lay down on the counter. Thanks, guys!"

With that, Lucy took the deck of cards into her hands and began to shuffle. Though she was nowhere near Cana's level of expertise, the blonde could at least do the bridge. After passing out seven cards to each player, they began to play Go Fish.

"Agh, you beat us again!" Natsu cried as Nashi luckily demanded for his last card.

They played three games and lost each time to the child. Lucy had a feeling Natsu and Happy were going easier on Nashi just as she was but were good at hiding it.

"This is her favorite game," Lucy informed the pouty dragon slayer.

"Probably because she keeps winning."

"Don't worry, Daddy!" Nashi said, patting her father's back. "I'll go easier on you the next game!"

"Next game?" Lucy repeated. "Don't you guys think you should be heading back before it gets too dark?"

"No, we're going to have a sleepover!"

The blonde sighed. "That's not happening. C'mon, guys. You can just come back tomorrow if you want!"

The child pouted and questioned, "Won't you be lonely though?"

"Though I'll miss you, I won't be lonely. I have Brandi!"

"Fine, we'll go," Natsu began, picking the reluctant Nashi and putting her on his shoulders. "But first we wanna check out the place!"

Lucy smiled and nodded, giving them a tour of the small apartment. "This is my room," she said as she entered the bare room.

"You went with pink blankets again, huh?" Natsu teased. "So girly."

"Hey, pink is my favorite color and nothing is wrong with that! Besides, it reminds me of Nashi and… Well, just Nashi." She then led the way to show the rest of her home. "This is the kitchen. It's bigger than my last! And this is our bathroom!"

The other three gasped entering the bathroom and stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"W-What?" she warily questioned.

"THERE'S NO TUB!" Nashi shouted in answer.

"YOU LOVE TAKING BATHS!" Happy added.

"THAT'S IT," Natsu started. "WE'RE GETTING YOU OUT OF THIS PLACE. IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Is that why you three are here!?" Lucy screeched. "To make sure it was a good enough place for me to stay in?"

"Duh! And now we know it's not! You're gonna get super cranky and kill everyone if you don't take at least an hour long bath once a day!"

"I don't take that long!"

"Could've fooled me!"

Lucy sighed again. "You three are ridiculous. But thank you for checking up on me."

The three smiled, pleased with the carefree and light vibes lingering in the air. It seemed Lucy's plan was right. It had only been a day and a half of not living together and they were already making progress. Which was why Natsu was willing to take Nashi and Happy towards the window to leave for the night.

"We'll see you at the guild tomorrow, Lucy!" he said as he removed Nashi from his shoulders so that Happy could carry her.

"Bye, Lucy! Don't get mad because you can't take a bath tonight!" Happy said, about to fly out the window.

"Bye, Mama!" Nashi added.

"Wait, you could go out the door!" the blonde worriedly cried out.

"Nah," the three replied in unison before jumping out the window.

Lucy sighed, worried for her daughter's safety, but after hearing Nashi's loud laughter, she knew she would be just fine.

"Sounds like you four had a good time," Brandish stated as she stepped out of her room and headed towards the kitchen.

"We did," Lucy replied, still smiling after the short yet fun time she spent with her family.

Lying in bed, the blonde covered herself in her warm blanket. Her bed was much comfier than the lump of a bed in the motel she stayed in the other night. And though her blanket wasn't as warm as Nashi, the girl had a feeling she was going to be just fine. Because even if they didn't live together, nothing could truly keep a family apart.

 **AN:** Just some light fun for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :)

 **Rose Tiger:** No he has not learned! I'm sure he will eventually though. :) Thanks for the review!

 **AkanoTsuki:** Lmao you know when Mira gets involved it's serious! :D And it'll be a while. :) Thank you for the review! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Thank you so much! And I will be patiently waiting for your story! :)

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Haha hopefully they can get these dinguses together! :D

 **Lunahartz:** Honestly the three kids are like my pride and joy of this story. :') And thank you haha! It's gonna be interesting with their plan! :D

 **Lucydragneelft13:** Thank you haha! They're truly my favorite part of the story! Writing them is fun! :)

 **Alexa60765:** They sure are lol. Hopefully Mira can help them!

 **Twolanterns:** Lmao is it obvious I ship NaYu? :D Team Gale is so cute though like just thinking of them warms my heart.

 **Guest:** Yeah I wanted to go more with the funny approach. And I was going to give Erza the guys' punishment but because she already spars with Natsu I thought it would be funnier to go with the maid lol. Thank you again! :D

 **Icerider02:** Haha thank you so much I'm glad you like it! :D

 **Sarara1.8:** Can only imagine what Mira and the kids have in mind! *Laughs evily*

 **Annie:** Who knows, I could be Mashima! ;D Sike! And I really wanted Brandi to come back lol. I think that she will join Fairy Tail after the Alvarez nonsense ends! :D

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you as always! :D

 **Loveagoodstorie:** Thank you haha! They would make such a wonderful team! :'D

 **BloodRedRubies:** I truly think she will join after the war! There's no way she would try to kill everyone, especially after helping them so much! And I know the kids are bringing in a professional lmao! :D

 **IndianaCombs:** Ahh you always review so much I love it. :') And the real war will not be shown this story, so I suppose you'll have to guess their strength haha! :D And I usually don't pay too much attention to other ships either. I am really starting to ship Wendy and Chelia though because of all of Mashima's art haha. And remember, Ajeel was defeated, meaning it's the Spriggan 10 if that sounds any better! :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Haha wow thank you! :D Probably because of the kids, huh? :)

 **Sblackw:** Thank you so much, means a lot! :D

 **MirrorFlame:** Oh yes, Mira always is the answer. Whether it's about bartending, fighting, or shipping, Mira is the answer lmao.

 **Nalulove:** Haha oh yes I do too! Thank you! :)

 **Strawberry r Kitty:** Haha thank you so much for the review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** Sorry for the late update! My life is full of finals at the moment so my life is hectic. This will be the last update for a while because I still have more finals, I have to pack, and then I will be leaving on my trip! I expect to post again on Christmas, but if I can't, then here is a very early Merry Christmas to those that celebrate! :D Alright folks, I will see you again in a few weeks!

Chapter 23

Natsu groaned as he felt a constant poke to his cheek, waking him early in the morning. He rolled over, away from the poking in an attempt to escape it. But alas, it wasn't that easy. The poking only followed him, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

"What, Nashi?" the dragon slayer groaned into his pillow.

"Let's play or go to the guild!" the child replied.

"It's only seven in the morning, go back to sleep."

It was hard for Natsu to find out that children tend to wake up earlier naturally. He tried to get up earlier or simply ignore Nashi but it was to no avail. There was no getting out of it.

"But Daddy, I wanna play!" Nashi whined.

"No, Nashi. Go back to sleep," Natsu replied.

He intended on snoozing once again until he heard a faint sniffle. With another groan, the man forced himself to sit up in order to glare at his daughter. It didn't take long for him to figure out that her crying act was just that, an act. Yet that did nothing to help him ignore the tears that she so professionally forced to her eyes. He couldn't help it, he was weak towards her tears, real or fake.

"You and your mom are evil, you know that? I'm sure she taught you that little trick of yours." Natsu stated as he forced himself out of bed.

Nashi giggled and replied, "Nope, I learned that one on my own. But Mama taught me a lot of tricks!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, she taught me how to deal with perverts!"

"You mean like Gray?"

Nashi frowned and muttered, "I thought Uncle Gray was a pervert but Mama told me he wasn't."

Natsu chuckled and poured themselves bowls of cereal. "Tell me about these tricks then."

"Well, she told me if I am ever kidnapped and tied up to tell them I have to pee, then run away! And to scream as loud as I can! Oh, and she showed me where to kick a boy! That's how I made the Nashi Kick! A boy was picking on me in school once and so I kicked him where Mama taught me!"

Natsu burst into a fit of laughter, spilling his cereal in the process. "What happened after that!?"

"Well, I came home and told Mama. She told me violence isn't the answer to standing up for myself, but that night she gave me a huge slice of cake so I think she was proud of me."

"I can see Lucy saying something like that. Did the kid cry? If you got your kick from Lucy, I'm sure he did."

Nashi smirked and answered, "Yep! He never picked on me after that!"

Natsu smiled and the two finished their cereal- after he made himself a new bowl. Then, the two got ready to head out.

Nashi learned quickly that Natsu did not have a nice fashion sense like her mother. Most of her outfits came in matching sets and yet her father always seemed to mismatch them. She found out that he actually did it on _purpose_ thinking it looked better that way. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, she went out in the outfit he picked: a green skirt, orange shirt, and blue shoes with pink laces.

Once they got to the guild, Nashi ran off towards her friends while Natsu met up with Happy, who spent the night with Wendy and Charle.

"Nashi!" Gale exclaimed once the pinkette made it over to them.

"Morning, Gale!" Nashi greeted. Then she narrowed her eyes at Yuki. "Yuki."

"Nashi," he replied, returning the look. "Are we starting your plan today? That's all Gale's been blabbing about."

"Gale can't even really talk! You are just excited about this plan!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever. But yes, we're starting today! Time to go to the professional!"

"Auntie Mira?" Gale questioned, pointing towards the bartender.

"Yep! Remember, this is a top secret mission, we can't get caught!"

The three kids nodded to each other before glancing around the guild to make sure nobody was listening in to their conversation. Then, with newfound stealth, they tiptoed towards the bar where the take-over mage was currently drying a cup. They hid behind tables, chairs and pillars until they finally made their way behind the counter, crouching so as not to be seen.

Mira glanced towards the children crouching around her with serious faces. She arched a brow, curious as to what they were doing.

"Are you three hungry?" she asked with a smile.

Nashi put a finger over her lips. "Shh! Auntie Mira, crouch down!"

"Crouch down?"

"Yes, hurry!"

"That way nobody sees you!" Yuki elaborated.

"Crouch, crouch!" Gale whispered.

Mira quickly obliged as she sat on the floor, ignoring the dirt that was bound to get on her dress.

"What do you guys need?" she asked.

"This is a top secret mission," Nashi stated. "We need your help. Do you think you can help us?"

Mira stifled a giggle. " _So they're playing a game! How cute! I'll play along!"_

Yuki narrowed his eyes at the woman and said, "I don't think she can keep it a secret."

"No, I can! In fact…" Mira glanced around the guild to make sure nobody was listening before whispering back, "It's not safe here. Let's talk somewhere private."

The three kids glanced at each other before shrugging. They then began to sneak upstairs, where there were plenty of empty rooms they could talk in. Mira walked past Makarov, who gestured at the kids questioningly. She smiled and shrugged, following them until they were in a room.

"So what is this top secret mission?" Mira asked.

"Are you sure you can keep a secret?" Yuki questioned in suspicion.

"Of course!"

"We need your help, Auntie Mira," Nashi stated. "This is Team Gale's first mission, so we decided to get some help from a professional!"

"Me? The guild is full of strong mages, why would you need my help?"

"Because this isn't about strength. We're trying to get my parents together but we don't know how! That's where you come in!"

Mira eyed the children before squealing and jumping in her spot. She clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "I always wanted the two together! Everyone told me to just sit back and watch but sheesh! It's like the two think they're going to live forever with the rate they're going!"

"So you'll help us?"

"Of course! Wow, just imagine all that we could do! Set up a fake blind date, give them makeovers, make them jealous-"

"Make them jealous?" Yuki repeated, crossing his arms. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Uncle Natsu might burn the place down or something."

"But it's one of the most popular tricks! I'm sure it'll work!"

Nashi pouted and shook her head. "I don't wanna make them jealous. But I like the makeover idea! Mama and I used to give each other makeovers all the time!"

"I'm guessing this part of the mission is the girl part," Yuki said.

"Gale help?" the toddler asked with an eager smile.

"Sure! The girls will handle this! We just need a reason to get Mama to dress up!"

Mira smiled and replied, "Leave that to me! Looks like it's time to have a Fairy Tail party!"

The kids, Yuki included, grinned at the suggestion, Nashi especially. The child had never been to a Fairy Tail party before- besides her birthday, but she figured that one was better controlled. The kids shared a three-way high five before darting out of the room to alert the rest of the guild that there was going to be a party that night.

Nashi squirmed onto the counter and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting, "Everyone! There is going to be a Fairy Tail party tonight!"

"If you have plans, cancel them!" Yuki added.

"Party!" Gale squealed.

The adults shared questioning looks before shrugging and grinning. They didn't know what exactly they were celebrating that night, but they were never ones to turn down a party.

Nashi scurried towards her mother, who was chatting happily with Natsu and Lisanna, Gale and Mira trailing behind.

"Mama!" the pinkette exclaimed, jumping into the blonde's lap. "Let's give you a makeover!"

"A makeover?" Lucy questioned. "What for?"

"The party!"

"Oh, the party? I don't know if I'm going-"

"You have to!" Nashi demanded.

Lucy arched a brow at her daughter. "And why exactly is that? What are you kids planning?"

"N-Nothing! We just want to have a party!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the squirming child in her lap. She knew something was up, but before she could question it, Natsu nudged her. He was grinning at her, causing her heart to stutter.

"Go, it sounds fun!" he said. "Besides, Nashi could use some time with her mom."

"You're just saying that because she won't let you sleep, huh?"

"Is it obvious?"

"You have dark bags under your eyes. You're officially a parent."

The two shared a chuckle before Nashi grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Make sure you come tonight, Daddy!" Nashi ordered.

"Will do!" he replied.

Grinning from ear to ear, the child was glad to finally start her plan. By the end of the week, her parents were going to be together. There was no way they wouldn't be!

The walk to Lucy's new apartment wasn't long. Levy decided to tag along to watch Gale while Mira hummed happily to herself. The blonde sighed, already feeling exhausted though they hadn't even started. When she went back to the living room, Brandish was poking Nashi's cheek curiously.

"They're so chubby," the green-haired woman mused.

Nashi pouted and replied, "They're my cheeks." Upon seeing her mother return with a bag of her makeup, the child beamed. It had been so long since they had a makeover session- she grew out of that phase- and she was excited to do it in order to get her parents together.

Lucy was still curious about her daughter's intentions but shrugged it off. She missed spending time with Nashi, so even if there was a hidden meaning behind it, she would ignore it for the time being.

"Ready for your makeover, Nashi?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Actually, Mama…" the child began, "I wanted to do your makeup this time!"

"But you usually want me to do yours first!" Lucy replied, arching her brow.

"That was before! I wanna make you super pretty for the party! So Auntie Mira is gonna do your makeup! Gale and I will pick out your clothes!"

Lucy frowned. This wasn't how she expected it to be and now she knew for sure her daughter was hiding something. Sighing, she handed Mira the makeup kit and let her powder her face however she wanted. When Mira was done, Lucy had smoky eyelids, perfectly winged eyeliner, and matte maroon lips. Lucy gaped at her reflection. The girl hadn't gotten this dolled up since, well since before her daughter was born.

"Wow, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed. "You look so good! Let me do your hair!"

Lucy sat still while Levy curled her hair into big ringlets. Then with a comb, the blunette brushed through her locks to soften the curls, creating beautiful waves of gold. The blonde was stunned with her appearance. She didn't know why everyone was so adamant on dressing her up, but she didn't care. They were doing a great job. Now all that was left was the outfit.

Nashi and Gale gazed into Lucy's closet. Hangers were stocked with clothes. The closet looked like it was going to burst with pink and blue fabric, which was most of Lucy's wardrobe. There was so much to choose from, the kids were overwhelmed.

"We should choose something classy," Nashi stated.

"Classy!" Gale offered in agreement.

There was a light knock on the door before Levy opened it and peered inside. She smiled at the two kids and closed the door behind her.

"I think I can help you two," the blunette said as she trifled through the clothes. "Let me guess, this is all to get your parents together, am I right Nashi?"

The pinkette averted her gaze and answered, "Maybe."

Levy chuckled and replied, "Don't worry, I won't tell Lu-chan. I think it's nice you're trying to set your parents up. But there is something you should know, Nashi."

The child noticed the older woman's frown and could sense her hesitance. "What?"

Levy's frown deepened as she answered, "Not everyone who loves each other end up together. That is one of the sad truths of the world. Although it's true your parents love each other, there is no guarantee this plan of yours will work-"

"We have more plans!"

"Still. The fact remains that it just might not work. I'm not telling you this to be mean, Nashi. I just don't want you to get your hopes up about your parents just to be disappointed."

Nashi pondered the woman's words for a moment. She knew she was right. After all, she heard many rumors that the guild thought they were going to end up together and teased them about it all the time. If it were that easy, wouldn't they have been together by then? Shaking her head, Nashi built her resolve.

"Thank you for worrying, Auntie Levy," she began, a determined look in her eyes, "but I _will_ get them together. They love each other, they just need some help! So I'm going to find Mama a pretty dress and we're going to go to the party!"

Levy stared in awe at the little girl standing in front of her. She definitely got Lucy's determination. Or stubbornness, whichever one would like to call it. Smiling at the pinkette, Levy picked a gown off of one of the hangers and handed it to her. It was a maroon, strapless dress that was tight to show off curves.

"This one is perfect then," the blunette informed her. "Mira put maroon lipstick on your mom, this will match. And there's no way a ball-gown will survive a Fairy Tail party. Besides, this is Lu-chan's style."

Nashi beamed at the dress and smiled gratefully at her aunt. Accepting the dress into her hands, the child dashed out of the room, careful so as to not drag it on the floor. Upon entering the living room, she found Lucy doing Brandish's makeup- who looked very displeased.

"Did you find a dress?" Lucy asked with a gentle smile. Nashi nodded and held up the maroon fabric. "Ahh, I haven't worn that thing in ages! I hope it still fits!"

"It does! It has to!" Nashi exclaimed, laying it perfectly on the couch.

"Alright, alright. Now come here so I can do your makeup!"

Nashi nodded and sat in front of Lucy as she got out the friendlier makeup. The blonde dabbed just a bit of pink eyeshadow on the child's lids, topped with some glitter. The pinkette glanced up at her mother and gaped like a fish out of water. Her mother was absolutely breathtaking. Even without the makeup and fancy clothes, her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Nashi hoped she could be just like her.

"What's that, Mama?" she asked, pointing to a tube of mascara.

"That's mascara. It makes your eyelashes longer," Lucy answered.

"C-Can I wear some too?"

Lucy gaped at her daughter. Usually Nashi would only keep it simple with eyeshadow and cherry lip gloss. Whenever she tried anything else, she would complain and run away.

"Why do you want to wear mascara?" the blonde questioned as she grabbed the tube.

"Because I wanna look like you," Nashi answered with a smile.

Lucy felt tears prick her eyes as she squeezed her daughter in a tight hug. "Kya, my daughter is so sweet! Alright, you can wear some. But only a little! This is big girl makeup!"

"You told me on my birthday that I am a big girl!"

"Well, it's for even bigger girls! You're still too young to wear this kind of makeup, but I'll let you just this once since there is a special occasion. I'm going to hold this up to your eye and you're just gonna blink, okay?"

Nashi nodded and did as she was told, feeling her eyelashes rub against the mascara. Her mom then applied a light amount of blush to her cheeks and let her put on her lip gloss herself.

"Try not to lick it off, Nashi," Lucy said as she packed away the makeup.

The child nodded and picked up her mirror and smiled at herself. She looked pretty with makeup on to match her hair.

" _Maybe being girly isn't a bad thing,"_ Nashi thought.

There was a sudden tussle of her hair, prompting her to gaze into her mother's smiling face.

"You're beautiful, Nashi," the blonde told her. "With or without makeup, you're my beautiful daughter. Your dad is going to be so happy to see you! Make sure you get a dance with him! Oh, and Yuki!"

Nashi stuck her tongue out at her teasing mother before replying, "You need to get a dance with Daddy too! Now let's go!"

And with that, Nashi was dragging her mother- after they slipped into their dresses- towards the guild. She hoped that this would be enough for her parents to finally get together, but would be content with it at least causing a spark in the right direction. She could only hope Levy's warning was unnecessary.

 **AN:** So the first step in Team Gale's plan is a party and a makeover! Hope you guys liked that chapter! I'll try to update again Christmas. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Thank you! :) Last chapter was a bit on the shorter side so I tried to make this one a bit longer!

 **Chaoticnightmarez:** I totally agree with you! Brandish has been good to them from the start! (Well, a little off with Lucy but it got better!) But she could've easily killed them imo and she didn't. :')

 **CoSmO333:** I can picture Brandi refusing their offer to give them family time, so let's say that happened! :D Thank you for the review! :)

 **Guest:** Thank you very much! :D

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Ahh thank you so much. :') There will be more fluff eventually. :')

 **Annie:** I loved that scene lmao. And I have! I loved that Anna knitted it for him. :') And it's a ship name one of my reviewers made for Nashi and Yuki haha! :D

 **Lunahartz:** AT LEAST YOU GOT ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I LEFT! And ahh how exciting! What are you going to be doing there? :D

 **Alexa60765:** Lmao yes! Lucy takes a bath all the time, she has to be cranky without it!

 **BloodRedRubies:** Lol yes that was my favorite part of that chapter. AND HAHA I DIDN'T THINK OF BRANDISH SHRINKING THINGS SO IT CAN BE EASIER LMAO I'M A DINGUS. And there was a very tiny brandi-Nashi moment in this chapter, I will probably add more because I love them. :') Yes I read it and I'm so glad they finally know! I'm so curious as to what Gray was thinking though!

 **Twolanterns:** Gotta throw in a little bit of Nalu to keep me alive haha! There will be more eventually. :') And thank you! I hope you enjoy your break as well! :)

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** HAHA THANK YOU I WAS PROUD OF THAT MOMENT LMAO.

 **Akano Tsuki:** That is one thing that will never change about Natsu and it looks like Nashi is like that now too. :') Thanks for the review!

 **Soul-of-glass:** THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU KIND REVIEWER! :D

 **Lyonsgirl:** Thank you so much! :) I'm trying to pace their relationship but man it is hard not to just spill Nalu all over the place!

 **Zexalloverforever39:** Thank you so much! :D

 **NashiFanGirl:** Because she's too embarrassed to say that! :D There will be Nalu eventually! :')

 **IndianaCombs:** Oh I forgot to count Brandish leaving so it would be the Spriggan 9. Let's just assume Zeref replaces his losses by the time the war starts haha! :D And it was haha! :D She's like a mini Mira! :D

 **MirrorFlame:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed! :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Hahaha yes that was my fav part!

 **Nalulove:** Yeah the last one was pretty short! It was kinda a fillerish one to show Lucy getting her own place! This is a bit longer!

 **Fiona Scarlet:** Ahh I feel bad because I ended up being late to update and now I won't be updating until Christmas! But thank you for the review, I promise to have good chapters ready to update when I'm back from my trip. :')


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Hello again wonderful people! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D I hope you're all enjoying your days whether you celebrate Christmas or not! :)

Chapter 24

Lucy sighed as she was dragged through Magnolia by her daughter, who had a wide grin plastered to her face. It had been a long time since she got all dressed up and had to wear six inch heels. The blonde tried to get the child to slow down but she wouldn't listen. Apparently the party that night was important.

When the group finally stood outside of the guild, Lucy hunched over and took deep breaths. She never was a good runner and after having Nashi she only got worse.

"You okay, Lu-chan?" Levy asked in concern. She was dolled up that night too as her messy locks of blue were straightened perfectly. She wore a yellow dress that flowed to her ankles and light makeup.

"Maybe running to the guild wasn't a good idea," Mira said. The woman wore a black sequin dress that stopped at her thigh and clung to her body. It sparkled under the light. She didn't do anything special to her hair other than letting her bangs down for once and opted for leaving her face undone.

"I'm too old to be running like this," Lucy whined. "But it doesn't matter anymore, we're here now."

"Let's go inside!" Nashi exclaimed, grabbing her mother's hand and leading her inside the guild hall.

To the child's surprise, the place wasn't as decorated as she expected. There were no colorful lights. At least there was music playing, so loud that the floor vibrated. Everyone was drinking or dancing. Cana was guzzling whiskey like it was water, Juvia had Gray dancing with her, and a drunk Elfman was running through the place shouting, "Man!"

Nashi scanned the building to find her father by the bar, inhaling whatever food he could get his hands on. A wide smile graced her lips as she dragged her mother towards the bar. Tapping her dad's shoulder, she watched excitedly as he turned around.

Natsu paused his eating when he felt a light poke on his back. Judging from their scents, it was Nashi and Lucy. With a chicken wing still in his mouth, he turned in his chair to greet the two. His eyes landed on Nashi first. She was wearing a pink dress that looked like a tutu. He could see makeup on her face and excitement in her eyes.

Then his eyes traveled over to Lucy and the chicken wing in his mouth fell to the floor as he gaped at the blonde, who blushed under his gaze. She was wearing a skin tight dress showing off her curves while her hair was curled. He had seen her in plenty of provocative outfits and even naked a few times and yet something about that night was different. Perhaps it was the way the dress reminded him of the dress she wore when he first saved her on the day they met. Or maybe it was because he wanted to run his fingers through her silky curled hair. Even though she didn't need makeup at all, it was a surprising change, one he wasn't complaining about.

"H-Hi guys," Natsu finally stammered, taking a large gulp of his water. "You two look nice."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Nashi exclaimed. "Isn't Mama pretty?"

Natsu averted his gaze and wordlessly nodded.

"What do you think of her dress?" Nashi asked, pushing him.

"Like the color," Natsu answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"What about her hair?"

"What about it? Still blonde!"

"Well what about her makeup!?"

"You two don't need makeup in the first place!"

Nashi glared at her father as he still hadn't given her mother a real compliment. Perhaps they weren't cut out after all. Shaking her head, the girl built her resolve. It would take time to get the two to admit their feelings. She had to be patient.

"Why don't you two dance?" Lucy asked with a smile. "It'll be your first daddy-daughter dance!"

Natsu grinned and nodded, standing from his stool and holding a hand out to his daughter, who smiled and accepted. Then he ushered her towards what was deemed the dancefloor, grabbing both of her hands and jumping up and down.

Nashi giggled at her father's strange dancing but jumped with him anyways. The song was fast-paced and the two kept jumping around, screaming and laughing together. When a slower song started to play, the two pouted at each other, finding slow songs not nearly as entertaining.

Lucy smiled and approached the two, tapping Nashi's shoulder.

"Can I get a dance with you?" she asked.

Nashi grinned and nodded while Natsu smiled and watched. Lucy took Nashi's hands into her own and they swayed side to side with the beat. Sometimes Lucy would have Nashi twirl under her finger, which she did happily. Other times she would have the child dip, causing the pinkette to burst into a fit of giggles until finally another fast song started playing.

"Alright, you can have her back now," Lucy told Natsu with a smile.

"Actually," Nashi began, ready to start up her mission again, "I think I need a break. You two should dance!"

Lucy flushed from head to toe and shyly peeked at Natsu through her lashes. His cheeks were a light pink as well but he was handling it far better. The man shrugged and grinned at his best friend, offering her his hand. Lucy hesitantly accepted, only to have Natsu drag her around and make her jump all over the place wildly. She thought her heels were going to break any second.

Nashi grinned widely at her parents before skipping away to meet her friends. Gale was dressed in a poofy green dress while Yuki was only clad in his boxers.

"Stripping already?" Nashi teased the boy.

Yuki glared back and replied, "It's a habit."

"No it isn't, you just wanna be like your dad!"

"S-Shut up!"

Gale smiled and pointed at the two. "Love!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" they shouted in unison.

"You look less terrible than usual," Yuki told Nashi.

"And you look terrible as always," the pinkette replied, smirking.

The two began to wrestle on the floor, dirtying Nashi's dress. Gale cheered on the sidelines, alternating between rooting for Yuki and Nashi. Tiny fists were thrown until both were laying on the floor, panting.

"Mama is gonna yell at you for getting my dress dirty," Nashi stated, dusting the pink fabric off.

"You did it yourself!" Yuki argued. "So how's it going with your parents? Is the mission going according to plan?"

"See for yourself!"

Lucy groaned as Natsu cackled and continued to make her jump. They weren't even jumping with the beat, they were just jumping. To the blonde's relief, Mira began to play a slow song, relieving her tired feet. She didn't know how her best friend still had this much energy, even after six years had passed.

"Tired already?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and replied, "How could I not be? You didn't let me take any breaks!"

"It's a party, Luce! There's no such thing as breaks!"

"At our age there should be! And last time there was a party I ended up pregnant so excuse me if I'm overly cautious."

Natsu chuckled and replied, "What? Don't you want another Nashi running around to spice things up?"

Lucy sighed and answered, "Nashi lives with you and still manages to keep me busy. I think I am fine with just Nashi."

"That's lame! I want a bunch more kids!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared into Natsu's dark orbs with wonder. "You do?"

Natsu grinned. "Duh! Look at Nashi! She already makes me the happiest guy in the world, having more would be awesome! And I'm sure she would love a younger sister, you see how she is with Gale!"

"Not a younger brother, huh?"

"Well, she might pick on him."

The two laughed together. Even though the music was blaring and the building was packed with people, it felt like they were the only ones there.

"Well, good luck having another kid without a girl to help make the baby," Lucy teased, grabbing his hands and forcing him to slow dance with her.

Natsu frowned, not enjoying the slow movements but reluctantly followed the girl's lead. She was a great dancer, probably from the lessons she had as a kid. It reminded him of when she first tried teaching him to dance. He constantly stepped on her toes and annoyed her.

"I don't need luck. It'll happen eventually," he finally assured Lucy with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? You got the hots for someone, big shot? As far as I'm concerned, you're still a virgin. And we actually… _you know."_

Natsu gave her a look of annoyance and questioned, "Why do you think that?"

Lucy giggled and answered, "Because in all the years I've known you, you never once talked about liking a girl or even showed any signs of it!"

"Well maybe you aren't watching close enough."

Lucy's brows shot up as her eyes widened. She didn't realize how close their faces were until he said that and now she wanted to back away. Yet her feet stayed planted on the floor. She studied his eyes. They were dark and full of something the girl couldn't quite name. Almost… _wanting._ Perhaps Levy was right. Maybe Natsu did feel the same way towards her.

Natsu on the other hand wanted to press forward more than anything. Every inch of his being told him that she felt the same. He knew it, the guild knew it, he wouldn't be surprised if Nashi and the other kids knew it. He wanted to close the gap between their lips and share a kiss he could actually remember this time now that he wasn't wasted. Still, he made sure he didn't. If they were going to move forward, he wanted her to realize her feelings first. He didn't want to push her.

"S-So you like someone?" Lucy questioned, averting her gaze. She remembered her conversation with Jellal. He pushed her to confess, and she decided she would. Though she had been pushing it off for as long as she could. Perhaps then was the right time.

Natsu shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, you should."

"Really? Because according to you and everyone else I'm denser than a pile of rocks."

"Who is it?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Lucy's cheeks reddened as she lied, "I'm just curious! You're my best friend!"

Natsu saw through the lie and chuckled. A fast song began to play and he grinned mischievously at the blonde.

"No, Natsu!" she whined. "My feet are still tired!"

"Too bad!" he replied. "You made me slow dance, you owe me!"

"Only because you made me jump around first!"

"Details, details."

Nashi giggled across the room and clasped her hands together. It was working. Her parents were getting closer. It was everything she ever wanted since she found out Natsu was her father. She wanted her parents to get together so they could be a happy family like Yuki and Gale had.

Living in Regis, Nashi knew next to nothing of her father besides the fact that he got jealous when her mother was going to go on a date. The child didn't even know if he was alive or not until Lucy told her they were moving back to Magnolia to see him. She wanted a father, but she wasn't sure if her father was the best fit for her mom. After all, if they were, why weren't they together?

But after meeting Natsu, Nashi grew to love him even before she found out he was her father. He was kind and helpful, always looking out for the two of them. He treated Nashi like his own daughter before he even found out. She wanted him with her mother more than anything now. She wanted them to be a happy family.

Tears pricked Nashi's eyes as she continued to watch her parents.

"I'm finally going to have parents like you guys," she whispered. "I'm going to have a family."

Yuki frowned seeing Nashi's tears, even though they were tears of mirth. "Aren't you guys already a family? Even if your parents aren't together?"

"It's not the same," Nashi whispered with a shaky breath. "You get to watch your parents be happy together and be happy with them. I get one or the other. But not anymore. They are going to realize how they feel and then Mama will move back. They'll get married and I can be their flower girl! A-And then I'll be able to have a _real_ family."

Levy's heart broke as she listened to Nashi, who didn't know she was eavesdropping. The blunette saw how this was going to end and it did not look good. She could only hope Nashi would take her advice soon before she got too hurt.

 **AN:** Hope you liked the chapter! :D There was some nalu, Team Gale, and just a bit of angst at the end. :) In regards to reviews, you guys are seriously the best! There were so many since the last update! Because of this, I don't have time to reply to them this time! But thank you all so much. :') Since it's Christmas and I got a lot of reviews, here's a preview for the next chapter:

 _Natsu swallowed thickly and nodded. There was no way he was going to let his daughter think that whatever was in those stories was love because it sure as hell wasn't. Not to him._

 _"Love is..." he began, wracking his brain for words to say. "I-I don't know."_

 _"No, keep trying! Don't give up!" Nashi encouraged. "You have to teach me! This is like our new daddy-daughter lesson! You taught me my magic, now teach me this!"_

Thanks again to these reviewers: **ThatOneFriend-3, CoSmO333, Annie, Akano Tsuki, Lyonsgirl, Guest, Katiekat2001, Alexa60765, BloodRedRubies, Soul-of-glass, Guest, Deboo, CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai, Lunahartz, Guest, Thegirlytomboy, Zexalloverforever39, Fairytailnumber1Anime, Ligersrcool, DarkestLightOfHope, Soul Eater Maka, Nalulove, Twolanterns, 21swoods, MirrorFlame, IndianaCombs, Deviantpokemontrainerjay, Tkdpup, Guest, Snavej.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** Hello again everyone! :D After this chapter, I will be going back to my old schedule! So I will be posting Mondays and Thursdays! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 25

Natsu sighed as he felt his daily poke in his side, alerting him that his daughter was awake and demanding attention. Not bothering to fight his fate, the pinkette sat up and rubbed the crust away from his eyes. With a dopy smile, he faced his daughter, who was grinning smugly at him as if knowing he couldn't say no to her.

"Morning, Daddy!" Nashi exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Morning," the dragon slayer lazily replied. He yawned and stretched his tired body. After all the dancing from the prior night, his muscles were admittedly a bit worn out.

Natsu had to admit that the party was more fun than he expected. He had his first dance with Nashi, which he would cherish until the end of time. He also got to spend the whole time with Lucy. The two were quickly getting back to what they once were and it relieved him. Soon after that they could hopefully evolve into something more.

But for now, he would be patient.

"So what's the plan?" Natsu questioned as he poured them bowls of cereal. He wasn't much of a chef and he didn't have that much food, so cereal was an everyday breakfast.

"We need to have a princess marathon!" Nashi answered gleefully.

"Princess marathon?" the man repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the stories about princesses finding their true loves! Mama and I would watch them all the time!"

"Those stories sound so boring!" Natsu complained. "Are you sure you don't wanna just go to the guild and fight with Yuki?"

"I'm sure! Mama told me you never watched them!"

"She did, did she? How _nice_ of her."

"She said you would love them!"

Natsu chuckled and chugged the leftover milk in his bowl. If watching boring princesses find love was what fathers did with their children, he was going to do it, no matter how much he despised sappy stuff like that.

After Nashi finished her cereal, the child dashed into their bedroom and retrieved her backpack. With careful and tiny hands, the girl pulled out a lacrima and settled it in front of the couch so they could watch comfortably. Natsu sighed as the lacrima lit up and showed a tower, inside of which was a girl with long golden hair that was unending.

"Do princesses not have scissors or something?" Natsu joked, to which Nashi promptly shushed him.

The story went on to tell of the princess waiting in her tower apparently trapped there by an evil witch until some random dude came and saved her by climbing up her hair. Natsu was interested watching the knight fighting the witch, but when it showed the couple kissing, he had to keep from gagging. It wasn't the kissing himself that disgusted him, it was the fact that the two just met and apparently thought they were in love.

" _As if they're in love,"_ Natsu thought, scoffing. " _Lucy and I have known each other way longer than that. That ain't love."_

When the story ended, Nashi released a content sigh and clapped her hands.

"Wasn't that interesting?" she asked her father.

Natsu shook his head and answered, "No way! They didn't even know each other and they were sucking each other's faces! Are you sure you should be watching this?"

"It's romantic!" the child argued. "Mama and I used to watch it together all the time!"

"I can see Lucy liking something as sappy as that. What's next?"

Nashi frowned but answered, "Beauty and the Beast. This one is one of my favorites!"

"Let's hope it's good."

Natsu had to contain a whole bunch of emotions during the next story. First it was unbelievably boring with some chick working in a bookstore of all places. As if that would be entertaining. Natsu struggled keeping himself awake. It did get interesting, however, when she ended up kidnapped by the beast. But then it just got plain weird when they starting falling in love. The only thing that made it somewhat bearable to watch was the fighting between Gaston and the beast.

"So you're telling me that she just fell in love with an animal?" Natsu questioned. "That's bestiality!"

"It's love!" Nashi countered. "He wasn't really an animal, he was just cursed!"

"She didn't know that. She just knew he was an animal."

"Love is love!"

"So if I go find a squirrel and marry it, it's okay?"

"No because you belong with-! Umm, let's watch the next one already!" Nashi suggested, releasing a heavy sigh of relief that Natsu didn't seem to catch her almost slip up. That would have just ruined her mission with the others and she couldn't risk that. Not when it was her family at risk.

"I thought these princesses were supposed to be role models," Natsu stated, crossing his arms.

"They are," Nashi replied, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"How? One sat in a tower her whole life not even trying to fight against the witch and just waiting for some random dude to save her. The other fell in love with an animal."

"Oh hush! You'll love this one for sure!"

Natsu sighed, not believing Nashi's words. So far the stories were the same. The princesses were weak and didn't do anything special. He could only imagine Erza's reaction if she watched with them.

To his upmost surprise, this story was _much_ better than the last two. It had Natsu displaying an array of emotions. He complained when the matchmaker scolded the princess- who wasn't a princess apparently- and he was angry the parents even thought of going to a matchmaker. It reminded him of Lucy's old man when he tried to arrange her marriage.

Then he cheered and was on the edge of his seat when the protagonist cut her hair and snuck into the army. His excitement only increased watching her training evolve until she was the best among everyone. Then he cried rivers as the guy she was falling in love with found out she was a girl and abandoned her on a snowy mountain.

"What are they doing?" Natsu sobbed, hugging Nashi to his chest for comfort. "They can't just leave her there! They need help beating the Huns!"

"Just watch!" Nashi replied, giggling at her father's tears.

Soon enough, the girl ended up saving the day in an epic fight against the enemy's leader. Natsu cheered and clapped his hands together as the credits began to roll.

"That was amazing!" the dragon slayer exclaimed. " _That_ should be your role model! You need more stories like this!"

Nashi giggled and replied, "I knew you would like that one! You just like the fighting parts! You don't like the romance!"

"That's because they knew each other for like a week and thought they were in love! That ain't love!"

"What is then?"

Natsu's cheeks quickly turned to match his hair while he crossed his arms and averted his gaze. Nashi stared at him expectantly, refusing to drop the matter.

"Don't you want to teach your only daughter about love so she doesn't end up like those princesses?" she deviously questioned, stifling a smirk.

Natsu swallowed thickly and nodded. There was no way he was going to let her daughter think that whatever was in those stories was love because it sure as hell wasn't. Not to him.

"Love is…" he began, wracking his brains for words to say. "I-I don't know."

"No, keep trying! Don't give up!" Nashi encouraged. "You have to teach me! This is like our new daddy-daughter lesson! You taught me my magic, now teach me this!"

Natsu nodded again and ducked his face into his scarf. "Love is when you've known the person for a while and you can't imagine being without them. But you would be if it was the best for them."

"Go on."

"Love is when you have the most fun possible and you're not afraid to be yourself around that person. It's when you're at your best, but you still make mistakes and yet you both come out on top of it all. That person is supposed to be your best friend, not some random dude you just met."

"Tell me more!"

Natsu sighed and continued, "I ain't good with words. Your mom is much better at this than me. You should ask her."

"But I'm asking you," Nashi replied, her eyes filled with desperation.

Not being able to turn his daughter down, the man continued, "I think it's like a good fight, the best battle you could ever imagine. Sometimes you take a few hard hits, but the exhilaration makes it worthwhile."

"You've been in love, haven't you?"

"What!? Me!? No way!"

"Don't lie! You have!"

Natsu mirrored Nashi's narrowed eyes before he felt his resolve chip away and he turned. The girl was reading him as if he was an open book. " _Damn it, Lucy. Just had to give our child your smarts huh?"_

Nashi grinned smugly and began walking to their bedroom to get ready to go to the guild. Before she closed the door behind her, she smirked at her father and stated, "It's obvious you're still in love too."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the guild, Lucy sipped her strawberry milkshake in content. After the party last night, the girl's muscles were a bit worn out, and lounging around was just what she needed. She idly chatted with Mira and Levy, discussing whatever thoughts crossed their minds.

"So when are you going to tell Natsu you love him?" Mira questioned with her signature cheery smile.

Lucy spat out her drink and choked. "Way to bring that up out of the blue."

Mira giggled and replied, "You should've known I was going to bring it up eventually! I've had my heart set on you two becoming a couple since the day you joined the guild!"

"You're crazy."

"And you're in denial."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I'm not in denial. Not anymore. I know how I feel now and I will tell Natsu eventually, I just need time."

Levy bit her bottom lip nervously as she recalled Nashi's plan. The child certainly wasn't planning on giving her fellow bookworm time. Sooner or later somebody was going to get hurt. Part of the blunette wanted to tell Lucy of Nashi's plan but knew that all of Team Gale, including her own daughter, would be furious with her and maybe never speak to her again.

Just then, the grand doors to the guild were thrown open as Natsu and Nashi entered. Natsu was carrying Nashi on his back while she steered him using his pink locks. The guild found it adorable how easily Nashi could get whatever she wanted from her father.

"Mama!" the child shouted. "Take me to Mama!"

"Alright, hold on tight!" Natsu instructed as he dashed towards his favorite blonde.

Nashi's bubbly laughter filled the building until they stopped just in front of Lucy, who smiled at the two. Watching them interact made her regret her decision of keeping Nashi a secret even more. To think that Natsu could've been by their sides the entire time pained her. Still, it was in the past and they had to move on.

"Hi, Nashi!" Lucy greeted as Natsu set the child on her lap.

"Mama! Let's have a picnic!" the child exclaimed, skipping their greeting.

The blonde arched a brow. "A picnic? Why do you want to have a picnic?"

"Because it's the perfect weather! Just you and me!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her daughter, who gave her a fanged grin. It was just like the other day in regards to the party. Nashi was hiding something. Still, if Lucy was going to get to the bottom of it, she had to play along. Besides, having a picnic with her daughter sounded fun.

"Alright, I'm down!" Lucy announced.

"I'll prepare you two a basket!" Mira chirped.

Nashi grinned as she outstretched her arms towards her father. "Let's go back home so that I can get dressed into something nicer!"

"But we just got here!" the dragon slayer whined.

"I wanna look good for my picnic with Mama! C'mon, Daddy! Bye, Mama! Meet me at the park!"

Natsu groaned as he let Nashi climb on his back once again. Giving Lucy a wave and a grin, he ran back out of the guild, their laughter fading away the farther they got. Lucy giggled at their antics before resuming her conversation with Mira and Levy, the former humming as she packed their basket.

"I should go get ready!" Lucy exclaimed as she headed for the doors. "If _Nashi_ is dressing up, then I should too!"

Not being able to hold herself back anymore, Levy shot to her feet and called out, "Wait, Lu-chan! I have to tell you something!"

Lucy turned around with an apologetic smile and replied, "Sorry, Levy-chan! You'll have to tell me later! I need to get ready for this picnic!"

And with that, the blonde was gone, leaving Levy to worry to herself. There was nothing she could do now. Nashi's fate rested in their hands and she couldn't change that.

* * *

An hour later, Lucy smiled as she walked through Magnolia, carrying her basket filled with food. The sun's rays warmed her body and the birds chirped melodious tunes. It truly was a perfect day for a picnic. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Nashi did just want to spend time with her after all and didn't have an ulterior motive.

Lucy's grin grew as she arrived at the park. Scanning the peaceful place, the woman found that her daughter wasn't there yet. The blonde laid a blanket in front of a tree and sat against it, waiting for Nashi to show up. To her surprise, Natsu approached her a few minutes later. Nashi wasn't with him.

"Where's Nashi?" Lucy questioned as panic ensued in her. "Did something happen to her?"

"Nah," Natsu nonchalantly answered. "Well, I guess sorta. She's got a cold."

"A cold?" Lucy repeated skeptically.

The dragon slayer shrugged and replied, "That's what she said."

"Was she telling the truth?"

"Nah, but I didn't question her about it. I figured she was just being weird like her mom."

"Hey!"

Natsu snickered before sitting against the tree beside the blonde. "She told me I should take her place so that you wouldn't be waiting here for nothing."

Lucy arched a brow and questioned, "She did?"

"Yeah. She said we could spend the time talking and getting closer."

"Getting closer?"

"Yep," Natsu answered as he peered inside of the basket. His eyes lit up at the sight of his favorite meal from Fairy Tail, fire chicken.

Lucy raised a brow at the food. Natsu and Nashi had similar tastes in food, but Mira knew that Nashi's favorite food was macaroni and cheese. Why would she pack Natsu's favorite food instead of Nashi's?

" _Unless Mira knew that Natsu would be taking Nashi's place,"_ Lucy thought, cupping her chin in thought. " _Which means that Nashi and Mira planned this…"_

And just like that, an imaginary lightbulb lit up in Lucy's head.

"Oh no," the blonde groaned. "I know what this is about."

Natsu paused his eating to stare quizzically at the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"All of this!" Lucy exclaimed hysterically. "The party and the picnic! It's so obvious now! How did I not see it before?"

"Uhh, Luce? Wanna fill me in here?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed pink as she nodded and faced the man beside her. "This is Nashi's attempt to… Umm… Well…"

"Spit it out, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This is her attempt to get us together," Lucy answered, looking just about anywhere but the pinkette beside her.

Natsu choked on his saliva, his own cheeks turning rosy as well. "H-How do you know?"

"In every story I've read where a child has separated parents, they always have plans like this to get them together," Lucy answered, her voice shaky. "That must be why she was sneaking around the guild with Yuki and Gale and even Mira."

Once Natsu calmed down a bit, he stared up at the blue sky. Not a cloud was in sight. A gentle breeze blew through his hair while the sound of children's laughter filled his ears. It was a beautiful day.

"Well, we shouldn't just waste all this food," he began, smiling at the blonde. "And it's a nice day out, let's just have a picnic."

"B-But this is Nashi's plan!" Lucy protested, her face set ablaze.

Natsu shrugged and replied, "Let's just have a picnic because we want to then."

"But what about Nashi? Should we talk to her later and tell her that her plan is pointless?"

"If that's what you want to do."

"D-Do you want to?"

Natsu chuckled and stated, "I don't mind either way."

"B-But what if Nashi thinks that we're getting back together?" Lucy questioned.

"Back together?" Natsu questioned, smirking at the blonde. "I didn't know we were ever together in the first place."

Lucy stammered and covered her mortified face. When she found Nashi she was going to nag her into oblivion for this.

"Would it be a bad thing if we were?" Natsu questioned, bringing the blonde out of her embarrassed thoughts. His voice wasn't teasing anymore but completely serious. Lucy slowly removed her hands from her face to stare at him. He was serious.

"I-It wouldn't be bad," Lucy replied. Her stomach felt like a volcano erupted butterflies inside of it. "I wouldn't mind exactly…"

"You wouldn't?" Natsu asked. The way he looked at her was so intense, it felt like they were the only ones in the world. His eyes slowly became lidded. She could have sworn he was leaning closer.

"I wouldn't," the blonde breathed out. "Because the truth is… The truth is I-"

Lucy was cut short by the feeling of Natsu's lips against hers. His lips were like fire against hers and they molded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. His hand travelled up to behind Lucy's head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Their teeth brushed against each other until Natsu's tongue slipped inside the crevice of Lucy's mouth.

Fire erupted in the pit of Lucy's stomach as she let out a small moan. That seemed to fuel Natsu's desire more as he released a growl and pushed his lips harder against hers. Lucy's hands found the man's chest as she lightly pushed him away, ending their kiss. The two were panting and staring at each other through lidded eyes while their cheeks matched Natsu's hair.

"I love you," Natsu breathed out between pants. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. "Y-You do?"

The man nodded and laid his forehead against hers. "Yeah, I do. I have for years."

"I-I never knew. I thought-"

Natsu chuckled and interrupted, "You thought I didn't like girls, I know."

Lucy blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Can you blame me? You never talked to me about it!"

"You never talked to me either!"

"I made it more obvious than you!"

"No you didn't! Sheesh, I just confessed my love to you and you started an argument. Way to go, Lucy. You didn't even say it back," Natsu stated, smirking at the blonde.

"That's because you interrupted me!" Lucy countered. "I was going to say it!"

"I know but I couldn't let you say it first. Nothing is stopping you now though."

Lucy stared deeply into Natsu's eyes as a small smile graced her lips. "I-I love you too." The man grinned at her and leaned in for another kiss, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his chest. He saw Lucy frowning at him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Natsu asked frantically.

Lucy quickly shook her head and answered, "No! I-It's me. The truth is I plan on leaving Magnolia. Soon."

 **AN:** The beginning of this chapter was inspired by DarkestLightOfHope, who wanted me to include Nashi and Natsu watching some Disney movies together. Btw, that is a bit what my next Nalu story is about lol. It's about Lucy being teleported into another world where the people from the classic fairytales have their happy endings taken away and she has to return them one by one before she can go home. Of course, the fairytale characters are fairy _tail_ characters. I actually really like it. I think I'm gonna post it later. Not sure yet lol.

Anyways, this story is ending soonish! I think maybe seven-ten chapters left! Maybe more. Idk yet lol. Hope you all enjoyed! :D

 **CoSmO333:** You got your wish! :D Lucy and Natsu confessed! :) But of course it can't be that easy! ;D

 **NashiFanGirl:** Thank you so much! :D Nashi's plan partially worked! :D

 **HollyDragneel:** She is six years old now! :D

 **Sinn of Envy:** Thanks for the review! :D

 **Andy24amk:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Glad you liked it! :)

 **Deboo:** Yay they confessed! :D And we'll see if Levy's worries are relevant or not!

 **Soul Eater Maka:** I AM BACK NOW. Thank you for the review! :)

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** THE NALU IS REAL THIS CHAPTER.

 **Lunahartz:** HELLO AGAIN SIS. And oooh sharks? Interesting, though they do admittedly scare me lol. :')

 **Alexa60765:** Thank you for another review! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** Her plan is going pretty well, especially with this chapter lol. :D And we'll have to see what happens next chapter! ;D

 **Nalulove:** Haha they kissed, isn't that enough? :D Jk, we'll see! ;D

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! :D And I see what you're saying about Levy, but she did try to tell Lucy this time! It was just too late. :') And idk how I feel about it tbh. I feel like a warning is really essential thing, which she did. Whether Levy told Lucy or not I think Nashi would've gotten hurt- unless her plan worked. But I do see what you're saying. I feel like if I was put in that position I would've just kept it to myself though tbh. :')

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Haha I know, poor Nashi! Hopefully things work out for her. :')

 **Annie:** Oh yeah it's a slow burner haha! And same, I don't know what it's like to have divorced parents but this is how I imagine it would be for a child. And I wasn't surprised that she was her mom it was pretty obvious haha! And I thought her dad was the crazy dude, not the dragon? Tbh I don't like Erza's storyline in this arc. :') I feel like it's really random and farfetched. But I'm still excited to see how it plays out!

 **Strawberry r Kitty:** Haha thank you so much! :D This story definitely has some sad moments. :')

 **Dragneel562:** AHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're so kind. :')

 **Newbe:** Thank you so much for reading this story! :) Guess you'll just have to see about Natsu and Lucy! ;D

 **Ligersrcool:** Thank you for all those reviews from before! It seriously warms my heart when people review every chapter. :')

 **IndianaCombs:** Thank you! :D But it looks like Levy may not be wrong! ;D

 **Sarara1.8:** Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** Hi guys! :D So I did end up posting my new story so you should check it out. :') You guys definitely didn't like the ending to the last chapter (which I expected) so hopefully this clears things up! Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter 26

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving Magnolia."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not."

Natsu stared at Lucy with wide eyes before groaning and leaning his head back onto the tree. For such a beautiful day, it was weird to receive such terrible news.

"You just told me you weren't leaving Magnolia," Natsu reminded the blonde.

Lucy bit her bottom lip before replying, "That's because I forgot about a promise I made. But after our kiss it made me think of the future and there's someone that is supposed to be in my future, so I need to go get them."

"Wait, are you pregnant again?"

"Of course not!" Lucy screeched, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "It's Aquarius."

"Aquarius?" Natsu repeated. "What do you mean?"

The blonde frowned as she retrieved her pouch of keys and splayed them on the green grass in front of them. Natsu studied them in confusion, puzzled as to what Lucy was talking about. That was when he noticed it: a broken key. Aquarius' key.

"W-What happened?" the dragon slayer questioned, his mouth becoming dry.

"It happened in the battle with Tartaros," Lucy answered, tears pricking her eyes as she recalled the day.

"She's been dead this whole time!?"

"No, not dead. Just gone. Remember when all of you were trapped in that red gooey stuff? In order to save everyone, I needed to sacrifice one of my golden keys to summon the Celestial Spirit King. Aquarius volunteered and I eventually agreed. Since then she's been gone."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Natsu asked, concern and sadness in his eyes.

Lucy shrugged and answered, "It was something I wanted to forget. Hence the drinking at the party, which led to Nashi. Anyways, when Brandi attacked me, Aquarius showed up and saved me. She told me that her key was reborn and that she was somewhere in the world."

"So you're going to go find her?"

Lucy nodded and answered, "I am. She was my first friend, Natsu. She was there after my mother's death and despite her rough attitude, she's important to me. I need to find her."

Natsu breathed a heavy sigh before replying, "I get it. I spent years looking for Igneel, who am I to tell you to give up on Aquarius? But what does that have to do with us?"

"Because I don't know how long I'll be gone," the blonde answered glumly. "The world is a big place, I could and probably will be gone years. I couldn't force you to leave Magnolia for me. In fact… I was going to leave Nashi in your care."

"You were? You actually trust me to raise her by myself without you around?"

"I do. You've been a great father to Nashi even before you knew your relationship to her. I trust you with her more than anyone and I know you'll do a great job taking care of her."

"When are you leaving?"

"I haven't decided yet, but soon. The sooner the better."

The two sat by the tree in silence, both disheartened after their conversation. It was as if the world didn't want them to be together, no matter how right it felt. They couldn't rid their minds of the memory of their kiss.

Natsu had many thoughts whirling around in his mind. Could he just go with Lucy? Would he be willing to leave all of his friends behind so that he could be with her? Would she even _want_ him to come? There were so many unanswered questions in his head, but he only knew what thing for certain. He loved Lucy. So if this was something she needed to do, he was going to support her.

"Well since we have some time before you leave, we should probably go talk to Nashi," the dragon slayer stated.

Lucy nodded and replied, "You're right. But what are we going to say?"

"I don't know, I figured you would talk and I would just nod next to you."

The blonde sighed. "Maybe you aren't fit to raise Nashi."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding! Anyways, I think we should tell her the truth," Lucy stated. "Tell her that we know about her plan and that it doesn't work like that. She needs to know that things are complicated. And I also think she deserves a little punishment."

"Punishment?" Natsu questioned. "For what?"

"For toying with people's lives," the blonde answered. "We can't just let her think she can do all of these schemes like this. And don't think I don't know she makes you let her stay up late. She needs to know that isn't okay either and that you are the adult."

Natsu gulped and replied, "I don't think I can punish her. She's my little angel!"

"Disciplining your child is an important part to parenting. I'll be next to you to help!"

"Can't we just let her go with a warning?"

"Nope."

"Just a very light smack on the wrist?"

"Nope. You need to scold her."

"But Lucy-"

"No buts! Let's go!"

* * *

Nashi smiled to herself as she watched another princess story on one of the lacrimas Levy lent to her. Though, the child couldn't fully concentrate. Instead, she kept thinking about her parents.

" _There's no way this plan didn't work!"_ the pinkette thought with a wide grin. " _It was my best plan!"_

About ten minutes later, the door to the cottage creaked open, revealing her parents with wary smiles. Nashi's grin grew tenfold, believing that her plan worked. Though, she was a bit puzzled by the sweat practically dripping down her father's face. He appeared nervous.

"You're back!" Nashi exclaimed, bouncing towards her parents and bringing them in for a hug.

"What happened to being sick, Nashi?" Lucy questioned with furrowed brows.

The child chuckled awkwardly before lying, "I guess I'm all better now?"

Lucy sighed and gestured towards the couch. "Go sit down. We need to have a talk."

Nashi grinned and dashed towards the sofa. " _This is it! They're going to tell me that they're together now!"_

Lucy and Natsu stood in front of the child and exchanged glances. The former looked determined while the latter looked as though he wanted to run away. Finally, one spoke.

"We know about your plan, Nashi," Lucy stated.

Nashi's eyes widened as her jaw dropped on its hinges, making the girl realize how incredibly dry her mouth was. "W-What?"

"We know that you are trying to get your father and I together," the blonde elaborated. She then kneeled in front of Nashi and grabbed her tiny hands. "And we need to have a talk about it. Natsu and I have a complicated relationship, Nashi. Love itself is complicated."

"So you two admit you're in love with each other?"

Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other and smiled fondly before addressing Nashi again.

"We do," Lucy stated. "But it isn't as simple as that."

"Why not?"

"Because relationships are hard. There are so many factors that go into it, not just feelings. There are so many risks people take when they are in love and sometimes the risks just aren't worth it."

"What risks would keep you two apart?"

Lucy frowned and honestly answered, "For one, there is you."

Nashi's eyes widened a fraction as she questioned, "Me?"

"You're our daughter. You are our first priority no matter what. Not all relationships end well. If something bad happened to end Natsu and I's relationship, it'll only make things harder and more confusing for you."

"Then don't break up!" Nashi persisted.

"It isn't that simple, Nashi. Life is unpredictable and even some of the relationships you thought were invincible don't survive. Natsu is my best friend and if that's all we are, I'm okay. So long as I have you two in my life, I will be okay."

"I agree," Natsu chimed in. "Lucy and I have been best friends for years, we would be fine. As long as you're okay."

"That's a lie," Nashi breathed out, shaking her head as tears pricked her eyes. "You two are my parents! You love each other! You belong together!"

"Maybe," Lucy began warily, "and maybe not. The point is that there are so many risks and that love is a fickle thing. Thank you for trying to make us happy, Nashi. I know you were just looking out for us but if Natsu and I were to ever get together, it would take time. And it would have to be by our doing. With what you are doing, you're trying to force our love."

"Because you two won't do anything!" Nashi cried, her tears finally escaping her brown orbs. "You two just pretend not to love each other and now that you finally admit it you're running away! Everyone else has families, why can't we be one!?"

"We _are_ a family, Nashi!" Natsu argued. "No matter what, the three of us will always be a family. Four, including Happy! Even if Lucy and I aren't dating, we're still a family. The whole guild is a family."

"But it's not the same! I want us to be like Yuki's family or Gale's family! It's not fair!"

"And maybe one day we will be," Lucy calmly stated. "But for now, you need to understand that these things can't be rushed or interfered with. They have to happen on their own. But… There's another reason why Natsu and I can't be together right now…"

"What is it?" Nashi questioned.

Lucy sat beside her daughter on the couch and hesitantly answered, "I didn't want to tell anyone this yet, but I plan on leaving Magnolia soon."

If Nashi thought her mouth was dry before, now it was like it was in a drought. Leaving Magnolia? Why would her mother leave Magnolia again? They've only been there a short while!

"W-We're leaving?" the child questioned, stunned at the revelation.

Lucy shook her head and corrected, " _I'm_ leaving. You are going to stay with Natsu."

"W-Why are you leaving?"

"Remember Aunt Aquarius? The spirit I used to tell you about? Well, she needs my help to bring her home but she's kinda lost somewhere in the world right now. I need to find her."

"But… But we were supposed to be together as a family…"

"We are always together in heart, Nashi. Do you know why we hold our hands up like we're pointing to the sky? It's a sign to say that even though we may be far apart, we are always together in spirit. And I'll always write to you and there are communication lacrimas so we can talk every day!"

"That's why you can't be together?" Nashi asked as anger whirled in the pit of her stomach. "That's stupid! And it's an excuse!"

"No it isn't, Nashi!" Lucy argued. "You're just a child, you don't understand yet, but you will someday."

"No I won't! Because you two are stupid! I hate you! I hate both of you!"

Nashi jumped off the couch and raced for the door, ignoring her parents' shouts telling her to stop. Running through the woods, the child allowed her tears to run down her cheeks, though they quickly evaporated as her skin was burning hot from her magic. She was angry. She was sad. She was defeated.

Meanwhile back in the cottage, Lucy sighed as she sank deeply into the couch. Her heart was pained and tears pricked her eyes. Natsu clenched his fists tightly as he sat beside the blonde. Both felt defeated.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Lucy questioned with a weak smile. "She always comes back and apologizes but it doesn't take away the pain you originally felt after she tells you she hates you."

"She's said that before?" Natsu asked. His heart felt as though it had been run over by a magic mobile, cut up by Erza's swords, and beaten by Gajeel's iron. To think that Lucy dealt with this before and still lived surprised him. He felt like he could die from heartbreak at any moment.

"Yeah," the blonde answered. "Usually it's over ridiculous things, like me telling her to eat her vegetables or something childish like that. But it still hurts."

"It does. Should we go find her?"

"No, she needs time alone. I'm sure she'll just go to the guild."

"But she's alone."

"You left her alone here while we were having a picnic. She's probably just going to go to the guild."

Natsu nodded and breathed a heavy sigh. He didn't expect the conversation to go too smoothly but he definitely didn't expect it to end like that. Parenting was a lot harder than he thought. To think that he would be doing it on his own soon scared him.

"Are you okay?" Lucy questioned. She could tell that the pinkette was disturbed by something.

"I'm scared," the dragon slayer answered truthfully.

"Scared? Of what? We've been in plenty of life or death situations before and I don't think this counts as one."

"I'm scared of raising Nashi on my own," Natsu answered, gripping his pants tightly. "She's perfect in my eyes and it's because you raised her. What if I mess up? What if I do a terrible job?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "You won't. You're a terrific father with or without me around. And you'll have the guild to be able to help you. But I know you won't need it. You truly are an amazing dad and I'm proud of you for learning the ropes so quickly."

Natsu smiled at the blonde and leaned his forehead gently against hers. The two smiled and stared deeply into each other's eyes, both feeling the magnetic pull between them but resisting. That day was full of victories and losses for the two of them, but both knew that no matter what, they were going to be okay.

 **AN:** A lot of you thought Lucy was just running from her problems. Sike! She's actually going to find Aquarius. :') And ouch, poor Lucy and Natsu! And Nashi! How heartbreaking. :') I don't know about you, but I've admittedly been a brat and told my parents I hated them during arguments. :')

 **CoSmO333:** Haha thank you! :D At least this one didn't end with a cliffhanger! :D

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Lmao I just love ripping out the hearts of my readers. :') Haha jk, it'll get better soon! Hopefully! :D Thank for checking out my new story btw. :')

 **Alexa60765:** She is leaving for Aquarius! :D And thank you for reading my new story. :')

 **Annie:** Okay, but with what happened to Wendy just broke my heart. :') But it made it so interesting! The look on Erza's face when it happened tore me apart! And at least she has a good reason! :) And thank you so much! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** We'll have to see what Natsu does some other time! ;D

 **MarSofTheGalaxies:** Haha she wasn't running from her problems this time! :D And true, at least they finally confessed. :')

 **Soul Eater Maka:** HAHAHA I KNOW BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE. WHO ELSE IS GOING TO GET AQUARIUS!?

 **Rose Tiger:** Hopefully something happens to make the situation bearable. :')

 **Soul-of-glass:** Hahaha thank you for the review! :D

 **Nalulove:** Well now you know! :D And trust me, I have a plan. ;D

 **31:** Idk if you consider her leaving to find Aquarius a lame excuse, but if so, thank you for reading so far. :)

 **Deboo:** Hahaha thank you I actually liked that line too lmao. And I know, how great they finally confessed. :')

 **Lunahartz:** Aww why!? And ahh thanks sis for checking out my new story. :') I actually like that one more than this!

 **Guest:** I feel like I would have wanted to tell them but wouldn't be able to. :') And thank you, I love the thought of them watching Disney movies together haha! And oh yeah, nobody liked the ending haha. Everyone thought she was leaving because she was scared lol.

 **Ligersrcool:** AT LEAST IT'S A GOOD REASON LOL.

 **Sarara1.8:** Hahaha thank you for the review. And she certainly does like to leave, huh? Lmao.

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Me too! He's not one for words after all haha!

 **Akano Tsuki:** You'll see what Natsu decides later! ;D

 **IndianaCombs:** Who knows how long she'll be gone. :') Jk I do. But I can't spoil it! ;D And Natsu is being a sad but supportive boy :')

 **DarkestLightOfHope:** Ahhh I'm glad you read it! :D Everyone loved the Disney idea, so thank you for it! :D And we'll see about Lucy! ;D

 **BloodRedRubies:** Oh I agree I absolutely love Tangled. And no I haven't seen Moana but I really want to! I just hate movie theaters lol. Ahh at least you had hope that Lucy was only leaving for something important. :')

 **NashiFanGirl:** They are canon and not canon at the same time! :D I actually don't even know what counts as canon tbh.

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** YOU ARE ALWAYS SO ENTHUSIASTIC I LOVE IT HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR HOLIDAYS AS WELL.

 **Hsdust:** Haha thank you so much for reviewing both this story and my new one it means so much to me! :')

 **Sarah528:** Thank you so much! Disney dates are always fun. :)

 **Sageofchaos:** Thank you for the review! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** So is everyone else officially back in school? :') I can't wait to just graduate college so I can just pay back the crippling amount of money I owe and eventually just chill. :') Anyways, I just wanna let everyone know that Lucy IS leaving Magnolia. I've planned it this way since before I even started writing so nothing will change that. Hope you all still enjoy. :')

Chapter 27

"Nashi?" Yuki questioned as the distraught girl burst into the guild hall, tears streaming down her face. "Nashi, what's wrong?"

The pinkette ignored him and the multiple people staring at her before sitting cross-legged on the floor and letting her wails echo in the building. People crowded around her, asking what was wrong, to which she would ignore. Eventually, somebody picked her up, prompting her to open her eyes.

Gray was carrying her and cooing for her to stop crying. Oddly enough, his cold touch calmed her down along with the gentle rocking he supplied.

"Who made you cry?" Erza questioned darkly. Nashi could see the threatening gleam in her eyes. And sure enough, "I will find them and kill them!"

"You can't," Nashi muttered, rubbing the salty tears away. "Because it was my stupid parents."

"Your parents?" Juvia asked, gently rubbing Yuki's back to make sure he was alright. She knew Nashi was his best friend, so seeing her so upset probably pained him as well.

Nashi nodded and replied, "My parents are stupid!"

"That's not true," Gray argued. "Well, not _that_ stupid. C'mon, kiddo. Tell us what happened."

"My parents are being stupid and denying their love for each other! I hate them!"

"Nashi, we do not hate those that are in our guild, especially our parents," Erza scolded lightly. "Hate is a powerful word, one that you should never use in regards to Lucy and Natsu. They are only looking out for you."

The child glared at the redhead and shot back, "No they aren't! If they were, they would hurry up and be together so we can be a family! They told me that they love each other but it's too risky! They're just scared!"

"I don't think being scared is too much of a bad thing," Gray replied, setting the girl on her mother's signature barstool. "Yeah it takes up time, but eventually things fall into place how they should."

"But I want them to fall into place _now!_ I've waited long enough!"

"Good things come with patience," Juvia replied. "Take it from Juvia. How about you stay with us tonight? Juvia will contact your mother so that she knows you're safe."

Nashi nodded her head in agreement, reluctantly taking Gray's hand as he led her and Yuki out of the guild hall while Juvia retrieved one of the guild's communication lacrimas to get in touch with Lucy. The blonde answered immediately. Juvia could tell she was worried and upset, along with Natsu, who squeezed his face close to hers in order to see.

"Did Nashi go to the guild?" Lucy questioned worriedly. She had been worried for her daughter's safety moments after she left.

"Yes, Nashi just came here," Juvia answered. "Nashi would like to stay with Juvia and Gray-sama for tonight, is that alright?"

"She wants to stay with _Gray?"_ Natsu questioned in disgust.

"Oh hush," the blonde scolded. "She's too mad to be around us right now."

"Still, she could stay with Mira or something! Someone that doesn't have a stripping habit!"

"Gray-sama is getting better with that!" Juvia retorted in her husband's defense.

"Really?"

"…No. Anyways, Juvia should head home to make dinner. Juvia just wanted to let you know Nashi is safe and with us."

"Okay thank you, Juvia," Lucy replied, relief hitting her like a brick.

When the light from the lacrima died down, the blonde sank into the sofa with a heavy sigh. Natsu sat beside her, mirroring her movements. The day had been hectic and depressing in more ways than one. To think that they had kissed earlier was surprising.

"So when are you going to tell the guild you're leaving?" Natsu questioned as the thought popped up into his head. He figured talking about it might help him feel better. Not like there was anything else he could do.

Lucy sighed and answered, "I don't know. I wasn't even planning on telling you and Nashi yet. I figured I had time since I still have some stuff to take care of here, like finding someone to take over my place. I guess I should tell them tomorrow."

Natsu frowned and asked hesitantly, "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Of course I do. You know that, Natsu."

"I know, I know. It's just gonna suck with you gone. We just got you back, too."

"I'm gonna miss all of you but it's something I have to do. And like I said to Nashi, I'll call you guys every night! And we'll always have something to talk about! I think the worst part of this is the timing…"

Natsu chuckled and replied, "You got that right. You sure Aquarius didn't wait this long on purpose just to mess with us?"

Lucy giggled and answered, "No, she isn't _that_ mean. Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you agree with Nashi?" the blonde questioned, clenching the hem of her skirt tightly. "About us. Do you think we're making the right choice?"

Natsu frowned. Honestly, he didn't know what the right choice was. His heart told him it wasn't, considering it felt like it had been frozen over by Gray's ice. But his brain told him that Lucy had a few points. Valid points. After all, what if something did happen to their relationship?

That was the one reason he had never been able to admit his feelings for all these years, his fear of ruining their friendship. What if his fear became reality? But it wasn't just his friendship with Lucy he had to worry about anymore, there was also Nashi. He knew that she wouldn't take it well if something bad happened between them. Could he really risk that?

"I think whatever you decide is a good choice," Natsu finally answered, staring into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes intensely. He wanted her to know he was serious about this, that he held absolutely no blame in his heart in the slightest. "No matter what, you need to go find Aquarius."

"Even if it means leaving my daughter for years?" Lucy questioned, tears brimming her eyes. "And leaving you?"

Natsu used his thumb to brush away the blonde's tears as he answered, "Duh. Aquarius is a part of Fairy Tail, meaning she's part of our family. Not to mention she's important to you. You can't just take back your promise. If you do, you'll regret it your whole life."

"But what about you and Nashi?"

"We'll be fine," Natsu assured with a smile. As heartbreaking as the thought of Lucy leaving was, he knew it was true because one day she would be back. And like she said, they would talk every day.

"But now Nashi has me doubting everything," the blonde confided. "Especially our decision about us…"

"Us?" Natsu repeated. "What about us?"

"Is it really okay to pretend these feelings don't exist?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know about you, but I ain't pretending they don't exist," Natsu replied with a chuckle. "I've been doing that for years and now that it's out, I ain't taking it back. But I'm not going to force you to stay here with me when you have an important job to do. We've got time for whatever this is when you get back."

Lucy stared into Natsu's onyx eyes, her mouth slightly parted. She knew he could sometimes have a way with words, and when those moments arrived, they always left her speechless. Her heart warmed because of how understanding he was, knowing that nobody else would be as understanding- though it probably had something to do with his years-long search for Igneel. Still, the girl told herself it was more than that. It was because they were best friends with an unbreakable bond. A bond that only grew stronger as each day passed.

And with that, all of Lucy's rational thoughts flew out the window as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Natsu's, savoring the warmth he had to give her. She felt Natsu's body tense with shock at first before he relaxed and deepened the kiss. His hand cupped the back of her head while his nose brushed against hers. Lucy gently grabbed Natsu's coat and pulled him closer.

Both wished they could stay like that forever, embracing each other with such passion, but knew that it wouldn't be wise. Thus, the two gently pulled away, their eyes half-lidded and their cheeks flushed. They then smiled at each other and laughed softly.

"What the hell was that, Lucy?" Natsu asked between chuckles. "Did you wanna make another kid before you left or something?"

Lucy slapped his arm but couldn't contain her laughter as she replied, "Shut up! Let's just call it a goodbye kiss or something."

"A goodbye kiss? You aren't even leaving yet," Natsu reminded with a smirk.

"I might with how annoying you are!"

"Just admit it, you can't resist me!"

"Shut up! You know what, I take that kiss back!" Lucy exclaimed, pouting and crossing her arms.

Natsu furrowed his brows and shot back, "You can't take it back!"

"I just did!"

Natsu grinned mischievously before pouncing on top of the blonde and bombarding her with a series of fiery pecks. Lucy squealed and tried wriggling her way out of the dragon slayer's grasp but couldn't. Besides, it wasn't like she really wanted to.

Natsu grinned as he proudly exclaimed, "There! Got it back!"

"You're so childish," Lucy scolded, but the small smile on her face betrayed her words.

"Damn. We're complicated, huh?" the pinkette asked as he got off of Lucy.

"Definitely," she said with a sigh. "I don't blame us though. I mean, we've been holding this in for years, it's not going to be easy ignoring it. But honestly, I used to think Erza and Jellal had the complicated relationship. Turns out it's us."

"They're complicated too! Jellal's been wanting kids lately but Erza keeps shutting him down, saying she ain't ready."

"That's not complicated, that's normal. And besides, she might not be ready because she watches us struggle with Nashi."

"Oh well," Natsu said as he shrugged. "If Erza finds out I told you this she'll kill me."

"Good," Lucy teased. "Now I have leverage over you."

Natsu playfully nudged the blonde. Even though their shared kiss might not have been the wisest course of action, he now knew one thing for certain: he did want to go with Lucy. Even if it meant leaving the guild for years- hell, even if it meant never seeing them again- he wanted to go with her. He had spent the last six years waiting for her to return, he wasn't about to just let her leave without him. Especially since he just found out she felt the same. The only problem now was…

Did Lucy want him to come too?

Natsu shook his head, ridding himself of whatever negative thoughts were bound to come to mind as Lucy snuggled into his side. Whatever the answer was, he would find out soon enough. He had time before Lucy had to leave. For now, he would take whatever fleeting moments he could with her.

 **AN:** So there wasn't that much Nashi in this chapter. And don't worry, they'll make up soon. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Haha don't you just love Aquarius. :')

 **DarkestLightOfHope:** Haha thanks, I figured it was something Natsu would do! :D And she's one of my favorite spirits too! I bawled my eyes out when Lucy sacrificed her key!

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Yeah Nashi's just too young to understand love for now! Thanks for the review! :)

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! :D It seems most people forgot about Aquarius lol.

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Haha you'll see what happens with them soon enough! :D

 **Rose Tiger:** I would have to disagree! I think that it's a lot of pressure to be in a long distance relationship (I wouldn't ask somebody to pick up their life and travel for an unset amount of years with me lol). And I don't have kids lol but I assume that they would be the priority, so parents need to really think about if they're ready for a relationship or not! But I respect your opinion. :)

 **Sarara1.8:** Hahaha well at least this chapter was happier! :D

 **Alexa60765:** AHH YOUR REVIEW MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. Because tbh I'm falling out of love with this story and I feel like everyone hates it idk. :') But you completely understood the direction of things and just ugh. :') Makes me so glad I didn't stop writing this story!

 **Reality:** AHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously you motivated me to continue. :') Because I really do feel like this story isn't really good sometimes because some people left reviews saying that it's too unrealistic and honestly I got some hateful reviews so I thought maybe I was writing terribly. But you understand that relationships are complicated. :')

 **Nalulove:** Hahaha nooo, that would make her character digress! :)

 **HollyDragneel:** Hahaha we'll see! :D (I will tell you that this story has a happy ending though).

 **NashiFanGirl:** Because it's a lot to think about! And Nashi is only six, so they have to really think about if they're going to drag her around the world haha! :D But remember, things aren't decided yet!

 **Annie:** I'm waiting for the new chapter, I have no idea when it's going to be released. :') And personally, I'm team Lucy and Natsu on this one, Nashi just isn't old enough to understand yet. :') And aww thank you for checking out my new story. :'D

 **Akano Tsuki:** Hahaha I feel like that's how every chapter is in this story, a roller coaster of emotions! Thank you so much! :)

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Soul-of-glass:** Hahaha I know! But the killing will stop soon! :D

 **Sblackw:** I agree! Lucy makes mistakes but she's good at learning from them! And oh yeah me too. :( I always felt so terrible after! Because honestly, I said it over the dumbest things and you can't take back what you said, you know? But I am not like that anymore thank god! :'D

 **IndianaCombs:** Haha I can imagine what Aquarius would be like with Nashi. Spraying her with water whenever she's being bad. :') And then spraying Lucy just because. :') And the guild will find out soon!

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** HAHAHA THIS DEFINITELY IS A COMPLICATED NALU STORY. I'M NOT USED TO WRITING SUCH COMPLICATED STORIES TBH. ALL WILL BE WELL HOPEFULLY.

 **Darkroses13:** Ahh thank you so much I'm glad you like it! :D And we'll see about their relationship. ;D

 **Hypernova5.0:** Because it's a lot to ask from somebody! There'll be more on it next chapter though! :D

 **Andy24amk:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Ligersrcool:** Hahaha did she make you cry this chapter? :D I think this chapter was happier! :D

 **BloodRedRubies:** Hahaha definitely! It does suck for Nashi, but nothing is set in stone! :'D

 **Lunahartz:** Omg haha I completely understand then lol! And thank you so much sis. :')


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Hi guys! So I figured out how many chapters are left of this story! (Unless I add some more stuff or shorten the chapters). But as of right now, there are four chapters left not including this one. Then there's an epilogue! Thought I would let you know. :')

Chapter 28

Nashi frowned the next morning as she picked at her breakfast, which was a grilled cheese sandwich. Her eyes were drooped with bags and her hair was tussled. After going to Gray's house, she and Yuki spent the night talking until Juvia told them to go to bed.

Yuki kept insisting that even though her parents weren't together, Nashi still had a great family, to which the child would deny. Still, even if she didn't believe that completely, there was one thing probing her mind and that was the hurtful words she had told her parents.

That wasn't the first time Nashi had told Lucy she hated her, though usually they were about silly things. Even though this time was under more serious circumstances, the child still felt guilty. She wished there was a way she could take it back but there wasn't.

"You okay, Nashi?" Gray questioned, watching as Nashi continued to poke her food rather than eat it. He knew it was a stupid question but he felt it needed to be asked. Ever since the prior day, the child hadn't smiled and it was concerning him. "Juvia? Why don't you take Yuki to the guild?"

"But I wanna stay with Nashi!" Yuki protested.

Gray smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "You'll see Nashi later. Just go with your mom, alright?"

Before the small boy could argue, Juvia gently grabbed his wrist and led him to the door, giving Nashi and Gray one last smile before leaving. The pinkette stayed silent, knowing she was about to be lectured.

"Let's talk about things, kiddo," Gray stated as he pulled Nashi's plate away to gain her attention. "What's on your mind?"

"What are you, some kinda therapist?" Nashi bitterly asked.

Gray chuckled and answered, "Nah, just an uncle trying to help his niece. You sure got that attitude of yours from Natsu."

"Sorry," Nashi replied, feeling guilty. She already hurt her parents, she didn't need to hurt Gray too. "I just feel bad."

"For what?"

"For everything. For telling my parents I hated them and for believing that we aren't a real family. Everyone keeps telling me we are but I don't believe them."

"Why not?"

"How can I?" Nashi asked, tears brimming her eyes. "Yuki gets you and Aunt Juvia and Gale gets Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel. I get one or the other."

"That's true," Gray replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't exactly have a way with words so cheering Nashi up was proving to be difficult. "Let me ask you something, Nashi. What makes a family a family?"

Nashi arched a brow and answered easily, "A married couple, their kids, and their pets!"

"Is that it? See, there are couples all over the world that aren't happy with their relationships and wish they didn't have kids."

"How could somebody wish that?"

"Because they don't love them," Gray answered. "They don't love their partners or their children or their pets. Does that sound like a family to you?"

Nashi shook her head. "No."

"Why not? It's a married couple, a kid, and their pets. Why aren't they a family?"

"Because they don't love each other!"

"Exactly," Gray replied with a small smile, flicking the child's forehead. "In order to be a family, you don't need marriages and you don't even have to be related by blood. What you need is love. Your parents may've taken a long time to admit it, but they love each other. They have for years, longer than Juvia and I have loved each other. And they love each other even more now that you're here."

"But I still don't understand why they can't be together," Nashi complained. "If they love each other, nothing should be stopping them. Even if Mama is leaving."

"Wait what? Your mom is leaving? Again?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pregnant or something?" Gray asked incredulously.

"I don't think so," Nashi answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "But why is that a reason to stop them?"

"That might be something you have to learn as you grow," Gray replied, pushing aside his new worries for Lucy. "This is some tricky stuff, even adults have trouble understanding it. But believe me, it's hard to push aside their feelings, but they are doing it for you. Instead of getting upset with them for it, I think you should try and accept what they're doing as your best interest."

Nashi sighed and laid her head on the table. Even though she still didn't completely understand- she was a child after all- she did know that her parents loved her and were looking out for her somehow. She also knew she needed to apologize.

"Can I go home?" Nashi asked. "I want to say sorry."

Gray smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll walk you there."

* * *

Lucy yawned as she woke up the next morning. Blinking once, then twice, the blonde realized she wasn't in her apartment and was instead in Natsu's cottage. Her face flushed noticing Natsu's arms wrapped around her as he snuggled against her backside. Then she remembered that she spent the night because she wanted to be there when Nashi came back.

"Natsu," Lucy called out softly, nudging the sleeping man. "Wake up. I'm sure Nashi will be coming back soon."

Natsu groaned as he rolled away from the blonde. This was the first day in so long since he was able to sleep in, he wasn't about to waste it. Or at least he hoped. Lucy seemed to have other ideas. Lucy smirked as she pushed Natsu off of the bed and he fell to the floor with a yelp.

Sitting up, the pinkette sported a pouty glare as he shouted, "What was that for, Lucy?"

The woman shrugged and answered, "You weren't getting up. I'm gonna go shower. I'm leaving you in charge of breakfast."

"Well then you're gonna be eating cereal."

"Fine by me."

As the warm water pelted her back, Lucy released a heavy breath she didn't know she was holding as she recalled Natsu's arms wrapped around her. It wasn't the first time she woke up in his arms- though it was the first time since they admitted their feelings- but it had such a different effect on her. It just felt so _right._ Like she belonged in his arms. It saddened her to think that after coming to terms with their feelings she now had to leave.

After finishing her shower, Lucy quickly dried herself off with one of Natsu's towels, which she could only hope was clean, but knowing him it probably wasn't. The girl then lazily threw on her clothes: a pair of black leggings, a white tank top, and a maroon cardigan. The warmth of summer was dying down each day and it was time to swap her crop tops for more appropriate clothing.

Finally finished with the bathroom, Lucy strolled towards the table where a bowl of cereal was waiting to be eaten. The girl had no qualms with cereal, so long as it wasn't stale. Natsu sat across from her, eyeing her every movement, which she could feel but ignored. If he had something he wanted to say, he would say it eventually.

" _It's probably about me leaving anyways,"_ the blonde figured. And there wasn't exactly anything she could do about it anyways.

Just as Lucy finished her cereal and was about to put her bowl in the sink, the front door burst open, revealing a smirking Gray and pouting Nashi. Lucy's eyes widened as she hastily placed her bowl in the sink and rushed to the door, Natsu following behind.

"Nashi!" the two equally relieved parents cried as they kneeled on the floor and wrapped their arms around the child's small frame.

Nashi sniffled and felt all resolve in her break as tears slipped past her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Though she still wasn't happy about the situation, she was still guilty about what she said and she missed her parents dearly.

Wrapping her arms around her parents, Nashi sobbed, "I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it! I don't hate you!"

Gray smiled at the sight, glad to see that the family was working through their issues. Not wanting to impose on their moment, he silently excused himself and made his way for the guild.

Lucy noticed the ice-mage's departure but didn't say anything, instead holding her daughter for dear life. "You had us worried to death, Nashi!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Nashi mumbled into her dad's shoulder. She had yet to stop crying.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he ruffled the child's hair. After everything that happened, he was beyond glad that things were okay. His cracked heart was mending by the second. He hoped he never had to deal with Nashi telling him she hated him again. He didn't think he would live through it a second time.

"I'm glad you're back," the man stated, soothing Nashi's wild hair. She only continued to sob. "Alright, alright. There's no need to cry anymore!"

"But I said mean things to you!" Nashi protested, wailing even louder. "I am a bad daughter!"

"What? You're the best daughter in the world!" Natsu exclaimed, pulling the child away so he could grin at her. "No one else at the guild can say that their daughter is a fire dragon slayer _and_ a celestial spirit mage! And nobody else is as feisty as you! Well, maybe your mom."

Lucy scoffed and countered, "She gets it from you, not me."

"Really? You think so? You can be pretty feisty too."

Nashi giggled softly at her parents' antics, knowing they were trying to cheer her up. Admittedly, it worked a bit, but not enough to completely relieve her of her guilt.

"Mama is feisty," the child added.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her daughter before scooping her into her arms and holding her tightly. Nashi squealed and erupted with giggles, demanding to be put down, to which her mother would refuse. Natsu grinned and wanted to join in the fun. So, he let out a wisp of fire, noticed by both girls.

"Kya!" Lucy squealed as she ran around the house, Nashi still in her arms. "Stop, Natsu!"

The man cackled and continued chasing the girls. "No way!" He then sent a small fireball their way, which Nashi sucked up with ease and swallowed.

The child then wriggled out of her mother's hold and stood between both her parents. Sharing a mischievous look with her father, she turned and gave her mother a toothy grin, one that Lucy understood immediately. Then, both dragon slayers chased Lucy out of the cottage, their cackles and Lucy's screams filling the air.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Nashi!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran to avoid playful balls of fire. She knew that they wouldn't hurt her if they touched her- well maybe Nashi's would since the blonde doubted she mastered it yet. Still, she ran and enjoyed the fun of having a family.

"Sorry, Mama! You're the princess and we're the dragons!" Nashi replied, giggling afterwards.

Natsu laughed as he rushed forward to catch Lucy's wrist and tackled her to the ground as softly as he could. Lucy squealed and wriggled her body as both Natsu and Nashi hovered over her and tickled her. It was torture. Fun, agonizing torture.

"Alright, alright!" the blonde exclaimed. "I surrender! You two win!"

The dragon slayers grinned before settling on either side the woman on the grass. Lucy smiled as she rolled on her side and faced Nashi.

"Do you forgive us?" she asked kindly.

Nashi nodded and question in return, "Do you forgive me?"

"We weren't mad in the first place!" Natsu answered for the blonde.

"We forgive you," Lucy added, hugging her daughter. "But next time try voicing your anger _without_ the hateful words, alright?"

Nashi wordlessly nodded as she scooted closer to her mother's embrace. Things were officially alright in their family.

" _Family,"_ the pinkette thought with a small smile. " _Yeah, we're a family."_

Natsu rose to his feet and held his hands out to the girls in order to help them up.

"C'mon," he said with a grin. "Let's go to the guild!"

The girls shared an excited glance before accepting Natsu's help and together as a family, they rushed to the guild, ready to show the guild that they were okay.

"I hope Happy is okay," Natsu stated as they neared the guild. "He hasn't come home in a few days."

"That's because we had so much stuff going on he wanted to let us figure it out," Lucy replied. "Besides, he was with Charle the whole time, I doubt he's upset."

Upon opening the grand doors, the trio was immediately met with loud greetings from mostly everyone. They were all ecstatic to see that they made up. Gray already informed everyone of it, but to see it in person made it official.

"Nashi!" Gale exclaimed as she waddled over to the pinkette.

The said child grinned at her friend and together they ran off towards where Yuki was seated at what was dubbed the kids' table. Lucy and Natsu shared a happy glance before going their own ways, the former to pick a fight with Gray while the latter sat in her signature stool.

"Lucy!" Mira exclaimed before rushing from behind the counter to hug the woman.

"Hi, guys," Lucy greeted once Mira pulled away from the hug. Levy was sitting beside her.

"Mira? Do you have anything you wanna say to Lucy?" Levy asked with narrowed eyes.

The take-over mage chuckled awkwardly and replied, "Oh yeah. Lucy, I want to apologize. I was helping Nashi and the other kids to help get you and Natsu together. I didn't know that Nashi was so invested in it. And I didn't know that things would've turned out this way. I'm sorry!"

"And I'm sorry too," Levy added guiltily. "I found out about Nashi's plan but didn't say anything. I tried warning her but I should've just told you immediately and when I finally decided to, it was too late."

Lucy sighed, already knowing that Mira was involved. She didn't know that Levy knew as well but it didn't make too much of a difference anyways. Even though things turned south, good things came out of the ordeal as well. She finally knew that Natsu felt the same about her. That was enough reason to forgive them.

"It's okay," Lucy replied with a forgiving smile. The girl then glanced around the guild to make sure nobody was listening before adding with flushed cheeks, "Your plan actually sorta worked."

Mira squealed and leaned over the counter to listen closely. "Nashi did say something about you two admitting your love for each other! Explain!"

"And don't hold anything out!" Levy added.

Lucy nodded and explained with rosy cheeks, "After I found out about Nashi's plan, I told Natsu about it and he said we should have a picnic anyways, even when I reminded it was part of Nashi's plan. Then he asked if it would be a bad thing if we were together and I was going to finally admit my feelings and then BAM! He kissed me!"

The trio of girls squealed together in delight. Lucy's stomach still filled with butterflies every time she recalled what happened.

"Then what?" Levy asked excitedly. They had been pestering the two about their relationship for _years_ and now it was finally happening!"

Lucy's smile dropped instantly as she remembered what happened next. She stopped their kiss because she was leaving, something the guild didn't know yet. Or at least most of the guild didn't know yet. But alas…

"Oi, Lucy!" Gray shouted as he paused his battle with Natsu. He had been wanting to talk to the blonde about this ever since he heard about it from Nashi. "What's this I hear about you leaving?"

And with that, everyone in the guild grew quiet to eavesdrop. Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead.

" _Thanks, Gray,"_ she thought bitterly. " _Just shout it to the guild why don't you?"_

"You're leaving?" Erza questioned, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes dangerously at the blonde, who gulped under her stare. "Explain now, Lucy."

Lucy glanced towards Natsu for some help but he only smiled at her. With a sigh, the blonde figured she had no choice in the matter anymore. Besides, it had to come out sooner or later.

"Let me guess, Nashi told you?" Lucy questioned Gray, who in turn nodded.

"Sorry, Mama!" Nashi shouted from her spot.

Lucy smiled gently at her daughter and replied, "It's okay, Nashi. Yes, I'm leaving."

"Like on a job?" Mira questioned.

Lucy shook her head and explained, "I'm leaving Magnolia."

The guild grew silent once again, everyone staring at the woman with wide eyes and gaping mouths. She was leaving Magnolia again? There was only one explanation for this.

"Are you pregnant?" they all questioned together.

A vein ticked in Lucy's forehead as she shouted, "No I'm not pregnant! Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that!?"

Levy chuckled awkwardly and answered, "Well, it was the reason you left the first time so we just assumed."

"Well I'm not pregnant," Lucy replied with a heavy sigh. The woman hoped this would be the last time she had to explain this. "It's Aquarius. She's been gone for a while and I need to go find her."

"Gone?" Erza questioned with an arched brow. "What do you mean?"

"During the battle with Tartaros, I broke her key to save you guys. Her key was just reborn somewhere in the world and she wants me to find her again. And I want to find her too. She's family to me." Lucy was surprised she was able to say it without crying this time. Perhaps it was because she knew she would see Aquarius again and that she was alright.

"You sacrificed a key for us and you didn't tell us?" Gray questioned in bewilderment. Honestly, he felt guilty.

"It wasn't something easy to talk about," the blonde replied with a shrug. "Anyways, she's waiting for me to find her and that's what I'm going to do. I don't know how long it'll take me."

"I'd be willing to bet it would take years," Jellal stated. "The world is a big place and unless there are certain rules as to where Aquarius' key can be reborn, there's endless possibilities."

"When are you planning on leaving?" Levy asked, saddened at the thought of her dear friend leaving again. Though this time she felt much better since they were in a more pleasant situation.

"I was thinking the end of this month," Lucy answered, sweat dropping. After all, the end of the month was only two weeks away, it didn't exactly give them all time to say their goodbyes.

"You just got back though!" Happy complained.

"I know, I know. But the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back."

"What about our apartment?" Brandi asked from where she sat by Evergreen and Cana.

"I'll start packing next week and you can find a new roommate," Lucy answered.

Cana took a swig from her flask and exclaimed, "I'll room with ya, Brandi! The landlady at Fairy Hills has been giving me crap for stumbling in past midnight. Would be good to get a place of my own!"

Lucy giggled and replied, "Well that settles that then."

"Are you bringing Natsu and Nashi?" Erza questioned.

Lucy feigned a smile and fought the urge to glance at either of the said two and answered, "No, I'm going alone."

Natsu frowned from where he stood. Lucy seemed dead set on going by herself, how was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to go too? Was this something she wanted to do on her own?

"If this is something that takes a long time then perhaps you should bring someone," Erza suggested. "I will go with you if you would like."

Lucy arched a brow as she stared at the redhead. She had a feeling there was more to it than just simply worrying for her safety. She would have to ask about it later though, knowing that Erza would kill her if she questioned her in front of everyone.

"I'll be fine!" Lucy promised with a cheery smile. "I've been away from the guild before and I can do it again! And this time I'll make sure to contact you guys every day!"

"You better," Gray muttered. He then teased, "You sure you aren't pregnant?"

"I'm sure!"

The guild temporarily pushed aside their sadness in favor of laughing at the woman's flushed face. Even after all these years, it was still so fun to tease Lucy and to think that they were going to miss out on it again saddened them. Still, they knew this was something she had to do.

But it didn't stop them from worrying about a certain dragon slayer.

 **AN:** This was a long chapter! Everyone made up and the guild knows Lucy is leaving now! :D Please leave lovely reviews. :') Sorry for any mistakes I'm kinda in a rush. :')

 **Werewingwolfxx:** True! Or that love takes time! :)

 **Annie:** I'm glad you liked the fluff! :D And yeah, Nashi is a kid so it's all understandable. :') And I have plans for Jerza lol. ;D And thank you for checking out my new story! :'D And yes my teachers are drowning me with assignments but I procrastinate. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Haha we'll see what Natsu decides soon! ;D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Hahaha oh yeah can't forget the kid! And Happy! Can't forget him too!

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Thank you so much! :D And ugh I know I wish I could take back so many things I said to my parents. :')

 **Soul-of-glass:** Maaaybe I'll add some more fluff. I guess a Nalu story could use some Nalu fluff lol. :)

 **Guest:** Ahh this review was for chapter 2! Hope you caught up! :D

 **Guest:** I don't think Lucy randomly started trusting Natsu I think it actually took her some time to! But omfg yeah I did write six years last chapter huh. It's actually five though because Nashi was five when they came and then she turned six! I gotta do better re-reading these chapters! My brain just goofed. :')

 **Akano Tsuki:** He is so understanding and that's one of the things I love about Nalu. :') He is so supportive!

 **Nalulove:** Haha there's no way I could make the whole guild go with Lucy! Lmao that would be funny though if they moved their guild like they did in Edolas just to find Aquarius.

 **NashiFanGirl:** Yay she forgave them. :') And lol I liked that part too. I like to add bits of humor to this story!

 **BloodRedRubies:** We'll see more of Lucy's thoughts on it next chapter! :D And yeah I love the whole denying their feelings stuff and I drag it out for a while because honestly my favorite part of a fanfic is what happens before they get together lol.

 **Alexa60765:** Ahhh thank you so much! :'D Most of my stories are happy and easy and I wanted this one to be completely different lol. This story is a lot more serious and realistic. And as much as I love it, I think I learned that I prefer the unrealistic and super happy stories lol. :')

 **IndianaCombs:** Wow that's a good question. Do the keys have scents? That would be really convenient if they did haha! And we'll find out Natsu's decision soon! :D

 **Undertheskys:** AHH THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I hope you caught up! :D

 **Sarara1.8:** Haha we'll see! :) Thanks for the review! :D

 **Lunahartz:** Lol you sound like you got wrecked in your story! And if you two ever post your story I'll read and review sis :')

 **Lmb111514:** Ahhh thank you so much I'm glad you like it! :D Thank you for the review. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** Hi guys! I hope you're all doing well today! :D

Chapter 29

Lucy released a breathy sigh as she left the guild. A week had passed since the blonde told her adoptive family that she would be embarking on a journey. A journey in which the time needed was still unknown. Since then, everyone fought over her, demanding to be able to spend time with her. She couldn't take a breather for herself. At least they let her spend time with Nashi, which was something she was making sure to do often.

Lucy was absolutely devastated knowing that she had to say goodbye to her daughter. After all, she had spent the last six years of her life with Nashi, raising her and being there for her every day. How was she supposed to just walk away from that?

Still, she couldn't just force Nashi to come along with her. The child finally had her father and the guild, she couldn't just tear her away from that life. The life she deserved. If she had to be lonely for a few years, so be it.

Nashi seemed to be taking the situation well, Lucy noticed. Perhaps the child didn't fully believe that she would be going. Or maybe she didn't understand how long she would be gone. Either way, Nashi hadn't cried once so far and that made it at least a little easier for Lucy.

And then there was Natsu. Lucy could tell he was distancing himself from her and to be honest, it hurt. How could it not? Not only was he the man she loved, he was also her best friend. She wanted to spend time with him as well before she had to leave. But if it was too painful for him, she would be more understanding. It was painful for her too.

Once Lucy reached her apartment, she fetched her keys and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she found Brandi sitting in the living room, reading one of her books. That wasn't the first time Lucy saw the other woman borrowing something of hers. Not that she particularly minded. It was actually entertaining to see the usually uninterested woman intrigued by something.

"Welcome back," Brandi greeted dully.

"Hey, Brandi," Lucy replied with a small smile. Even though the other mage appeared cold or distant, she knew that the greenette was fond of her. At least more fond of her than she was of the rest of the guild, besides Evergreen and now Cana.

"Are you going to start packing?" Brandi questioned, setting aside her book.

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I should. I'm leaving next week, I should have things packed so Cana can take over right away."

"Where are you going to put your things? I take it you aren't bringing them with you."

"I figured I would donate whatever I don't need and keep the rest at Natsu's. If it's okay with him," Lucy answered.

Brandish stood and stretched her arms lazily above her head. "I'll help you pack."

"Really? You sure? It'll take a while."

"That's why I'm helping," Brandi replied as she led the way towards the blonde's room. With a wave of her hand, everything in Lucy's room shrunk. The bed, vanity, and everything else would be able to fit into one box, which was no doubt convenient.

"Wow!" Lucy gushed, clasping her hands together. "I didn't think of that! Thanks, Brandi! But you can unshrink the bed, I'll let Cana have it. Oh and my clothes."

Brandish shrugged and did as she was told. "Do you have a box?"

"Yep!"

With that, the two girls sat on the floor with a decent-sized box in between them. They said nothing as they carefully placed Lucy's belongings into the box. Occasionally the blonde would smile nostalgically at something that caught her attention. For starters, Nashi's baby blanket nearly made her tear up. And then there was the picnic basket- which she had yet to return- from her surprise date with Natsu.

"So why aren't you bringing the kid?" Brandish asked out of the blue as she packed away more things.

Lucy's brows arched, then drooped as she frowned in understanding. "Because it wouldn't be right."

"How so?"

"She just got her dad in her life, I'm not going to force her away. I already kept them apart for so long, I'm not going to do that to them again."

Brandish frowned. "So why don't you just bring both of them? I know you love the guy, so why would you just leave him?"

"Because it's not my decision," Lucy answered with a sigh, pausing her packing. "If it were up to me, yes, I would want both of them to come. And Happy, too. But it isn't up to me, it's up to them."

"Did you ask if they wanted to go?"

"Not exactly. But how could I? How could I ask him to pack up his entire life and move with me for an undetermined amount of time? His home is here, his friends are here, his family is here! That's a big decision to make, one that I won't force him to."

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask."

"But it does. I know Natsu. He might agree because he doesn't know how serious this is or because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. He's sweet like that, always trying to make me happy. But his happiness is important too. I don't want to influence him in any way," Lucy explained.

"What if he wanted to go?" Brandish asked. "If he asked, would you let him?"

Lucy leaned on her bed and frowned in thought. "If I was certain he truly wanted to go, then maybe. It depends on Nashi after that. I won't force her to leave Fairy Tail if she doesn't want to. And she needs one of us to be with her, of course."

"So if both of them wanted to go, you'd let them?"

"You sure are interrogating me today."

"I have nothing else to do."

Lucy sighed and continued to pack away her things. "Fine, yes. If both of them truly wanted to come with me, I would let them. I see no reason as to why not."

"Then you should figure it out soon before you leave," Brandish replied. "And I think the best way to do that is to ask. Well, I'm done helping now, I'm going to the guild. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna drop this off at Natsu's," Lucy answered, picking up the box. She breathed a sigh of relief noting how light it was thanks to Brandish before following her roommate out of the apartment and onto the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Nashi questioned.

Natsu was standing in front of his wall full of his memories with Lucy. He still had the job flier from their first job together, the maid dress Lucy wore trying to sneak into Everlue's mansion, and so much more. It was something he liked to look at whenever he was feeling troubled about something, especially over the years Lucy was gone.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Natsu answered, turning away from the momentos. He grinned at his daughter and asked, "Wanna train?"

Nashi, who was just like her dad, beamed and answered, "Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

The two traveled towards the stone clearing that they used for training, Nashi sitting on Natsu's shoulders. When they got there, the man put the child on the ground. It had been a while since they trained, mainly because there was so much going on. He was excited to finally teach his daughter how to fight.

"No more meditating!" Nashi shouted, planting her hands on her hips. "I want to learn to fight like you!"

Natsu grinned and replied, "Alright, no meditating for today. You already used a pretty strong attack when that guy came to take you. But it wasn't that strong. We need to start on the basic attacks, then work our way up!"

Nashi pouted but nodded anyways. She didn't really want to work on the basics but at least she was still learning to fight.

"First things first, you've gotta learn to do a flaming fist!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning.

"I already can do that!" Nashi replied. "That's just putting fire over my hand!"

"It's more than that, Nashi. Just having your hand on fire isn't going to do you any good if you don't use it. You've gotta know how to hit them. You've got a good kick from your mom-"

"The Nashi Kick!"

Natsu chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, the Nashi Kick. But you need to work on your punches. So we're going to do that first. And to do that, you need to know the right way to make a fist."

"Isn't it just like this?" Nashi asked, holding a fist up for inspection.

Natsu shook his head and answered, "Nope. You can't have your thumb tucked in here or else you'll break it when you punch someone. You need to have it on the outside, like this." He watched as the child corrected her form, smiling when she did. "There you go! Now go ahead and give me the hardest punch you can on my palm!"

"But what if it hurts?" the child asked with worry in her eyes. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

"It won't hurt, I promise! Your dad is strong! The strongest mage in Fairy Tail!"

"I thought Aunt Erza was the strongest?"

Natsu groaned and shook his head. "You're supposed to think I'm the strongest, Nashi! You're hurting my pride here!"

Nashi giggled and replied, "Mama taught me not to lie."

"Whatever," Natsu muttered. "But Erza ain't the strongest. Gildarts is."

"Gildarts?"

"You haven't met him yet. He's always going on hard jobs that take years to finish. You'll meet him someday. Anyways, just punch my hand already!"

Nashi stared at her father's palm skeptically before shrugging her worries away. If he said it wouldn't hurt, she would trust him. Thus, with a correctly formed fist, the child used all of her strength to punch her father's hand, grinning afterward.

Natsu grinned and shook his hand. Of course it hurt a little, but not enough to really have an effect him.

"Not bad!" he complimented. "There are two types of punchers, one that has a bit of lighter attacks but faster speed, and one that has slow attacks but their punches are packed with power. I think that you'd be best with faster attacks."

Nashi frowned and replied, "But I want strong punches!"

"And you will have strong punches! That's what your magic is for! It'll make up for whatever strength you might be missing. And the more speed means the more punches you deliver, and trust me, they'll add up on your enemy. So let's just keep practicing your punches."

The two spent an hour of their time doing just that. Natsu grinned noting that Nashi's punches were getting stronger, strong enough that he had to switch hands at one point to relieve some pain. His daughter was a prodigy in his eyes and he couldn't be any more proud. Then an incoming scent caught his attention.

Just as Nashi was about to punch again, Natsu caught her fist and directed her attention towards the path that led to the stone clearing. Within seconds, Lucy was approaching with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Mama!" Nashi exclaimed, sprinting towards the blonde and tackling her in a hug.

"Hi, Nashi! Are you training?" Lucy questioned, smoothing down the child's pink locks.

"Yep! Daddy is teaching me how to punch like how you taught me how to kick!"

"That sounds fun."

"What's up, Lucy?" Natsu asked, smiling at the woman. He had been distancing himself that week in hopes of making her departure easier to handle. Perhaps if he wasn't too attached to her, he wouldn't get hurt as much. But there was no avoiding her now. Not when she was already here.

"I dropped by your place to see if I can keep a box of my stuff there," Lucy answered. "But you guys weren't there so I checked the guild and you weren't there either. I figured this was the next place you would be at."

"Wanna train with us?" Nashi asked with a wide smile.

"Umm, if it's okay with Natsu I guess I'll join."

Natsu smiled. "Time for our first family training session!"

"Yay!" Nashi exclaimed while Lucy giggled and pulled out a key.

Lucy summoned Loke, and in a flash of golden light, the lion spirit appeared with his usual flirty grin. Nashi greeted him excitedly and hugged him before resuming her punching session with Natsu.

"Yo, Loke," Natsu greeted.

"Good to see you again, Natsu. And you too, my Queen," Loke stated, smirking at his master.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough flirting or else I'll tell Aries," Lucy threatened.

The spirit instantly paled and shook his head. Even though the lamb spirit was usually nice and timid, she could be terrifying sometimes.

"How are we training today?" Loke questioned, smiling at Lucy.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. What would you suggest?"

"You could definitely use more practice summoning three spirits at once. It still drains more than half of your magic and leaves you unable to move. The more you practice, the better you'll become."

"You can summon three spirits, Luce?" Natsu questioned, pride spiking for his partner. He wasn't too intelligent when it came to Celestial Spirit Magic, but he knew that summoning three spirits was a big feat.

"Not really," Lucy answered, chuckling after. "The first time I did it was during our battle with Tartaros, when I lost Aquarius. I couldn't do much of anything after that. Now I can have them out a bit longer but I still lose a lot of magic."

"Mama always needs to lay down after," Nashi added. She had been there before when her mother attempted to summon three spirits.

Lucy pulled out two more keys, Virgo and Scorpio. She summoned Virgo first, which was a cinch. Summoning two spirits didn't affect the blonde so much anymore. But the next step was the hardest. Swallowing thickly, the woman rubbed Scorpio's key, anxious of what would happen. She hated running low on magical power, it made her body feel numb and useless. Still, if this was the only way to get better, she would do it to protect the ones she loved.

With a swish of her hand, Lucy summoned Scorpio and her knees immediately buckled and she found herself falling to the ground. Luckily Loke was prepared for this, as always, and caught her before she could reach the stone.

"Are you okay, Queen?" Virgo asked. She too started addressing Lucy as Queen after Nashi was born, referring to the child as Princess instead.

"I'm fine," Lucy answered between pants. Her breath was hoarse and her body was drained of energy but she would be fine.

"Good job, Miss Lucy!" Scorpio replied with a thumbs-up. "You're getting better!"

"You think so?"

"Definitely," Loke answered for the other spirit, brushing golden locks out of his master's face. Then he heard a low growl. He didn't need to look to know it was Natsu.

Lucy sighed knowing who it was as well. "Thanks, Loke."

"Now what?" Natsu questioned, still irritated from the two's interaction. He knew Loke and Aries were together now but it did nothing to erase his jealousy.

"Now we wait until she can't hold us out here anymore," Virgo answered in her usual monotone voice. "We typically put her in bed before since Princess wouldn't be able to bring her to bed and there was nobody else. But we will leave her here in your hands."

"Alright," Natsu replied. Grinning at Lucy, he continued, "Looks like we're having a family sleepover, Luce! Because I'm telling you right now I'm not carrying you all the way back to your place."

Lucy giggled. "I call the bed then."

Natsu scoffed. "You get the floor."

"Not even the hammock or the couch?"

"Nope!"

"Don't be mean to Mama!" Nashi scolded, punching her dad in the arm.

Natsu yelped and replied, "Your mom is the one being mean to me!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Lucy and her spirits laughed at the two's interaction. It was so nice to be together, laughing and smiling and joking around. It was something she dreamed of for years and she finally had it. It only made her sadder she had to leave. But at least she knew that they would be here for when she returned. And she would make sure she would do just that.

 **AN:** Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm kinda rushing to post this right now. :') Hope you all enjoyed and please review! :D

 **Guest:** Thank you! :D I couldn't stand to have the family broken up any longer haha! :')

 **Natalya:** Haha so enthusiastic I love it! :D But she's gotta leave for Aquarius. :') And I didn't write the scene in which Lucy gave Nashi Plue's key because it happened while they were in Regis, which I didn't really write about haha! I'll leave it up to your imagination how that went down! :D

 **Andy24amk:** Ahh thank you so much! :D

 **Sarah528:** Glad you enjoyed! :D Thanks for the review. :)

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Yeah it's going to be about 32 chapters with an epilogue! So it's almost over. :')

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Right!? I think Cana would get Brandish to loosen up haha! And I know, it's sad that it's ending. :') But I'm proud that I am finishing another story and then I can just focus on War and Fairy Tail! :D

 **Sblackw:** Thank you so much! :D I love the thought of Uncle Gray especially since he's an experienced dad so I wanted them to have even more of a bond. :')

 **Guest:** Haha he had to be that stupid for the sake of the story! :D

 **Lunahartz:** Ahhh Happy Birthday! :D Hope you enjoy you enjoy your special day! :D How old are you now? :D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE OKAY YOU HAVE MY OTHER STORIES LOL.

 **NaluShipper:** Thank you so much! :D I'm so glad they're in character. :') And clouds and butter huh? Never heard of that one before! I like it lol. And there will be more clouds but I'm not sure about butter. We'll see. :) Thanks for the review! :D

 **Akano Tsuki:** I know it's so sad that it's ending. I really loved this story. But it gives me a chance to focus on my other two stories. :') And at least it'll be a happy ending :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Well if Natsu comes then of course Nashi will come too! :) Which is why Lucy said if Natsu wanted to come it would be up to Nashi then because there's no way she would just leave her child without a parent lol.

 **Lkityan:** It's not that simple tbh! There's so much to think about when it comes to packing up your entire life. :') And it doesn't help that these two aren't communicating their thoughts lol.

 **Annie:** I think Jerza would be my third favorite FT ship. It goes Nalu, Gajevy, Jerza, then Gruvia haha! :D But omg I was so frustrated in that part too. LIKE JUST KISS HER LMAO.

 **Alexa60765:** I know it's sad that it's ending. :( Ahh thank you for reviewing every chapter though of this story. You're amazing. :')

 **Nalulove:** It's not a matter of letting them go, it's just that she doesn't want to force him haha. :) And glad you enjoyed! :D

 **Ligersrcool:** Haha all will be well, I promise. :')

 **GrimCreeper:** Ahh thank you so much I'm glad you like it! :D

 **Lucydragneelft13:** AHH YOU'RE TOO KIND. And about your review in my other story, I know of Google of course but I don't understand what you mean by google account lol.

 **Jerrend:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like the story! :D


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** Hi guys! I'm sorry I was late. I rewrote this chapter a bunch of times until I was satisfied with it. I want the ending to be perfect. :') Anyways, I have a super long and super important message you all should read!

Fanfiction authors make absolutely no money from writing. We write things that we enjoy and upload them for others to enjoy as well. There is absolutely no reason to leave hate on someone's story. There is a difference between hate and constructive criticism. Writers love constructive criticism! It helps us get better and improve! Hate on the other hand does absolutely nothing positive. Just because you don't like how a story is going doesn't mean it's bad lol. And even if you THINK a story is bad, it doesn't mean it actually is.

There's a reason why I'm saying this. I am grown, I can handle hate. If anything, it gives me something to laugh at. And the reason why I don't let it get to me is because I know most of the people on this site are kids that are saying things without truly understanding the consequences and they'll regret the bad things they've done as they get older. But if there is a kid finally gaining the courage to post a story and are getting hate, that's what pisses me off. So, if you are a person that has left hate on a story, you should really knock it off. It's pathetic tbh. If you don't like a story, don't fucking read it. It's that simple. So leave writers alone lol. Don't go reviewing stupid things like, "This story sucks." Or whatever. Because it could really hurt someone that just wanted to share something they enjoy.

So to end this AN, I'll just conclude: If you're leaving hate, shut up. And if you're a writer receiving hate, just ignore them and keep writing!

Chapter 30

The next day found Natsu heading towards the guild, his feet dragging against the pavement. Lucy was leaving in three days and it was really taking its toll on him. He couldn't sleep, only tossing and turning at night, thinking about what life would be like without the blonde around. He could barely even eat, instead only picking at his food, even when it was hot wings made especially by Mira. The boy was a complete mess.

But Natsu tried to hide all of that when he was around Lucy. He didn't want to make her feel bad, especially since it was something she had to do. He would've done the same if it was for Igneel. Thus, whenever the blonde was around, he kept a wide grin plastered to his face, which truthfully wasn't hard because whenever she was around, the pain disappeared. But when she left, it all returned.

Nashi eased a bit of the ache but he was seeing less of her lately considering she was staying with her mother until she left. Happy tried cheering him up by offering to go fishing, but Natsu would only decline. Was he going to feel like this the entire time she was gone? So empty?

To think that he spent the last five years longing for Lucy to return only to separate once again twisted his heart with unbearable pain. Natsu figured he would be spending many nights crying when Nashi wasn't looking. He hated crying, but just couldn't hold it in sometimes. Like the time Lucy came back from the future and was killed, when Igneel was killed by Acnologia, and when Lucy left the first time. He knew he was going to be a mess.

A small smile ghosted Natsu's lips as he tried to remain positive. After all, he would never truly be alone ever again now that he had Nashi. Besides, the child was definitely going to take it harder than he was, he had to be prepared for that. He had to be there to cheer her up.

Approaching the guild, Natsu sighed before feigning a grin and throwing open the doors. Everyone turned to face him and most greeted him with loud cheers. Gray and some of the other males in the guild scoffed or teased him but he ignored them as he went to the counter.

"Where have you been, Natsu?" Mira asked with her usual kind smile. "It's already past noon!"

Natsu smiled sheepishly and lied, "I overslept." The truth was he couldn't bring himself out of bed or his depressing thoughts and decided to stay there until he cheered up a bit.

Mira eyed him for a moment, seemingly seeing through his lie but smiled cheerfully anyways before asking, "Do you want some food? I'm sure you're hungry."

Natsu chuckled before nodding. "Thanks, Mira." He was hungry and he knew he had to eat. Thus, when he got the food- which before would fill him with excitement- the man sighed before slowly picking at it. It was going to be another long, tiring day.

* * *

Back in Lucy's soon-to-be former apartment, the blonde smiled while she and Nashi read one of the latter's favorite books. This was something the two used to do every night but hadn't been doing so much since they came to Magnolia. They took turns reading paragraphs, Lucy helping her daughter with some of the more troubling words. It was peaceful and brought smiles to both of their faces.

When they finished the book- which took almost two hours- Lucy raised her arms above her head in a stretch before grinning at Nashi.

"Wanna go to the guild?" the blonde asked.

Nashi thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "Nah. I wanna stay with you since you're leaving soon."

Lucy frowned and let her gaze fall to the floor. Guilt pooled inside of her at the thought of leaving her daughter, just as it did every time the thought crossed her mind. Even though she knew finding Aquarius was the right thing to do and it was something she _wanted_ to do, it didn't make her feel good at all.

"Nashi…" Lucy hesitantly began, turning on the bed to face her. "What do you think of me leaving? And I want the truth, don't hold back."

The child's lips tugged downwards into a frown as she averted her gaze. "I don't want you to go but I know you have to for Aunt Aquarius."

"A-Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah, a little…"

"Because I'm leaving?"

"No."

Lucy arched a brow. That wasn't what she was expecting. Then it hit her. "Is it because I'm leaving your father?"

Nashi shook her head. "No."

Lucy arched a brow once again. Now she was really stumped. What else could it be? Not wanting to waste any of the precious time they had left together, the woman questioned, "What is it then?"

Nashi bit her bottom lip and fumbled with her hands before clutching the hem of her dress. It was something that was nagging at her the day they made up from their fight, when she had the chance to calm down and really think about what was happening. And she tried to get over it but she couldn't.

"I don't wanna say…" the pinkette finally mumbled.

Lucy frowned and rubbed her daughter's back soothingly. "I promise I won't be upset with you. I would like to know why you're mad at me so that I can try to fix it. I don't want to spend my last days in Magnolia with you mad at me. So can you please try to tell me?"

Nashi swallowed thickly and nodded, reluctantly replying, "Okay. Promise you won't be upset with me?"

"I promise I won't be upset with you. If anything, I'll be upset with myself."

Nashi stared at her lap and replied, "Okay… I'm just a little mad."

"And why is that?"

"B-Because…"

"Because why?"

"You didn't ask if _I_ wanted to go to," Nashi answered, tears welling up in her eyes. Lucy stared at her daughter, her eyes widened a fraction but she said nothing as the pinkette continued, "You've been with me my whole life. You raised me without Daddy and you are my mom and my best friend."

"You want to go with me?" Lucy questioned, shocked. "You are willing to leave Fairy Tail and Natsu behind for me?"

Nashi frowned guiltily and answered, "I don't _want_ to leave them, especially Daddy. But if it means staying with you I will. You're my mom, I don't want you to be all alone. Daddy will have Uncle Happy and Uncle Gray and Aunt Erza and everyone else. You won't have anybody."

Lucy smiled, touched that her six year old daughter thought about all of that and was willing to leave just to keep her from being lonely. But…

"Can I say something now?" Lucy asked with a kind, patient smile.

Nashi finally met her mother's equally brown eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Lucy leaned over and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight hug. When she pulled away, she smiled again and replied, "Thank you, Nashi. I'm glad you love me that much. And if roles were reversed, I would do the same for you any day. I am so sorry for not asking for your opinion on this. I didn't want to force you away from your dad, I didn't realize that I was forcing you away from me. Again, I'm really sorry about that. This affects you too, I should've asked for your input, not assign you somewhere."

"That's okay," Nashi replied. "It… It just made me feel like you wanted to leave me behind because you didn't ask me to come too."

Lucy inhaled sharply before scooping Nashi into another tight hug, squeezing the child. "Don't ever think that, Nashi! I don't want to leave you behind! You're my daughter and I love you more than anything!"

Nashi nodded as tears silently slid down her cheeks, her bottom lip puffed out as she tried to maintain her sobs. The girl was glad it was all just a misunderstanding and mentally scolded herself for initially believing otherwise. There was no way her mother would want to leave her.

Lucy pulled away from the hug, a frown tugging at her lips. "But… Can I be honest with you, Nashi? You're a big girl, I know you can handle the truth."

Nashi nodded and wiped away her pesky tears. "Okay."

Lucy smiled and smoothed the child's hair. "I am so happy that you would want to come with me. But I think you should stay with your father."

"Why? I thought you wanted me to come?"

"Having you with me would be wonderful, yes. But remember what I said? We would call each other every day, I wouldn't be as lonely as you think. Just sharing one word with you will fill my day with happiness. Besides, when I find Aquarius, she'll keep me company too."

"But wouldn't it be better if I was there? Then we can be together."

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "I don't want to make you feel guilty, I promise you that. But think of your father really quick. On the outside, he's a strong man that breathes fire and beats up bad people. He's tough, right?"

"Yeah, Daddy is a bad ass!"

Lucy gasped and scolded, "That's a bad word, Nashi! Who taught you that?"

Nashi arched a brow and shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone at the guild says things like that. And you said I was a big girl, so I think I can say it too!"

Lucy suppressed a giggle and replied, "Yes you're a big girl, but not big enough for that, alright? Anyways, your dad is very strong and tough on the outside, but on the inside, he's just like us. He has the same feelings we do and feels just as strongly."

"So?" Nashi questioned, not quite understanding where her mother was going with this.

"It's going to be hard enough with me leaving, I don't think he would like you leaving too."

"But he has Fairy Tail!"

"You're right. And Fairy Tail is our family. But at the end of the day, you, me, and Natsu- and Happy, of course- we're an even closer family. Think of Fairy Tail as a big family full of families! Natsu would be losing his best friend and his amazing daughter in the same day."

"But if I stay I would be doing the same to you," Nashi argued with a frown.

Lucy smiled and replied, "You're right. But we can call every day!"

"And I can call Daddy every day!"

The blonde sighed. "You're stubborn, just like your dad. Listen, Nashi. I'm sure you already understand this, but I did a very bad thing keeping you away from your dad for so long. You could've met Natsu so much earlier than you did if I didn't run away. Because of that, your dad missed out on almost four extra years of your life."

"Extra?" Nashi asked. "What about the first two?"

Lucy awkwardly chuckled and answered, "Well, your dad was gone then. It's a long story, one I'll tell you when you're older. Anyways, I had you to myself for over five years. I got to watch you grow and I was there for every wonderful moment. Natsu wasn't. And that was because of me. Because I spent so much time with you already, time I wouldn't trade for anything, I think that we should give your dad a turn, right? Doesn't that sound fair? You two just connected and I think you two should continue to."

"Are you sure you won't be lonely?"

"I could never be lonely knowing that I have such a wonderful daughter to return to. So what do you say? I won't force you to stay."

Nashi grinned slightly and answered, "I'll stay. Daddy needs me!"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "You're right! He needs you to keep him company! Besides, your team needs you too! Team Gale would be missing one of its members without you!"

Just as the two were about to hug, there was a sudden knock to the door- three to be exact. Figuring that it was Brandish and that the woman forgot her keys, Lucy excused herself to go open it. But instead of her roommate being there, it was someone else.

"Erza?" Lucy questioned with an arched brow.

The redhead had a frown glued to her face as she eyed the apartment.

"Are you alone?" Erza asked.

"Umm, no. Nashi is here. Why?"

"It's nothing, I'll just come by another time."

Before Erza could leave, Lucy grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Lucy questioned worriedly. "You're acting weird."

"That is rude," the said woman replied. With a sigh, she shook her head. "I suppose I need someone to talk to."

Lucy smiled at her steely friend, leading the way back to her room. When they entered, the blonde was shocked to find that her daughter was no longer there and that the window was open. Seeing a note left on the bed, she picked it up, a vein ticking in her forehead as she read it.

" _Hi Mama! Heard you and Aunt Erza talking and decided to go to the guild. I'll see you later!"_

"What is it?" Erza questioned, seeing the irritated look on the blonde's face.

"Nashi is just like her father," Lucy replied with a sigh. "But that's usually a good thing so it's okay. Anyways, what's wrong with you?"

Erza formed tight fists with her hands, ready to finally tell someone about the thing that had been nagging at her for weeks. She just hoped she wouldn't tell anyone else.

* * *

Natsu grinned seeing Nashi run into the guild hall. The two talked for a little bit, relieving his heart of some of its ache until she went off to play with the rest of her team. And with that, the depression came right back.

Happy, who was sitting on the counter in front of him, wasn't blind to his partner's glum mood. He was sure the whole guild could sense it, proven by the many pitying looks they threw Natsu's way. Happy frowned. He had tried many times to cheer his best friend up but he just couldn't do it. It was just like the time Lucy first left. There was nothing he could do to make him feel better. Not if Lucy was going to be gone.

Gray scowled at the sight of Natsu slouching in his seat. Marching over, he yanked Natsu by the scarf and began dragging him towards the door, ignoring the yelps, protests, and growls while Happy flew worriedly along.

When they got outside, Gray dropped his hold on Natsu, who immediately got up and charged at the ice-make mage. The two wrestled and threw merciless blows towards each other until they forgot what they were fighting about in the first place.

Gray straightened up, moving to smooth down his shirt only to realize it was gone, along with his pants. Shrugging, he turned his attention back to the pouty dragon slayer.

"When are you going to wipe that pathetic look off your face?" he questioned harshly.

Natsu growled and ignited his fists with flames. "The hell are you talking about, stripper? You're the one with the pathetic face."

"Am not! You're the one walking around moping and shit! It's annoying!"

With another growl, Natsu punched his rival in the jaw. "Shut up! As if you know how this feels! You and Juvia haven't had to deal with any of this crap!"

Gray punched him back, shouting, "So what? Juvia and I have our issues but we work through them together! Wanna know how we do that? We _talk."_

"Oh shut up! This isn't something that we can just talk about!"

"Yes it is! Just man up and tell her you don't want her to go!"

"No way! I do want her to go!"

Gray paused in his attacks and arched a brow. "You do?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "Tsch. Of course I do. Who else is gonna find Aquarius?"

"Then what's the problem?" Happy asked, stepping between the two to make sure they wouldn't start fighting again. "Gray's right, you've been sad since we found out Lucy is leaving."

Natsu frowned and replied, "It's because I don't want her to go without me."

Gray and Happy shared a look before shaking their heads and sighing heavily.

"That's it?" Gray asked. "You're an idiot, Natsu."

"Oi! Am not!" the pinkette argued.

Happy shook his head. "No, Gray's right. You are an idiot."

"Happy! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am!" the cat replied. "Which is why I hate seeing you like this! If you want to go with Lucy, why don't you?"

"Because she doesn't want me to go," Natsu answered, crossing his arms while a frown tugged at his lips. "She wants to do this alone."

"And that's how you're an idiot," Gray chimed in. "Of course Lucy doesn't wanna go alone, moron. The two of you seriously need a class on communication or something. Both of you are idiots that don't know how to just say what you want."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked, glaring at the other man.

"Knowing Lucy, she probably doesn't wanna ask you to come because she feels bad. And then you think that she wants to go alone because she didn't ask you to come. Both of you are such idiots. It really isn't that complicated."

"If Lucy wanted me to come she would've asked!"

"Would you ask Lucy to pack up her entire life for something _you_ wanted to do? When you left to go training, I'm sure part of you wanted to bring her along. What made you decide against it in the end?"

"There was a lot of things," Natsu muttered. "I needed time to myself after that."

"But you brought Happy," Gray argued, crossing his arms.

"Well yeah… I guess part of me didn't wanna make her leave for me."

"There you go. That's why she didn't ask you. You know Lucy better than I do, or at least you should."

"Of course I do," Natsu hissed.

"Then you should know that being alone isn't what she wants. You know how annoyingly stubborn she is and that she won't just come out and say what she wants," Gray replied. "One of you needs to hurry up and start a real conversation before it's too late."

Natsu glanced towards Happy and frowned. "But if I went, you would be alone."

"Don't be stupid, Natsu!" the cat replied with a grin. "I'm going too!"

"You are?"

"Aye! You and Lucy are both my partners! We are all going together!"

"But what about Charle?"

"She'll have Wendy. I'm going, Natsu. And so are you!"

The man frowned, still not entirely convinced. "But what if Lucy really doesn't want us to go?"

The exceed grinned. "Since when do we listen to Lucy?"

Natsu mirrored the expression and nodded. "You're right, we never listen anyways! Thanks, stripper! Looks like you were actually useful for once!"

Gray scoffed but couldn't hide his small smirk. "Shut up, Fire Breath. Hurry up and go find Lucy."

Natsu nodded and glanced towards Happy. "Coming, buddy?"

Happy shook his head and replied, "You should tell her yourself. I'll stay with Nashi!"

"Thanks! I'm going now then!"

With that said, Natsu ran as fast as his legs allowed him, a wide grin plastered to his face the entire time. All it took him was a little nudge in the right direction. He realized Gray was right. Lucy would never outright ask him to leave for her. But he was going to because no matter what, he refused to spend another day apart.

He was leaving Magnolia with her.

 **AN:** Looks like both Natsu and Happy made up their minds! :D Wonder how Lucy will take it! And what is Erza upset about? Find out next time! :D

 **Katiekat2001:** Thank you so much glad you like it! :D

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Hahaha aww thank you so much for the review! You know I love them. :')

 **Soul-of-glass:** Haha or is it? ;D We'll see! :D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Hahaha I like that of all the things to comment on you commented on that! It made me laugh. :) Thank you for the review! :D

 **Akano Tsuki:** Haha I really want a scary Aries scene lmao. And hopefully the family stays happy! :'D

 **Werewingwolfxx:** She will definitely find Aquarius again. I can promise that. :')

 **Lucydragneelft13:** I reply to people in the order of when they review! :D It's easier to keep track of. :)

 **Annie:** Haha thank you, I like Virgo and Loke's nicknames for them haha! And I actually haven't seen any of the Kung Fu Panda movies haha! And we'll see what happens! :D thanks for the awesome review as always. :')

 **Jerrend:** Yesss! They treat them like normal members of Fairy Tail, which is what I consider them to be. :')

 **Ligersrcool:** I always wondered that after it happened! I won't be writing about it in my story though haha. I think he took it well though considering the time when she was fighting Brandi and Scorpio was all smiley when she used Aqua Metoria or whatever lol.

 **Nalulove:** Haha I think it's a lil obvious now. :)

 **Alexa60765:** Looks like Natsu is going to be the one confronting Lucy! :D

 **Sarah528:** Aww thank you so much. :')

 **Lyonsgirl:** Haha we'll see! ;D Good prediction haha!

 **Lunahartz:** OH WAIT IS IT TODAY THEN. I'M SO CONFUSED. IF IT IS TODAY THEN HAPPY BIRTHDAY LMAO I SUCK.

 **Strawberry r Kitty:** HAHAHA THEY ARE BOTH OBLIVIOUS DINGUSES. We'll see what happens. ;D

 **Guest:** Ahh thank you so much! :')

 **IndianaCombs:** Yes! Their inability to talk is what causes them problems. :') But looks like Natsu is going to fix that! :D And Gildarts will definitely be in this haha! ;D

 **Soul Eater Maka:** Hahaha thank you glad you enjoyed. :)

 **| Death of a Legacy |:** Hmm I think that's more of an opinion! I think Natsu has the potential to become stronger than Erza! Thanks for the review. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** Hi guys! :D So the next chapter was supposed to be the last, but I ended up splitting them. So now you have two more chapters (not including this one) and an epilogue left! And omg this story now has over 100,000 words and 700 reviews! You guys are seriously amazing! Hope you all enjoy! :D

Chapter 31

"Erza, are you okay?" Lucy questioned. The two women were sitting on the blonde's bed, one of the only things left unpacked. The redhead's brows were drooped and her gaze was glued to her lap, her hands clenching her navy blue skirt. "I asked you what was wrong and you kinda blanked out on me."

Erza lifted her head, seemingly forgotten that she was at Lucy's apartment. Giving a weak smile, she replied, "Sorry about that. I suppose I'm a bit out of tune lately. I've just been having a mental battle with myself lately."

"Believe me, you aren't the only one," the blonde muttered. Smiling encouragingly at her dear friend, she continued, "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Erza glanced around the apartment as if to make sure that nobody was there before staring back at Lucy. Her brows furrowed as she bit her lower lip.

"You are aware that Jellal and I are engaged," the redhead stated.

Lucy arched a brow. "And?"

"We recently got into an argument… The truth is, we've been engaged for nearly two years. Jellal wants to get married and I keep postponing it for silly reasons, pushing it aside and it's upsetting him. He thinks that I don't want to get married."

Lucy's mouth parted as she studied Erza. "Erza… Do you not want to marry Jellal?"

The said woman's eyes widened as her mouth hung on its hinges. Yet no words came out. She didn't deny it. Lucy sat patiently, waiting for her friend to say something.

"I-I don't know," Erza finally answered, averting her gaze, tears welling in her left eye. Hastily wiping them away, the woman explained, "I've just been thinking a lot lately and I thought of Simon. I remembered everything that happened at the Tower of Heaven. I guess it is giving me second thoughts."

Lucy sighed and crouched in front of Erza, placing her hands on both of her cheeks. "Erza, you've forgiven Jellal years ago. I know you don't hold any grudges towards him anymore. I can say with complete confidence that you're having typical bride scares."

"Bride scares?"

"It's when a bride starts having doubts right before the wedding because they are so nervous and because it's such a big step, they start looking for any type of excuses."

"I am not looking for any excuses."

"Oh really? So when you offered to come search for Aquarius with me, you were truly doing that for me?"

"Of course! You are a dear friend of mine, of course I would want to help you!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure you wanted to help me, yes. But that isn't why you offered in the first place. You were trying to hold off your wedding even longer, weren't you?"

Erza frowned guiltily and nodded. "Fine. I admit that was my intention. What do I do, Lucy? What if I am not meant for the life Jellal wants us to have?"

"Well what kind of life do you want?" Lucy asked, sitting beside the other woman again. "Do you want to be with Jellal?"

"Of course! I love him…"

"Do you have any actual reasons as to why you shouldn't get married?"

"…No."

Lucy sighed but smiled at her friend. "I know you, Erza. You're the one that bought a wedding dress when we were helping Eclaire. You want to get married, and you want to marry Jellal. You're just having normal doubts."

"What do you think I should do?" Erza questioned. "Be honest with me."

"I think you should get married. But if you really don't think that life is for you, then you shouldn't. Only you can decide though," Lucy answered. "But here's some extra advice. As someone that kept running from what could've made them happy, it sucks. Like it _really_ sucks. I regret all the time I spent running from life rather than embracing it. I could've spent all that time with Natsu but I didn't. You still have the chance to stop running before it's too late."

Erza sat still on the bed, thinking over the blonde's words. She was right. Running never solved anything.

"I can't believe I was considering leaving Magnolia with you because I was scared of getting married," Erza stated with a small chuckle. "Talk about pathetic."

"I ran away for five years because I couldn't handle telling Natsu we have a kid together. If anyone's pathetic it's me," Lucy replied, laughing as well. "Are you okay now?"

Erza nodded and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you know what you want to do?"

Smiling fondly, the redhead answered, "I do. I am going to marry Jellal. Thank you, Lucy."

"Don't mention it."

"You know, Juvia didn't have any bride scares."

"Juvia is in a category of her own."

Erza chuckled. "You're right. Gray was actually the one that was scared."

"I can definitely see that!" Lucy replied, her laughter filling the small home. "What about Levy-chan and Gajeel?"

"I don't think either of them were scared. If they were, they didn't show it much."

"Really?"

"No. We couldn't find Levy the night before the wedding. Lily had to find her and bring her back apparently."

"No way!"

"It's true."

"I wish I was there! I feel like I missed out on so much," Lucy complained with a frown.

"You did," Erza replied truthfully. "But there are many more memories to make. Memories with you in them. Mira believes Juvia is pregnant. Perhaps you can be there for its birth if you return by then."

"I don't think we can exactly trust Mira's baby-senses."

"I don't know, she's been right about all of the couples."

"You got me there," Lucy stated with a laugh. "Are you thirsty? I could make us some tea."

"That sounds nice," Erza replied with a smile.

Lucy nodded and led the way towards the kitchen, Erza following behind. Just as she was about to retrieve the mugs, the front door burst open, revealing a disheveled Natsu.

"What the hell are you doing, Natsu?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at her partner. "How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in here?"

"Lucy!" the man replied, ignoring the woman's complaints. "I need to talk to you!"

The blonde arched a brow, temporarily forgetting her irritation as she studied Natsu. His eyes were shining with determination and his face held no signs of humor. Whatever he came there for, he was serious about it.

"Umm, can it wait until later?" Lucy questioned. "Erza and I were talking."

"Actually, I will see myself out," the redhead chimed in with a smirk. "I'll leave you and Natsu to talk. Besides, I have preparations to attend to."

"Huh? Oh, umm, okay then. Bye!"

With that said, Lucy turned on her heel to face her newest visitor, who was watching her every movement like a hawk. The blonde was starting to worry with how serious he was. Usually he was goofy and reckless.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked, her brows drooping. She was starting to feel like a therapist. "Is Nashi okay? Did she make it to the guild?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Nashi's fine," Natsu answered.

Lucy honestly wanted to hide in her room with the way his dark eyes seemed to be boring holes into her. She gestured towards the couch, but Natsu shook his head.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lucy questioned. "You're kinda scaring me…"

At this, Natsu finally lightened up a bit, giving the woman a sheepish grin and let his muscles relax. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay but are you ever going to tell me what's happening? You can't just barge in here and tell me you have to talk to me and then not say anything."

Natsu cackled and replied, "I guess that's true. When are you leaving?"

Lucy arched a brow and answered, "Friday night. Why?"

"Gotta know when to pack up my place!"

"Huh? What are you packing for?"

"What do you mean what for? I can't just leave without bringing any of my stuff!"

"Leave? Where are you going?"

Natsu sighed and shook his head. "Sheesh, Luce. For a girl that's supposed to be really smart, you're actually really dumb sometimes."

A vein in the blonde's forehead ticked as she slapped the man's arm and glared at him. "Did you come here to make fun of me!?"

"No, but I can if you want," the pinkette teased with a heavy smirk.

"Shut up! Now where the hell are you going exactly?" Lucy questioned, crossing her arms. "Are you taking Nashi on a job or something?"

Swallowing thickly, Natsu thought carefully about how to continue. He didn't exactly have a way with words most of the time- or so he had been told- he was more of a man of action. Mustering up his courage, the man spoke again.

"I'm leaving Magnolia with you," Natsu stated, all humor tossed aside and replaced with upmost sincerity.

Lucy's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open, immediately becoming dry. At first her brain didn't fully comprehend what the man had said, but once it did, her body was being pillaged by butterflies and warmth. Tears pricked her eyes but she blinked them back, refusing to cry. To think that such a short statement would fill her with such joy.

Was he serious? Did Natsu actually want to leave with her? Lucy studied him to find if he was joking but knew he wasn't. He would never joke about something like that. Something so serious. Her lips curled on their own upwards into a smile.

Still, as happy as Lucy was, she wasn't entirely convinced that Natsu fully understood what it meant to leave Magnolia with her. He would have to leave Fairy Tail for years. It wasn't an easy decision to make, she needed to be sure he understood.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Lucy questioned, rubbing her arms to soothe herself. She could feel the hairs standing with how surprised she was.

"Positive," Natsu answered with a wide grin. "Happy and I already decided!"

"Natsu, you do understand what this means, right?"

"What is there to understand?"

"You would have to leave Magnolia, your home! And everyone at Fairy Tail! Finding Aquarius is more than likely going to take years!"

"And?" Natsu questioned, his eyes hard. "I would be able to be with you. There's nothing more to it."

Lucy ignored the tingles that swept over her body and questioned, "You're willing to walk away from all that just to be with me?" Her cheeks were warm and crimson.

"Duh," the man replied with a grin. "You're my best friend, Luce! Ain't letting you go alone!"

"B-But what about everyone else?"

Natsu shrugged and answered, "Everyone's got their own lives. I've left them for a few years, I can do it again. They'll be fine. Besides, it's not just for me anyways. This is for Nashi too. Think of it as a family trip!"

"How can you be so carefree about this?" Lucy asked, tears pricking her eyes. Her heart was practically thrashing itself against her ribs and her body felt as if she was in a sauna. It was just so touching. "How can you wanna be with someone like me that badly?"

Natsu arched a brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm not as pretty as Mira or as strong as Erza or as smart as Levy-chan. I'm just… bland. A-And think about all the things I did to you!"

"I thought we were over all that! And you're just as pretty as Mira and you may not be as physically strong as Erza, but you're strong in your own way. And about Levy… Well, nobody is as smart as Levy so it's okay!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning widely at the blonde. "I don't wanna be with you for all that crap. I wanna be with you because you're Lucy. There's nothing more to it."

Lucy blinked back happy tears and averted her gaze as she smiled. In a hushed voice, the woman replied, "I wanna be with you too."

Natsu gave a face-splitting grin and replied, "Look, Luce! You're making me say sappy stuff! Just hurry up and say you'll let me come with you!"

"No."

"No?"

"Not until Nashi says she wants to come too. I'm already sure she does, but it's good to hear it from her."

Natsu grinned and nodded his head. "That makes sense."

"Duh," Lucy teased. Walking towards her partner, the blonde kissed his cheek softly, hoping to convey what she felt couldn't be put into words. Pulling away, she knew that her cheeks were rosy but was amused to see Natsu's were just as pink.

"What was that for, weirdo?" the man questioned.

"I guess it was to say thanks. For everything. And that I love you."

Natsu groaned and complained, "Don't go saying that out of nowhere! It's weird!"

"How is that weird!? You're leaving Magnolia to be with me! We have a _child_ together! And yet it's weird to say that I love you?"

"Yeah if it's random like that! You're weird, Lucy!"

"And you're an idiot!"

Yet the smiles on their faces betrayed their words. The way they were able to joke with each other made Lucy happy. When she was younger, her father wanted her to marry a pristine, regal man with power and status. And yet here she was, in love with a destructive, fire-breathing maniac. And she wouldn't trade him for anything.

With a light heart, Lucy stood on the tip of her toes and placed her lips against Natsu's, molding them perfectly together. At first Natsu was tense as he was caught off guard, but when he relaxed, he leaned into the kiss as well, bending forward and allowing Lucy to stand on her feet rather than balance on her toes.

Their noses brushed while their lips sucked and pulled on each other. Natsu's hands rested on Lucy's hips while hers wound up in his pink tufts of hair. Teeth clanked, breaths grew heavy, and bodies filled with warmth as they pressed against each other.

The kiss held the same passion as their first kiss, and every kiss that came after. It was as if the two were making up for lost time. Eventually, they travelled towards the couch and continued to lock lips. There was nothing holding them back anymore. They could express their emotions freely.

Natsu's hands roamed from Lucy's back and towards her thighs, gently stroking them with his hands. Lucy's heart quickened and felt a familiar sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach and knew that they needed to slow down before things got too serious. Pulling away, the blonde smiled shyly at the man.

"M-Maybe we should slow down," Lucy suggested, her breath shaky and her face resembling a tomato.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Guess I got carried away," Natsu replied.

"Almost like you wanted to make another kid."

"Oi, I wasn't that bad!"

"I'm kidding!"

The two laughed and relaxed on the couch. Their hearts were still beating fast but they were slowly calming down. Natsu draped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and brought her closer to his side.

"I still think we should have more kids," he stated with a grin.

"You say that because you didn't have to push Nashi out of you," Lucy replied with a shiver. "I love Nashi, but damn that was painful."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Remember when we were fighting that guy on Tenrou Island together and he was beating the crap out of me? Well it was like that but a million times worse."

"No way! It couldn't be that painful!"

"I would tell you the whole procedure, but it might scar you for life, so I won't," the blonde replied. A small smile then graced her lips. "But I guess _one_ more kid might not be too bad. Nashi would have someone to play with instead of waking us up so early."

"Oh then we definitely need to have another kid," Natsu joked.

Lucy giggled and nodded. "But seriously, if we do have another child it won't be for a while. Not until we're back home."

"Makes sense," Natsu replied. "And don't forget about Zeref too. Gotta beat that bastard before we have another kid."

Lucy groaned. "I forgot all about him. Wait, why are we even talking about kids? We aren't even in a relationship yet!"

"We aren't?"

"Nope! You haven't asked me yet!"

"Oi! Why do I have to be the one askin'?"

"Because I said so! C'mon, get to it!"

Natsu growled playfully before asking in a high-pitched, silly voice, "Would you oh so please be my girlfriend? It would mean the world to me!"

Lucy laughed and smacked his arm. "What the hell was that? I want something good, Dragneel! Give me a present!"

Natsu grinned before dashing towards the kitchen and fetching a small bag of chips. Holding it towards the blonde, he joked, "What about now? Can I buy our relationship with these chips?"

Giggling, Lucy accepted the snack, opening the bag and popping a chip into her mouth. "I guess you can. Even though these were mine in the first place."

"Don't be picky."

The two sat on the couch in a content silence before Lucy turned on a lacrima to watch some TV. Together they munched on chips, Natsu's arm wrapped around Lucy the whole time. No matter how long and how difficult it was to get to this point, the two were happy. And now they knew it would continue to stay like that for the years to come.

 **AN:** Soooo they're canon now lol. :') I hope that if Mashima decides to make them a couple, he makes sure they're still silly with each other! That's my favorite thing about them haha! :) And omfg everyone thought Erza was pregnant it had me dying with laughter. Btw, that stuff with Erza and Lucy was based on me and my sister haha! She was having bride scares and I had to calm her down and now she's happily married lmao.

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Haha thank you! I definitely wanted Gray to help nudge Natsu in the right direction but I also wanted Happy there too haha. And lol I can see why you thought she might've been pregnant considering everyone else has kids! But no, she's not pregnant. Just having some bride scares. But I still have plans for Jerza in this story. ;)

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Ahhh thank you so much! It just takes practice! I'm sure you would do a great job. :)

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Ahh thank you haha! :D I was reading a story and looking through the reviews and people left such nasty reviews on it, it pissed me off I just had to comment about it!

 **Zexalloverforever39:** IT WILL BE AWESOME I PROMISE! :D See, it's already getting better! :')

 **Sblackw:** Hahaha thank you! :D Just had to have some more Gray in it! (He's one of my favs lol.)

 **Akano Tsuki:** I'm glad I made you feel better. :') And I agree, I think Lucy is just as stubborn lol.

 **Guest:** You call me the N word yet you still read my story. ;) Continue to read and review, love. ;)

 **Ligersrcool:** Thank you! Hate is not okay. I just imagine a kid getting nasty comments and it really bugs me haha. Some people just never learned the golden rule I guess. And haha good job with knowing what they were going to do! :D

 **Sarara1.8:** Haha glad you like it! See, my stories are always happy eventually! :D

 **Annie:** Hahaha no she's not pregnant, good guess though. But I still got plans for them. You'll get more Jerza. ;) And thank you so much, I'm glad that you liked this story and reviewed every chapter. :')

 **NashiFanGirl:** Thank you so much! :D I could never let them separate again. :')

 **Guest:** I can see why you would have mixed feelings about Natsu and Nashi going with Lucy. It is a big decision to make. But for the sake of Nalu and my heart, I just had to do it lol. :) Thank you so much. :D

 **Ichal:** He did it! :D And now they are finally together after all this time. :')

 **| Death of a Legacy |:** I never said that their opinion is pathetic. A person can dislike a story all they want, that's their own opinion. What I said was pathetic is giving someone hate. For example, a guest called me the N-word last chapter in a review. Does that help the story in anyway? Does it give me ideas on how to improve? No. That means that it is just hate and not constructive criticism and to actually sit down and type out mean and hateful things was a pretty pathetic thing for that person to do lol. There is a difference between hate and constructive criticism and the reason I typed that all out is because people need to remember to be kind to others. :)

 **Soul Eater Maka:** I've gotten hate before but not when I posted that AN. I posted that because I was reading another Nalu fic and I saw hate in the reviews and it bothered me haha. And yeah, all fandoms have their own trolls and whatnot. :)

 **Nalulove:** Thank you! That was my favorite part too. :)

 **Lunahartz:** How was your birthday? :) And now you know about Erza! :D

 **IndianaCombs:** Haha yes they all can be bad influences lol. But that's what makes them entertaining haha! :D Thank you so much for the awesome review. :)

 **Wolfle22:** Ahh I like that name but it's too late now. :')

 **Alexa60765:** Haha nope not pregnant but good guess. :)

 **AfroGaming:** Ahhh I'm glad! Never stop writing. :')

 **-Town:** HAHA LIKE I WOULD MAKE THEM FORGET ABOUT NASHI!

 **Guest:** Douitashimashite. :) Glad you like it! :D


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** Hello everyone! :D Does anyone know where I can watch all of the episodes of Fairy Tail? Crunchyroll doesn't have all of them for some reason! Anyways, this is the second to last chapter! I can't believe this story is actually ending. :') ENJOY!

Chapter 32

Lucy gave a sloppy smile the next morning as she woke up, her blonde hair sticking up messily in some parts. Nashi was right next to her, surprisingly still snoozing away. Warmth and excitement sprouted in the pit of her stomach as she thought about the next step in their plan: telling Nashi.

Lucy already knew that her daughter wanted to go, especially if Natsu was coming along as well. Still, asking was something that needed to be done, even more so since their last conversation, in which Nashi was upset because she didn't ask for her opinion. The blonde could only imagine her daughter's reaction.

After hanging out last night with Natsu for a bit- which admittedly involved a few sneaky kisses- Lucy kicked him out so that they could tell Nashi the next morning. She would've done it that night, but it was already late and knowing Nashi, she would probably keep them up the entire night talking about it.

It was Thursday morning and their train left Friday night. As sad as it was leaving Fairy Tail for another long trip, the woman now knew she was going to have company with her, and that made it much easier to leave. Not only was she going to have her close family, she was also going to have her adoptive family and Aquarius. It was going to take a while, but she was going to have them all.

Lucy carefully escaped the covers and tiptoed towards the bathroom, making sure not to wake up either Nashi or Brandish, who tended to sleep in past noon. They had a long day ahead of them. First they needed to tell Nashi, then tell the guild, and then pack. The day was going to be hectic but all-the-while fun.

And she had no idea that it was going to become even more hectic than she believed.

* * *

Natsu hastily chugged the remainder of his milk before grinning at Happy, who was munching on a raw fish.

"I'm gonna head over to Lucy's now!" the pinkette stated, leaving his dirty bowl on the table rather than putting it in the sink.

"Do you want me to come too?" Happy asked, his mouth full.

Natsu shrugged and answered, "You don't have to. You should go tell Charle you're coming."

"Aye!"

With that, the man waved to his partner and rushed out of his small cottage, which had yet to be packed. Lucy offered to ask Brandish to come over and help but he refused. It wasn't like he actually needed to pack up his home, he intended on moving right back when they returned. And he intended on upgrading it for his family, because there was no way Lucy was going to live away anymore. Not when they were finally together.

Did Natsu believe that he and Lucy were going to be together forever? Hell yeah. There was no way in hell he was going to give her up. She was his best friend, along with Happy, and he trusted her more than anyone. And she trusted him. They could always count on each other and nothing was going to change that.

Natsu could barely contain his grin as he began to think of the future. He and Lucy would be together, raising Nashi and even more kids if Lucy ever decided she wanted more. They would have family training sessions and go to the guild to mess with the Fullbusters and the Redfoxs. And as he and Lucy grew older together, they would be able to watch their children compete at the Grand Magic Games, because of course their kids were going to be the toughest.

Approaching Lucy's apartment, Natsu inhaled deeply. A faint lavender scent drifted to his nostrils, informing him that Lucy was in the shower. With a mischievous grin, the man jumped onto the window ledge. Before he could open the window, it surprisingly opened up for him. Nashi was sitting on the bed, grinning at him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Natsu chuckled and replied, "Yo, Nashi! How did you know I was here?"

"I smelled you! And heard you!" the child answered with a smug grin.

"That's awesome! Your senses are getting better! How long has your mom been in the shower?"

Nashi sighed and answered, "Almost forty minutes."

"Wanna pull a prank on her?" Natsu asked with a wicked grin, one that his daughter reciprocated. The two snuck towards the bathroom, making sure that their footsteps didn't make any noise.

Just as Natsu was about to grab the doorknob, the door to the bathroom burst open, revealing an already dressed Lucy even though the shower was still running. A smirk was plastered to her face as the two dragon slayers yelped and bounced back. She promptly turned the shower off before sauntering back to them.

"Gotcha!" Lucy exclaimed, poking both of their bellies.

"That's no fun," Nashi whined, a wisp of fire escaping her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "How did you even know I was here?"

"You two may have dragon senses, but I have Natsu and Nashi senses," the blonde answered. "After all the years of dealing with you two, you don't think I would've learned by now?"

"Whatever," Natsu huffed. Not even a second later, his grumpy face was replaced with a face-splitting, excited grin. "Can we tell her now!?"

Lucy giggled and nodded, "Yes we can tell her now. The sooner the better actually."

"Tell who what?" Nashi questioned with an arched brow.

Lucy smiled at her daughter and scooped her into her arms, carrying her towards the bed. Nashi was seated between both of her parents, confused as to why both were smiling at each other. It creeped her out.

"What's going on?" Nashi asked.

"You know what is happening on tomorrow, right?" Lucy asked.

Nashi nodded and answered, "You're leaving tomorrow. Why? Are you not going anymore?"

"No, no. I am still going," the blonde answered. Her smile grew as she continued, "How would you like to come with me? I know we just talked about this and I managed to convince you to stay, but does your offer still stand?"

"You want me to go with you? But what about Daddy?"

"That's the thing!" Natsu exclaimed, ruffling his daughter's hair. "I'm going too!"

At first, Nashi couldn't even comprehend her father's words. They were too surprising. And then, her body burst with happiness. She whipped her head between both of her parents, beaming at them.

"Are you serious!?" the child asked in amazement.

"Only if you want to come too," Lucy answered. "If you don't want to anymore, then he will stay here with you."

"Of course I want to!" Nashi shouted, tears of mirth brimming her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, not wanting to cry when she felt so happy.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed. "Then it's decided!"

"Wait," Lucy began, "are you sure about this, Nashi? It is a lot to ask of you and I don't want to drag you if you don't want to go."

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" Nashi questioned.

"Well your friends are here. You would be leaving them tomorrow and not seeing them for years, probably."

"I don't care," the child replied sincerely. "All I want is to stay with you guys. You're my parents. I'll see everyone when we come back!"

Lucy smiled at her child before scooping her into her arms for a tight hug, the child giggling and hugging back. Natsu watched with a wide grin- and admittedly teary eyes- before wrapping his arms around both girls. Everything finally felt right with them. He kissed Nashi's forehead and did the same with Lucy's, which did not go unnoticed by their child.

"You two kissed!" Nashi exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with joy.

The two adults chuckled and Natsu replied, "Yep! I finally agreed to date this weirdo!"

Lucy giggled and nudged her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Such a foreign, yet exciting concept. "Shut up, idiot. Anyways, yes your father and I are together now."

"Finally!" Nashi shouted. "I knew my plan would work!"

"Well it wasn't really from your plan."

"Yes it was."

"No it-"

"Yes it was."

"Alright, alright. Fine, it was."

Nashi smiled smugly before leaning contently into her mother's side. All her life she wanted a family, and she got that when she arrived at Fairy Tail and connected with Natsu. But now her parents were together, and it was even better. She didn't care if she had to leave Magnolia so long as she was with them. It was going to be an adventure. Things were peaceful.

Until the bedroom door was slammed open, revealing a beaming Mira and uninterested Brandish.

A large bag was slung over Mira's shoulder. The trio on the bed jumped, not expecting it. Hell, the two dragon slayers were too overjoyed to even notice them, including the take-over mage's sudden arrival.

"Lucy!" Mira exclaimed, rushing towards them. "Hurry up! Get ready!"

"Huh? Get ready for what? I'm not leaving Magnolia until tomorrow night! And I'm already dressed!" Lucy replied.

Mira shook her head before gently setting the bag onto the bed besides Natsu. With careful fingers, the woman pulled out a long dress. It was clearly expensive and was a warm shade of crimson. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline, the bodice flowing gently.

"What is that for?" Lucy questioned, gaping at the beautiful fabric. She didn't want to touch it, scared that she would mess it up.

"It's for you!" Mira vaguely answered. "There's a dress in here for Nashi, but not like this. Natsu, go home. Gray was on his way there to hand you your outfit along with Happy's."

"I get a fancy outfit too?" Natsu asked.

"Yep!" Mira answered as she pulled out Nashi's dress. It was a yellow dress, the skirt puffing out like a tutu. Gems and beading were scattered, allowing the dress to sparkle under the light.

"Mira, can you please tell us what is going on now?" Lucy asked, beyond confused.

The take-over mage squealed with joy, looking as though she was about to faint. With a high-pitched voice, she answered, "We're going to a wedding!"

"A wedding?" Natsu repeated with a frown. "Who's getting married?"

"Erza and Jellal! Erza randomly told Jellal last night that she wanted to get married today so that Lucy could be there! Now hurry up, you two! The bride and the groom need their maid of honor and best man!"

"I'm the maid of honor!?" Lucy squealed, her lips curling into a bright grin. "Oh my gosh! Erza is getting married! Natsu, go home and change already! Erza will kill us if we're late! I'm _so_ not missing another wedding if I don't have to!"

"Alright, alright," Natsu replied, moving towards the window. He pecked the blonde's cheek and ruffled his daughter's hair before jumping out. And with that, they were getting ready for their dear friends' wedding.

* * *

Lucy gaped at the guild as she entered alongside Nashi and Mira. Lights were strung along the walls and rails and the tables were clothed with white fabric trimmed with gold. Other guild members were scampering all over the place, trying to finish preparations.

"Lucy!" someone called out to the blonde. The said woman glanced up above to find Juvia waving at her. "Erza wants to see you!"

Waving goodbye to her daughter and leaving her with Mira, Lucy rushed up the stairs and followed Juvia into the infirmary, one of the only rooms left empty. Entering the room, Lucy stopped in her tracks.

Erza was sitting in one of the beds, adorned in a simple white dress with minimal poofing and beading. The dress was similar to hers in the sense that the bodice cascaded like a gentle river rather than having the shape of a ball gown. Her scarlet hair was in a fancy up-do, but her bangs were left down, some hair curled and framing her face. She wore minimal makeup and looked absolutely stunning.

Lucy wished she would look as beautiful on her own wedding day.

"Erza, you look amazing!" the blonde exclaimed, rushing over to her dear friend.

The redhead blushed under the compliment and asked, "You think so?"

"Of course! What made you get married today?"

Erza smiled and answered, "Because you're leaving tomorrow. You said that you were upset about missing out on so many memories, I wanted to share this one with you before you left."

"Are you sure about this?" Lucy asked. "I don't want you to have to rush your wedding just for me!"

"I'm positive. I'm going to be marrying the love of my life in the guild that I am proud to call home with my family watching me. I couldn't be any happier, and thanks to you, I am finally ready to take this step. So as your first maid of honor duty, could you please grab my veil?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, fetching the beautiful veil and handing it to the bride. Erza took a deep breath and put it on, happy tears clouding her visions due to her reflection.

"You're beautiful," Lucy complimented, wiping happy tears of her own out of her eyes.

"Juvia thinks so too," the blunette added.

Suddenly, the door was thrown in, revealing a flustered Wendy, adorned in the same bridesmaid dress. "Erza! It's time!"

* * *

Jellal stood at the bottom of the stairs, Natsu, Gray, and Mest to his side. The man had always been grateful towards Natsu since their encounter during the Nirvana incident and he knew he wanted him as his best man. Gray was also a member of Erza's team and Mest was the one to get his crimes forgiven with the council. They had to be his groomsmen as well.

Finally, the bridesmaids began to walk down the stairs with the music- Lyra had been summoned and was playing her harp. Wendy was the first to arrive, followed by Juvia and then Lucy. Finally, Erza appeared, her face nearly red enough to match her hair.

Jellal smiled calmly at his fiancé, who smiled back. The two stood in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes, which were clouding with fresh tears of joy. Makarov then led the ceremony, though his voice was cracking as he sniffled and cried the entire time.

When it was time for the vows, nearly everyone was a blubbering mess, including the usually uninterested Brandish. And finally, the two shared a passionate kiss, their marriage being sealed. The guild cheered, clapped, and wiped away tears. Then it was time to celebrate.

The kids, not exactly familiar with weddings, began to play hide and seek, though the guild wasn't big enough for it to be enjoyable. Even with the large crowd, it was too easy to find each other. Brandish, who was next to them, raised a brow.

"I can make your game more fun," she stated.

The kids glanced at the woman and Nashi asked, "How?"

With a wave of Brandish's hand, Yuki and Gale shrunk to only half a foot long, allowing them to fit in places they weren't able to before. The children grinned and Nashi covered her eyes and began to count, resuming their game while Brandish watched with amusement.

Natsu and Lucy were on the dancefloor, swaying side to side with the slow tune that Lyra was playing on her harp. Lucy's arms were wrapped around Natsu's neck as they smiled at each other. Despite all of the people around, it felt like there was only them in the world.

"All of this was fun," Natsu stated with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked.

The man nodded and explained, "I used to think weddings were stupid until the stripper's wedding. The whole guild is happy on these days. Kinda makes me wanna have my own."

"We've been together not even twenty four hours and you wanna get married?"

"Don't act like you weren't thinking it!" Natsu replied, hiding his blushing cheeks in his scarf.

Lucy giggled and replied, "Fine, I was thinking it too."

"I was the groom right?"

"Duh, idiot."

"Let's do it then. Let's get married," Natsu suggested with a grin.

Lucy giggled but shook her head. "It's way too soon for that. Besides, we leave tomorrow. And I want my wedding with everyone else. If there's one thing our relationship taught me, it's that there is plenty of time for everything."

"Fine. But when it's time, you're the one proposing," Natsu teased.

"As if," the blonde scoffed.

With that, the two continued to dance alongside everyone else in the guild, their minds both imagining the possibilities the future had to offer them. One day, they would have the pretty lights and the fancy table and grand trays of food. They would have the nice tux and the pretty dress, along with the nice rings. Their friends would gather and cheer them on, along with their daughter. But for now, they were content.

They had all the time in the world.

 **AN:** Sorry if anyone wanted more details on the Jerza wedding! I love Jerza and would've added more details but since it's a Nalu story and it's ending soon I didn't wanna spend too much time on other couples. :) Still, I had to give Jerza something since the other couples were married and had kids lol. So, I have the rest of the story entirely mapped out except for one detail that I just can't decide if I want or not. So I will leave it up to you!

Do you want Lucy and Natsu to have another kid? If they do, it will be a boy. I can't decide if I do or not. :') Let me know in the reviews!

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** I've never left a mean comment either! Like I just don't see the need to lol. What point is there in being mean, you know? And lol yes they are together and finally happy. :')

 **Werewingwolfxx:** Thank you for another review! :D

 **Lyonsgirl:** No that chapter wasn't the end, but we sure are getting close :') The next chapter is the end and then there's an epilogue! I'm glad you like this story and thanks for the review. :'D

 **Annie:** AHH SUCH A LONG AND SWEET REVIEW YOU'RE SO KIND. You'll find out if Juvia is pregnant or not soon enough! ;D And lol of course FT characters can't have normal weddings, it's Fairy Tail haha! :D AND I KNOW RIGHT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THEM TO FINALLY BECOME CANON BUT HEY IT FINALLY HAPPENED.

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** I am sad to end this story haha but it must be done. :') And I can see her having bride scares too! She just seems like she could be afraid of big steps! And thank you so much. :')

 **17:** Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it! :D I didn't wanna have Erza pregnant yet. Maybe eventually, but not yet haha! :D And I know that no matter what, Mashima will end Fairy Tail amazingly (though I do hope Nashi is a thing lol).

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! :D Haha I know irl travelling with a six year old isn't the best idea but I just have to end my stories happily lol. Everyone's finally happy. :')

 **Daige Rebirth:** The N word? No it is not! Which is why I don't like imagining people commenting it on other people's stories haha! :)

 **Akano Tsuki:** Haha thank you very much! :D

 **Lunahartz:** Ahh that sounds like a great birthday. :') And I know, I'm right there with you. I feel like this story is my child and I'm sending it off to college. :')

 **Im Guest:** Oh believe me I would never make her a damsel in distress lol. I love Lucy too much. :') HAHA THANK YOU SO MUCH!

 **Soul Eater Maka:** YOU'RE WELCOME LOL THANK YOU!

 **Sarara1.8:** Haha had to make up for all the angst I had in this story. :') Thanks for the review! :D

 **Nalulove:** Haha I'm glad you like it! :D

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** THANK YOU SO MUCH WONDERFUL PERSON. And that is okay! :) I'm just happy to have you review now! :D I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY AND MY WRITING STYLE AHH.

 **Ligersrcool:** LOL AND I AM LUCY I WOULD ACCEPT FOR A BAG OF CHIPS. GLAD WE CAN RELATE!

 **Guest:** Ahhh a new reviewer! One that likes Zeref! :D Hope you catch up soon! :)

 **NashiFanGirl:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you review like every chapter. :')

 **Alexa60765:** LMAO YOUR REVIEW HAS ME DYING. BUT WAIT, JERZA GOT MARRIED. YOU GOTTA LIVE TO READ IT HAHA.

 **IndianaCombs:** Lol I'm not gonna lie, the thought of Nashi saying no crossed my mind. But I couldn't because then the story would never end haha! Thank you for the review! :D

 **Guest:** Haha yep! Her mother's smarts and her dad's crazy personality! :D Thanks for reading and I hope you catch up! :D


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:** So this is the last chapter. :') THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! For those that have been with me through all of my other stories, you know that I struggle a lot with endings lmao. It's just really hard haha! Anyways, enjoy this long chapter. :')

Chapter 33

The next morning found the little family busily cleaning Natsu's cottage, preparing it for their leave. Though the small home was in better conditions than before- thanks to Nashi moving in and Natsu feeling obliged to clean it- it was still not in a good enough state to leave it in.

Their train left later that night. The plan was to pack up all of their things, head over to the guild to say their goodbyes, and then leave. They didn't know their first stop in their journey but were eager to make it up as they went. Every day would be an adventure for them, one full of sights and explorations, laughter and smiles.

Lucy giggled, amused as Natsu and Happy bickered about the many fishes the latter seemed to stash just about anywhere. Nashi stood by her mother, a happy grin plastered to her face. There was never going to be a boring day for their family of four, even if they weren't spending their time at the guild.

"C'mon, you two," Lucy gently scolded, planting her hands on her hips. "Our train leaves tonight and I wanna spend all the time I can at the guild before we leave. Just throw the fish away."

"Throw it away!?" Happy repeated, his blue face paling. "You can't just throw fish away, Lucy! That is an unforgivable crime!"

"They're rotten! Not like you're going to eat them!" the blonde argued.

"Still! You have to respect the fist and throw it back in the river, not in the trash!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head as she turned her attention towards Natsu, who was glancing at his home with his arms crossed. He hadn't packed anything, only threw away the garbage that was lying around. At this rate, they were never going to leave.

"Natsu, you have to pack," Lucy stated. "You can't bring all of this!"

"I know," the dragon slayer replied with a huff. "I just don't want anybody stealing my stuff while we're gone. I was trying to think of a way to hide it all."

"What exactly is there to hide? Do you keep money stashed here somewhere?"

"Yeah but I was gonna bring that. I was talking about the important things."

Lucy arched a brow and repeated, "The important things? Like what?"

A faint blush spread over Natsu's cheeks as he pointed to his wall covered in memoirs and answered, "All the stuff that reminds me of you guys. I kept them for years, I don't want anybody taking them."

Lucy smiled fondly and replied, "I don't think anybody is going to steal them, Natsu. And even if they do, at least we'll have the memories still. And now we can make a lot more memories! Which is why you have to hurry up and pack!"

Nashi scampered towards the wall of memories. It was something she liked looking at. It contained so many memories of her parents, it let her imagine what they were like before she was born. They were obviously close and no doubt in love, even if they themselves didn't know it at the time. With a smile glued to her face, the child let her eyes roam over the wall until they stopped on a piece of paper she didn't see before. It was the job flyer of Nashi's first job with Team Natsu. A wide grin stretched on her face.

"I'm on the wall!" Nashi beamed, pointing to the flyer.

Natsu grinned and replied, "Yep! Can't have a wall of memories without anything from my daughter! I was going to put the one I gave you on your birthday but I couldn't find it!"

"That's because I have it," the child stated. "I wanted to keep it too. Mama, when we get back, can I have my own wall?"

Lucy giggled and answered, "Sure. But in order to come back, we need to leave first. And to leave, you three need to _pack."_

* * *

Three hours later, the small home was finished, ready to be returned to after they found Aquarius. Everything of importance was packed, which wasn't too much considering they were going to constantly be on the move. They couldn't bring too much stuff. What took long was cleaning every inch of the cottage, which took even longer thanks to three of the four complaining the entire time.

Finally, it was time to go to the guild.

Natsu swallowed thickly as they walked together towards Fairy Tail. He hadn't exactly told everyone else that he was leaving with Lucy, along with Happy and Nashi. He worried about how they were going to take it. It was bad enough with Lucy leaving, but now they were going to be missing three more members. And it wasn't like they had time to prepare for it.

As they walked, Natsu took in every sight of Magnolia. It had been his home since he was a little boy and though he was often the culprit of much of the town's destruction, he loved the town with all of his heart. It was where he met everyone in Fairy Tail. It was where he learned to read and write, where he had his first job, and where he made his first friends. It was also where he made most of his memories with Lucy and not to mention where Nashi was conceived.

Moving away from it all was a huge step, but with one glance to his girlfriend- which was still strange to him- and his daughter, Natsu knew he was making the right choice and he had no regret in his heart. Now their family was going to be together in the way they should have been from the start. Together with Lucy, he would watch his daughter grow. He could never regret something like that.

When they arrived at the guild, Natsu inhaled deeply before stepping inside. It was time to give them all the news.

"It's the Dragneel family!" Wakaba announced as the four waved to everyone. Calling them the Dragneel family was the new thing ever since Mira caught Natsu and Lucy kiss at Erza's wedding. With their new relationship outed, the whole guild assumed they were going to be married someday and called them all the Dragneels.

Not that Lucy minded.

"Hello, everyone," she replied with a smile that reached her eyes. As sad as it was leaving them all, she was still happy with how things turned out. Turning to Natsu, the blonde smiled encouragingly and continued, "Natsu actually has something he wants to say to everyone."

Under everyone's curious gazes, the dragon slayer ducked into his scarf, not wanting to bring them all sadness. Nashi tugged on his sleeve, beaming at him and giving him the courage he needed.

"Yo, everyone!" the man greeted a bit awkwardly. Deeming the situation like ripping off a band aid, he bluntly continued, "So Nashi, Happy, and I are leaving with Lucy tonight to find Aquarius and you won't see us for years and today is our last day together for a while so let's party!"

Everyone in the guild sat stunned and silent, causing Natsu to gulp. He waited for the yelling and the crying that was sure to come. Or at least what he thought was sure to come. Instead, the whole guild cheered and grinned at him.

He was definitely not expecting that.

"Wait, why are you guys cheering?" Natsu asked. "Do you want me to go or something!?"

Mira giggled and shook her head. "No, Natsu. We're going to miss you, but we're glad that the Dragneels are staying together!"

Hearing some groans in the guild, the family found some members handing others money.

"We've had a bet going for a while now," Cana explained, grinning smugly as she accepted jewel after jewel, apparently being one of the winners. "Some of us felt like Natsu would go but others thought he wouldn't be able to fess up. So we made a bet. Oi, Gray! Come get some of your earnings before I spend it on booze!"

Gray smirked and ran over, accepting his prize. Others joined as well, including the Strauss siblings, Erza, and Levy. Others, like Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov, huffed as they watched their money being distributed between the winners.

"You guys were betting on our decision?" Lucy questioned, a vein ticking in her forehead.

"We actually bet on you and Natsu a lot," Levy informed her with an apologetic grin. "We've been betting about you two dating since you joined the guild. That was our longest running bet yet!"

"And I was the winner," Gajeel stated cockily.

"Barely," Mira muttered irately. "I was trying to so hard to get them to hurry up and date but it didn't work!"

"That's because the two manage to make everything complicated," Gray told her.

Lucy and Natsu narrowed their eyes at their friends, surprised that all of this was going behind their backs. Still, it amused them.

Lucy walked over towards Cana and snatched a few jewels for herself. "Since you were betting on my love life, I think I deserve some!"

"Fine," the drunk brunette replied before pushing a cup of booze towards her favorite blonde. "For now, drink up! You're leaving tonight! We have to party as hard as we can before you go!"

The guild cheered while alcohol was passed to everyone- save for Team Gale, who went to go play. Lucy stayed with the girls, turning down their drinks. She wanted to be sober for the beginning of their journey, especially since it required moving trains.

Natsu, on the other hand, clanked his cup against Gray's and chugged his fire whiskey. If it was his last day at Fairy Tail for a while, he was going to go out with a bang.

Happy grinned seeing his best friend so excited. It was the happiest he had seen Natsu in years. The exceed then flew to where the other cats were seated.

"Team Exceed will miss you," Pantherlily stated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charle asked with a frown. Besides Wendy, she considered Happy her best friend and was sad to see him go.

The blue cat nodded with a grin. "Aye! Wherever Natsu goes, I'll go too!"

"That's very loyal of you," Pantherlily praised. "Make sure you bring us souvenirs."

"Aye! I'll bring you a kiwi and Charle a fish!"

"I don't even like fish!" Charle complained.

From where Nashi and the rest of Team Gale sat, the child grinned as Gale wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Nashi leaving!" Gale whined.

Nashi hugged the smaller child back and replied, "Yeah, but I'll be back! And by then, we'll be old enough to go on jobs as a team!"

"It's a good thing you're leaving. Now nobody will be around to bug me," Yuki stated, crossing his arms with a huff. His watery eyes betrayed his words, however.

Nashi stuck her tongue out at the boy, fighting against her own tears. Though she had no regrets leaving with her family, it still hurt to say goodbye to all of her friends. Gale hugged her tighter and the three stood, sniffling together but not admitting they were crying. All of them were just as stubborn as their parents.

"Why don't we play a game?" Nashi suggested, gently pushing Gale away in order to smile at her.

"Game?" to toddler repeated.

"Yeah! We can play hide and go seek again! Aunt Brandi can shrink us again!"

"I guess we could do that," Yuki replied, hastily wiping away the few tears that gathered in his eyes. "Beating you at one last game sounds fun!"

"Shut up, stripper!" Nashi shot back.

"You shut up, pinky!"

"There's nothing wrong with pink hair!"

"And there's nothing wrong with stripping!"

"There's a lot wrong with stripping!"

"Can you kids shut up already?" Brandish asked, popping up seemingly out of nowhere. Waving her hand, she shrunk them all again, this time even smaller. "There. Now go play, you're giving me a headache."

The three kids grinned and thanked the woman before running off to play, Yuki being the first to count.

Lucy giggled watching the three kids playing before turning her attention back to her friends. She was really going to miss them. Her eyes glazed over each of them, hoping to remember every detail she could so that she could remember them while she was gone.

"So Lucy," Cana began, taking a swig of her alcohol, "I've been meaning to ask you this ever since you came back. I want the truth."

The blonde arched a brow nervously, wondering what the other woman was talking about. "Okay? What is it?"

Cana put her barrel of booze down in order to stare at Lucy. "Tell me the truth. Was Natsu good in bed?"

With that, all of the girls choked on their saliva, their faces flushed red. Some looked genuinely curious, like Mira and Erza, while others looked like they wanted to change the subject, like Levy and of course Lucy.

Lucy sighed and answered truthfully, "Who knows? I was drunk off my ass when it happened so I don't remember."

"Whoa! She actually answered!" Cana exclaimed. "I expected you to get all embarrassed and nag at me!"

"I did too," Erza confessed.

"I should have," Lucy muttered.

"Hey, Juvia, you've gained a little weight, haven't you?" Mira questioned the blunette, no longer interested in teasing Lucy. She wore a sly smile and continued, "You're still beautiful of course."

"Is this about Juvia being pregnant?" the woman questioned with a sigh. "Juvia already told you, Juvia isn't pregnant."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Natsu used his last day fighting with all of the males in Fairy Tail. He would have fought the girls too but they were too busy talking to Lucy. His cackles filled the guild hall as he hit and got hit by other members. This was exactly how he wanted to spend his last day, having fun and fighting everyone. When he challenged Laxus, however, the fight was immediately put to an end as he was beaten in a flash.

When evening finally rolled by, everyone in the guild got ready to say their goodbyes. Mira gathered everyone so that they could take a group picture. After that they took one of just Team Natsu and then one of Team Gale.

After pictures, it was time to say goodbye.

Happy flew by Wendy, Charle, and Pantherlily. "Goodbye, everyone!" he exclaimed, maintaining a cheery grin on his face.

Charle returned the smile and replied, "You better not hold them back, Happy."

Lily nodded in agreement and added, "You need to represent the exceeds."

"Aye!" Happy replied, flying over everyone and saying goodbye.

Nashi was passed around between the whole guild to say her goodbyes. When she reached her team, Nashi's tears returned and she wailed as she hugged Gale. Yuki stood by them, sniffling as well but crying quietly, Juvia rubbing his back comfortingly. Nashi forced Yuki into the group hug.

"You better get stronger!" Yuki ordered, his voice shaky with tears. "Can't have you bringing Team Gale down when you get back!"

"You're the one that needs to get stronger!" Nashi shot back, wiping away her tears. "Gale is already almost as strong as you!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"They're just like their fathers," Jellal mused.

And sure enough, Natsu and Gray were in yet another argument over something irrelevant.

"Finally this guild will have some peace and quiet," Gray jibed.

"If only it were stripper free," Natsu shot back.

Before they could get into a fight, Erza smashed their heads together like coconuts and forced them to hug.

"Be safe, Natsu," Erza said, bringing the dragon slayer in for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "I'll be fine. Take care of the guild while I'm gone."

Lucy wiped away tears after finishing saying her goodbyes to Mira. The take-over mage was one of her dearest friends, her first friend besides Natsu and Happy. It was just as hard saying goodbye then as it was six years ago.

"Lu-chan!" Levy wailed, slamming herself into the other woman.

Lucy sniffled and sobbed, "Levy-chan! I'm going to miss you!"

The two girls hugged for what seemed like forever until Gajeel reminded Levy that they needed to leave soon. Pulling away, Levy smiled warmly at her fellow bookworm and best friend.

"Even though I'm sad you're leaving, I feel much better about it this time," the blunette stated.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Me too. These are much better circumstances."

"You better be safe, Lu-chan. And find Aquarius as quick as possible so you come back."

"Of course. And I'll get you a book as a souvenir."

The two girls shared another hug before Lucy found herself slammed against a hard plate of armor. Erza. Lucy sighed. Her tears had yet to stop flowing and it was only getting worse with each goodbye.

"Be back soon," Erza ordered. "That way we can share more memories together."

"Okay," Lucy replied, her lips quivering.

Pulling away, Lucy glanced towards Gray and her sobs grew even louder. Gray chuckled and drew the blonde in for a hug of their own, both of them ignoring the fact that he was shirtless. Lucy wept onto his chest, sad to leave. Gray was one of her closest friends, there for her from the start.

"Alright, alright. Stop crying, Lucy. It ain't like you," Gray lightly scolded, smiling at the blonde.

"I can't help it," Lucy muttered, scrubbing the tears away. "You better take good care of Juvia."

"I know. And you better get back here as soon as you can so we can go on more jobs together."

Lucy nodded and let Natsu pull her away so she could stand next to him. With all of their goodbyes done, it was time to leave. Not wanting to leave on a sad note, they all forced themselves to stop crying in order to smile.

Natsu nudged Lucy lightly and held his hand in the air, his pointer finger and thumb extended in Fairy Tail's gesture. Everyone grinned and held up their own hands as well.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Lucy shouted as they walked away from the guild. "We'll be back soon!"

"Bye, Gale! Bye, Yuki!" Nashi yelled, waving at her friends. "Bye, everyone!"

Happy and Natsu opted for waving and finally they were on their way.

Lucy smiled fondly as she recalled the last time she left Magnolia. It was a day full of sadness and tears, and though she was sad and had spent a lot of time crying that day, it was nowhere near the same. Last time, the blonde left to run away from her fears. This time, she ran away in hopes of finding her old friend. Last time, she was alone. And now, she had her family right by her side.

"Where to first?" Natsu asked with a grin, grabbing Lucy's hand while she held Nashi's.

Lucy smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I got Aquarius' key from my mother, I never had to go look for it. If I had to guess though, it would be a place surrounded by water."

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road then!"

"You know that means we have to ride the train, right?"

Natsu greened, his cheeks turning puffy. "On second thought, maybe I should stay in Magnolia."

Nashi laughed and exclaimed, "Nope! You're stuck with us, Daddy!"

"What a cruel fate!"

Lucy giggled watching the two's interaction. Just a few months ago, she was raising Nashi by herself, and though she loved every second of it, she had to admit that she liked it more with Natsu by her side.

"Lucy, why are you smiling like that?" Happy asked. With a snicker, he continued, "You look creepy."

"Shut up, stupid cat!"

And with their laughter filling the air, the four began their journey together as a family. They would miss Magnolia, but so long as they were together, they would always have a home. Their hearts would always be filled with joy and through times of happiness, grief, and anger, their love would still remain. They would always be there to support and protect each other.

Because that's what families are for.

* * *

Lucy popped her head back above water and shook her head. It had been over a year since they left Magnolia in the search for Aquarius, and yet the key had yet to be found. There had been many times when the blonde felt she was losing hope, and every time her family was there to cheer her up.

Meeting up with the rest of her family, Lucy gave Natsu a chaste kiss before leading the way back to the inn they were staying in. Nashi and Happy bickered about where to eat for dinner, amusing Lucy and Natsu.

Later that night, Lucy snuggled in bed next to Natsu, letting his insane body heat warm her. Nashi and Happy slept in the other room, giving them the privacy they hadn't had in a long time. Natsu wove his hand in Lucy's hair and brought her in for a kiss, his lips locking with hers passionately. Their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm.

Natsu's hand tugged on the strap of Lucy's tank top and she giggled.

"I know what you're doing," she whispered.

"What?" Natsu asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't think I don't know that you're trying to have another kid," Lucy replied with a smirk. "It's not happening."

"Don't act like you don't want another one. I saw you staring at baby clothes when we were in Tulle!"

"S-So?"

"So you want another kid just as badly as I do," Natsu replied with a wide grin.

"Doesn't matter," Lucy replied, mirroring the expression. "No more kids until we are back in Magnolia."

"Alright, alright."

With that, the two locked lips once again, both content with waiting until they were back in Magnolia to have another kid. Their kisses quickly turned into something more than night, leaving them tangled in the bedsheets.

* * *

A month later, Lucy found herself throwing up what felt like her insides. They were ironically staying in Regis, the town that Lucy and Nashi lived in before they came back to Magnolia.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Nashi asked, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," Lucy lied with a groan before puking once again.

Natsu, who was holding up the girl's golden hair, asked, "You sure? You've been throwing up a lot lately."

"Aye," Happy agreed. "It's gross."

"Thanks, just what I wanted to hear," Lucy muttered. "Stupid cat."

"You've been cranky too," Nashi added. "You threatened to skin Daddy alive if he ate the last slice of cheesecake last night."

And with that, Lucy's eyes widened in realization. She should have known. After all, she had already been through this before.

"Damn it."

* * *

A week later, Lucy sighed as she held the pregnancy test in her hand, two lines showing that it came back positive. She was pregnant. On the one hand, the woman was overjoyed with the possibility of having another child. On the other, she was annoyed that the universe couldn't wait until she got back home.

Still, it was a blessing not everyone was fortunate to have, so Lucy was happy. And now she got to tell Natsu. With Nashi, she never got the chance to. But now, she could see the look on his face after hearing his wish finally came true.

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu shouted, barging into the bathroom. "Dinner is- what are you doing?"

The said woman wiped away happy tears as she replied, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure what?" Natsu asked, arching a brow.

"I wanted to make sure that I was actually pregnant."

Natsu's world stood still as he stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Surely she was playing a joke on him. After all, they had recently agreed to wait. Seeing the stick in her hand, the man grabbed it and noticed the markings. It was true.

They were having a baby.

"W-We're having a baby," Natsu breathed out, tears quickly welling in his eyes.

Lucy giggled and replied, "Yep. Looks like the universe doesn't want us to have a planned kid."

"L-Lucy! We're having a baby!" Natsu wrapped his arms around the blonde in a tight hug before quickly pulling away, his face worried. "Is it okay to hug you if you're pregnant? Will that hurt the baby?"

"Of course you can hug me, idiot! I'm not a balloon!"

"Just making sure!"

Natsu hugged Lucy again and pressed their lips together, which were curved upwards into smiles. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's presence. As unexpected as it was, they were happy that there was going to be an extra member to their family.

 **AN:** I wanted the end to be like the first two chapters haha! I wasn't going to add the last parts in it but then I wanted to show at least a little bit of their journey! And then I wanted to show Natsu's reaction to having a kid haha! I always wanted to end it with the family saying goodbye and leaving to find Aquarius. :) Anyways, that is the end of Family. :') THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT READ/FOLLOWED/FAVRITED AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWED! You guys are amazing and I'm glad I got to share this story with you. :')

For everyone wondering about the possibilty of a sequel, please read my reply to Wildkat0122!

You guys seemed to really like the last chapter and there were a lot of reviews! I was so happy. :') So bear with me with all of the replies!

 **Jjpaylor12:** I don't know if you put a website or not, but I think FF doesn't show it haha. :') I think you have to put a space in it for it to show up! Thank you for reading my story. :')

 **Guest:** Oh Hulu does have all of it! The problem is I only watch it subbed because I prefer those VA's and being a Japanese major, I like to test myself and watch it in Japanese haha. :) Thank you though for letting me know! :D Thanks for reading my story!

 **SakuraMoon2016:** Haha well I ended up giving them another kid! :D Can't guarantee that he'll be named Igneel though! Thank you for reading Family. :)

 **Anney-mei:** Thank you! I've been switching between websites because sometimes one of them doesn't work and now I have another website to use! :D And I'm glad you liked the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :')

 **Lyonsgirl:** I am going to be giving him an original name! But I think I've seen other people use it before on Tumblr so it's not actually original lol. Thank you so much for reading. :')

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Thank you so much! I hope you liked the ending. :')

 **Soul Eater Maka:** I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT HAHA! THANKS FOR READING!

 **LightsHaveFinallyGoneOut:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. :')

 **Ligersrcool:** HAHA I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE JERZA LAST CHAPTER! :D Thank you so much for reading/reviewing this story! :'D

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! I never knew that Hulu had all of the episodes because I don't watch it dubbed haha. And thank you for reading my story. :')

 **FairyTail Lover111:** Thank you for letting me know! :D She will have a brother! Thank you for reading! :'D

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Haha I gave a glimpse of their future in this chapter! Hope you liked it! :'D

 **Sblackw:** I know it's sad this story is ending. :') Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. :')

 **17:** Ahh FF didn't show the website you typed! I think you have to have a space between the site and .org! Haha I'm glad you agree with them having another kid! :D And we'll see about their wedding! ;D And thank you so much, this review made me so happy. :')

 **Sarara1.8:** Ahh I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D And thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. :')

 **Show Expert 1:** FF didn't show the website you listed. :( And I was on the fence about it but I couldn't decide with either one so I left it up to everyone and most wanted a sibling. I hope you still liked the ending though. :')

 **CoSmO333:** Thank you so much! I think Erza would totally throw a rushed wedding in order to include one of her friends. :') And lol I liked your reasoning as to why they should have another kid. Thanks for reading/reviewing. :'D

 **Akano Tsuki:** Hahaha glad you want them to have another kid! :D Thank you so much for reading this story. :')

 **I'm-A-Brat:** I knoooow I'm so sad to end it but it must be done. :') I hope you liked the ending at least! And thanks for reading! :D

 **Nalulove:** Thank you so much! :)

 **Gabbicat18:** A lot of people are recommending that! I'll definitely have to check it out! :D And thank you so much for the recommendation and for reading/reviewing. :')

 **Neli2003:** Thank you so much! The votes are in and they will be having another kid! :'D

 **Guest:** Ahh don't worry I don't take offense to it. :) But can you explain how it was cliche? I write weddings a lot in my stories so I don't want to make the same mistake again lol. And thank you so much! I wanted to have a different twist to the idea! And seriously, thank you so much for reading and reviewing every chapter. I feel like your reviews will help you with my future stories! :'D

 **Lunahartz:** AHHH YOU GOT ME. THAT IS LITERALLY ONE OF THE NAMES I HAVE IT NARROWED DOWN TO. I can't decide between that one and one other. :')

 **Guest:** Ahhh thank you so much! I definitely wanted to decide on my own whether or not they should have another kid but I couldn't decide. Originally I had the story end without them having another kid but then I just imagined them with a son and it warmed my heart. But at the same time I didn't want to just throw it in with what I have planned for the epilogue haha. So I was on the fence for a while and just let the reviewers vote haha. :')

 **Annie:** I DON'T MIND IT AT ALL HAHA! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE WEDDING! :D And that's so weird because when I was watching it on crunchyroll it didn't have a chunk of some of the really early episodes! D: And ahh that's a nice name but sadly I have it narrowed down to two others haha! I think you'll still like it though! :D THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS READING AND MAKING MY DAYS WITH REVIEWS YOU'RE AMAZING.

 **Strawberry r Kitty:** Omg I always have those moments reading fics and I'm so so so happy my story managed to do that for you. :') THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

 **NashiFanGirl:** Lol yes! Nashi is like Mira haha! And I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for always reading and reviewing. :') I hope the Nashi fan girl liked my ending to my Nashi story haha! :D

 **Westerngoddess:** Ahh well they didn't exactly have the second kid after findng Aquarius haha! Hope you still like it! And sadly I am only showing just a tiny bit of their adventure searching for Aquarius. :( I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE THE ENDING AHH.

 **Wildkat0122:** That is a very good question! With most of my stories, I end them in ways that I can't make sequels. For this one though, with the way the epilogue is set up, I have it so that I can if I want to. You'll see what I mean when you read the epilogue! But if I do end up making a sequel, it would have to be after I finish one of my other two stories because I realized that I cannot manage updating 3 stories at once. :') Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **IndianaCombs:** Haha I think Brandish would be an amazing aunt! If this story was longer I definitely would've added more moments with her and Nashi lol. And thank you for reading/reviewing this story too! You read all of my stories and it makes me so happy. :')

 **Flire and Ice:** My first idea was not having the second kid because it could've complicated something in the epilogue! But then I really wanted another one because it would be so cute. :') It would've just been more work changing some things! So I left it up to the reviewers as a thanks for reviewing. :)

 **Guest:** HAHAHA SHE GETS BETTER I PROMISE! Thank you for reviewing! :D

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai:** HAHAHA THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASTIC REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING! :D

 **AfroGaming:** I was thinking the same thing! You don't really see boy celestial mages in FT so I was thinking Lucy's son being one would be awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

 **Guest:** Well it's a good thing I'm giving them another kid! :D Thanks for the vote and the review! :)

 **Guest:** We'll see about a sequel. :) I hope that one day I write one but for now there won't be one. :)

 **Alexa60765:** Hahaha that would be funny but sadly I haven't written it. :') if i end up making a sequel, I will have that as a flashback lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER YOU'RE SERIOUSLY SO AWESOME. AND YOU READ/REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES TOO. YOU'RE PERFECT.

 **IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13:** AHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you like the endig too. :')

 **Faires shipper:** Hahaha ahhh I'm so glad you liked it! Your reviews were entertaining haha and we'll see more about the possibility of Nalu getting married in the epilogue! Hope you enjoyed!


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:** Honestly I'm so proud of myself for finishing this story. :') It took a while and there were times when I wanted to stop but I didn't. :') And now we're finally at the end! :'D THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO THOSE THAT READ/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED AND EVEN A BIGGER THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED. Seriously, I might not have finished this story if it weren't for you guys. :') PLEASE ENJOY THE EPILOGUE.

Epilogue

 _And with their laughter filling the air, the five began their journey together as a family. They would miss Magnolia, but so long as they were together, they would always have a home. Their hearts would always be filled with joy and through times of happiness, grief, and anger, their love would still remain. They would always be there to support and protect each other._

 _Because that's what families are for._

* * *

 _Three years later._

Rain was pouring over Magnolia, creating puddles in the uneven pavement. The rain was harsh enough that most of the townspeople opted for staying inside or rushing to find shelter. Of course, there were some that had no qualms with the rain and simply let it pelt their bodies and drench their clothes.

Five hooded figures traveled through the usually bustling town, all except for one rolling their own luggage behind them. Their paces were fast and they were seeking shelter, though it was a specific building they were looking for. One that they had been separated from for three years- save for the youngest, who had never been there before.

"Should we drop off our stuff first?" one of them asked, tucking a lock of golden hair back beneath their hood to protect it from the rain.

"Nah," another answered. "Let's just head for the guild! It's been too long!"

"Aye! I have to give Charle and Lily their gifts!"

"And I have to show Yuki and Gale my new abilities!"

"I hope you don't mean showing them using Yuki as an example," the first one spoke.

"Of course, Mama! I would never do that!"

Finally, after three years of searching, they were back home.

Lucy Heartfilia glanced at her surroundings as she walked, noticing that some of the shops were replaced with others, but for the most part, Magnolia was just how they left it. Her very first apartment complex was still there and she briefly wondered how her old landlady was doing.

"Mama, hungry!" a tired voice spoke.

Lucy smiled at her son, Lucas- who was being held in her arms- and replied, "Sorry, Lucas. You'll have to wait until we get there. Just try sleeping again."

"Where?" the child asked.

"Fairy Tail!"

Natsu grinned and ruffled his son's hair, which was almost as golden as his mother's. While Nashi inherited his looks, Lucas inherited Lucy's. Though, his eyes were onyx like his, rather than the girls' chocolate brown orbs.

Lucas was basically Lucy's mini-me. While Nashi was loud and reckless like Natsu, Lucas was reserved, even though he was nearing his terrible-two's stage. He was quiet and well-mannered, just like his mother and was incredibly shy. Lucy's intelligence even managed to pass onto him, even more so than it did with Nashi.

"Just wait, buddy! Soon you're gonna be able to have Mira's cooking! Nobody is better than her at cooking!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Mira?" the child repeated.

"Our aunt!" Nashi explained with a fanged grin.

When Nashi found out she was going to be a big sister years ago, she was ecstatic, hoping for a little sister so that she could play with them. Someone like Gale. But then she ending up with a little brother and realized that having another boy in the family wouldn't be bad. Especially after his first word ended up being her name. Since then, the two were practically inseparable.

"Alright, let's just hurry so we can get out the rain," Lucy stated.

With that, their paces quickened, excitement filling their hearts, eager to see their friends again.

* * *

"Oi, Gale, leave me alone already!" Yuki ordered, trying to get away from his team member.

Gale, who was now five years old, crossed her arms and huffed. Her black hair reached her shoulders, her bangs messy. Orange rimmed glasses covered her eyes and the black dress she wore reached her knees.

"But I'm trying to teach you a new language my mom taught me!" the child protested.

"I told you I don't wanna learn a stupid language!"

Yuki, who was now eight years old, crossed his arms as well and stuck his tongue out at the girl. His raven locks were a bit longer and he had grown taller.

"Now, now," Mira stated, trying to intervene. "Why don't you two go play hide and go seek? You used to love that game when Nashi was here!"

"Well Nashi isn't here now," Yuki replied with an attitude unlike any other. "And it's a good thing she isn't, because if she was, she would just be annoying me."

"You would annoy her too," Gale muttered.

It had been nearly two years since anyone from the guild talked to the Dragneels last. Though they tried calling every day, the family eventually stopped altogether. They were worried for their friends but had faith that they were alright.

"I wonder what Lu-chan and the others are up to right now," Levy mused with a smile.

"I'm sure Salamander is getting on her nerves," Gajeel inputted.

"Probably," Gray replied with a chuckle. "But knowing Lucy, she probably annoys him too."

"Don't forget about Happy," Erza reminded him. "He can be just as irritating."

The guild laughed, imagining their friends' faces as they did. Talking about them- even if it often led to teasing- made them feel better about the distance. As if it wasn't three years ago that they left but only a few days.

When everyone resumed what they were doing, the kids going upstairs, the guild grew quiet. They never realized how much the Dragneel family livened up the guild until they were gone. There were less fights, less shouting, and less danger in truth. But still, it was also less fun.

Just then, the grand doors to the guild opened wide as five hooded figures stepped inside, their clothes dripping onto the hardwood floor. Everyone glanced their way, wondering who would come inside their guild. After all, it wasn't a place that people visited unless they were part of the guild.

Gajeel scrunched up his nose as his eyes went wide. On the other side of the room, Wendy did the same.

Gajeel smirked and replied, "Perfect timing." Which in turn confused his wife.

When the doors to the guild closed, one of the figures lifted a hand to remove their hoods, revealing a head of messy pink hair, onyx eyes, and a fanged grin.

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu shouted as everyone else removed their hoods as well.

Lucy smiled at her friends, immediately recognizing everyone. There wasn't a single person missing, it filled her heart with joy.

And in the blink of an eye, the guild erupted with cheers and swarmed around the group, throwing questions their way while tears streamed down their faces. Lucy couldn't help but cry, especially when Mira pushed past everyone in order to hug the life out of her.

"You're finally back, Lucy!" Mira exclaimed.

"Oi, don't forget about me!" Natsu complained.

Lisanna giggled and replied, "Nobody forgot about you, Natsu. Or Nashi!"

"Lucy! Natsu!" Erza barked. "It took you long enough! And why did you not contact us during the last two years?"

"Sorry, Erza," Lucy replied. "We left Ishgar and the lacrimas couldn't reach over here."

"Could've written a letter," Gray added, ruffling the blonde's hair and picking up Nashi to give her a hug.

"We were always on the move! And I guess you could say we got a little busy…"

"Lu-chan," Levy said as if on cue, saving her squealing for another time in order to point at the child in her best friend's arms. "Who's this?"

And with that, everyone glanced at the child they didn't see before, who shyly turned away and hugged Lucy tighter. Natsu grinned and took Lucas into his own arms and facing him towards the guild so everyone could get a better look.

"Say hello to Lucas!" Natsu exclaimed. "Our son!"

"SON!?" the guild erupted.

Lucy chuckled and replied, "Yep! Lucas is one year old!"

"What a coincidence!" Gray replied with a wide grin, gesturing for Juvia. "We have someone you should meet too!"

Juvia pushed through the crowd, a small boy holding her hand as he shyly followed. The boy looked closer to Juvia with pale skin and deep blue hair that curled at the tips. His eyes were dark like Gray's.

"This is Storm," Juvia stated, smiling at her youngest son. "Storm, say hello."

"H-Hello," the boy said, smiling at the family.

Lucy's heart melted at the sight and exclaimed, "He's so cute! Lucas, why don't you say hi to Storm?"

The shy blonde reluctantly glanced at the other boy and smiled. "Hi."

Lucy let Lucas down and immediately he walked over to Storm. The two boys smiled and instantly became friends, causing the adults to swoon over how adorable they were.

Nashi smiled at her brother before sniffing the air and grinning when familiar scents filled her nose. Rushing past the adults that surrounded her, the child raced up the stairs, following the trail. She ended up outside the room where Team Gale devised their first plan.

Throwing the door open, Nashi gave a roar of fire, which was immediately met with ice. Yuki stood on the other side of the room, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth gaping wide open. Gale jumped off the bed from where she was sitting at a desk, a huge grin stretching over her face.

"Nashi!" the black-haired girl shouted, rushing towards her best friend.

"Gale!" Nashi greeted, hugging the shorter girl.

"I didn't recognize your scent!"

"Whoa! You talk a lot more now!"

Gale giggled and replied, "That's because I'm five now! I am in the later multiword stage, which happens to everyone thirty months and older! When you left, I was two years old, still in my two-word stage! This happens between kids that are 18-24 months old!"

"W-What are you saying right now?" Nashi questioned with raised brows.

Gale mirrored the expression and asked, "What do you mean? It's basic linguistics."

"You're just like your mom," Yuki muttered. "All you do is read."

Gale beamed and replied, "Thanks! I take that as a compliment!"

Yuki sighed before facing Nashi again. "Looks like Fairy Tail's time of peace and quiet is over now that you're back."

Nashi narrowed her eyes at the boy and replied, "Yep! Had to show everyone who the strongest member of Team Gale is. Oh, no offense, Gale."

"None taken!" the younger girl chirped.

"Your magic may have been stronger than mine when we were younger, but not anymore. I trained everyday so that I could get better than you!" Yuki exclaimed, magic radiating off of him.

Nashi grinned and replied, "So have I! Looks like we'll have to settle this the Fairy Tail way!"

"With a fight!"

Downstairs, Lucy sighed once an explosion sounded from upstairs. From where she was sitting she could feel the temperature changing from hot to cold, knowing that it was Nashi and Yuki having their first battle since their return. Natsu grinned and nudged the blonde.

"Nashi's got this in the bag!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be so sure," Gray argued with a smirk. "Yuki is strong. I'm teaching him ice devil-slayer magic."

"And? Nashi is a much better dragon slayer than she was before!"

"Is she still good with celestial magic?" Levy asked Lucy.

The blonde sighed and answered, "She can still summon two spirits but it's clear that dragon slayer magic won her heart. It suits her better. She still summons Loke and the others though just to hang out. We think that Lucas is more suited for celestial magic."

"Really?" Erza asked. "How do you know?"

"When Nashi was his age, she accidentally burned the couch because she couldn't control her dragon slayer magic. Lucas hasn't shown any signs of dragon slayer magic once."

"Even though I keep showing him," Natsu pouted.

"He almost summoned Plue once on accident," Lucy added. "The gate didn't open, but it was tugged at a bit, which is a great feat for someone his age. After that, I yelled at Nashi for giving him the key."

Gray chuckled and asked, "So she's still reckless, huh?"

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Sadly."

"Doesn't help with Salamander as a dad," Gajeel quipped. The man's steely persona dropped and hearts appeared in his eyes as he continued, "Gale is a perfect angel!"

And soon enough, the men began to argue about who's kid was the strongest, resulting in another battle. Lucy and the other girls sighed and shook their heads, not wanting to deal with them at the moment.

"Lucy, did you find Aquarius?" Erza questioned.

The blonde beamed and held up a golden key. "Yep! Nearly drowned doing it but I got her back! Then we came back here as fast as we could!"

"I'm glad you found her!" Levy added. "It makes the three years apart worth it!"

"And it also makes you stronger," a familiar voice sounded from the second floor. Makarov stood above them all, Lucas and Storm sitting on his shoulders. Lucy didn't even notice the two interacting.

"Master!" Lucy exclaimed, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Gramps!" Natsu greeted as well, pausing his battle.

The old man smiled briefly at them before his face turned serious again. Mavis appeared beside him suddenly, her face serious as well.

"I'm glad you are back, brats," Makarov greeted. "And I see you brought me another grandchild. Lucas, was it?" The blonde child nodded, prompting the old man to continue. "I hope that you have been training while you were gone."

"Of course we were!" Natsu shouted with a wide grin. Fire tickled his throat, threatening to escape his mouth. "We trained every day!"

"Good. Your strength is necessary, along with your return."

"What's going on, Master?" Lucy questioned warily.

"Three years ago, do you remember what happened before you left?" Mavis asked, taking over the conversation.

"We left," the blonde answered.

"Before then. When Natsu discovered Nashi was his daughter."

With that, the couple's eyes widened in realization. Natsu found out about Nashi because she was kidnapped by Zeref.

"It's already been three years, hasn't it?" Lucy asked with a heavy sigh.

Mavis nodded and explained, "Zeref and his army will be on the move soon. You came back just in time. We need to start preparing for war."

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "I never did repay that bastard for what he did! I'm all fired up!"

Mavis smiled at the dragon slayer and nodded. She knew that he would never let anything happen, not when he had a family to protect.

With that, the guild tried to ignore the chilling reminder of the upcoming war and returned their focus back on the returned family. Their laughter filled the guildhall as they drank and partied the night away. Even Lucy downed some shots of her own in celebration.

* * *

That night, Lucy and Natsu stumbled into the former's cottage, noticing how clean it was, save for the occasional cobweb. Natsu noted that there were no unfamiliar scents and that everything was where he left it three years ago. The two plopped onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. Nashi and Lucas were staying at Gray's while Happy was staying with Charle and Wendy.

Usually they would use their alone time to their advantage, but since they were exhausted from the party, they merely laid down and enjoyed each other's company. Natsu kissed the back of the blonde's head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I heard you and the girls talking earlier," he stated.

"About what?" Lucy asked with a yawn.

"Mira asked you if we were married and you said no."

"Because we aren't."

"Now that we're back in Magnolia, do you want to?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Natsu asked with a frown.

"I don't want to get married until this whole Zeref nonsense is dealt with."

Natsu smiled in understanding and nodded. "I guess that makes sense. So what about after this stupid war? You wanna get married after?"

Lucy giggled and teased, "Wow, what an elaborate proposal."

"Just answer!"

"Of course I want to! But we shouldn't be talking about this! Talking about what you want to do after a war is bad luck!"

"Igneel taught me to talk about my future, and that's you," Natsu replied with a smirk. He could just imagine her flustered face.

"W-Whatever," Lucy replied, playfully nudging him. "But I guess that works too."

"So is that a yes?"

"Is what a yes?"

"Will you marry me after the war with Zeref?" Natsu questioned, his voice sincere and nervous.

Lucy smiled, knowing that it was a big question to ask and that he was probably embarrassed. With a nod, she answered, "Duh. Of course I'll marry you, idiot."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, kissing the woman's head and snuggling closer.

Lucy smiled to herself as she imagined herself marrying Natsu. Surely Erza would eat most of the cake and Gray would give some over-protective big brother type of speech. Nashi would be their flower girl and Lucas would be the ring bearer. All of their friends would be watching and she would finally marry the man she had loved for years. Even if everything went wrong, she was sure it would be one of the happiest days of her life- save for the birth of her children, of course.

Even if there was the impending doom of war, Lucy had faith that everyone would make it out alive. They just had to. And she was going to fight with all that she had to protect her family. There was no way she was going to let something happen to her children. Not again.

But she could worry about the war another time. For that moment, however, the woman just wanted to relax with her boyfriend. The two were in a comfortable silence, their eyes drooping closed. Their relationship had its ups and downs, but they wouldn't have traded it for anything. It started with what Lucy originally believed to be a drunken mistake but was actually the best decision of her life as it led to the birth of Nashi and eventually Lucas. They were a happy family, full of love and life.

And they sure as hell weren't going to let a war change that.

 **AN:** As I said last chapter, I made the epilogue in a way so that if I ever wanted to make a sequel, I would have the option. And I'm sure it's obvious what it would be about now but just in case it isn't, it would be them fighting against Zeref haha! Anyways, that's the it of Family. :') THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL.

If you need more Nalu fics to read, I have two more ongoing stories (which are less angsty tbh and I like them more than this one) along with a few completed ones. :) I also updated my favorites list so you can read those too! :D

Hope you all enjoy your days and again, thanks for reading. :')

 **CoSmO333:** Thank you so much! :) I hope the epilogue made the ending even better. :')

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime:** Thank you! :'D I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing every chapter. :')

 **NashiFanGirl:** Haha I think Nashi and Yuki are like their dads and then Lucas and Storm are like their moms! And I'm so glad you liked the ending. :')

 **Sarara1.8:** Haha thank you! Happy endings for everyone. :')

 **HeavenlyMonster:** I might make one but if I do it would be a while from now when I finish one of my other stories because writing three at the same time was too hard. :') Glad you liked it though! :D

 **IndianaCombs:** Haha gotta love Cana's bluntness! :D And thank you for always reviewng, even my other stories. :') And omg my bleach stories are terribly embarrassing lol be glad you didn't read them!

 **ThatOneFriend-3:** Honestly, I feel like if I actually made the sequel, it wouldn't be so good because it would have a lot of battle scenes which I suck at lmao. But part of me does want to try one day so we'll see. :) Thank you for always reviewing! :'D

 **Guest:** Ohhh I get it! And again, thank you so much. :') Reviewing every chapter is such a nice thing to do and it motivates me to continue so thanks. :')

 **Soul Eater Maka:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was so scared posting the ending because they are so hard to write and I got paranoid lmao. :') I'm glad you think I'm improving. :')

 **Jjpaylor12:** Oh! A lot of people recommended that site so it's gotta be really good! :D Thanks! :)

 **Annie:** Haha of course the guild would make bets on them! :D And yess I almost went with Ryuu but because of his personality I went with the other name. :') AND THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING AND ENTERTAINING ME. Hopefully we talk again. :')

 **Nalulove:** Thank you so much hope you liked it. :')

 **Sarah528:** Ahhh thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. :')

 **Westerngoddess:** Thank you so much. :') I hope you liked the epilogue too!

 **Faires shipper:** HAHAHA HOPE YOU LIKE LITTLE LUCAS! AND GRUVIA HAS ANOTHER KID TOO. ALL THAT'S LEFT IS JERZA.

 **FlameDragonHime:** Hahaha well at least I went with a boy! :'D But I didn't go with Ryuu because it didn't match his personality haha. :')

 **AfroGaming:** Haha well the sequel would be about the war. And then if I wanted to I could make a story about Team Gale after lol. But that's getting ahead of myself! We'll see how it goes. :) Thank you for reading. :')

 **Ligersrcool:** AND MORE GRUVIA KIDS LOL. And a smart Gale just like her mom! :'D Their kids would all be so entertaining lol.

 **Muso-ka Hime:** The epilogue covered some of what you wanted! :D There wasn't a real propsal though because they are waiting until after the war haha. Hope you liked it and thank you for reviewing. :')

 **Lunahartz:** Thank you so much! And I ended up going with the other name, sorry sis. :') THANKS FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING!

 **Faires shipper:** Hahaha I'm glad you like this story enough to want a sequel. :') But I want to finish one of my other stories first before I start writing the sequel because I can't keep up with three stories lol. We'll see if after I finish one of my stories if I still have the motivation to write the sequel. :')


End file.
